Malorie Moon, 9 jours
by gaelle31
Summary: Aux yeux du monde Malorie est une parfaite sang pur fidèle à son rang noble qui déteste le fils Malefoy.
1. Chapitre 1 : 1er jour, le début du calva

**Chapitre 1 : 1er jour, le début du calvaire. **

Comment je peux être dans cet état de panique, alors que j'étais si heureuse il y a à peine une heure.

Forcément une fête pour célébrer la fin de Vous-Savez-Qui, il y a de quoi se réjouir ! Pour un coup que toute les maisons s'amusaient ensemble sans se mettre sur la gueule.

C'était une vraie fête pas un de ces trucs bidons où l'important est de savoir qui va avec qui, non là, la fête était spontanée, les conventions habituelles n'ont pas eu le temps de s'amener.

Tout ça grâce à notre tragique héros national, j'ai nommé Harry Potter qui, hier soir, a détruit Vous-Savez-Qui.

Pile le dernier jour des ASPIC ! Je sais pas où il a trouvé l'énergie pour combattre, lui et les autres minis Phénix.

Moi hier soir, j'étais en train de cogiter sur les questionnaires d'examens, histoire de faire monter la pression d'un cran.

Bref, une soirée géniale, et puis elle a tout gâché foutu directrice.

Je vous explique à la fin de la soirée McGo débarque, échevelée, demande ou plutôt hurle le silence. Elle nous explique que parmi les mangemorts nous avions des alliés.

Surprise ! Tout le monde croyait que c'était le contraire. Bref nous avions des alliés, manque de pot l'un d'entre eux Rogue est mort au combat, ça serait dû à l'un des minis phénix, genre Potter ou Londubat que ça ne m'étonnerait pas.

Il y avait un autre allié qui lui est toujours bel et bien vivant et comme la moitié des mangemorts n'ont pas encore été capturés, ils seraient ravi d'entreprendre une dissection de ses entrailles. Ce précieux allié allait venir ce réfugié à Poudlard.

Jusqu'ici pas de problème, un mangemort à Poudlard, c'est tranquille, après tout ce ne serait pas la première fois.

Soudain les portes de la grande salle claquent, je me retourne comme tout les autres Poudlariens, et là hurlement intérieur !

Qui c'est que voilà pour me bouffer mon oxygène ? Drago Malefoy ! Monsieur le Vicomte, fier, s'avance entre les élèves qui s'écartent de son chemin.

Au moins je suis rassurée, toute l'école le méprisera tout autant que moi à présent. Sauf que cette satanée bête de foire balafrée à décider de contrecarrer mes plans.

Il s'est approcher de lui, comme les autres à ce moment là, j'étais persuadée que Potter allait lui en envoyé une, et qu'on allait avoir droit à un combat épique en direct de la grande salle… eh bien non, ils se sont serrés la main.

Histoire d'en rajouter une couche tous les autres minis Phénix y sont passés. Les filles, même Hermione Granger qui est sang de bourbe, ont eu droit à un baisemain, forcé, vu les rictus des protagonistes, mais un baisemain quand même.

Après cette scène mémorable, tout les autres Serpentards sont venus saluer leur héros, ils ne pouvaient pas acclamer les minis Phénix, un Serpentard bien de chez nous par contre…

Et voilà que McGo s'égosille une dernière fois pour préciser que le courageux espion restera jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire, autrement dit, neuf jours.

Neuf jours !

------------------------------------

Pourquoi cela me dérange autant qu'il soit à Poudlard ?

Je m'explique : il me déteste, moi aussi, ça tombe bien. On est tout les deux à Serpentard et pourtant on se hait, on s'insulte et à l'occasion on se bat sous les ricanements de nos camarades de Serpentard.

Au début de notre scolarité on ne se connaissait pas vraiment, en fidèle Serpentard, je riais même aux vannes qu'il sortait aux Gryffondors. Et puis en quatrième année, il a commencé à me taquiner, et en bonne Serpentarde, je me suis défendue et ça a empiré jusqu'à ce que ce crétin ce révèle être un mangemort.

J'ai passé une septième année très calme à Poudlard, je suis même sortis avec Blaise Zabini, un garçon adorable mais qui a l'énorme défaut d'avoir une ventouse éternellement insatisfaite à la place de la bouche.

Malgré ça, c'est quand même lui qui m'a lâché, soit disant que j'étais toujours déprimée, que je n'était plus la même, et que je n'étais pas amoureuse de lui. …évidemment que je n'étais pas amoureuse de lui, seulement allez trouver à Serpentard, un type pas trop repoussant qui n'est pas obsédé par les idées sang pur.

À oui, j'ai oublié de vous prévenir de ce détail, je suis de sangs mêlés. Ma mère est une très noble sorcière et mon père était un moldu. Pas folle ma mère n'a jamais dit à personne qui était mon père, sauf à moi.

Ma famille est très ancrée avec les idées de sangs purs, si elle l'apprenait, ma propre famille me traiterait comme une paria.

Je n'ai donc jamais révélé la nature de mon sang à qui que ce soit. Surtout pas aux autres Serpentards, j'imagine le nombre de railleries supplémentaires que m'aurait imposé le nouvel héros. Le fait qu'il croit que je suis une vraie sang pur l'oblige à garder du respect envers ma famille.

---------------------------------------------------

Je pensais vraiment être débarrassé de lui. Mais il revient pour neuf jours, j'ai donc neuf jours pour lui relancer mes sarcasmes, mes insultes, mes sortilèges, mes maléfices... Pour bien lui montrer à quel point je le hais, à quel point je le déteste, à quel point je le méprise… Pourvu qu'il ne se rende pas compte que je l'aime.

------------------------------------------------------

À oui, encore un petit détail, je suis folle amoureuse de mon Drago, ça évidement personne ne le sait, après tout il est d'évidence publique qu'on se déteste mutuellement.

Je suis tombé amoureuse de lui durant la quatrième année lorsqu'on commençaient à s'engueuler.

----------------------------------------------------

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il revienne ? Neuf jours !

Bon les autres mangemorts veulent le tuer, d'accord, le ministère veut le protéger, d'accord ! Mais pourquoi Poudlard ? Pourquoi ici ?

Ici pour me faire endurer le supplice, pendant neuf jours je vais devoir lui cacher ce que je ressens pour lui.

Après ces neuf jours je ne devrais jamais le revoir.

Bon sang, pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il y ait une date limite ? Ça complique les choses !

Lorsqu'il a disparu du jour au lendemain, j'étais déprimée, désespérée, au bord du suicide… mais je n'avais eu aucun choix à faire ! Maintenant…

--------------------------------------------------------

Ho non ! J'entends les gloussements annonciateurs de l'arriver de mes deux colocataires.

Attention impact dans cinq…quatre…trois…deux…un…

BANG !

Ça c'est Millicent dans toute sa finesse.

Les filles me regardent et interrompent leur fou rire.

- T'es déjà couchée ? Me demande Pansy.

_*Ouais j'ai l'habitude de m'endormir toute habillée. _

- Non, je me repose.

- T'es vite partie de la fête, constate Millicent.

- Oui, j'étais un peu fatiguée.

_*En fait je ne voulais pas croiser Drago sans y être préparée.* _

- T'as beaucoup bu ? Demande Pansy à moitié hystérique.

_*Bien sûr ! T'as pas vu ? J'ai dansé sur les tables et j'ai roulé une pelle au vieux Flitwick.* _

- Un peu, répondis-je.

- C'est génial que Drago soit revenu, glousse Pansy.

- Tu vas avoir neuf jours pour lui mettre définitivement le grappin dessus, dit Millicent.

Et voilà qu'elles partent dans un concert de gloussements.

Petite précision : Pansy Parkinson, riche et sang pur, est officiellement sur les rangs pour devenir la futur femme de Drago, et elle s'entraîne depuis sa toute première année.

Ses parents lui ont bien fait comprendre que Drago Malefoy était le meilleur parti qu'elle puisse trouver.

Je suppose que Millicent aussi aimerait bien attraper Drago, mais elle évite de le montrer, il faut mieux, malgré son sang pur la pauvre n'aurait aucune chance.

- La chasse au Drago est ouverte ! S'exclame Pansy.

_*Et elles se remettent à glousser comme des folles.* _

C'est une chasse au Drago, avec un lâché de bécasses.

------------------------

Il faut mieux que je change comme ça elles se coucheront plus vite.

- Oh lala, se lamente Pansy, comment je vais m'habiller demain ?

_*Avec ton uniforme, triple andouille.* _

- Tu n'as qu'à mettre cette jupe ci, dit Millicent en tendant un bout de tissu.

- Attends j'en ai raccommodée une autre la semaine dernière, je crois qu'elle sera mieux.  
_  
*Raccommoder ? Mon œil ! …écourter plutôt comme toutes ses jupes d'uniforme. Plus les mois et les années passent plus Pansy raccommode ses jupes… on se demande pourquoi elle se donne tant de mal, la moitié du temps on porte les longues robes de sorciers, et ça y'a pas moyen de les raccourcir.*  
_

Ça y est je suis couchée. Par contre, les filles pas du tout, elles viennent de commencer un défilé avec Pansy en vedette. Comment elle fait pour avoir autant de vêtements ?

- Les filles, finis-je, par dire, il est tard maintenant, le soleil commence à se lever.

- On n'a pas cours demain, c'est McGo qui l'a dit, annonce Millicent, alors ne t'inquiète pas pour ça.

_*T'a pas compris ce que j'ai dit ? le soleil est en train de se lever, à ce moment on est sensé dormir, comme tout les autres élèves de l'école.* _

- Je suis vraiment désolée les filles, mais j'ai vraiment sommeil maintenant.

- Tu as raison, dit Pansy, en plus il voudrait mieux éviter que j'ai un teint fatigué pour demain.

_*Ce serait dommage !* _

- Mais j'y pense ! S'exclame Millicent.

_*Toi, penser ! C'est possible ?* _

- Tu n'as pas encore croisé Drago, toi ce soir, tu es partie, avant, me dit Millicent.

_*Oula, attention, on allume le système d'alarme.* _

- Du coup, non, ça m'arrange, dis-je.

- Peut-être que maintenant vous arrêterez de vous battre continuellement, dit Millicent avec un sourire peu convaincu.

_*Vu la vitesse avec laquelle mon cœur s'est mis à battre lorsque je l'ai vu dans la grande salle, ça m'étonnerait.* _

- Je ne pense pas, dis-je.

À moins qu'il me prenne dans ses bras, pour me dire que je suis la femme de la vie, qu'il est amoureux de moi, et qu'il me demande en mariage… Malorie Malefoy, bon sang que ça sonne bien…

- Malorie ! Dit Pansy.

_*Hein ? Oula pourvu j'ai pas eu un air idiot pendant mon délire, pourvu qu'elles ne se soient rendues compte de rien !* _

- Pitié ne l'esquinte pas trop, me dit Pansy anxieuse.

_*Ouf.* _

- Je ne peux rien te garantir, dis-je en riant.

- Enfin la salle commune va s'animer, et comme il y a moins de cours on aura peut être droit tout les soirs à un combat de Malorie Moon contre Drago Malefoy, dit Millicent en se couchant.

_*J'espère que non, si seulement vous saviez ce que j'éprouve pendant ces combats qui vous amuse tant.* _

---------------------------------------------------

Alléluia ! Pansy a éteint la lumière, c'est par pour autant que je vais m'endormir.

Et voilà les oiseaux se mettent à chanter et je ne dors toujours pas. En plus Millicent ronfle plus fort que d'habitude. Je savais qu'elles avaient trop bu.

- Acrameu…

Ça c'est Pansy qui parle en dormant.

À une époque j'essayais de comprendre ce qu'elle disait en espérant apprendre quelque chose sur Drago. Mais malheureusement même pendant son sommeil, les paroles de Pansy sont stupides et n'ont aucun sens.

Faut pas croire que je n'aime pas Pansy… en fait si, je ne l'aime pas du tout.

Seulement n'importe comment, d'ici quelques années elle sera une femme puissante, par le biais de l'argent de ses parents ou de son futur mari. Ça aide d'avoir le sang qu'il faut.

Je suis donc obliger de jouer les gentilles hypocrites, je veux un haut poste au ministère et il se peut qu'un jour j'aie besoin de son soutien.

Après Poudlard je compte faire des études linguistiques dans un programme de la coopération magique internationale. Pendant trois ans je vais faire le tour du monde, apprendre plus de deux cent cinquante langues, le programme ne choisit que les meilleurs.

Des examinateurs vont venir à Poudlard mardi, dans cinq jours. Je ne sais pas combien de candidat il y aura, de toute façon les places ne sont pas délimitées à l'avance, alors peu importe les aptitudes des autres candidats.

J'aurais peut-être dû essayer d'être préfete à la place de Pansy, mais bon pour ça il aurait fallu que je sois plus respectueuse du règlement et ça, pour moi, c'est pas facile.

Dommage cela fait joli sur le carnet scolaire, au lieu de ça, sur mon carnet il y a des traces de ma rivalité avec Drago. Mais c'est de sa faute, il me provoque… la plupart du temps...

Pour ça que je suis allé à Pré au Lard avec l'un des balais de l'école, j'avais parié que je ramènerais une caisse de whisky pur feu.

Ou bien lorsque je suis allée dans la forêt interdite et que j'ai ramené l'une des araignées géantes, ce jour là j'étais vraiment flippée. C'était en sixième année des élèves de Serpentards avait appris par Slugorn que des araignées géantes étaient cachées dans la forêt.

Génie comme je suis lorsque Drago m'a dis que je restais toujours à l'abris et que je n'affrontais jamais le danger, j'ai rien trouvé de mieux que d'aller combattre les araignées et d'en ramener un cadavre à Poudlard.

Bref, tout ça n'était pas très futé quand j'y repense, mais sur le coup de la colère cela me paraissait lumineux.

- Méheu…

Même quand elle dort y'a pas moyen de la faire taire.

Je me demanda pourquoi Drago n'est jamais sorti avec elle, je sais qu'elle n'est pas très jolie, mais cette quiche est à ses pieds, elle serait facile pour Drago.

---------------------------------------------

Je pourrais peut-être rester ici toute la journée de demain, non les filles finiraient par se douter de quelque chose. Bon et bien à partir de demain ma bataille à moi démarre, pas de maître des ténèbres, ni de vie en jeu, juste mon cœur et ma dignité.


	2. Chapitre 2 : 2ème jour, le défi

**Chapitre 2 : 2ème jour, le défi. **

Quelle heure est-il ? S'il n'est pas midi passé, je ne me lève pas…

Et merde, treize heures, j'ai plus le choix.

Au moins l'heure du déjeuner est passé, je vais aller aux cuisines, je n'aurais aucune chance de l'y croiser.

-----------------------------------------------

Quatorze heures, j'ai vraiment pris mon temps. Je ne pourrais monter me coucher que dans cinq heures, le seul endroit où je puisse aller sans risquer de l'apercevoir, c'est la bibliothèque.

------------------------------------------------

Je me suis recluse dans mon coin habituel d'où personne ne peux me voir. Seul quelques personnes qui me connaissent bien savent que c'est ma place fétiche.

- Salut Malorie.

* Qu'est-ce que c'est ?… ouf. Pas de panique.*

- Salut, dis-je.

- Les examinateurs viennent quand ? Demande ma camarade de Poudlard en s'asseyant à coté de moi, de façon a ne pas être vu par les autres élèves de la bibliothèque.

- Mardi, répondit-je.

Elle n'arrête pas de jeter des petits coups d'œils discrets, il ne faudrait mieux pas qu'on nous voit discuter ensemble.

- Pas trop stressée ?

* Mon avenir va se jouer en vingt petites minutes, naturellement, je suis au bord de l'explosion de panique.*

- Un peu.

- Comment ils vont te juger si ce n'est pas sur tes connaissances ?

- Ils veulent connaître mes motivations, dis-je, les connaissances ils les jugent d'après les ASPIC.

* Y'a que toi que ça étonne d'être jugée sur autre chose que ses connaissances.*

- Tu savais que Malefoy était un espion ?

* J'aurais peut-être pas dû demander ça, elle pourrait se douter de quelque chose. Non, tout le monde ne parle que de ça, je suis parano.*

- Oui, dit-elle, mais ne le répète pas.

* T'inquiète, je sais garder un secret.*

- Je ne dirais rien.

* Héhé qui s'est que je vois qui approche ! L'amoureux transit de mon interlocutrice, et accessoirement l'un de mes cousins éloignés.

- Salut Malorie, dit-il en arrivant.

- Salut cousin, répondis-je.

Je ne l'appelle comme ça que lorsque il n'y a pas d'autres élèves d'en les parages.

* Attention, il va lui parler, vas-y cousin tu peux y arriver, courage…*

- Je voulais te dire que… McGonagall nous attend à sept heures dans son bureau.

* … Fuyons ! Bravo cousin, depuis le temps que vous vous connaissez, tu n'as toujours pas trouvez moyen de te décider. Attention maintenant c'est elle qui va répondre…*

- D'accord.

* Brillant ! Lumineux ! Bordel, les pires limaces que je connaisse, ils s'aiment, ils le savent et pourtant ils ne font rien. C'est vraiment pathétique. Dans vingt ans, ils commenceront à peine les préliminaires.

- Au revoir, cousine.

- Salut, dis-je.

* Lui et moi en dehors de Poudlard, on ne se voit que lors des grands événements familiaux, mariages et enterrements. On ne se côtoie pas du tout. Ça ne fait pas très bonne impression, en particulier sur mes grands parents, de trop traîner avec lui et sa famille.*

- Vu la très grande affection, qu'il t'a montré, je suppose que vous n'êtes toujours pas ensemble ? demande-je.

* Ça y est, elle lâche la porte des yeux et s'effondre sur la table.*

- Non, dit-elle en prenant sa tête dans ses mains, en plus maintenant, on se verra moins.

* Heu… il faut que je la console là ?*

- Peut-être que tu devrais faire le premier pas, suggère-je.

- Parce que toi tu l'as fait le premier pas ?

* Hein ? Oula, elle sait quelque chose ! Calme toi, nie tout en bloc !*

- La premier pas pour qui ?

* Pas sur que ce soit très malin.*

- Pour Zabini ! S'exclame t-elle.

* Blaise, évidement de qui d'autre pourrait-elle parler ? *

* Alerte rouge, elle me regarde suspicieuse ! Reprends contenance !*

- En fait s'était un peu tout les deux, on était assis sur l'une des banquettes de la salle commune, tout le monde était parti se coucher, à un moment on s'est rapproché, et on a prit l'initiative en même temps.

* J'ai peut-être donné trop de détail, c'est toujours comme ça quand je panique.*

- Très romantique, dit-elle.

* J'en ai trop dit, je le savais. Il faut que je change de sujet.*

- Et toi après Poudlard tu fais toujours une formation pour entrer aux départements des créatures magiques ?

- Oui, dit-elle, mais cela ne débute qu'à la mi-août, donc j'aurais des vacances.

* Veinarde ! Moi dès que le Poudlard express arrivera à la gare je devrais prendre le train du programme, j'aurais trois minutes de vacances entre le quai de la voie 9 ¾ et la voie 7 ¼. Vivre pendant trois ans dans ce train, j'espère que les autres étudiants ne seront pas des abrutis finis.*

- Je dois y aller mon travail de Préfete-en-chef m'attends, dit-elle.

Elle s'en va.

* Flûte, elle oublie son livre de potion*

- Hermione !

*Ho non c'est pas vrai-je l'ai appelé devant tous les élèves de la bibliothèque.*

Elle se retourne et accours pour que la scène se passe rapidement.

- Merci, dit-elle en reprenant son livre.

On échange un regard désolé et elle file.

J'aime pas que les autres élèves sachent que je m'entends bien avec Hermione Granger, c'est une sang de bourbe. Moi je ne crois pas à l'importance du sang, mais les autres Serpentards, si.

Ça ne doit pas plaire à Hermione n'ont plus, je suis une Serpentarde et elle une Gryffondore, une Mini phénix de surcroît.

------------------------------------------------

Seize heures trente ! Je vais aller dîner dès maintenant, Drago à l'habitude de dîner plus tard. Il y a peu de chance que je le croise dans ces couloirs aux alentours de la bilio…

… Ho non, c'est pas vrai, il est là, seul, juste en face de moi, il m'a vu, je ne peux plus faire demi tour !

Courage, respire…

Ne pas oublier, sourire arrogant, sarcasmes, insultes, lui dire qu'il est devenu encore plus laid qu'avant, qu'il est devenu un monstre difforme, un super sexy qu'on a envie de… non ! non ! C'est pas ça !

Bon sang, il me parle ! Concentre toi ! Qu'est-ce qu'il dit ?

- Tu m'évites ?

* Comment tu le sais ? Ho c'est pas vrai, il a tout deviné !*

- Pas spécialement… je ne savais pas que mes gestes étaient épiés.

* Très bien le retournement de situation.*

Une… deux… trois secondes, il hésite… très bien.

- Tu te donnes trop d'importance, dit Drago.

- Malefoy, dis-je lentement, c'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité.

Il se met à rire. * Je vais lui sauter dessus.*

- Non, moi je suis vraiment important, surtout maintenant que j'ai aidé à détruire Tu-Sais-Qui.

- Ne crois pas que tu vas entrer dans l'histoire, dis-je, le seul nom que les gens retiendront c'est celui d'Harry Potter.

- Ma participation à cette destruction, n'est qu'un passe partout, Moon, dit-il. Après ça, ce sera facile pour moi d'augmenter le trésor familial.

- À condition, bien évidemment, que tu puisses quitter Poudlard et la protection du ministère, lors de la dernière guerre, les aurors ont mis plus de deux ans pour capturer tous les mangemorts. Tu vas devoir vivre cacher, bien à l'abri, ce que tu m'as reprocher durant toute une année.

- J'ai eu mon compte de risque pour les prochaines années, dit-il, me reposer ne me fera pas de mal. Par contre toi ton quota de risques est loin d'être atteint. À part les quelques idées stupides et suicidaires que tu as eu pour te donner de l'importance devant les autres.

- Stupides et suicidaires ? Demande-je cynique, Malefoy ce n'est pas moi qui me suit engager dans les mangemorts et qui est par la suite devenu l'un des minis phénix, quoique je reconnais que ton deuxième choix était plus judicieux, déshonorant pour ton sang pur, mais plus judicieux.

- Il n'y a rien de déshonorant à aider l'Ordre du Phénix, dit-il.

* Ça y est, il commence à s'énerver, yes ! *

- Potter est devenu ton meilleur ami, et tu sors avec Loufoca ? Demandais-je avec un faux air sérieux.

- T'es vraiment une emmerdeuse, dit-il à moitié enrager.

- Je ne t'oblige pas à me parler, dis-je.

- Moi, non plus, dit-il.

- Très bien, alors je vais dîner.

Je m'éloigne jusqu'à ce que j'entende murmurer.

- Dégonflée.

Je stoppe net et me retourne brusquement.

* Je suis peut-être une Serpentarde mais je ne suis pas une dégonflée.*

- Qu'est-ce que tu as dis ?

Il se retourne.

- J'ai dit… que tu étais une dégonflée, dit-il avec un sourire.

* Faut pas qu'il me souris comme ça, il va entendre les battements de mon cœur.*

- Je ne suis pas une dégonflée ! Dis-je, en tout cas-tu es plus trouillard que moi.

- Tu crois ça ? dit-il.

* Et voila, il a reprit son air furieux et maintenant il se rapproche de moi.*

- Exactement, répondis-je.

- Eh bien moi je suis persuadé du contraire.

- Nous voilà bien avancés, dis-je.

* Lui, il est bien avancé, il est à vingt centimètre de moi maintenant.*

- Un petit défi ? Dit-il.

- J'allais le proposer.

* Il est trop près là ! Et si je lui proposais de m'embrasser, comme défi c'est bien non ?*

- Je vais prévenir Nott et Millicent de nous concocter ça pour ce soir, dit-il, ils seront neutres, j'aurais bien dit Zabini, mais il ne doit plus être neutre maintenant, j'ai entendu dire que vous étiez sortis ensemble...

- Ce soir, le coupais-je, bien.

- Bien, dit-il.

On n'a pas bouger mes lèvres sont à vingt centimètres de les siennes, je suis en plein cauchemar… ou en plein rêve, je n'arrive pas à me décider.

* Ne regarde pas ses lèvres, reste sur ses yeux, ne regarde pas ses lèvres… *

- Pas de bagarres dans les couloirs.

On s'écarte brusquement.

* Rusard, mon sauveur ! Il a tellement pris l'habitude de nous voir nous battre, qu'à chaque fois qu'on est ensemble, il croit qu'on se cognent.*

- On ne se battait pas, dis-je.

- Pas encore, ajoute Malefoy à voix basse.

- Filez, ordonne Rusard.

On s'éloigne chacun de notre coté.

* Ma soirée à éviter Malefoy est fichu, je vais devoir passer la soirée avec lui.*

----------------------------------------------

- T'as pas perdu de temps ! me dit Millicent en s'asseyant à coté de moi.

* On ne peut pas dîner en paix.*

- Perdu de temps pourquoi ? Demande-je.

- Je viens de voir Théodore, il m'a dit qu'on devait organiser une sorte de défi pour savoir lequel entre toi et Drago a le plus de cran.

- Il m'a provoqué, dis-je.

- Malorie, dit-elle lentement.

* C'est quoi ce ton inquiet ? Surtout venant Millicent Bulstrode, La Dame de Cœur de Pierre.*

- Quoi, demande-je en me tournant vers elle.

- Drago a passé un an chez les mangemorts, il a forcément apprit des choses, dit-elle, il a dû changer.

* Mais c'est qu'elle a raison, comment j'ai fait pour ne pas y penser plus tôt ?*

- Il est peut-être devenu un peu dangereux maintenant.

- Je ferais attention, dis-je.

Je quitte la table et file dans mon dortoir. Il faudrait que j'apprenne à avoir peur de Drago.

-----------------------------------------

- Malorie, me dit Pansy en ouvrant la porte du dortoir.

- Millicent et Théodore sont prêts, ils t'attendent avec Drago.

* Et la moitié des élèves de Serpentard.*

- Merci Pansy, dis-je en me levant.

Comme prévu la salle commune est pleine, au centre Drago, Millicent et Théodore Nott. Tout le monde nous regarde Drago et moi avec des rictus amusés.

J'avance vers Drago.

- Bien, dit Théodore. Voilà votre défi, vous devez aller chercher un balai qu'on l'on à déposer entre les branches d'un arbre au centre de la forêt interdite. Millicent et moi avons ensorcelé le balai pour qu'il diffuse une forte lumière rouge, ce qui vous permettra de le voir de loin. Malorie tu dois entrer par le sentier près de la cabane d'Hagrid et toi Malefoy par le sentier près du lac. Vous serez à égale distance du balai. Celui qui revient avec le balai est vainqueur.

* Je suis avantagée, je connais déjà la forêt interdite.*

- Interdiction de vous attaquez et interdiction d'utiliser des balais pour y aller, vous devez y aller à pied, dit Millicent.

* Drago, Drago… tu leur fait peur, ils craignent que tu m'abîmes.*

- Ok, dit Drago en avançant précipitamment vers la porte.

Je le suis.

- Attendez ! Dit Millicent, il y a une difficulté supplémentaire.

* Je me disais aussi, il y a trop de chance qu'on revienne vivants.*

- Vos baguettes, demande Millicent.

- Quoi ? Demanda Malefoy.

- Vos baguettes, répète Millicent, l'épreuve est sans magie.

- Vous délirez, dis-je, j'ai été dans la forêt interdite et sans magie, on sort pas vivant.

- Vous n'êtes pas obliger d'y aller, mais je croyais que c'était votre cran que vous vouliez testé…

* Touché.*

Je sors ma baguette et la tend à Millicent. Drago s'empresse de m'imiter. Je me retourne et m'en vais, suivit de près par Drago.

----------------------------------------------------

Cela fait cinq bonnes minutes que Drago et moi marchons silencieusement l'un à coté de l'autre, ce moment ne peut pas durer.

Sans magie ! ils sont dingues, on va se faire tuer… pas pour autant que je vais renoncer.

Ça y est le sentier se coupe, Drago va en direction du lac et moi de la cabane d'Hagrid. Avec la chance que j'ai il va être dans son potager…

Bingo, il est là, il faut que je rentre dès maintenant dans la forêt, je rejoindrais le sentier plus tard.

---------------------------------------------------

Il est 23h15, le couvre feu est passé depuis belle lurette, ça fait quatre bonnes heures que je marche sans voir de lumière rouge ou de créatures qui essayeraient de me tuer, pas que je m'en plains.

Normalement les araignées ne s'approche pas du sentier j'espère qu'elle ne vont pas changer d'avis.

Pas de centaures non plus, j'ai entendu dire qu'ils étaient redevenus pacifiques, pas sûr que cela s'applique pour moi.

Y'a un truc là-bas, est-ce que…? Oui la lumière rouge.

Il faut donc que je coure, ensuite que je localise précisément l'arbre, je grimpe dans l'arbre, au moins douze mètres, j'attrape le balais, je monte sur le balai et je rentre en volant.

Très simple tout ça.

Surtout que pour rejoindre le balai, il n'y a pas de sentier, qu'il fait nuit, que j'ai pas de lanterne, que je ne sais pas grimper aux arbres, que j'ai le vertige et que je n'ai jamais su voler sur un balai.

Tranquille.

En plus maintenant y'a des bruits inquiétants enfin encore plus inquiétant que les autres. Bon sang quelque chose approche derrière moi. Je cours vraiment cette fois, pénible les ronces… ça me fait paniquée encore plus.

- Hager ?

Au secours un truc qui parle et qui fait plus de bruit qu'un troupeau d'éléphants.

Le balai il faut que j'attrape ce fichu balai.

La chose me cours après en hurlant.

- Hager !!!!!

* Hag… ? Quoi ? Pas le moment de se poser la question.*

- Outch !

* Putain ma cheville, je peux plus me relever.*

Tiens y'a deux luges a coté de moi, les luges sont rattachés à des troncs d'arbres…

oooohhh !

Un géant !

Il ne m'a pas vu, il me cherche. Je rampe lentement sur le coté, y'a un chêne immense, je vais me cacher derrière.

Doucement… satanés feuilles mortes, elles vont me faire repérer. Oui, le chêne je l'ai enfin atteinn… aaaahhhh une cavité.

Je suis tombé en faisant un sacré boucan.

Ma vie va prendre fin, désolée monde cruel d'être aussi cruel que toi, désolée maman de vouloir une carrière plus qu'un mari, désolée famille d'être déshonorante par mon sang, désolée…

Une main se plaque sur ma bouche et me tire en arrière. J'atterris dissimulée sous une souche d'arbre, collée à un type que je parviens pas à identifier.

- Hager ?

Le géant se penche au dessus de la cavité, cachés derrière d'épaisses racines ils ne nous voit pas.

Le géant s'éloigne, mais reste à proximité, je l'entends tourner en rond, la lumière rouge a du l'attirer. J'enlève doucement la main qui m'empêche de parler, et me retourne.

Mon Drago ! mon héros, c'est bien lui.

- On attend qu'il parte et on reprend le défi, dit-il.

J'acquiesce.

* Tous ce que tu veux.*

L'espace qui nous cache est restreint. Je m'éloigne tant que je peux de lui, je préférais rester scotcher à lui, mais je ne peux pas il se rendrait compte de quelque chose.

Le géant revient dans notre direction. Drago me tire en arrière, je suis à nouveau collée à lui, youpi !

Je resterais ici pendant des heures. Le géant et la souche en moins.

Le géant s'est arrêté juste au-dessus de nous.

Sous son poids, l'abris où nous sommes s'effondre en partie.

Drago m'entoure de ses bras et me tire encore plus en arrière.

Mon cœur s'accélère, mon souffle aussi.

- Calme toi, murmure Drago, il va t'entendre.

* Et toi tu va tout comprendre.*

- N'ai pas peur, dit-il.

* Peur ? Pourquoi j'aurais peur ? Ah oui le géant, il prend mon état pour de la panique.*

Le géant s'éloigne de nous, et moi de Drago.

Progressivement les pas du géant se font plus lointain.

Je sors la tête de dessous la souche, Drago vient à mes cotés.

Mon bras touche le sien !

- Il est parti, constate Drago, le défi reprend.

- Ma cheville doit être foulée, dis-je, je suis incapable d'aller chercher le balai. En retournant à Poudlard, tu diras à Millicent de venir me récupérer.

- Tu n'as pas d'ordre à me donner, dit Drago, je ne dirais rien à Millicent.

Il s'en va.

J'ai plus qu'à attendre demain matin, lorsque Millicent ne me verra pas rentrer, elle donnera l'alerte et on viendra me chercher.

Qui n'a jamais rêvé de passer une nuit dans une souche d'arbre, entouré d'un géant et d'autres bêtes féroces ?

Faut positiver j'aurais de beaux rêves à faire, Drago qui me sauve, bon d'accord, il m'a sauvé parce que si le géant m'aurait trouvé, il aurait trouvé Drago juste après. Drago s'est donc sauvé lui-même, mais bon, on peut rêver !

Il revient sur le balai lumineux, il s'arrête à deux mètres de moi.

- Tu vas bien dormir ici, Moon, dit Drago avec un sourire narquois.

- Très bien, dis-je.

Pas moyen de me lever pour lui faire face, ma cheville me fait trop mal. Je déteste être en position de faiblesse.

- Ta cheville à doubler de volume, dit Drago d'une voix neutre.

- Tiens t'a remarqué toi aussi ? Dis-je.

Là, je préférais qu'il s'en aille. Je ne veux pas qu'il me voit dans cet état.

- Demande moi, dit soudain Drago.

- Demander quoi ? Dis-je.

- Demande moi de te ramener, dit Drago avec un sourire mauvais.

* Quoi ? Il est vraiment… à sa place je ferais pareille.*

- Plutôt crever ! Dis-je violement.

- C'est-ce qui risque de t'arriver, dit Drago en regardant au dessus de la souche.

- Le géant revient, dit-il.

* Il a raison j'entends les pas lourds.*

- Tu as gagné, dis-je, ramène moi.

- J'aurais peut-être du préciser que je voulais que tu me supplie, dit sournoisement Drago.

* Oh l'enc…*

- Très bien, Malefoy je tant supplie ramène moi à Poudlard.

- Un peu plus de conviction, on n'a pas l'impression qu'un géant s'apprête à te tuer.

- Tu veux que je dise quoi exactement ?

De longues secondes passent.

- Je veux que tu t'écrases, dit-il en me regardant fixement.

* Un digne Serpentard.*

Le géant ne doit pas être à plus de cent mètres maintenant.

- Tu es au courant que si tu me laisses, ce sera comme-ci tu m'avais tuer directement, dis-je.

- Personne ne pourra le prouver, dit Malefoy.

* Millicent avait raison, il est devenu dangereux.*

Les secondes passent et le géant se rapproche, il doit être à trente mètres maintenant.

Soudain Drago se rapproche de moi, passe son bras autour de mes épaules et m'aide à grimper sur le balai. Il monte à son tour, devant moi.

- T'es vraiment une emmerdeuse, dit-il.

- Je suis une Serpentarde, répondis-je stupéfaite.

Le géant se met à courir dans notre direction.

- Accroche toi ! Hurle Malefoy.

* Je ne demandais que ça !  
La remonté en chandelle en aurai pu s'en passer.*

On est au-dessus de la forêt interdite, la situation aura pu être romantique sauf que :

- Tu te rends compte que je t'ai sauvé la vie deux fois, dit Drago.

* Tu te rends compte que tu m'as prise dans tes bras ?*

- On parlera plus tard si tu veux bien, dis-je.

*J'ai le vertige et il ne vaut mieux pas me déconcentrer.*

- Pourquoi ?

- S'il te plais, dis-je d'un ton suppliant.

* Je déteste m'écraser comme ça.*

- L'indestructible Malorie Moon aurait-elle le vertige ?demande Drago.

* Ben ouais.*

Je ne répond rien et me contente de lui tapoter légèrement le bras.

- Ça c'est un scoop, dit Drago.

Il fait une violente embardé, instinctivement je me raccroche encore plus à lui. Il commence une série de pirouette en riant. Et moi je ferme les yeux en m'accrochant encore plus à lui.

- Je t'en supplie, dis-je, arrête j'ai vraiment peur.

Il arrête instantanément de rire et reprend la direction du château.

- Finalement, t'arrive à t'écraser, dit-il au bout d'un certain temps.

* Il est vraiment immonde, pourquoi faut-il que je sois amoureuse de ce type odieux.*

Il nous conduit aux fenêtres des dortoirs de Serpentard.

L'une des fenêtres est ouverte. J'y aperçois Théodore, Blaise et les deux gorilles de Drago, Crabbe et Goyle. Le balai s'engouffre par la fenêtre.

Presque aussitôt Blaise attrape Drago et lui colle une droite.

- Elle a le vertige, hurle Blaise.

Drago sonné, ne bouge pas.

- Blaise arrête, hurle-je.

Crabbe et Goyle se réveillent, empoignent Blaise et l'empêche de bouger.

Je descend du balai et… m'étale par terre.

Foutu cheville.

Théodore se penche sur moi et me porte sur un lit.

Il sort sa baguette et la pointe sur ma cheville.

Aussitôt ma cheville reprend une forme normale, et la douleur s'envole.

- C'est Malefoy qui a gagné, dis-je.

Crabbe et Goyle commence à relâcher leur emprise sur Blaise. Qui se jette automatiquement sur Drago.

- Blaise arrête, il m'a sauvé la vie, dis-je.

- Quoi ?demande Blaise stupéfait.

Ce moment d'inattention lui vaut une jolie gauche de la part de Drago.

Un éclair bleu illumine la chambre.

Drago et Blaise se retrouvent propulser d'un bout a l'autre de la chambre.

Théodore range sa baguette dans sa poche.

- Arrêtez vos idioties, dit-il, on descend dans la salle commune.

Drago s'avance vers la porte et descend les marches.

-------------------------------------------

- Ça va ? Demande Millicent en me rendant ma baguette.

- Oui, répondit-je, je suis fatiguée je vais aller me coucher.

- Tu ne veux pas savourer ma victoire avec nous ?demande Drago à voix basse.

- Un autre jour, dis-je, sauf que tu n'auras jamais d'autre victoire face à moi, alors profites bien de celle-ci.

- Tu changes pas, dit Drago en riant.

- Jamais, répondis-je.

Je file dans mon dortoir, et m'avachi sur mon lit sans prendre la peine d'enlever ce qui, il y a quelques heures étaient encore des vêtements.


	3. Chapitre 3 : 3ème jour, le filtre

**Chapitre 3 : 3****ème**** jour, le filtre d'amour. **

Quatorze heures je viens d'exploser mon record, enfin non, juste celui de la semaine… j'ai pas envie de me lever je préfère rester dans les bras imaginaires de mon Drago.

- Tiens t'es réveillée ? Demande Millicent.

* Et m****.*

- Je me lève, dis-je à contre cœur.

- Dépêches toi, glousse Millicent, le scoop de l'année se déroule en ce moment même dans la salle commune.

* Le scoop de l'année ? Crabbe et Goyle ont apprit à lire ?*

- Quel scoop ? Demande-je.

- Tu verras, dit-elle en sortant avec un sourire.

Dix minutes plus tard, je descends les escaliers menant à la salle commune.

* Alors il est où ce scoop ? *  
Y'a rien Millicent a dû me dire ça pour me faire lever plus vite. Encore que je ne vois pas vraiment pourquoi…

Trop tard pour déjeuner je vais encore devoir aller embêter les elfes de mai…

Non ! Non c'est pas possible ! Non ce ne peut pas être Drago et Pansy en train de s'embrasser. Non !

- T'as vu ça ?dit Millicent.

* Prendre une expression neutre, vite !!!*

- Oui, dis-je, qu'est-ce qu'ils leur arrivent exactement ?

* Très mal formulé, parviens pas à me concentrer.*

- Ils sortent ensemble depuis hier soir, explique Millicent. Pansy est aux anges. Ce matin elle a reçu un filtre d'amour qu'elle comptait utiliser pour choper Drago. Finalement elle n'en aura pas eu besoin. Elle cherche à revendre le filtre d'ailleurs, si ça t'intéresse… Le filtre permet de tomber amoureux de la première personne vu. Elle va avoir du mal à le revendre, il y a des produits plus élaborés, elle a acheté celui parce qu'elle trouvait que les effets correspondaient plus à ce qu'elle voulait…

* Continue à débiter tes débilités, je m'en fous.*

Il faut que je sorte d'ici. Je suis dos au nouveau couple, mais je parviens à voir leur reflet dans une fenêtre, ils ont enfin arrêté leur soupe de langues. Je suis pas sûr mais je crois que Drago regarde dans notre direction.

- … en fait les effets sont assez puissants, mais on garde à peu près le contrôle de soi. Comme ça on ne se rend pas compte qu'on est sous l'emprise d'un filtre…

* Qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte ? Rien à foutre de son délire!*

- On en reparle plus tard, dis-je, j'ai très faim.

- D'accord, dit-elle.

C'est limite si je ne cours pas jusqu'à la sortie.

Vite trouver une salle vide, pas trop près de la salle commune. Oui, en voila une.

J'entre, referme la porte et jette un sort d'impassibilité. Je m'adosse à la porte. Lentement mes jambes se dérobent sous moi et mes larmes silencieuses peuvent enfin devenir plus bruyantes.

------------------------------------

Ça ne sert plus à rien d'aller aux cuisines, il est presque dix sept heures.

Pas moyen de trouver un miroir dans cette salle. Je me débrouille avec le faible reflet que me renvoie l'une des fenêtres. J'enlève les traces de mes larmes et me jette un sortilège de bonne mine. J'aurais jamais cru que j'utiliserais un jour, l'un des sorts favoris de Pansy.

Je suis prête, y'a plus qu'à aller dîner. Courage ! C'est juste une épreuve de plus, il ne reste plus que six jours.

----------------------------------------

Elle ne va qu'en même pas lui donner la béqueter ? Non, il prend le morceau de tarte. Sauvée !

- Tu vas dans le parc tout à l'heure ?me demande Blaise.

* Bien que plonger dans le lac et de me faire dévorer par le calmar géant soit une technique de suicide comme une autre. Je suis sûr que je peux trouver moins douloureux, la tour d'astronomie pour commencer.*

- Pourquoi aller dans le parc ?demande-je.

- Tu n'es pas au courant ? Les élèves de septièmes années, toutes maisons confondues ont prévu de s'y retrouver pour fêter la fin de la scolarité, explique Blaise. J'ai entendu dire que Harold Dingle va amener du whisky pur feu…

* J'en aurais bien besoin en ce moment.*

Les tourtereaux se lèvent et gratifient la grande salle d'un baiser passionné. Je suis à la limite de gerber… qu'est-ce que j'aimerais être à la place de Pansy!

- Alors tu viens ? Tout le monde sera là !

* Hein ? Ha oui la réunion des futurs anciens élèves dans le parc.*

- Oui, bien sûr.

* Faudrait pas louper ça ! *

- Génial, s'exclame Blaise.

* Pas vraiment le choix si tout le monde y va…*

- Tu pourras raconter ta version de ce qui s'est passé hier soir, déclare Blaise.

- Malefoy a raconté sa version ?

- Oui, répond Blaise, bizarrement il ne s'est pas étaler sur le sujet comme d'habitude. Peut-être qu'il pensait que son auditoire de ce soir serait encore plus flatteur. Où peut-être qu'il était pressé de rejoindre Pansy pour un tête à tête. Où encore qu'il voulait que tu sois là pour raconter son exploit.

- Eh bien on verra ce soir, dis-je un peu inquiète.

Je me lève.

- Tu m'as pratiquement rien mangé, me reproche Blaise.

- J'ai pas très faim en plus j'ai déjeuner il y a peu de temps.

* J'ai pas du tout déjeuner mais c'est pas grave.*

- Ha bon, dit Blaise soulagé, vu l'alcool qui risque d'y avoir ce soir vaut mieux pas y aller le ventre vide.

* Ouaip, j'ai l'intension de me bourrer le gueule, au risque de révéler deux trois trucs.*

- À ce soir, me dit Blaise.

- À ce soir, répondis-je.

* Il redevient adorable avec moi. Depuis notre rupture il était distant, gentil, mais distant. Il veut qu'on quitte Poudlard en meilleurs termes ?où il veut renouer ?

J'ai pas envie moi de renouer ! Bien que pour les six derniers jours, cela pourrait être amusant. Mais dangereux et sûrement douloureux… Je me prends trop la tête !*

------------------------

Millicent me traîne dehors.

* Y'a pas vraiment de quoi se presser.*

Évidement les Serpentards sont tous dans leur coin. Comme les élèves des autres maisons, bien que les limites des autres clans sont moins distinctes.

La moitié des regards sont tournés vers le balafré potterien qui sort à nouveau avec ma cousine. S'ils continuent comme ça je vais bientôt devenir parente par alliance avec le survivant. Le cauchemar !

L'autre moitié des regards sont tournés vers Pansy et Drago. Je vois cousin leurs jeté des regards dégoûter en même temps qu'il cause avec sa sœur, Potter et bien évidemment sa dulcinée secrète Hermione Granger.

----------------------------------

Dix minutes plus tard, les bouteilles promissent par Harold Dingle arrivent enfin jusqu'à moi. J'en attrape une.

J'ai pas sérieusement l'intension de boire, juste un peu, parce que Drago et Pansy sont à un mètre de moi, et que j'entends des bruits mouillés très désagréable.

Blaise est à coté de moi, il n'arrête pas de me parler et il m'a frôlée plusieurs fois. Je crois cerner un peu mieux ce qu'il a en tête.

-----------------------------------------

- Tu sais Malorie…

* Blaise qui me susurre à l'oreille… au secours! Il peut pas en prendre une autre plus jolie, c'est pas ça qui manque à Poudlard.*

- Depuis la fête, je me rends compte que j'ai peut-être fait une erreur avec toi, dit timidement Blaise, et lorsque j'ai vu Malefoy faire des pirouettes dans les airs alors que tu as le vertige, c'est devenu clair pour moi. Surtout lorsque j'ai essayé d'expliquer à Malefoy pourquoi je l'avais frappé… Malorie est-ce que…

- Je te coupe avant que tu dises une bêtise, dis-je.

* Enfin je me suis réveillée.*

- Ça fait un mois qu'on est séparé.

- Deux mois, corrige Blaise.

- Je vais partir à la fin de l'année, et je ne veux pas recommencer quoi que ce soit maintenant, peut-être même jamais, dis-je. Ne m'en veux pas Blaise, je t'aime beaucoup, peut-être même que tu es le seul Serpentard que j'apprécie réellement. Mais ce n'est vraiment pas le moment.

- J'aurais essayé, dit Blaise vaincu.

Il me bise sur la joue et s'éloigne rejoindre Théodore Nott un peu plus loin.

Millicent est assise à coté de moi, je lui arrache la bouteille des mains et avale au goulot une longue gorgée.

-------------------------------------

Une heure plus tard, après un nouveau récit de la vie selon Millicent Bulstrode et une trentaine de gorgées de l'alcool le plus fort du monde sorcier. Je commence à relativiser mes problèmes.

* J'suis pas sûr que les paroles de Millicent y soit pour kekchose j'croirais plus en cette merfeilleuse bouteille. Cré bon diou, même mes pensées sont bourrées!*

- On pourrait peut-être monter dans mon dortoir, dit Pansy à Drago.

- Oh non, il vont tout saloper avec leur truc cauchemardesque.

- Quoi ? S'exclame Pansy en se tournant furieusement vers moi.

- Quoi, quoi ?demande-je innocemment.

- Ce que tu viens de dire !s'exclame Pansy furieuse.

Je me tourne vers Millicent.

- J'ai pensé tout haut ?demande-je.

- J'en ai bien peur, répond Millicent mi-étonnée, mi-amusée.

Je me retourne vers Pansy.

- Pansy, je suis désolée.

- C'est pas grave, dit-elle, tu m'as l'air un peu saoule.

- Complètement faite plutôt, dit Drago en ricanant.

- Salut Pansy, dit Emma Dobb une élève de quatrième année.

- Salut Emma, répond Pansy intriguée.

- Tu te souviens ce dont tu m'as parlé ?demande Emma Dobb hésitante.

- Ho oui, répond Pansy gênée.

- Ça marche toujours ?

- Heu… oui, répond Pansy.

- Alors je reviens, dit Emma Dobb en filant.

* Une conversation très limpide que voilà.*

- De quoi elle parlait ?demande Drago.

- Rien de très important, dit Pansy, des trucs de préfètes.

* Ça m'étonnerais.*

Je vois Pansy regardée partout autour d'elle et son regard s'arrête sur les bouteilles vides qui s'entassent derrière l'arbre.

- J'ai entendu dire que Trelawney n'était toujours pas virée l'année prochaine, explique Millicent.

*À la pêche aux moules, aux moules, aux moules…*

- … et le nouveau prof de métamorphose reste…, continu Millicent.

* ...Je n'veux plus y'aller maman…*

-… par contre pour le prof de Défense contre les forces du Mal, personne ne sait ce qu'il en est.

*… les gens de la ville, ville, ville, m'on prit mon panier maman… À la pêche aux moules…*

*Chiotte j'me souviens plus d'la suite d'la chanson… pourquoi je chante dans ma tête d'ailleurs ?… C'est pas très bien ça… En même temps, personne n'm'entent…À la pêche aux moules, aux moules, aux moules… où est ma bouteille ?qui c'est qu'a piqué ma teillebou ? À la voila !elle a roulé vers Pansy. Dingue elle parait plus pleine, et le whisky pur feu est devenu rose fuchsia. Et ça n'a pas le même goût. Houlà pas sûr que ce soit du whisky pur feu. Tant pis, c'est bon quand même.*

- Non !!!hurle Pansy.

*Qu'est-ce c'est qui se passe ?  
Ma bouteille qui c'est qu'a arraché ma bouteille ? Je suis pas sûr mais je crois que Millicent et Pansy échangent des regards paniqués.*

- Viens Malorie, dit Millicent, je vais t'aider à aller te coucher.

* Porqué ?je suis en pleine forme, quoique mon cœur est tout bizarre.*

Millicent et Pansy m'aident à me relever, Drago est juste derrière elles.

- J'suis d'bout, dit-je.

- Vite, dit Pansy angoissée.

* Quelle tarte cette cruche! Tarte, cruche ! Je suis morte de rire, je pense des trucs terribles des fois. Faudrait que j'fasse une compile. Ça s'appellerait Malorie Moon… Malorie Moon quoi d'ailleurs ? Faut que je cogite là-dessus.*

- Vite, répète Pansy alarmée.

- C'est bon, j'ai fait trois pas, dis-je.

Je vois Drago hilare.

- Regarde l'autre, y s'marre !dis-je.

- Non, pas mon Drago, pas lui, ne le regarde pas, dit Pansy paniquée, vite.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demande Drago en se rapprochant.

- Rien, répondent Pansy et Millicent en même temps.

Pansy me pousse en peu brutalement et je tombe par terre.

Je suis à terre alors qu'une violente douleur au cœur commence.

- Aaarrgggg !!! Crie-je.

Je mets sur le coté en me tenant le cœur.

- Arrgg !!!

* Putain, c'est quoi ce bordel ?*

Je sens deux mains sur mes épaules, je crois qu'on m'a assise.

J'ouvre les yeux. Drago est devant moi, il est auréolé, encore plus beau, plus magnifique que d'habitude, il ne voudra jamais de moi pourtant c'est-ce que je veux…

- Hey !dis-je en lui souriant.

Drago parait surprit.

* J'aurais dû dire quelque chose de plus intelligent, non les garçon n'aiment pas les filles intelligentes c'est Pansy qui l'a dit.*

Il faut que je le touche c'est vitale. Timidement ma main caresse sa joue.

- Hey ! Répète-je.

- Moon tu te sens bien ?demande Drago stupéfait.

- Jamais je n'ai été aussi bien, tous mes problèmes s'éloignent quand je suis avec toi Drago, dis-je.

* C'est la première fois que je l'appelle par son prénom, il a l'air surprit, il me regarde bizarrement.*

- Pansy !dit-il après quelques secondes. Il y avait quoi dans la bouteille que tu lui as arrachée des mains ?

Je ne vois pas la tête de Pansy, et je m'en fous. À présent mes deux mains encadrent le visage de mon bien aimé.

- Tu m'expliqueras plus tard, répond sèchement Drago à Pansy. Combien de temps dure les effets ?

- Vu la quantité, elle en a pour plusieurs jours, dit Pansy fautive.

- Il nous faut un antidote, dit Drago.

- La sang de bourbe de Gryffondor doit avoir un stock de prévu, c'est pas la première fois que ça arrive, elle et la belette aident beaucoup d'élèves comme ça. Probablement pour couvrir le fait que ce sont les frères Weasley qui vendent la moitié des produits à Poudlard, explique Millicent. Mais je ne pense pas qu'elle acceptera de nous aider.

- Granger est préfete en chef et elle était présente à cette fête avec de l'alcool. Moon est bourrée, elle n'aura pas le choix. On va la forcer à nous aider.

Drago se relève.

- Non, dis-je, reste avec moi.

- Viens avec moi, dit Drago sans me regarder.

* Ouais, géniale !… elles sont obliger de venir avec nous Pansy et Millicent ?*

Pendant que je marche à coté de Drago, j'attrape sa main, il me regarde surprit, et détourne rapidement la tête sans enlever sa main.

- Granger, il faut que tu l'aides, dit Drago en me désignant d'un mouvement de tête.

J'échange un regard avec Hermione, elle aussi est surprise.

- Et c'est toi qui vient réclamer cette aide à Hermione ?demande Potter dédaigneux, avec la manière dont tu l'as traité ces dernières semaines alors qu'on était tous dans le même camp.

- Moon a avalé un filtre d'amour, explique Millicent, et on sait que tu as un stock d'antidote Granger.

- Quel filtre exactement ?demande Hermione.

Drago et Millicent se tourne vers Pansy.

- « Premier Regard », dit-elle.

- Tu lui a fait avaler un filtre d'amour? s'exclame Ron vers Drago.

- C'était un accident, se défend Drago, et puis pourquoi ce serait moi ?

- Parce que c'est à toi que Malorie est accrochée, dit Ron.

- Ça sert à rien Ron, dit Hermione, mon stock est dans la salle sur demande, on y va juste tout les quatre, les profs risquent déjà de trouver ça louche.

- Vous n'allez quand même pas l'aider ?demande Potter furieux.

- Ce n'est pas Malefoy qu'on va aider, mais Malorie Moon, dit Hermione.

Hermione nous tourne le dos, à mon avis elle essaye de faire comprendre quelque chose à Potter.

Soudain Potter me regarde fixement, un éclair de compréhension passe sur mon visage, il vient de me reconnaître, il m'a vu au mariage de Bill et Fleur.

Drago parait un peu étonné.

Je devrais lui expliquer ce qui vient de se passer. Mais s'il me repousse à la seconde où je lui dirais toute la vérité sur moi, ma famille et mes vrais amis… ? Je dois être prudente.

----------------------------------

*Tiens on est au septième étage, je me demande ce qu'on fait là.*

- Regarde, dis-je à Drago, y'a des trolls qui dansent.

- Je sais, répond Drago sans me regarder.

- La pauvre, dit Ron accablé.

* Qu'est-ce qu'il font ces idiots ? Ils tournent en rond devant un mur vide. Faut vérifier si le combat contre les mangemorts ne les as pas esquinté au niveau du ciboulot.*

*Ho !*

Une porte vient d'apparaître. Drago me tire gentiment en avant, toujours sans me regarder.

- Je me demande pourquoi Pansy a acheter ce genre de philtre, ça fait longtemps qu'il en existent de plus élaborés, dit Ron.

- L'effet du «Premier Regard » est très particulier, c'est ce qui a dû lui plaire. Même après l'arrêt de la prise du philtre, la victime ne se rend pas compte de se qui lui est arrivé, sauf si on le lui dit. Là, Malorie le saura dès qu'elle se réveillera. L'alcool combiner a dû modifier la puissance du philtre, normalement Malorie devrait parvenir à garder le contrôle d'elle même. Là, l'effet amoureux est beaucoup trop puissant. Je vais vérifier si c'est vraiment normal.

Drago s'est assis sur un canapé, je suis collée à lui en le serrant dans mes bras. J'aimerais qu'il tourne la tête pour que je puisse l'embrasser, mais il évite de me regarder. Je crois que je le dégoûte.

- Je ferrais tout pour que tu m'aimes Drago, dis-je.

Il ne se donne même pas la peine de me répondre. Il défie du regard, Ron de dire quoi que se soit.

Après quelques minutes, Hermione lâche un épais livre qu'elle remet sur l'étagère.

Ses sourcils se froncent, elle me regarde une seconde, elle se dirige vers une armoire et en sort un flacon.

- Ça devrait être bon, dit-elle à Drago en lui tendant le flacon.

- Bois !me dit-il sans me regarder.

D'une traître j'avale la potion.

Une forte impression de vide m'envahi tout à coup.

* Oh, c'est pas vrai !comment j'ai pu ??!*

Drago ne me regarde même pas.

- Je suis désolée, dis-je à l'assemblée en me levant.

- C'est pas de ta faute, me dit Ron.

J'ai qu'une hâte : Sortir de là. J'ouvre la porte et je me mets à courir. Je cours, je cours toujours sans me rendre compte j'atteins le haut de la tour d'astronomie. Je m'asseoir contre le mur et repasse les dernières minutes dans ma tête.

Drago me déteste vraiment, il a été méprisant, il n'a même pas pris la peine de m'humilier davantage. Ça le rend encore plus odieux à mes yeux… je suis quand même bien contente d'avoir pu le serrer dans mes bras, je regretterai presque de ne pas l'avoir embrassé.

- Malorie ?

Je redresse ma tête, Hermione se tient face à moi.

- Comment tu as fait pour me trouver ?

- Avec une carte, c'est un peu long à expliquer.

- Je suis désolée, dis-je, de t'avoir embêtée.

- C'est rien voyons, dit Hermione, comment tu vas.

- Comme quelqu'un qui viens d'être humiliée et ridiculisée, dis-je.

* Je me défoulerais bien sur Pansy.*

- Tu l'as dis à quelqu'un ?demande Hermione.

- Je viens de te le dire à toi, dis-je.

- Je ne te parle pas de ça, mais du fait que tu sois réellement amoureuse de Malefoy, explique Hermione.

* Ho non !c'est pas vrai, au secours !au secours, je suis découverte sortez moi d'là !!!*

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?dis-je neutre.

- C'est la seule explication pour justifier les effets étranges du filtre, explique calmement Hermione.

- C'est l'alcool, dis-je.

- Non, répond Hermione, l'alcool a juste rendu le début des effets très douloureux, c'est tout. Le reste c'est parce que tu es amoureuse de Malefoy.

* Ho, je défaille pitié arrêtes !*

- Non, dis-je, il y a une autre explication.

- J'ai toujours su que tu as une très grande capacité à dissimuler tes émotions, mais à ce point, c'est vraiment très fort, tu dois être au bord de l'explosion.

* Oui !*

- Non !

- Tu peux enlever ta carapace avec moi, je ne dirais rien, tu es la première et la seule personne à t'être rendu compte que j'étais amoureuse de Ron.

- Parce que chez toi, c'est évident, dis-je.

*GROSSE ERREUR !!!!*

- Tu vois, tu confirmes, dit Hermione avec un petit sourire.

* Et voilà.*

- Ron a été très affecté de te voir avec Malefoy. Je suppose qu'il a tout de suite imaginé qu'il allait devenir parent avec Malefoy.

- Ça m'a fait le même effet en voyant Potter et Ginny, dis-je.

- Eh bien j'espère que malgré la répugnance des cousins, cela ce réalisera, dit Hermione.

Étrangement j'ai l'impression qu'un poids se libère de mes épaules.

- Au fait, dit Hermione, Malefoy connaît les études que tu prévois de faire. Ron a lâché l'info. Malefoy trouvait bizarre que Ron le sache, mais il a justifié en disant qu'en tant que préfet il savait beaucoup de chose.

- D'accord, dis-je. Je vais aller me coucher, je commence à avoir le crâne qui frappe.

- Bonne nuit, dit Hermione.

- Bonne nuit, dis-je.

- J'ai oublié de te dire !

Je me retourne.

- Malefoy a sous-entendu qu'il allait probablement rompre avec Pansy.

Je remercie Hermione d'un sourire, et file.

**Chapitre 3 : 3****ème**** jours, le filtre d'amour. **

Quatorze heures je viens d'exploser mon record, enfin non, juste celui de la semaine… j'ai pas envie de me lever je préfère rester dans les bras imaginaires de mon Drago.

- Tiens t'es réveillée ? Demande Millicent.

* Et m****.*

- Je me lève, dis-je à contre cœur.

- Dépêches toi, glousse Millicent, le scoop de l'année se déroule en ce moment même dans la salle commune.

* Le scoop de l'année ? Crabbe et Goyle ont apprit à lire ?*

- Quel scoop ? Demande-je.

- Tu verras, dit-elle en sortant avec un sourire.

Dix minutes plus tard, je descends les escaliers menant à la salle commune.

* Alors il est où ce scoop ? *  
Y'a rien Millicent a dû me dire ça pour me faire lever plus vite. Encore que je ne vois pas vraiment pourquoi…

Trop tard pour déjeuner je vais encore devoir aller embêter les elfes de mai…

Non ! Non c'est pas possible ! Non ce ne peut pas être Drago et Pansy en train de s'embrasser. Non !

- T'as vu ça ?dit Millicent.

* Prendre une expression neutre, vite !!!*

- Oui, dis-je, qu'est-ce qu'ils leur arrivent exactement ?

* Très mal formulé, parviens pas à me concentrer.*

- Ils sortent ensemble depuis hier soir, explique Millicent. Pansy est aux anges. Ce matin elle a reçu un filtre d'amour qu'elle comptait utiliser pour choper Drago. Finalement elle n'en aura pas eu besoin. Elle cherche à revendre le filtre d'ailleurs, si ça t'intéresse… Le filtre permet de tomber amoureux de la première personne vu. Elle va avoir du mal à le revendre, il y a des produits plus élaborés, elle a acheté celui parce qu'elle trouvait que les effets correspondaient plus à ce qu'elle voulait…

* Continue à débiter tes débilités, je m'en fous.*

Il faut que je sorte d'ici. Je suis dos au nouveau couple, mais je parviens à voir leur reflet dans une fenêtre, ils ont enfin arrêté leur soupe de langues. Je suis pas sûr mais je crois que Drago regarde dans notre direction.

- … en fait les effets sont assez puissants, mais on garde à peu près le contrôle de soi. Comme ça on ne se rend pas compte qu'on est sous l'emprise d'un filtre…

* Qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte ? Rien à foutre de son délire!*

- On en reparle plus tard, dis-je, j'ai très faim.

- D'accord, dit-elle.

C'est limite si je ne cours pas jusqu'à la sortie.

Vite trouver une salle vide, pas trop près de la salle commune. Oui, en voila une.

J'entre, referme la porte et jette un sort d'impassibilité. Je m'adosse à la porte. Lentement mes jambes se dérobent sous moi et mes larmes silencieuses peuvent enfin devenir plus bruyantes.

------------------------------------

Ça ne sert plus à rien d'aller aux cuisines, il est presque dix sept heures.

Pas moyen de trouver un miroir dans cette salle. Je me débrouille avec le faible reflet que me renvoie l'une des fenêtres. J'enlève les traces de mes larmes et me jette un sortilège de bonne mine. J'aurais jamais cru que j'utiliserais un jour, l'un des sorts favoris de Pansy.

Je suis prête, y'a plus qu'à aller dîner. Courage ! C'est juste une épreuve de plus, il ne reste plus que six jours.

----------------------------------------

Elle ne va qu'en même pas lui donner la béqueter ? Non, il prend le morceau de tarte. Sauvée !

- Tu vas dans le parc tout à l'heure ?me demande Blaise.

* Bien que plonger dans le lac et de me faire dévorer par le calmar géant soit une technique de suicide comme une autre. Je suis sûr que je peux trouver moins douloureux, la tour d'astronomie pour commencer.*

- Pourquoi aller dans le parc ?demande-je.

- Tu n'es pas au courant ? Les élèves de septièmes années, toutes maisons confondues ont prévu de s'y retrouver pour fêter la fin de la scolarité, explique Blaise. J'ai entendu dire que Harold Dingle va amener du whisky pur feu…

* J'en aurais bien besoin en ce moment.*

Les tourtereaux se lèvent et gratifient la grande salle d'un baiser passionné. Je suis à la limite de gerber… qu'est-ce que j'aimerais être à la place de Pansy!

- Alors tu viens ? Tout le monde sera là !

* Hein ? Ha oui la réunion des futurs anciens élèves dans le parc.*

- Oui, bien sûr.

* Faudrait pas louper ça ! *

- Génial, s'exclame Blaise.

* Pas vraiment le choix si tout le monde y va…*

- Tu pourras raconter ta version de ce qui s'est passé hier soir, déclare Blaise.

- Malefoy a raconté sa version ?

- Oui, répond Blaise, bizarrement il ne s'est pas étaler sur le sujet comme d'habitude. Peut-être qu'il pensait que son auditoire de ce soir serait encore plus flatteur. Où peut-être qu'il était pressé de rejoindre Pansy pour un tête à tête. Où encore qu'il voulait que tu sois là pour raconter son exploit.

- Eh bien on verra ce soir, dis-je un peu inquiète.

Je me lève.

- Tu m'as pratiquement rien mangé, me reproche Blaise.

- J'ai pas très faim en plus j'ai déjeuner il y a peu de temps.

* J'ai pas du tout déjeuner mais c'est pas grave.*

- Ha bon, dit Blaise soulagé, vu l'alcool qui risque d'y avoir ce soir vaut mieux pas y aller le ventre vide.

* Ouaip, j'ai l'intension de me bourrer le gueule, au risque de révéler deux trois trucs.*

- À ce soir, me dit Blaise.

- À ce soir, répondis-je.

* Il redevient adorable avec moi. Depuis notre rupture il était distant, gentil, mais distant. Il veut qu'on quitte Poudlard en meilleurs termes ?où il veut renouer ?

J'ai pas envie moi de renouer ! Bien que pour les six derniers jours, cela pourrait être amusant. Mais dangereux et sûrement douloureux… Je me prends trop la tête !*

------------------------

Millicent me traîne dehors.

* Y'a pas vraiment de quoi se presser.*

Évidement les Serpentards sont tous dans leur coin. Comme les élèves des autres maisons, bien que les limites des autres clans sont moins distinctes.

La moitié des regards sont tournés vers le balafré potterien qui sort à nouveau avec ma cousine. S'ils continuent comme ça je vais bientôt devenir parente par alliance avec le survivant. Le cauchemar !

L'autre moitié des regards sont tournés vers Pansy et Drago. Je vois cousin leurs jeté des regards dégoûter en même temps qu'il cause avec sa sœur, Potter et bien évidemment sa dulcinée secrète Hermione Granger.

----------------------------------

Dix minutes plus tard, les bouteilles promissent par Harold Dingle arrivent enfin jusqu'à moi. J'en attrape une.

J'ai pas sérieusement l'intension de boire, juste un peu, parce que Drago et Pansy sont à un mètre de moi, et que j'entends des bruits mouillés très désagréable.

Blaise est à coté de moi, il n'arrête pas de me parler et il m'a frôlée plusieurs fois. Je crois cerner un peu mieux ce qu'il a en tête.

-----------------------------------------

- Tu sais Malorie…

* Blaise qui me susurre à l'oreille… au secours! Il peut pas en prendre une autre plus jolie, c'est pas ça qui manque à Poudlard.*

- Depuis la fête, je me rends compte que j'ai peut-être fait une erreur avec toi, dit timidement Blaise, et lorsque j'ai vu Malefoy faire des pirouettes dans les airs alors que tu as le vertige, c'est devenu clair pour moi. Surtout lorsque j'ai essayé d'expliquer à Malefoy pourquoi je l'avais frappé… Malorie est-ce que…

- Je te coupe avant que tu dises une bêtise, dis-je.

* Enfin je me suis réveillée.*

- Ça fait un mois qu'on est séparé.

- Deux mois, corrige Blaise.

- Je vais partir à la fin de l'année, et je ne veux pas recommencer quoi que ce soit maintenant, peut-être même jamais, dis-je. Ne m'en veux pas Blaise, je t'aime beaucoup, peut-être même que tu es le seul Serpentard que j'apprécie réellement. Mais ce n'est vraiment pas le moment.

- J'aurais essayé, dit Blaise vaincu.

Il me bise sur la joue et s'éloigne rejoindre Théodore Nott un peu plus loin.

Millicent est assise à coté de moi, je lui arrache la bouteille des mains et avale au goulot une longue gorgée.

-------------------------------------

Une heure plus tard, après un nouveau récit de la vie selon Millicent Bulstrode et une trentaine de gorgées de l'alcool le plus fort du monde sorcier. Je commence à relativiser mes problèmes.

* J'suis pas sûr que les paroles de Millicent y soit pour kekchose j'croirais plus en cette merfeilleuse bouteille. Cré bon diou, même mes pensées sont bourrées!*

- On pourrait peut-être monter dans mon dortoir, dit Pansy à Drago.

- Oh non, il vont tout saloper avec leur truc cauchemardesque.

- Quoi ? S'exclame Pansy en se tournant furieusement vers moi.

- Quoi, quoi ?demande-je innocemment.

- Ce que tu viens de dire !s'exclame Pansy furieuse.

Je me tourne vers Millicent.

- J'ai pensé tout haut ?demande-je.

- J'en ai bien peur, répond Millicent mi-étonnée, mi-amusée.

Je me retourne vers Pansy.

- Pansy, je suis désolée.

- C'est pas grave, dit-elle, tu m'as l'air un peu saoule.

- Complètement faite plutôt, dit Drago en ricanant.

- Salut Pansy, dit Emma Dobb une élève de quatrième année.

- Salut Emma, répond Pansy intriguée.

- Tu te souviens ce dont tu m'as parlé ?demande Emma Dobb hésitante.

- Ho oui, répond Pansy gênée.

- Ça marche toujours ?

- Heu… oui, répond Pansy.

- Alors je reviens, dit Emma Dobb en filant.

* Une conversation très limpide que voilà.*

- De quoi elle parlait ?demande Drago.

- Rien de très important, dit Pansy, des trucs de préfètes.

* Ça m'étonnerais.*

Je vois Pansy regardée partout autour d'elle et son regard s'arrête sur les bouteilles vides qui s'entassent derrière l'arbre.

- J'ai entendu dire que Trelawney n'était toujours pas virée l'année prochaine, explique Millicent.

*À la pêche aux moules, aux moules, aux moules…*

- … et le nouveau prof de métamorphose reste…, continu Millicent.

* ...Je n'veux plus y'aller maman…*

-… par contre pour le prof de Défense contre les forces du Mal, personne ne sait ce qu'il en est.

*… les gens de la ville, ville, ville, m'on prit mon panier maman… À la pêche aux moules…*

*Chiotte j'me souviens plus d'la suite d'la chanson… pourquoi je chante dans ma tête d'ailleurs ?… C'est pas très bien ça… En même temps, personne n'm'entent…À la pêche aux moules, aux moules, aux moules… où est ma bouteille ?qui c'est qu'a piqué ma teillebou ? À la voila !elle a roulé vers Pansy. Dingue elle parait plus pleine, et le whisky pur feu est devenu rose fuchsia. Et ça n'a pas le même goût. Houlà pas sûr que ce soit du whisky pur feu. Tant pis, c'est bon quand même.*

- Non !!!hurle Pansy.

*Qu'est-ce c'est qui se passe ?  
Ma bouteille qui c'est qu'a arraché ma bouteille ? Je suis pas sûr mais je crois que Millicent et Pansy échangent des regards paniqués.*

- Viens Malorie, dit Millicent, je vais t'aider à aller te coucher.

* Porqué ?je suis en pleine forme, quoique mon cœur est tout bizarre.*

Millicent et Pansy m'aident à me relever, Drago est juste derrière elles.

- J'suis d'bout, dit-je.

- Vite, dit Pansy angoissée.

* Quelle tarte cette cruche! Tarte, cruche ! Je suis morte de rire, je pense des trucs terribles des fois. Faudrait que j'fasse une compile. Ça s'appellerait Malorie Moon… Malorie Moon quoi d'ailleurs ? Faut que je cogite là-dessus.*

- Vite, répète Pansy alarmée.

- C'est bon, j'ai fait trois pas, dis-je.

Je vois Drago hilare.

- Regarde l'autre, y s'marre !dis-je.

- Non, pas mon Drago, pas lui, ne le regarde pas, dit Pansy paniquée, vite.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demande Drago en se rapprochant.

- Rien, répondent Pansy et Millicent en même temps.

Pansy me pousse en peu brutalement et je tombe par terre.

Je suis à terre alors qu'une violente douleur au cœur commence.

- Aaarrgggg !!! Crie-je.

Je mets sur le coté en me tenant le cœur.

- Arrgg !!!

* Putain, c'est quoi ce bordel ?*

Je sens deux mains sur mes épaules, je crois qu'on m'a assise.

J'ouvre les yeux. Drago est devant moi, il est auréolé, encore plus beau, plus magnifique que d'habitude, il ne voudra jamais de moi pourtant c'est-ce que je veux…

- Hey !dis-je en lui souriant.

Drago parait surprit.

* J'aurais dû dire quelque chose de plus intelligent, non les garçon n'aiment pas les filles intelligentes c'est Pansy qui l'a dit.*

Il faut que je le touche c'est vitale. Timidement ma main caresse sa joue.

- Hey ! Répète-je.

- Moon tu te sens bien ?demande Drago stupéfait.

- Jamais je n'ai été aussi bien, tous mes problèmes s'éloignent quand je suis avec toi Drago, dis-je.

* C'est la première fois que je l'appelle par son prénom, il a l'air surprit, il me regarde bizarrement.*

- Pansy !dit-il après quelques secondes. Il y avait quoi dans la bouteille que tu lui as arrachée des mains ?

Je ne vois pas la tête de Pansy, et je m'en fous. À présent mes deux mains encadrent le visage de mon bien aimé.

- Tu m'expliqueras plus tard, répond sèchement Drago à Pansy. Combien de temps dure les effets ?

- Vu la quantité, elle en a pour plusieurs jours, dit Pansy fautive.

- Il nous faut un antidote, dit Drago.

- La sang de bourbe de Gryffondor doit avoir un stock de prévu, c'est pas la première fois que ça arrive, elle et la belette aident beaucoup d'élèves comme ça. Probablement pour couvrir le fait que ce sont les frères Weasley qui vendent la moitié des produits à Poudlard, explique Millicent. Mais je ne pense pas qu'elle acceptera de nous aider.

- Granger est préfete en chef et elle était présente à cette fête avec de l'alcool. Moon est bourrée, elle n'aura pas le choix. On va la forcer à nous aider.

Drago se relève.

- Non, dis-je, reste avec moi.

- Viens avec moi, dit Drago sans me regarder.

* Ouais, géniale !… elles sont obliger de venir avec nous Pansy et Millicent ?*

Pendant que je marche à coté de Drago, j'attrape sa main, il me regarde surprit, et détourne rapidement la tête sans enlever sa main.

- Granger, il faut que tu l'aides, dit Drago en me désignant d'un mouvement de tête.

J'échange un regard avec Hermione, elle aussi est surprise.

- Et c'est toi qui vient réclamer cette aide à Hermione ?demande Potter dédaigneux, avec la manière dont tu l'as traité ces dernières semaines alors qu'on était tous dans le même camp.

- Moon a avalé un filtre d'amour, explique Millicent, et on sait que tu as un stock d'antidote Granger.

- Quel filtre exactement ?demande Hermione.

Drago et Millicent se tourne vers Pansy.

- « Premier Regard », dit-elle.

- Tu lui a fait avaler un filtre d'amour? s'exclame Ron vers Drago.

- C'était un accident, se défend Drago, et puis pourquoi ce serait moi ?

- Parce que c'est à toi que Malorie est accrochée, dit Ron.

- Ça sert à rien Ron, dit Hermione, mon stock est dans la salle sur demande, on y va juste tout les quatre, les profs risquent déjà de trouver ça louche.

- Vous n'allez quand même pas l'aider ?demande Potter furieux.

- Ce n'est pas Malefoy qu'on va aider, mais Malorie Moon, dit Hermione.

Hermione nous tourne le dos, à mon avis elle essaye de faire comprendre quelque chose à Potter.

Soudain Potter me regarde fixement, un éclair de compréhension passe sur mon visage, il vient de me reconnaître, il m'a vu au mariage de Bill et Fleur.

Drago parait un peu étonné.

Je devrais lui expliquer ce qui vient de se passer. Mais s'il me repousse à la seconde où je lui dirais toute la vérité sur moi, ma famille et mes vrais amis… ? Je dois être prudente.

----------------------------------

*Tiens on est au septième étage, je me demande ce qu'on fait là.*

- Regarde, dis-je à Drago, y'a des trolls qui dansent.

- Je sais, répond Drago sans me regarder.

- La pauvre, dit Ron accablé.

* Qu'est-ce qu'il font ces idiots ? Ils tournent en rond devant un mur vide. Faut vérifier si le combat contre les mangemorts ne les as pas esquinté au niveau du ciboulot.*

*Ho !*

Une porte vient d'apparaître. Drago me tire gentiment en avant, toujours sans me regarder.

- Je me demande pourquoi Pansy a acheter ce genre de philtre, ça fait longtemps qu'il en existent de plus élaborés, dit Ron.

- L'effet du «Premier Regard » est très particulier, c'est ce qui a dû lui plaire. Même après l'arrêt de la prise du philtre, la victime ne se rend pas compte de se qui lui est arrivé, sauf si on le lui dit. Là, Malorie le saura dès qu'elle se réveillera. L'alcool combiner a dû modifier la puissance du philtre, normalement Malorie devrait parvenir à garder le contrôle d'elle même. Là, l'effet amoureux est beaucoup trop puissant. Je vais vérifier si c'est vraiment normal.

Drago s'est assis sur un canapé, je suis collée à lui en le serrant dans mes bras. J'aimerais qu'il tourne la tête pour que je puisse l'embrasser, mais il évite de me regarder. Je crois que je le dégoûte.

- Je ferrais tout pour que tu m'aimes Drago, dis-je.

Il ne se donne même pas la peine de me répondre. Il défie du regard, Ron de dire quoi que se soit.

Après quelques minutes, Hermione lâche un épais livre qu'elle remet sur l'étagère.

Ses sourcils se froncent, elle me regarde une seconde, elle se dirige vers une armoire et en sort un flacon.

- Ça devrait être bon, dit-elle à Drago en lui tendant le flacon.

- Bois !me dit-il sans me regarder.

D'une traître j'avale la potion.

Une forte impression de vide m'envahi tout à coup.

* Oh, c'est pas vrai !comment j'ai pu ??!*

Drago ne me regarde même pas.

- Je suis désolée, dis-je à l'assemblée en me levant.

- C'est pas de ta faute, me dit Ron.

J'ai qu'une hâte : Sortir de là. J'ouvre la porte et je me mets à courir. Je cours, je cours toujours sans me rendre compte j'atteins le haut de la tour d'astronomie. Je m'asseoir contre le mur et repasse les dernières minutes dans ma tête.

Drago me déteste vraiment, il a été méprisant, il n'a même pas pris la peine de m'humilier davantage. Ça le rend encore plus odieux à mes yeux… je suis quand même bien contente d'avoir pu le serrer dans mes bras, je regretterai presque de ne pas l'avoir embrassé.

- Malorie ?

Je redresse ma tête, Hermione se tient face à moi.

- Comment tu as fait pour me trouver ?

- Avec une carte, c'est un peu long à expliquer.

- Je suis désolée, dis-je, de t'avoir embêtée.

- C'est rien voyons, dit Hermione, comment tu vas.

- Comme quelqu'un qui viens d'être humiliée et ridiculisée, dis-je.

* Je me défoulerais bien sur Pansy.*

- Tu l'as dis à quelqu'un ?demande Hermione.

- Je viens de te le dire à toi, dis-je.

- Je ne te parle pas de ça, mais du fait que tu sois réellement amoureuse de Malefoy, explique Hermione.

* Ho non !c'est pas vrai, au secours !au secours, je suis découverte sortez moi d'là !!!*

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?dis-je neutre.

- C'est la seule explication pour justifier les effets étranges du filtre, explique calmement Hermione.

- C'est l'alcool, dis-je.

- Non, répond Hermione, l'alcool a juste rendu le début des effets très douloureux, c'est tout. Le reste c'est parce que tu es amoureuse de Malefoy.

* Ho, je défaille pitié arrêtes !*

- Non, dis-je, il y a une autre explication.

- J'ai toujours su que tu as une très grande capacité à dissimuler tes émotions, mais à ce point, c'est vraiment très fort, tu dois être au bord de l'explosion.

* Oui !*

- Non !

- Tu peux enlever ta carapace avec moi, je ne dirais rien, tu es la première et la seule personne à t'être rendu compte que j'étais amoureuse de Ron.

- Parce que chez toi, c'est évident, dis-je.

*GROSSE ERREUR !!!!*

- Tu vois, tu confirmes, dit Hermione avec un petit sourire.

* Et voilà.*

- Ron a été très affecté de te voir avec Malefoy. Je suppose qu'il a tout de suite imaginé qu'il allait devenir parent avec Malefoy.

- Ça m'a fait le même effet en voyant Potter et Ginny, dis-je.

- Eh bien j'espère que malgré la répugnance des cousins, cela ce réalisera, dit Hermione.

Étrangement j'ai l'impression qu'un poids se libère de mes épaules.

- Au fait, dit Hermione, Malefoy connaît les études que tu prévois de faire. Ron a lâché l'info. Malefoy trouvait bizarre que Ron le sache, mais il a justifié en disant qu'en tant que préfet il savait beaucoup de chose.

- D'accord, dis-je. Je vais aller me coucher, je commence à avoir le crâne qui frappe.

- Bonne nuit, dit Hermione.

- Bonne nuit, dis-je.

- J'ai oublié de te dire !

Je me retourne.

- Malefoy a sous-entendu qu'il allait probablement rompre avec Pansy.

Je remercie Hermione d'un sourire, et file.


	4. Chapitre 4 : 4ème jour, Une proposition

**Chapitre 4 : 4****ème**** jour : Une proposition étonnante**

Dix heures !

Je vais aller prendre mon petit déjeuner avec les autres cette fois. Je suis fatiguée de me cacher, de toute façon, Drago croisera forcement mon chemin à un moment donné.

Je descends dans la salle commune.

- Malorie !

Je me retourne. Millicent et Pansy s'approchent vers moi.

- Malorie, répète Pansy gênée, je suis vraiment désolée pour ce qu'il s'est passé hier.

* Y'a intérêt.*

- J'ai été humiliée, dis-je à mi voix.

- En tout cas personne d'autre que nous n'est au courant. Drago nous a dit de ne rien répéter, il a dit qu'il pourrait avoir des ennuis si cela se savait, rassure Millicent.

* C'est toujours ça de gagné.*

- Malorie, répète une nouvelle fois Pansy, je suis horriblement gênée.

* On a compris.*

- C'est bon, dis-je.

* Faudra quand même que tu m'expliques comment tu as fait pour trouver judicieux de mettre le filtre d'amour dans la bouteille.*

- J'ai été punie d'une certaine manière, Drago a rompu hier soir, j'ai pleuré toute la nuit, raconte Pansy. Je sais bien que j'étais en faute mais il aurait pu attendre un peu…

* La compassion à Pansy Parkinson envers les autres à ses limites.*

- Je lui avais déjà commandé un cadeau pour fêter notre première semaine ensemble.

* C'est inquiétant plus qu'autre chose là.*

- Je vais aller manger, dis-je. Je suis désolée pour toi Pansy.

* Je suis pas du tout désolée pour toi Pansy… il y a plein de papillons dans mon estomac.*

- Merci, répond Pansy.

* * *

Dans les escaliers je croise deux Gryffondors de première année, je ne sais pas tout ce qu'on raconte sur les Serpentards chez les fauves, une chose est sûre, les demi-portions gryffondiens font dans leur froque rien qu'en me voyant.

C'est rare que je petit-déjeune dans la grande salle un dimanche matin. Il n'y a quasiment personne dans la salle, c'est pire que le samedi matin, je le sais, j'ai pris mon petit déjeuner un samedi en janvier… de l'année dernière.

Je m'assois dans le coin habituel des septièmes années, bien qu'il n'y ait aucun septième année autre que moi.

À la table des félins en furie, Ginny donne la béquetée à Potter. Ils sont écœurants. Hermione sourit gentiment, mais je suis sûre qu'elle à la gerbe.

* Hé, hé ! Le petit coup d'œil d'espoir vers Ron ! J'ai vu ça Hermy !*

Je ne me permettrais pas de le lui signaler. Enfin surtout que je ne peux plus maintenant qu'elle sait que j'en pince terrible façon cœur arraché pour Drago Malefoy, cette espèce d'arrogante petite fouine qui passe son temps à m'humilier…

* Ho non !mon adorable petite fouine entre dans la grande salle.*

Lui et Théodore Nott s'avancent par ici.

* Logique, il vont pas aller squatter chez les blaireaux bleus.*

Drago a l'air de faire signe à Théodore de s'installer au milieu des quatrièmes années plutôt que dans le coin habituel des septièmes années, où je le rappelle : je suis la seule assise.

Théodore n'a pas l'air d'être au courant de ma profonde ignominie au filtre d'amour dissimulé dans une bouteille de whisky pur feu. Il force Drago à venir en face de moi.

* Malheur de malheur !*

- Salut Malorie, dit Théodore.

- Salut, répondis-je.

- Tu es levée ?il n'est pourtant que dix heures trente, dit Théodore amusé.

* Ha, ha, ha, je suis tellement pisser de rire que je me roule par terre.*

- Je sais, dis-je toute souriante, je suis tombée du lit

Drago me regarde une seconde, puis replonge dans son bol.

* Il n'a pas l'air d'avoir bien dormi, ses yeux sont cernés, j'ai dû lui donner des cauchemars ! Ou pire !sa séparation avec Pansy lui en a fichu un coup. C'est normal, ils sortaient ensemble depuis quoi ?douze heures ?*

Vilain moment de déprime d'un coup.

- Qu'est-ce que tu disais sur la tactique du ministère ?demande Théodore à Drago.

- Après Poudlard, ils vont m'envoyer autre part, il faut qu'on se mette d'accord. Je devrai prendre une potion pour prendre une autre apparence, explique Drago.

* Je suis pas sûre que mon Drago se souvienne que le père de Théodore fait partie des mangemorts qui veulent le tuer.*

- Du Polynectar ?suggère Théodore.

- Non, autre chose, qui ne fait évoluer que quelques parties du corps, explique Drago.

* Sacrilège !le beau physique de mon Drago, et ces magnifiques yeux bleu gris qui peuvent être très doux et terrifiants la seconde d'après. Ils ne vont quand même pas lui enlever ça ?!*

J'ai fini de manger, bien que je sois très bien face à Drago, mais je ne peux pas reprendre une quatrième fois du porridge pour justifier ma présence à table.

Bien forcée je me lève, et m'en vais après un petit signe à Théodore.

En tout et pour tout, Drago m'a regardée trois fois : une fois en arrivant dans la salle, une fois lors de ma mini conversation avec Théodore et une fois maintenant que je quitte la salle. J'ai beau lui tourner le dos, j'ai des yeux derrières la tête et j'ai senti son regard sur ma nuque pendant trois secondes au moins. Il n'ose pas me regarder en face.

Je ne sais pas ce que je préfère qu'on s'ignore ou qu'on s'engueule ?

* Parce que là, niveau glaciosité de l'extrême, il y a été fort. Pas une remarque, rien! Il y avait du support pourtant : l'heure à laquelle je me suis levée… et bien évidemment ma cruelle dégradation de hier soir. Fichu filtre !*

* * *

* Voyons voir où vais-je passer le temps ?la bibliothèque ?*

Comme d'habitude. C'est le seul endroit où je ne risque pas de tomber sur les volailles de basse-cour. Pintades et dindes avec Pansy et Millicent. Les poules avec les fanatiques des minis phénix. Et Drago dans le rôle du coq de la basse-cour du rayon Serpentard.

* * *

Hermione est déjà là, je ne l'ai pas vu quitter la grande salle. Avec mon cher et tendre en face de moi, cela n'est pas très étonnant.

Il y a trois autres élèves dans la pièce.

J'attrape un bouquin sur la manière de réussir un examen d'oral et me dirige vers mon coin habituel sans un regard vers Hermione.

Vingt secondes plus tard, elle me rejoint.

- Quoi de neuf ?demande-t-elle à voix basse.

- Malefoy a interdit à Pansy et à Millicent de parler de ce qui s'est passé hier, dis-je. Il dit qu'il pourrait avoir des problèmes.

- Évidement il fait mieux d'éviter de faire parler de lui avec ce genre d'histoire, approuve Hermione. Bien que je pense qu'il n'aurait aucun mal à se sortir de là… donc fait attention, il pourrait changer d'avis…

- D'accord, dis-je. Et de ton coté quoi de neuf ?

- Rien de particulier, Harry est à nouveau perturbé de savoir que Ron à une cousine à Serpentard, on le lui avait dit cet été, mais avec toute la famille de Ron pour le mariage… Il s'est emmêlé et il a momentanément oublié certaines personnes.

* Il peut m'ignorer encore, cela ne me dérange absolument pas.*

- En fait Harry a de gros préjugés sur les Serpentards, explique Hermione.

- Vaux mieux que cela soit sur les Serpentards que sur les sangs de bourbes.

- Tu m'étonnes !

- Et pour la limace quoi de neuf ?demande-je.

- Ron ?

* Qui d'autre ?*

- Oui.

- Rien.

* Ils sont désespérants !*

- La fin de l'année est dans six jours, dis-je, tu pourrais prendre l'initiative de bouger un peu les choses.

- Parce que toi tu l'as prise l'initiative ?

* J'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà eu une conversation semblable.*

- Tu vas lui dire à Malefoy ?demande Hermione.

- Lui dire quoi ?

* Pitié faites qu'elle ait tout oublié pendant la nuit.*

- Tu sais très bien quoi !lui dire que tu es amoureuse de lui, dit Hermione.

*Cramé.*

- Jamais, m'écrie-je.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'il me déteste et que je suis moi aussi sensée le détester, explique-je.

- Tu peux toujours lui dire, insiste Hermione.

- Parce que toi tu l'as dit à Ronnie ?provoque-je.

- Il le sait déjà sans que j'aie besoin de lui faire un dessin, dit lentement Hermione. Du moins je l'espère.

* Eux, au moins, ils s'entendent bien, enfin à peu près bien, ils ne mesurent pas la chance qu'ils ont. Mais ces satanés crétins congénitaux ne font rien.*

- Je sais ce que tu penses, dit Hermione.

* Faudrait mieux pas.*

- Tu penses que je devrais précipiter les choses avant la fin de l'année.

* Pas loin.*

- Oui, tu devrais.

- J'en ai pas le courage, dit-elle abattue.

* Vaillants Gryffondors !…quelle connerie !*

- Tu pourrais le regretter toute ta vie, dis-je.

- Toi aussi.

- C'est différent pour moi, dis-je.

- En quoi ?

- Tu sais très bien en quoi ! Pour moi cela ne marche qu'en sens unique. Toi et Ron vous êtes vraiment épris l'un de l'autre.

- Ouais, dit-elle peu convaincue.

* * *

Après quelques secondes de silence je me décide à parler.

- Je vais lire dehors, dis-je, je veux profiter du soleil.

- À plus tard, dit Hermione.

* En réalité j'ai besoin d'une pause pipi de toute urgence.*

Évidement les toilettes les plus proches sont celles du deuxième étage avec la pleurnicheuse.

* * *

Mimi Geignarde ne me voit même pas, elle est assise sur un lavabo et pleure… pour changer !

Je m'apprête à sortir de la cabine, lorsque quelqu'un entre dans les toilettes. Et dire que c'est sensé être les toilettes les plus vides de tout Poudlard.

- Bonjour Mimi.

* Mon Drago, mon Drago !!! C'est lui, je ne le crois pas !*

Aussitôt Mimi arrête de pleurer.

- Drago !s'exclame t-elle langoureuse. Tu devais venir me voir hier soir, je t'ai attendu !

* Tu as l'éternité pour attendre.*

- J'ai eu un empêchement, explique Drago.

* C'était moi l'empêchement.*

- Rien de grave j'espère, couine Mimi. Quelqu'un t'a embêté ? Harry? Ou…

- Rien de grave, rassure rapidement Drago. C'est juste… attends une seconde…

J'attends cinq secondes sans rien comprendre à ce qui se passe.

Soudain la tête furieuse de Mimi Geignarde apparaît à travers la cloison.

- Dehors !hurle t-elle.

J'ouvre la porte à la volée.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?demande Drago livide.

* Il a peur que je répète à tout le monde qu'il s'entend bien avec Mimi Geignarde.*

- Du tricot, dis-je.

- Hilarant, dit Drago, tu nous écoutais ?

- C'était pas dans mes intentions je suis arrivée avant toi, dis-je glaciale.

Je me dirige vers la porte.

* Parler, dire quelque chose n'importe quoi !!*

- Faudra qu'on se refasse un petit défi, provoque-je, je veux ma revanche. Et pas la peine d'ameuter tout Serpentard pour ça.

J'ouvre la porte.

- Ce soir huit heures dans la salle des trophées, dit Drago.

* Hein ?j'étais pas sérieuse avec ce défi.*

- J'ai justement quelque chose à te proposer, continu Drago. Juste nous deux.

* Ma boîte à fantasmes vient de s'ouvrir.*

- Très bien, dis-je.

Je referme la porte derrière moi. Je sors, j'ai besoin d'air.

* * *

* Et voilà, j'ai tout gagné, j'ai encore perdu une occasion de la fermer. Je me demande ce qu'il a prévu.*

Comme toujours, il fera preuve d'originalité donc pas de forêt interdite.

Pourquoi la salle des trophées d'ailleurs? Personne n'y va jamais, sauf les couples qui vont se bécoter là-bas lorsqu'il fait trop froid dehors. Mais cela m'étonnerait que Drago pense à ça. Moi je vais y penser, on va être dans la même pièce…tous les deux… seuls !

J'ai hâte ! En même temps il y a de fortes chances qu'il veuille qu'on se batte en duel? La salle des trophées est parfaite pour ça…et c'est déjà arrivé selon certaines rumeurs.

Je me souviens que Millicent m'avait suggéré que Drago pouvait être dangereux après être devenu mangemort. La catastrophe, il serait capable de me tuer !

* * *

Je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué. Lorsque vous voulez qu'un événement programmé arrive rapidement, le temps ne passe pas assez vite. Comme la fin du cours de Binns par exemple.

Par contre lorsque vous redoutez qu'un événement arrive, comme la fin des vacances, alors que Drago n'est plus à Poudlard, le temps passe étonnement vite.

Ce soir, je vais voir Drago et je n'arrive pas à me décider si je suis ou non pressée d'y être. Mon humeur change toutes les demi-heures.

Résultat le déjeuner aura été trop long, mon après midi à réviser trop court, les lamentations de Pansy sur sa séparation d'avec Drago trop longue *pas très étonnant* et le dîner trop court.

Au final il est huit heures moins le quart, je suis dans la salle de bains, à quoi faire je vous le donne en mille… me faire belle ! Du moins essayer, et il ne faut surtout pas qu'on voit le temps que j'aurais passé ici.

Cela fait trois plombes que je suis sur mes cheveux, je viens de remarquer un truc, lorsqu'ils sont coiffés, mes cheveux ne sont pas trop mal. Ils ne rebiquent plus dans tout les sens, je suis prête à faire une pub pour l'Oréal, parce que je le vaux bien.

Ne me demandez ce qu'est l'Oréal, je n'en sais fichtrement rien. C'est Hermione qui sortait ça l'année dernière lorsque Lavande Brown faisait sans cesse bouger ses cheveux pour séduire Ron.

* Elles sont pas trop blanches mes dents ?*

Grande question philosophique. Je pourrais remplacer Pansy.

Mes Bimbos sont toujours en place. Bimbos, c'est un truc que j'ai sorti le jour où j'ai confié à Hermione mes angoisses sur la pousse prématurée et rapide de ces deux machins encombrants.

* * *

Bon, huit heures moins cinq.

*En route jeune fille.*

Je descends dans la salle commune, m'esquive avant de me faire attraper par Millicent qui rôde dans la pièce, à la recherche d'une proie à harceler. Passe la porte et trace en direction de la salle des trophées.

* J'ai pas mis trop de parfum ?* J'ai fait attention à mettre du jasmin comme mon shampoing pour ne pas paraître trop suspecte.

* Et mes cils ?ça se voit que je les ai recourbés ?…et mes ongles, ce se voit pas trop que je les ronge ?j'ai pris les bonnes chaussures?*

*Bon on se calme.*

* * *

J'ouvre lentement la porte de la salle. Drago est magnifique ! Il est adossé au mur près de la fenêtre, il a une élégance folle. Ça se voit encore plus lorsqu'il ne porte pas l'uniforme de Poudlard, mais les dernières tenues branchées de chez Mme Guipure.

* Ne surtout pas se ruer sur lui.*

- Alors, dis-je, explique.

- Bonsoir à toi aussi, dit Drago avec un sourire arrogant.

* Grrr… ne pas lui sauter dessus… ne pas lui sauter dessus…*

- Malefoy passons les politesses entre nous veux tu ?dis-je en essayant d'avoir le même ton arrogant que lui.

Il éclate de rire. Il s'approche lentement d'une cage vitrée dans laquelle trône quelques écussons gravés.

- Regarde, dit Drago en désignant l'écusson du milieu.

Prudente, je m'approche lentement. Je lis :

« Tom Elvis Jedusor, pour service rendu à l'école. »

- Ce Tom Elvis Jedusor, c'est le Maître des Ténèbres, explique Drago.

- Je sais, dis-je.

* Hermione m'en a parlé à la fin de la deuxième année.*

- Tu sais ? lance Drago septique.

Je sors ma baguette et écris « Tom Elvis Jedusor » avec la pointe de ma baguette. Je fais changer les lettres de place pour former « je suis Voldemort ».

* Merci Hermy !*

- Tu vois, dis-je avec une arrogance démesurée. Je m'en suis rendu compte seule, pas la peine de s'appeler Malefoy pour ça. Si tu voulais m'impressionner, c'est plombé.

Pendant une seconde Drago parait décontenancé. Mais il reprend rapidement ses esprits.

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'essayer de t'impressionner Moon, dit-il, j'y arrive sans faire d'efforts.

- Je me marre, dis-je ironique. Alors ton idée de défis explique. Parce que ce n'est pas tout ça, mais on ne va pas coucher là.

- C'est un défi à vie, raconte Drago. Pour savoir lequel tiendra sa langue le plus longtemps.

- Explique toi, dis-je en pensant immédiatement à Mimi Geignarde.

- On voit combien de temps je tiens sans dire à personne que tu es tombée folle amoureuse de moi… Commence Drago.

- Hé ! Coupe-je furieuse.

- … à l'aide d'un filtre d'amour, continue Drago, et toi on voit combien de temps tu tiens sans dire à personne que tu as entendu une conversation entre moi et Mimi Geignarde.

* Je suis largement avantagée.*

- Tu as donc si honte de ton amitié avec Mimi je-vis-dans-des-conduits-de-toilettes ?demande-je en faisant semblant d'être amusée.

- Pas plus que toi lorsque tu m'as dit que tu ferais tout pour que je tombe amoureux de toi, provoque Drago.

J'arrête aussitôt de rire.

* Il veut qu'on garde le secret sur nos hontes respectives, c'est parfait.*

- Très bien, dis-je. Je ne dirais rien sur tes étranges amitiés et toi tu ne dis rien sur…

- Ton profond amour pour moi, complète Drago.

* T'es pas sensé le savoir !*

- Ma perte de contrôle momentanée, corrige-je.

Un rictus s'étale sur le visage de Drago.

Il tend sa main vers moi.

Je lui serre la main en essayant d'avoir l'air neutre.

- Maintenant qu'on s'est mis d'accord, je peux te parler tranquillement, dit Drago. Alors comme ça tu es folle de moi.

* Oui !*

- Malefoy… prévins-je en fronçant les sourcils.

- J'aurais pu profiter de la situation, dit Drago avec un sourire mauvais.

* Si seulement t'avais profité de la situation.*

- Pansy aurait été ravie, dis-je. Au fait j'ai entendu dire que Mimi Geignarde était une sang de bourbe lorsqu'elle était vivante.

- Je le sais, dit rapidement Drago. Je me demande ce que Zabini a pu te trouver, t'es vraiment infecte comme fille.

- Ça ne te regarde pas Malefoy.

- Bon d'accord tu es de sang pur, et toutes les vraies familles de sorciers convoiteraient d'être rattachées à une famille aussi noble que la tienne. Principalement parce que en dehors de toi, ta famille ne compte aucun taré. Mais Zabini est moins à cheval sur le sang, il pouvait se contenter d'une sang-mêlé, quel idiot, dit Drago.

* Je suis de sang-mêlé.*

- Où alors tu as des talents cachés, suggère Drago.

Il me regarde attentivement de haut en bat…* Traduction : il me matte ouvertement.*

- Bien caché, dit Drago en revenant sur mes yeux.

- Si c'est le cas, dis-je, c'est une chose que tu ne sauras jamais, Malefoy !

- Rassure toi, dit Drago, je n'ai pas l'intention de chercher quoi que ce soit sur toi, Moon.

*Ça je le sais bien, malheureusement !*

- Encore heureux, dis-je.

- Pourtant depuis quelques temps, j'envisage toutes les possibilités, explique Drago presque maladroitement. La moitié des familles nobles ne voudront plus de moi depuis que j'ai aidé l'Ordre du Phénix. Il me restait Pansy, mais j'ai bien peur de n'avoir en elle qu'une confiance limitée à présent.

* Hein ? Je rêve ou il… essaye… de me dire que… je pourrais être… devenir…?*

- Et qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que ma famille à moi t'approuverait, dis-je neutre.

- Ta famille a toujours tenu les mangemorts à l'écart, bien qu'elle s'en défende, explique Drago.

* Il n'a pas tord, ma famille a tout les défauts du monde, mais elle ne trempe pas là dedans. On est une des rares familles de sang pur à ne compter aucun mangemort.*

- Même si ton choix est de plus en plus limité Malefoy, dis-je, le mien ne l'est pas. Donc trouve quelqu'un d'autre pour passer ton temps.

* En fait je suis dispo, tu peux passer ton temps avec moi.*

- Lorsque je dis que mon choix est limité c'est vraiment que tu es la dernière fille digne de mon rang à Poudlard, explique Drago en se rapprochant lentement. La dernière que ma famille approuverait.

* Je ne suis pas réellement digne de ton rang comme tu le penses, Drago.*

- Tu vas devoir chercher ailleurs, dis-je, tu trouveras peut-être une fille libre au troisième age.

Drago me regarde fixement.

- On ne peut pas refuser un Malefoy, dit-il. Comme on ne peux pas refuser l'Ordre de Merlin première classe.

- Moi, je te refuse, Malefoy ou non, dis-je.

- Si je vais voir ta famille, eux, ils te forceront à essayer avec moi, dit Drago en serrant les dents.

* Je veux bien essayer quand tu veux Malefoy. Mais je ne veux pas sortir avec toi en sachant que les sentiments ne seront pas réciproque, c'est un coup à me faire encore plus de mal.

J'éclate de rire.

*Rire forcé, évidemment. Je ne trouve vraiment rien de drôle à cette situation.*

- Essayer quoi Malefoy ?demande-je.

Drago me regarde en silence.

- Sortir ensemble, explique Drago.

J'éclate à nouveau de rire.

* Toujours forcé, j'ai plutôt envie de pleurer à voir le dégoût qu'il a m'adresser la parole. Son désir de perpétuer son nom avec quelqu'un de digne est encore plus fort que ce que je pensais.*

- Malefoy, Malefoy… dis-je. Bien que tu aies raison sur un point, nos familles seraient enchantées d'apprendre une telle nouvelle. Je te rappelle qu'on ne s'apprécie pas tellement. Personnellement mon désir le plus cher est de te jeter dans une piscine remplie d'asticots.

* Eurk !*

Drago sourit à nouveau.

- Et moi de t'abandonner dans la forêt interdite avec le géant.

- Tu as eu une occasion en or que tu as laissée passer, dis-je. Et tu vois bien qu'on se déteste

- Je ne veux pas rester célibataire jusqu'à ce que tout le monde ait oublié que j'ai aidé l'Ordre du Phénix, explique Drago.

- Pauvre Malefoy, dis-je avec une fausse pitié.

Il se rapproche encore de moi. Il ne me sourit plus à présent.

*Raah !!! Il vient de regarder mes lèvres !*

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?demande-je froidement.

Drago s'arrête, on se touche presque.

- On ne repousse pas un Malefoy, dit-il.

Subitement il rapproche son visage du mien et il… m'embrasse.

* Je le crois pas !… bonheur, bonheur…! Non, repousse le ! Je ne peux pas être avec lui, il ne m'aime pas !*

Enfin je le repousse et lui colle une droite façon moldu.

- Moi, je te repousse Malefoy, dis-je.

- Tu es vraiment la pire des emmerdeuses !crie Drago. Tu te rends pas compte de qui je suis, de mon sang, de mon rang, de mon argent.

- Je me rends compte de tout ça, crie-je à mon tour. Seulement moi, je veux quelqu'un qui ne me trahira pas, quelqu'un en qui j'ai une confiance aveugle. Et surtout quelqu'un qui ne me fera pas souffrir, et ce n'est pas ton cas Malefoy.

- Essaye de trouver mieux que moi ! Hurle Drago, je suis le type idéal pour toi… comme pour toutes les autres filles.

* Je ne trouverais pas mieux, c'est vrai.*

- Tu ne comprends rien Malefoy, dis-je. Tu ne me connais pas. J'aurai mon argent seule, sans mâle pour m'entretenir. Et quoi qu'en dise ma famille, pour moi, le sang n'a aucune importance. Sang-pur, sang-mêlé, sang de bourbe, moldu, tout le monde se vaut. Le reste du monde est meilleur que toi Malefoy.

Drago parait abasourdi.

- Très bien, dit-il furieux.

Il s'avance vers la porte.

- Puisque tu ne veux pas de moi, dit-il en ouvrant la porte.

- J'irais voir ta mère, et elle, elle te forcera, dit-il avant de claquer la porte.

* * *

J'attends quelques secondes, puis je sors de la salle. Il me faut une salle vide… pour la deuxième fois en deux jours.

*En voilà une.*

J'entre, verrouille, et pleure d'avoir été forcée de repousser l'homme que j'aime. Le seul homme que j'ai jamais aimé.

**Chapitre 4 : 4****ème**** jour : Une proposition étonnante**

Dix heures !

Je vais aller prendre mon petit déjeuner avec les autres cette fois. Je suis fatiguée de me cacher, de toute façon, Drago croisera forcement mon chemin à un moment donné.

Je descends dans la salle commune.

- Malorie !

Je me retourne. Millicent et Pansy s'approchent vers moi.

- Malorie, répète Pansy gênée, je suis vraiment désolée pour ce qu'il s'est passé hier.

* Y'a intérêt.*

- J'ai été humiliée, dis-je à mi voix.

- En tout cas personne d'autre que nous n'est au courant. Drago nous a dit de ne rien répéter, il a dit qu'il pourrait avoir des ennuis si cela se savait, rassure Millicent.

* C'est toujours ça de gagné.*

- Malorie, répète une nouvelle fois Pansy, je suis horriblement gênée.

* On a compris.*

- C'est bon, dis-je.

* Faudra quand même que tu m'expliques comment tu as fait pour trouver judicieux de mettre le filtre d'amour dans la bouteille.*

- J'ai été punie d'une certaine manière, Drago a rompu hier soir, j'ai pleuré toute la nuit, raconte Pansy. Je sais bien que j'étais en faute mais il aurait pu attendre un peu…

* La compassion à Pansy Parkinson envers les autres à ses limites.*

- Je lui avais déjà commandé un cadeau pour fêter notre première semaine ensemble.

* C'est inquiétant plus qu'autre chose là.*

- Je vais aller manger, dis-je. Je suis désolée pour toi Pansy.

* Je suis pas du tout désolée pour toi Pansy… il y a plein de papillons dans mon estomac.*

- Merci, répond Pansy.

* * *

Dans les escaliers je croise deux Gryffondors de première année, je ne sais pas tout ce qu'on raconte sur les Serpentards chez les fauves, une chose est sûre, les demi-portions gryffondiens font dans leur froque rien qu'en me voyant.

C'est rare que je petit-déjeune dans la grande salle un dimanche matin. Il n'y a quasiment personne dans la salle, c'est pire que le samedi matin, je le sais, j'ai pris mon petit déjeuner un samedi en janvier… de l'année dernière.

Je m'assois dans le coin habituel des septièmes années, bien qu'il n'y ait aucun septième année autre que moi.

À la table des félins en furie, Ginny donne la béquetée à Potter. Ils sont écœurants. Hermione sourit gentiment, mais je suis sûre qu'elle à la gerbe.

* Hé, hé ! Le petit coup d'œil d'espoir vers Ron ! J'ai vu ça Hermy !*

Je ne me permettrais pas de le lui signaler. Enfin surtout que je ne peux plus maintenant qu'elle sait que j'en pince terrible façon cœur arraché pour Drago Malefoy, cette espèce d'arrogante petite fouine qui passe son temps à m'humilier…

* Ho non !mon adorable petite fouine entre dans la grande salle.*

Lui et Théodore Nott s'avancent par ici.

* Logique, il vont pas aller squatter chez les blaireaux bleus.*

Drago a l'air de faire signe à Théodore de s'installer au milieu des quatrièmes années plutôt que dans le coin habituel des septièmes années, où je le rappelle : je suis la seule assise.

Théodore n'a pas l'air d'être au courant de ma profonde ignominie au filtre d'amour dissimulé dans une bouteille de whisky pur feu. Il force Drago à venir en face de moi.

* Malheur de malheur !*

- Salut Malorie, dit Théodore.

- Salut, répondis-je.

- Tu es levée ?il n'est pourtant que dix heures trente, dit Théodore amusé.

* Ha, ha, ha, je suis tellement pisser de rire que je me roule par terre.*

- Je sais, dis-je toute souriante, je suis tombée du lit

Drago me regarde une seconde, puis replonge dans son bol.

* Il n'a pas l'air d'avoir bien dormi, ses yeux sont cernés, j'ai dû lui donner des cauchemars ! Ou pire !sa séparation avec Pansy lui en a fichu un coup. C'est normal, ils sortaient ensemble depuis quoi ?douze heures ?*

Vilain moment de déprime d'un coup.

- Qu'est-ce que tu disais sur la tactique du ministère ?demande Théodore à Drago.

- Après Poudlard, ils vont m'envoyer autre part, il faut qu'on se mette d'accord. Je devrai prendre une potion pour prendre une autre apparence, explique Drago.

* Je suis pas sûre que mon Drago se souvienne que le père de Théodore fait partie des mangemorts qui veulent le tuer.*

- Du Polynectar ?suggère Théodore.

- Non, autre chose, qui ne fait évoluer que quelques parties du corps, explique Drago.

* Sacrilège !le beau physique de mon Drago, et ces magnifiques yeux bleu gris qui peuvent être très doux et terrifiants la seconde d'après. Ils ne vont quand même pas lui enlever ça ?!*

J'ai fini de manger, bien que je sois très bien face à Drago, mais je ne peux pas reprendre une quatrième fois du porridge pour justifier ma présence à table.

Bien forcée je me lève, et m'en vais après un petit signe à Théodore.

En tout et pour tout, Drago m'a regardée trois fois : une fois en arrivant dans la salle, une fois lors de ma mini conversation avec Théodore et une fois maintenant que je quitte la salle. J'ai beau lui tourner le dos, j'ai des yeux derrières la tête et j'ai senti son regard sur ma nuque pendant trois secondes au moins. Il n'ose pas me regarder en face.

Je ne sais pas ce que je préfère qu'on s'ignore ou qu'on s'engueule ?

* Parce que là, niveau glaciosité de l'extrême, il y a été fort. Pas une remarque, rien! Il y avait du support pourtant : l'heure à laquelle je me suis levée… et bien évidemment ma cruelle dégradation de hier soir. Fichu filtre !*

* * *

* Voyons voir où vais-je passer le temps ?la bibliothèque ?*

Comme d'habitude. C'est le seul endroit où je ne risque pas de tomber sur les volailles de basse-cour. Pintades et dindes avec Pansy et Millicent. Les poules avec les fanatiques des minis phénix. Et Drago dans le rôle du coq de la basse-cour du rayon Serpentard.

* * *

Hermione est déjà là, je ne l'ai pas vu quitter la grande salle. Avec mon cher et tendre en face de moi, cela n'est pas très étonnant.

Il y a trois autres élèves dans la pièce.

J'attrape un bouquin sur la manière de réussir un examen d'oral et me dirige vers mon coin habituel sans un regard vers Hermione.

Vingt secondes plus tard, elle me rejoint.

- Quoi de neuf ?demande-t-elle à voix basse.

- Malefoy a interdit à Pansy et à Millicent de parler de ce qui s'est passé hier, dis-je. Il dit qu'il pourrait avoir des problèmes.

- Évidement il fait mieux d'éviter de faire parler de lui avec ce genre d'histoire, approuve Hermione. Bien que je pense qu'il n'aurait aucun mal à se sortir de là… donc fait attention, il pourrait changer d'avis…

- D'accord, dis-je. Et de ton coté quoi de neuf ?

- Rien de particulier, Harry est à nouveau perturbé de savoir que Ron à une cousine à Serpentard, on le lui avait dit cet été, mais avec toute la famille de Ron pour le mariage… Il s'est emmêlé et il a momentanément oublié certaines personnes.

* Il peut m'ignorer encore, cela ne me dérange absolument pas.*

- En fait Harry a de gros préjugés sur les Serpentards, explique Hermione.

- Vaux mieux que cela soit sur les Serpentards que sur les sangs de bourbes.

- Tu m'étonnes !

- Et pour la limace quoi de neuf ?demande-je.

- Ron ?

* Qui d'autre ?*

- Oui.

- Rien.

* Ils sont désespérants !*

- La fin de l'année est dans six jours, dis-je, tu pourrais prendre l'initiative de bouger un peu les choses.

- Parce que toi tu l'as prise l'initiative ?

* J'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà eu une conversation semblable.*

- Tu vas lui dire à Malefoy ?demande Hermione.

- Lui dire quoi ?

* Pitié faites qu'elle ait tout oublié pendant la nuit.*

- Tu sais très bien quoi !lui dire que tu es amoureuse de lui, dit Hermione.

*Cramé.*

- Jamais, m'écrie-je.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'il me déteste et que je suis moi aussi sensée le détester, explique-je.

- Tu peux toujours lui dire, insiste Hermione.

- Parce que toi tu l'as dit à Ronnie ?provoque-je.

- Il le sait déjà sans que j'aie besoin de lui faire un dessin, dit lentement Hermione. Du moins je l'espère.

* Eux, au moins, ils s'entendent bien, enfin à peu près bien, ils ne mesurent pas la chance qu'ils ont. Mais ces satanés crétins congénitaux ne font rien.*

- Je sais ce que tu penses, dit Hermione.

* Faudrait mieux pas.*

- Tu penses que je devrais précipiter les choses avant la fin de l'année.

* Pas loin.*

- Oui, tu devrais.

- J'en ai pas le courage, dit-elle abattue.

* Vaillants Gryffondors !…quelle connerie !*

- Tu pourrais le regretter toute ta vie, dis-je.

- Toi aussi.

- C'est différent pour moi, dis-je.

- En quoi ?

- Tu sais très bien en quoi ! Pour moi cela ne marche qu'en sens unique. Toi et Ron vous êtes vraiment épris l'un de l'autre.

- Ouais, dit-elle peu convaincue.

* * *

Après quelques secondes de silence je me décide à parler.

- Je vais lire dehors, dis-je, je veux profiter du soleil.

- À plus tard, dit Hermione.

* En réalité j'ai besoin d'une pause pipi de toute urgence.*

Évidement les toilettes les plus proches sont celles du deuxième étage avec la pleurnicheuse.

* * *

Mimi Geignarde ne me voit même pas, elle est assise sur un lavabo et pleure… pour changer !

Je m'apprête à sortir de la cabine, lorsque quelqu'un entre dans les toilettes. Et dire que c'est sensé être les toilettes les plus vides de tout Poudlard.

- Bonjour Mimi.

* Mon Drago, mon Drago !!! C'est lui, je ne le crois pas !*

Aussitôt Mimi arrête de pleurer.

- Drago !s'exclame t-elle langoureuse. Tu devais venir me voir hier soir, je t'ai attendu !

* Tu as l'éternité pour attendre.*

- J'ai eu un empêchement, explique Drago.

* C'était moi l'empêchement.*

- Rien de grave j'espère, couine Mimi. Quelqu'un t'a embêté ? Harry? Ou…

- Rien de grave, rassure rapidement Drago. C'est juste… attends une seconde…

J'attends cinq secondes sans rien comprendre à ce qui se passe.

Soudain la tête furieuse de Mimi Geignarde apparaît à travers la cloison.

- Dehors !hurle t-elle.

J'ouvre la porte à la volée.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?demande Drago livide.

* Il a peur que je répète à tout le monde qu'il s'entend bien avec Mimi Geignarde.*

- Du tricot, dis-je.

- Hilarant, dit Drago, tu nous écoutais ?

- C'était pas dans mes intentions je suis arrivée avant toi, dis-je glaciale.

Je me dirige vers la porte.

* Parler, dire quelque chose n'importe quoi !!*

- Faudra qu'on se refasse un petit défi, provoque-je, je veux ma revanche. Et pas la peine d'ameuter tout Serpentard pour ça.

J'ouvre la porte.

- Ce soir huit heures dans la salle des trophées, dit Drago.

* Hein ?j'étais pas sérieuse avec ce défi.*

- J'ai justement quelque chose à te proposer, continu Drago. Juste nous deux.

* Ma boîte à fantasmes vient de s'ouvrir.*

- Très bien, dis-je.

Je referme la porte derrière moi. Je sors, j'ai besoin d'air.

* * *

* Et voilà, j'ai tout gagné, j'ai encore perdu une occasion de la fermer. Je me demande ce qu'il a prévu.*

Comme toujours, il fera preuve d'originalité donc pas de forêt interdite.

Pourquoi la salle des trophées d'ailleurs? Personne n'y va jamais, sauf les couples qui vont se bécoter là-bas lorsqu'il fait trop froid dehors. Mais cela m'étonnerait que Drago pense à ça. Moi je vais y penser, on va être dans la même pièce…tous les deux… seuls !

J'ai hâte ! En même temps il y a de fortes chances qu'il veuille qu'on se batte en duel? La salle des trophées est parfaite pour ça…et c'est déjà arrivé selon certaines rumeurs.

Je me souviens que Millicent m'avait suggéré que Drago pouvait être dangereux après être devenu mangemort. La catastrophe, il serait capable de me tuer !

* * *

Je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué. Lorsque vous voulez qu'un événement programmé arrive rapidement, le temps ne passe pas assez vite. Comme la fin du cours de Binns par exemple.

Par contre lorsque vous redoutez qu'un événement arrive, comme la fin des vacances, alors que Drago n'est plus à Poudlard, le temps passe étonnement vite.

Ce soir, je vais voir Drago et je n'arrive pas à me décider si je suis ou non pressée d'y être. Mon humeur change toutes les demi-heures.

Résultat le déjeuner aura été trop long, mon après midi à réviser trop court, les lamentations de Pansy sur sa séparation d'avec Drago trop longue *pas très étonnant* et le dîner trop court.

Au final il est huit heures moins le quart, je suis dans la salle de bains, à quoi faire je vous le donne en mille… me faire belle ! Du moins essayer, et il ne faut surtout pas qu'on voit le temps que j'aurais passé ici.

Cela fait trois plombes que je suis sur mes cheveux, je viens de remarquer un truc, lorsqu'ils sont coiffés, mes cheveux ne sont pas trop mal. Ils ne rebiquent plus dans tout les sens, je suis prête à faire une pub pour l'Oréal, parce que je le vaux bien.

Ne me demandez ce qu'est l'Oréal, je n'en sais fichtrement rien. C'est Hermione qui sortait ça l'année dernière lorsque Lavande Brown faisait sans cesse bouger ses cheveux pour séduire Ron.

* Elles sont pas trop blanches mes dents ?*

Grande question philosophique. Je pourrais remplacer Pansy.

Mes Bimbos sont toujours en place. Bimbos, c'est un truc que j'ai sorti le jour où j'ai confié à Hermione mes angoisses sur la pousse prématurée et rapide de ces deux machins encombrants.

* * *

Bon, huit heures moins cinq.

*En route jeune fille.*

Je descends dans la salle commune, m'esquive avant de me faire attraper par Millicent qui rôde dans la pièce, à la recherche d'une proie à harceler. Passe la porte et trace en direction de la salle des trophées.

* J'ai pas mis trop de parfum ?* J'ai fait attention à mettre du jasmin comme mon shampoing pour ne pas paraître trop suspecte.

* Et mes cils ?ça se voit que je les ai recourbés ?…et mes ongles, ce se voit pas trop que je les ronge ?j'ai pris les bonnes chaussures?*

*Bon on se calme.*

* * *

J'ouvre lentement la porte de la salle. Drago est magnifique ! Il est adossé au mur près de la fenêtre, il a une élégance folle. Ça se voit encore plus lorsqu'il ne porte pas l'uniforme de Poudlard, mais les dernières tenues branchées de chez Mme Guipure.

* Ne surtout pas se ruer sur lui.*

- Alors, dis-je, explique.

- Bonsoir à toi aussi, dit Drago avec un sourire arrogant.

* Grrr… ne pas lui sauter dessus… ne pas lui sauter dessus…*

- Malefoy passons les politesses entre nous veux tu ?dis-je en essayant d'avoir le même ton arrogant que lui.

Il éclate de rire. Il s'approche lentement d'une cage vitrée dans laquelle trône quelques écussons gravés.

- Regarde, dit Drago en désignant l'écusson du milieu.

Prudente, je m'approche lentement. Je lis :

« Tom Elvis Jedusor, pour service rendu à l'école. »

- Ce Tom Elvis Jedusor, c'est le Maître des Ténèbres, explique Drago.

- Je sais, dis-je.

* Hermione m'en a parlé à la fin de la deuxième année.*

- Tu sais ? lance Drago septique.

Je sors ma baguette et écris « Tom Elvis Jedusor » avec la pointe de ma baguette. Je fais changer les lettres de place pour former « je suis Voldemort ».

* Merci Hermy !*

- Tu vois, dis-je avec une arrogance démesurée. Je m'en suis rendu compte seule, pas la peine de s'appeler Malefoy pour ça. Si tu voulais m'impressionner, c'est plombé.

Pendant une seconde Drago parait décontenancé. Mais il reprend rapidement ses esprits.

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'essayer de t'impressionner Moon, dit-il, j'y arrive sans faire d'efforts.

- Je me marre, dis-je ironique. Alors ton idée de défis explique. Parce que ce n'est pas tout ça, mais on ne va pas coucher là.

- C'est un défi à vie, raconte Drago. Pour savoir lequel tiendra sa langue le plus longtemps.

- Explique toi, dis-je en pensant immédiatement à Mimi Geignarde.

- On voit combien de temps je tiens sans dire à personne que tu es tombée folle amoureuse de moi… Commence Drago.

- Hé ! Coupe-je furieuse.

- … à l'aide d'un filtre d'amour, continue Drago, et toi on voit combien de temps tu tiens sans dire à personne que tu as entendu une conversation entre moi et Mimi Geignarde.

* Je suis largement avantagée.*

- Tu as donc si honte de ton amitié avec Mimi je-vis-dans-des-conduits-de-toilettes ?demande-je en faisant semblant d'être amusée.

- Pas plus que toi lorsque tu m'as dit que tu ferais tout pour que je tombe amoureux de toi, provoque Drago.

J'arrête aussitôt de rire.

* Il veut qu'on garde le secret sur nos hontes respectives, c'est parfait.*

- Très bien, dis-je. Je ne dirais rien sur tes étranges amitiés et toi tu ne dis rien sur…

- Ton profond amour pour moi, complète Drago.

* T'es pas sensé le savoir !*

- Ma perte de contrôle momentanée, corrige-je.

Un rictus s'étale sur le visage de Drago.

Il tend sa main vers moi.

Je lui serre la main en essayant d'avoir l'air neutre.

- Maintenant qu'on s'est mis d'accord, je peux te parler tranquillement, dit Drago. Alors comme ça tu es folle de moi.

* Oui !*

- Malefoy… prévins-je en fronçant les sourcils.

- J'aurais pu profiter de la situation, dit Drago avec un sourire mauvais.

* Si seulement t'avais profité de la situation.*

- Pansy aurait été ravie, dis-je. Au fait j'ai entendu dire que Mimi Geignarde était une sang de bourbe lorsqu'elle était vivante.

- Je le sais, dit rapidement Drago. Je me demande ce que Zabini a pu te trouver, t'es vraiment infecte comme fille.

- Ça ne te regarde pas Malefoy.

- Bon d'accord tu es de sang pur, et toutes les vraies familles de sorciers convoiteraient d'être rattachées à une famille aussi noble que la tienne. Principalement parce que en dehors de toi, ta famille ne compte aucun taré. Mais Zabini est moins à cheval sur le sang, il pouvait se contenter d'une sang-mêlé, quel idiot, dit Drago.

* Je suis de sang-mêlé.*

- Où alors tu as des talents cachés, suggère Drago.

Il me regarde attentivement de haut en bat…* Traduction : il me matte ouvertement.*

- Bien caché, dit Drago en revenant sur mes yeux.

- Si c'est le cas, dis-je, c'est une chose que tu ne sauras jamais, Malefoy !

- Rassure toi, dit Drago, je n'ai pas l'intention de chercher quoi que ce soit sur toi, Moon.

*Ça je le sais bien, malheureusement !*

- Encore heureux, dis-je.

- Pourtant depuis quelques temps, j'envisage toutes les possibilités, explique Drago presque maladroitement. La moitié des familles nobles ne voudront plus de moi depuis que j'ai aidé l'Ordre du Phénix. Il me restait Pansy, mais j'ai bien peur de n'avoir en elle qu'une confiance limitée à présent.

* Hein ? Je rêve ou il… essaye… de me dire que… je pourrais être… devenir…?*

- Et qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que ma famille à moi t'approuverait, dis-je neutre.

- Ta famille a toujours tenu les mangemorts à l'écart, bien qu'elle s'en défende, explique Drago.

* Il n'a pas tord, ma famille a tout les défauts du monde, mais elle ne trempe pas là dedans. On est une des rares familles de sang pur à ne compter aucun mangemort.*

- Même si ton choix est de plus en plus limité Malefoy, dis-je, le mien ne l'est pas. Donc trouve quelqu'un d'autre pour passer ton temps.

* En fait je suis dispo, tu peux passer ton temps avec moi.*

- Lorsque je dis que mon choix est limité c'est vraiment que tu es la dernière fille digne de mon rang à Poudlard, explique Drago en se rapprochant lentement. La dernière que ma famille approuverait.

* Je ne suis pas réellement digne de ton rang comme tu le penses, Drago.*

- Tu vas devoir chercher ailleurs, dis-je, tu trouveras peut-être une fille libre au troisième age.

Drago me regarde fixement.

- On ne peut pas refuser un Malefoy, dit-il. Comme on ne peux pas refuser l'Ordre de Merlin première classe.

- Moi, je te refuse, Malefoy ou non, dis-je.

- Si je vais voir ta famille, eux, ils te forceront à essayer avec moi, dit Drago en serrant les dents.

* Je veux bien essayer quand tu veux Malefoy. Mais je ne veux pas sortir avec toi en sachant que les sentiments ne seront pas réciproque, c'est un coup à me faire encore plus de mal.

J'éclate de rire.

*Rire forcé, évidemment. Je ne trouve vraiment rien de drôle à cette situation.*

- Essayer quoi Malefoy ?demande-je.

Drago me regarde en silence.

- Sortir ensemble, explique Drago.

J'éclate à nouveau de rire.

* Toujours forcé, j'ai plutôt envie de pleurer à voir le dégoût qu'il a m'adresser la parole. Son désir de perpétuer son nom avec quelqu'un de digne est encore plus fort que ce que je pensais.*

- Malefoy, Malefoy… dis-je. Bien que tu aies raison sur un point, nos familles seraient enchantées d'apprendre une telle nouvelle. Je te rappelle qu'on ne s'apprécie pas tellement. Personnellement mon désir le plus cher est de te jeter dans une piscine remplie d'asticots.

* Eurk !*

Drago sourit à nouveau.

- Et moi de t'abandonner dans la forêt interdite avec le géant.

- Tu as eu une occasion en or que tu as laissée passer, dis-je. Et tu vois bien qu'on se déteste

- Je ne veux pas rester célibataire jusqu'à ce que tout le monde ait oublié que j'ai aidé l'Ordre du Phénix, explique Drago.

- Pauvre Malefoy, dis-je avec une fausse pitié.

Il se rapproche encore de moi. Il ne me sourit plus à présent.

*Raah !!! Il vient de regarder mes lèvres !*

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?demande-je froidement.

Drago s'arrête, on se touche presque.

- On ne repousse pas un Malefoy, dit-il.

Subitement il rapproche son visage du mien et il… m'embrasse.

* Je le crois pas !… bonheur, bonheur…! Non, repousse le ! Je ne peux pas être avec lui, il ne m'aime pas !*

Enfin je le repousse et lui colle une droite façon moldu.

- Moi, je te repousse Malefoy, dis-je.

- Tu es vraiment la pire des emmerdeuses !crie Drago. Tu te rends pas compte de qui je suis, de mon sang, de mon rang, de mon argent.

- Je me rends compte de tout ça, crie-je à mon tour. Seulement moi, je veux quelqu'un qui ne me trahira pas, quelqu'un en qui j'ai une confiance aveugle. Et surtout quelqu'un qui ne me fera pas souffrir, et ce n'est pas ton cas Malefoy.

- Essaye de trouver mieux que moi ! Hurle Drago, je suis le type idéal pour toi… comme pour toutes les autres filles.

* Je ne trouverais pas mieux, c'est vrai.*

- Tu ne comprends rien Malefoy, dis-je. Tu ne me connais pas. J'aurai mon argent seule, sans mâle pour m'entretenir. Et quoi qu'en dise ma famille, pour moi, le sang n'a aucune importance. Sang-pur, sang-mêlé, sang de bourbe, moldu, tout le monde se vaut. Le reste du monde est meilleur que toi Malefoy.

Drago parait abasourdi.

- Très bien, dit-il furieux.

Il s'avance vers la porte.

- Puisque tu ne veux pas de moi, dit-il en ouvrant la porte.

- J'irais voir ta mère, et elle, elle te forcera, dit-il avant de claquer la porte.

* * *

J'attends quelques secondes, puis je sors de la salle. Il me faut une salle vide… pour la deuxième fois en deux jours.

*En voilà une.*

J'entre, verrouille, et pleure d'avoir été forcée de repousser l'homme que j'aime. Le seul homme que j'ai jamais aimé.


	5. Chapitre 5 : 5ème jour, Mademoise

**Chapitre 5 : 5****ème**** jour : Mademoiselle Pimprenelle.**

- J'arrive, dis-je sans ouvrir les yeux.

- Moon, lève toi, dit une voix froide.

* Moon ? Depuis quand Millicent m'appelle Moon ?depuis quand Millicent a une voix d'homme?

J'ouvre les yeux, je suis toujours dans la salle de classe vide, j'ai dû m'endormir ici.

- Les cours sont déjà commencés, amène toi, ordonne froidement Drago.

* Drago !!!*

*Pourvu que mes larmes ne se voient pas… je peux faire passer ça pour des cernes…*

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Malefoy ?demande-je en essayant d'être la plus glaciale possible.

- Millicent et Pansy ont pétés leur crise de panique lorsqu'elles ont vu que tu n'étais pas là, elles ont cru que tu pouvais faire une bêtise, explique Drago, comme te jeter du haut de la tour d'astronomie, Pansy pense que tu déprimes de ne pas avoir de petit ami et de ce qui s'est passé avec son filtre. Je leur ai dit d'aller en cours et je suis allé fait un tour vers la salle des trophées et j'ai cherché autour pour te trouver… Alors maintenant lèves toi, file te changer et prends tes livres.

Je me lève péniblement, on est lundi, il y a cours et je suis encore en retard, je sens que je vais être collée. Je me précipite vers la sortie, Drago sur les talons.

- C'est bon, dis-je à Drago, tu peux y aller.

- Non, je t'attends, sinon je vais être collé, tu pourras confirmer au prof que je suis allé te chercher…

* C'est normal.*

- Trouillard, dis-je.

*Je suis pas gentille.*

- Non, prévenant, réplique Drago.

Je suis sûre d'être collée, la nouvelle prof de Métamorphose, Nymphadora Tonks, peut être super sympa et super sévère à la fois… à mon avis avec vingt minutes de retard, je ne vais pas tomber sur son meilleur côté.

Je monte les escaliers du dortoir des filles et remarque avec étonnement que Drago me suit deux mètres plus bas.

- Normalement un sort empêche les garçons de monter les escaliers, dis-je.

- Cela fait mille ans que ce sort a été jeté, tu ne penses pas sérieusement que personne n'a trouvé le moyen de le contourner ce sortilège, explique Drago avec un sourire.

* Et inévitablement tu es dans la confidence.*

- Évidement… le dortoir des filles…

- Répugnant, dis-je.

J'ouvre la porte de mon dortoir, Drago me suit toujours.

- Tu pourrais au moins attendre en bas, dis-je.

* Reste !*

- Non les profs pourraient m'y trouver.

Je fais une moue dubitative.

* Yes !*

- Attends ici, dis-je désinvolte, je prends une douche rapide.

J'entre dans la salle de bain et verrouille la porte.

Deux minutes trente plus tard, je sors dans un long tee-shirt, la seule chose que j'ai trouvé. J'ai oublié de prendre mes vêtements propres avant de rentrer dans la salle de bain.

Drago est allongé sur mon lit, les mains derrière la nuque.

* Boîte à fantasme rouverte.*

- Te gène pas, dis-je.

Il se relève sur ses coudes avec un rictus amusé.

- J'ai jamais vu un tee-shirt aussi long, dit-il.

J'ouvre mon armoire et attrape un uniforme.

- Oh la vache !s'exclame Drago. Tu as combien de bouquin là dedans ?

* À mes yeux ? Jamais assez.*

- Quelques uns, dis-je.

Je referme rapidement l'armoire.

Je sens Drago qui se rapproche de moi.

Je me retourne, il continue d'avancer en me regardant droit dans les yeux, je recule et… heurte l'armoire. Drago continue d'avancer, il s'arrête à vingt centimètres de moi.

- Tu as étudié ma proposition ?demande Drago.

- Oui, j'hésite, dis-je.

- Vraiment ?demande Drago soudain intéressé.

* Je t'aime.*

- Je ne sais pas si tu es suicidaire ou complètement chtarbé !dis-je avec un mince sourire.

Drago me jette un regard noir.

- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans cette salle de classe ?

* Je me morfondais de toi.*

- J'attendais que Millicent et Pansy aillent se coucher, dis-je.

* BOULETTE !!!!*

- De quoi… que quoi !! S'exclame Drago jubilatoire.

Il a l'expression d'un inspecteur de police qui vient enfin de faire avouer un criminel.

- Rien, dis-je.

- Attends une seconde, j'ai pas l'impression qu'il y ait de l'eau dans le gaz entre vous, constate Drago avec un sourire. Cela veut dire que tu les détestes… et pourtant tu es adorable avec elles. Si ça se trouve tu es odieuse avec moi parce que tu m'adores.

* Voui.*

- Malefoy, je te rappelle que c'est toi qui a commencé à être odieux avec moi, je n'ai fait que me défendre, dis-je.

- Ha bon ?rafraîchis-moi la mémoire.

* Vous me croirez si vous voulez mais il es toujours à vingt centimètres de moi.*

- En quatrième année, un peu avant noël, dis-je, enfin je crois.

* C'est sûr, comment oublier !*

- Mmh… oui, c'est vrai maintenant que tu le dis, dit Drago.

On reste figé pendant quelques courtes secondes.

- T'as rien sous ton tee-shirt ?demande Drago.

* Non.*

- Encore une chose que tu ne sauras jamais, dis-je.

À nouveau quelques secondes de silence passent, sans que Drago ne daigne bouger.

- Je croyais qu'on était pressé ?dis-je.

- Ça dépend, réplique Drago.

- De quoi ?demande-je.

- De si tu vas ou non me frapper.

* Il veut m'embrasser ! Il veut m'embrasser ! Youpi, c'est la fête du slip, sortez le champagne, la gâteau, les confettis, la musique…*

Surtout garder son visage neutre.

- Tu préfères la droite ou la gauche ?demande-je.

- Dans ce cas…

Drago s'éloigne aussitôt de moi.

-… on est pressé.

Je rentre dans la salle de bain et enfile mon uniforme vitesse grand V. Je retourne dans le dortoir, Drago s'est à nouveau allongé sur mon lit.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?demande-je surprise.

- J'attends que tu me sautes dessus.

* Je ne devrais pas le faire attendre trop longtemps…!*

- T'as fumé du parquet ?ou t'es juste plus timbré qu'une lettre moldue?demande-je.

- Ça ne me ravis pas plus que toi, rassure toi, explique Drago en effaçant son sourire, mais tu es la seule avec qui je puisse sortir.

- Tu n'es quand même pas en manque à ce point ?demande-je.

* Manque que je serais ravie de combler.*

- Il me faut une petite amie de sang pur tout de suite, explique Drago. Mon procès est en octobre, et une petite amie est le meilleur moyen de montrer qu'on est parfaitement intégré dans la société sorcière. Pansy était la seule autre fille avec qui c'était possible, mais si elle est capable de me trahir avec un filtre d'amour, elle peut être capable de pire.

* Alors c'était pour ça ? Pour son procès !*

- Charmante histoire, dis-je, dois-je te rappeler notre conversation d'hier soir ?

- Pas la peine, j'ai bien réfléchi là-dessus. En fait tu veux avoir confiance en ton mec, c'est bien ça ?qu'il te soit fidèle?

- Entre autre, dis-je étonnée.

- Si ce n'est que ça je peux te promettre de t'être fidèle et du reste…

- Malefoy… prévins-je agacée.

- Moon, j'ai besoin d'une petite amie maintenant pour amener une relation durable avec une fille correcte à mon procès.

* Encore pire que ce que j'imaginais.*

- Trouve quelqu'un d'autre, dis-je furieuse.

- Je te l'ai dit, tu es la seule, et je suis un bon parti, dit Drago. Alors fais moi la liste de tes conditions.

* Je veux juste que tu m'aimes réellement !*

- Tu comprends rien, dis-je en me détournant vers la porte.

Drago se lève aussitôt.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a à comprendre ?demande gentiment Drago.

* J'ai besoin que tu me demandes d'être avec toi parce que tu en aurais vraiment envie.*

- Une chose que tu ignores Malefoy, les sentiments, dis-je. Les seuls sentiments qu'on a sont haineux.

- Je te croyais moins fleur bleue, dit Drago étonné. Il suffira de s'appeler par nos prénoms.

- Non, il ne suffit pas de s'appeler par nos prénoms, dis-je furieuse.

- Malorie, dit-il lentement.

* OUTCH !!!*

- Ça ne marche pas comme ça, dis-je.

- Essaye, insiste-il en souriant, je m'appelle Drago.

- Pourquoi t'insistes, tu comprends pas ?demande-je.

- Si tu tiens absolument à ce que je t'apprécie réellement, on peut toujours prendre un filtre d'amour très léger, propose Drago.

- En fin de compte Malefoy…

- Drago, corrige-t-il.

- … tu ne comprends rien aux filles, dis-je, sinon tu saurais qu'on ne demande pas à une fille de sortir avec elle pour une telle raison.

- Tu n'es pas toute les filles, Moon… heu, Malorie.

Je regarde Drago avec un petit rictus sarcastique.

- Quels genres de raison tu voudrais ?demande Drago.

- Que le type en question me dise qu'il m'aime bien, dis-je hésitante.

- Ha bon ?

- Oui.

- Juste de dire ça ?

- Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, je ne croule pas sous les prétendants, donc oui, juste ça c'est suffisant.

Drago me regarde étonné.

- On devrait y aller, dis-je en prenant mon sac.

J'avance vers la porte, Drago presse le pas pour venir à ma hauteur. D'une main, il referme la porte que je venais d'entrouvrir.

- Malorie, dit-il, je t'aime bien.

* Vraiment ?*

- Tu es encore plus désespéré que ce que je pensais, dis-je.

J'essaye de rouvrir la porte, mais Drago la bloque toujours.

- Hier, tu as répondu à mon baiser avant de me repousser, dit-il.

*…*

- Effet de surprise, en réalité je t'insultais, dis-je.

* Pas très convaincant ça, quelle gourde ! *

- J'aimerais vérifier, dit Drago.

- Quoi ?demande-je surprise.

Soudain Drago me plaque contre la porte et place ses mains autour de ma taille.

- Prête ?demande t-il. Cinq…quatre…

* Qu'est-ce que je fais ?*

- …Trois…

* Alors je fais quoi???*

- …Deux…

* Ça vous amuse de m'écouter penser, mais dès que j'ai besoin de vous il n'y a plus personne ! Si ça se trouve, il est en train de me faire une farce !*

- …un…

* Je crois que j'en ai entendu un parler ! Le repousser ? Je dois le repousser ?d'accord !

- Stop, dis-je.

Drago me regarde et serre les dents.

- On va être encore plus en retard, dis-je.

Je repousse lentement Drago, ouvre la porte et sors en me maudissant.

* Quel est l'idiot qui m'a conseillé de le repousser ?* Si je l'attrape il passera un bien mauvais quart d'heure.*

Je dévale les escaliers et rejoint la salle de métamorphose, suivie de près par Drago qui n'en baragouine pas une.

Toc, Toc.

- Entrez.

J'ouvre.

- Moon et Malefoy vous arrivez à 5 minutes de la fin du cours, dit le professeur Tonks. Vous faites fort. Collés tout les deux ce soir, le professeur Flitwich a grand besoin de ranger sa salle de classe avant la fin de l'année. À huit heures.

- Mais…, commence Drago.

- Je ne veux pas le savoir, à vos places, réplique le professeur Tonks.

Silencieusement, je vais m'asseoir Drago sur les talons.

- Satanés hormones d'adolescents, ils ne peuvent pas se retenir, maudit la prof.

Les élèves se mettent à ricaner.

*Sûr ! Drago et Malorie c'est impossible selon eux… et selon moi aussi d'ailleurs.*

* * *

Ça fait une plombe que Flitwich s'égosille, je n'écoute pas un mot, et regarde la pièce autour de moi. Il y a plein d'objets ensorcelés étalés un peu partout, ça m'a l'air assez dangereux de ranger tout ça.

*Donc Drago me veut pour son procès, mais ça ne change rien, je suis sûre qu'il saura en trouve une autre.*

Moi dans quatre jours, je pars loin d'ici, loin de Drago prête à l'oublier définitivement.

-------------------

* Déjà la fin des cours ? J'ai pas vu temps passer.*

- Moon, Malefoy !

Je me retourne voilà Ronnie et Hermy. Il y a du monde tout autour de nous.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Weasley ?demande Drago à côté de moi.

- Votre colle sera ce soir à huit heures dans la salle de classe de Flitwich, commence Hermione.

- On est au courant Granger, réplique Drago.

- On sera chargé de vous surveiller, annonce Ron.

- Génial, deux bourreaux de chez Gryffondor, et la salle de classe la plus dangereuse du moment !s'exclame Drago.

- On n'est pas plus ravi que toi Malefoy, dit Ron, t'avais qu'à pas être collé.

* Pourvu Hermione ne fasse pas de gaffe ce soir.*

Il y a plus de risque avec Ron…

Ron qui me jette un regard étrange je crois qu'il essaye de me faire comprendre quelque chose.

* J'ai un bout de salade entre les dents ?*

Je me retourne et regarde par la fenêtre c'est Mademoiselle Pimprenelle, ma chouette. J'ouvre la fenêtre et Mademoiselle Pimprenelle entre, vole à travers le couloir et s'écrase contre un mur.

* Je croyais que ces bestioles étaient équipées d'un radar. Évidement il y avait une exception et ma mère me l'a offerte. Sûrement pour ça qu'elle n'était pas chère.*

Après une dangereuse parade du pigeon. Je parviens à choper le volatile et à lui arracher sa lettre. De ma mère comme d'hab' !

« Ma chère petite fille chérie. »

* Petite fille quoi ?m'an t'as un service à me demander.*

« Je viens tout juste de recevoir la visite de Narcissa Malefoy. Cette femme adorable… »

* Traduction : Bourrée de tunes.*

« … m'a confié que son charmant fils Drago, passera devant le mangenmagot au mois d'octobre.

Comme tu le sais sûrement Drago Malefoy est un mangemort repenti, chose qui par le passé c'est déjà produite. Il semblerait que lors d'un procès, un mangemort repenti a plus de chance d'éviter la prison s'il prouve qu'il s'est bien réintégré dans la société. Autrement dit qu'il possède, une perspective d'avenir, une famille aimante, des amis, des relations et une petite amie.

Depuis longtemps Narcissa prévoyait de marier son fils à Pansy Parkinson. Pourtant, il semblerait qu'il se soit passé quelque chose entre les deux jeunes gens, car Drago à annoncer à sa mère samedi soir, qu'il n'avait plus aucune confiance en la jeune Miss Parkinson.

Du coup la famille Malefoy se trouve face à un dilemme. Peu de famille noble accepte un mangemort repenti pour leurs enfants. Parmi les quelques familles tolérantes, la plupart sont soit à éviter soit ils n'ont aucune jeune fille à marier.

Donc Narcissa m'a fait part du souhait de voir nos deux familles unies. Le nom de Moon reste comme tu le vois toujours aussi prestigieux. Cependant associé à celui des Malefoy ce serait vraiment… mieux.

Narcissa m'a laissé entendre que Drago t'a déjà soufflé deux ou trois mots à ce sujet. Et il paraîtrait que tu as repoussé le jeune garçon, si je me souviens bien, tu ne l'apprécies pas tellement.

Mais, ma chérie, les choses changent et malgré notre sang, le trésor familial est au plus bas. Une telle alliance familiale permettrait de nous faire briller à nouveau dans le monde des affaires. Je suis déjà affreusement gênée d'être forcée de réclamer une bourse pour tes études.

Je sais très bien que ton plus cher désir est de t'assumer seule, mais Malorie, un parti comme Drago Malefoy ne se refuse pas, même pour un flirt de quelques mois. Je l'ai vu et il est assez joli garçon. Mon poussin pense à ta famille, et fais le bon choix.

Mona Moon. »

Je lève les yeux de la lettre. Malefoy me lance un sourire arrogant, puis il me tourne le dos et s'en va.

*Je suis gentiment à la limite de l'explosion !*

Les cours sont finis, je vais pouvoir aller rédiger la réponse à la lettre de ma mère avant de partir à la retenue.

* * *

Je suis assise sur mon lit et essaye de rédiger une réponse pour ma mère. Je suis venue dans le dortoir pour être au calme, c'était sans compter sur Mademoiselle Pimprenelle et Pansy.

Elles dindonnent toutes les deux comme des hystériques. Venant de Pansy, je suis habituée, mais venant d'une chouette sensée hululer, c'est plus spectaculaire.

- Quelle chance tu as d'être collée avec Drago !s'exclame Pansy.

* Question de point de vue.*

- Dommage que vous soyez surveillée et par cette allumeuse de sang de bourbe.

Je n'ai jamais eu autant de mal à réprimer un fou rire.

* Hermione ?allumeuse? On parle de la même fille?

Pansy… cogite avant de causer !*

- Bon je vais dîner annonce enfin Pansy. Ne tarde pas trop si tu dois être là-bas à huit heures, tu n'auras pas le temps de te préparer.

* J'ai juste trois heures devant moi, il est vrai que la salle de classe de Flitwich est de l'autre coté du globe.*

* * *

Je relis la lettre avant de l'envoyer.

« Chère Maman,

Ton souvenir comme quoi je n'apprécie pas Drago Malefoy est très en dessous de la réalité.

Je n'avais pas jugé utile de tout te raconter, mais moi et Malefoy fils, nous nous détestons cordialement.

Ce serait un autre garçon, je n'aurais aucun mal à me sacrifier pour l'intérêt de la famille. Mais là, je ne peux pas être avec quelqu'un qui me hait à ce point.

Je comprends l'aide que je pourrais apporter à notre famille et je mesure l'égoïsme de mon acte, mais je me dois de refuser l'offre de « flirt » proposée par Drago Malefoy.

Je comprendrai parfaitement votre déception, à toi et aux autres Moon, je ne peux que promettre de parvenir à apporter le prestige réclamé… d'ici quelques années.

La seule raison qui pourrait me faire changer d'avis serait que miraculeusement Malefoy fils m'apprécie réellement, et pas parce qu'il aurait besoin de moi. Seule cette raison pourrait me faire oublier des années de haine.

Malorie Moon. »

* Je pense que c'est parfait.*

Il ne me manque plus que Mademoiselle Pimprenelle qui fait ses griffes sur l'oreiller de Millicent. Je m'approche d'elle avec la lettre roulée. Aussitôt elle s'enfuit et se pose en haut de l'armoire.

- Personne ne t'a expliqué que tu dois porter le courrier ?

Mademoiselle Pimprenelle pousse un cri perçant.

- Eh bien maintenant tu le sais, dis-je. Descends !

* Et voilà, je tiens la discute avec une chouette.*

Stupéfaite, je regarde Mademoiselle Pimprenelle voler jusqu'à moi. L'animal s'arrête sur la descente de lit de Millicent.

Prudente, je lui attache la lettre à la patte.

- C'est pour Mona Moon, dis-je.

L'oiseau ouvre violement ses ailes et me bouscule, j'heurte durement le sol. Le temps que je relève la tête. Le monstre vole dans la chambre.

Mademoiselle Pimprenelle commence à faire des cercles autour de moi. Elle attend que je sois relevée avant de passer la fenêtre.

* Je comprendrais jamais cette bestiole, pourtant… je l'adore !… me demandez pas pourquoi !*

Je regarde l'horizon par la fenêtre, j'aperçois le plumage blanc terne de ma chouette contre le soleil couchant.

Il est temps d'aller dîner. Puis la retenue…

**Chapitre 5 : 5****ème**** jour : Mademoiselle Pimprenelle.**

- J'arrive, dis-je sans ouvrir les yeux.

- Moon, lève toi, dit une voix froide.

* Moon ? Depuis quand Millicent m'appelle Moon ?depuis quand Millicent a une voix d'homme?

J'ouvre les yeux, je suis toujours dans la salle de classe vide, j'ai dû m'endormir ici.

- Les cours sont déjà commencés, amène toi, ordonne froidement Drago.

* Drago !!!*

*Pourvu que mes larmes ne se voient pas… je peux faire passer ça pour des cernes…*

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Malefoy ?demande-je en essayant d'être la plus glaciale possible.

- Millicent et Pansy ont pétés leur crise de panique lorsqu'elles ont vu que tu n'étais pas là, elles ont cru que tu pouvais faire une bêtise, explique Drago, comme te jeter du haut de la tour d'astronomie, Pansy pense que tu déprimes de ne pas avoir de petit ami et de ce qui s'est passé avec son filtre. Je leur ai dit d'aller en cours et je suis allé fait un tour vers la salle des trophées et j'ai cherché autour pour te trouver… Alors maintenant lèves toi, file te changer et prends tes livres.

Je me lève péniblement, on est lundi, il y a cours et je suis encore en retard, je sens que je vais être collée. Je me précipite vers la sortie, Drago sur les talons.

- C'est bon, dis-je à Drago, tu peux y aller.

- Non, je t'attends, sinon je vais être collé, tu pourras confirmer au prof que je suis allé te chercher…

* C'est normal.*

- Trouillard, dis-je.

*Je suis pas gentille.*

- Non, prévenant, réplique Drago.

Je suis sûre d'être collée, la nouvelle prof de Métamorphose, Nymphadora Tonks, peut être super sympa et super sévère à la fois… à mon avis avec vingt minutes de retard, je ne vais pas tomber sur son meilleur côté.

Je monte les escaliers du dortoir des filles et remarque avec étonnement que Drago me suit deux mètres plus bas.

- Normalement un sort empêche les garçons de monter les escaliers, dis-je.

- Cela fait mille ans que ce sort a été jeté, tu ne penses pas sérieusement que personne n'a trouvé le moyen de le contourner ce sortilège, explique Drago avec un sourire.

* Et inévitablement tu es dans la confidence.*

- Évidement… le dortoir des filles…

- Répugnant, dis-je.

J'ouvre la porte de mon dortoir, Drago me suit toujours.

- Tu pourrais au moins attendre en bas, dis-je.

* Reste !*

- Non les profs pourraient m'y trouver.

Je fais une moue dubitative.

* Yes !*

- Attends ici, dis-je désinvolte, je prends une douche rapide.

J'entre dans la salle de bain et verrouille la porte.

Deux minutes trente plus tard, je sors dans un long tee-shirt, la seule chose que j'ai trouvé. J'ai oublié de prendre mes vêtements propres avant de rentrer dans la salle de bain.

Drago est allongé sur mon lit, les mains derrière la nuque.

* Boîte à fantasme rouverte.*

- Te gène pas, dis-je.

Il se relève sur ses coudes avec un rictus amusé.

- J'ai jamais vu un tee-shirt aussi long, dit-il.

J'ouvre mon armoire et attrape un uniforme.

- Oh la vache !s'exclame Drago. Tu as combien de bouquin là dedans ?

* À mes yeux ? Jamais assez.*

- Quelques uns, dis-je.

Je referme rapidement l'armoire.

Je sens Drago qui se rapproche de moi.

Je me retourne, il continue d'avancer en me regardant droit dans les yeux, je recule et… heurte l'armoire. Drago continue d'avancer, il s'arrête à vingt centimètres de moi.

- Tu as étudié ma proposition ?demande Drago.

- Oui, j'hésite, dis-je.

- Vraiment ?demande Drago soudain intéressé.

* Je t'aime.*

- Je ne sais pas si tu es suicidaire ou complètement chtarbé !dis-je avec un mince sourire.

Drago me jette un regard noir.

- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans cette salle de classe ?

* Je me morfondais de toi.*

- J'attendais que Millicent et Pansy aillent se coucher, dis-je.

* BOULETTE !!!!*

- De quoi… que quoi !! S'exclame Drago jubilatoire.

Il a l'expression d'un inspecteur de police qui vient enfin de faire avouer un criminel.

- Rien, dis-je.

- Attends une seconde, j'ai pas l'impression qu'il y ait de l'eau dans le gaz entre vous, constate Drago avec un sourire. Cela veut dire que tu les détestes… et pourtant tu es adorable avec elles. Si ça se trouve tu es odieuse avec moi parce que tu m'adores.

* Voui.*

- Malefoy, je te rappelle que c'est toi qui a commencé à être odieux avec moi, je n'ai fait que me défendre, dis-je.

- Ha bon ?rafraîchis-moi la mémoire.

* Vous me croirez si vous voulez mais il es toujours à vingt centimètres de moi.*

- En quatrième année, un peu avant noël, dis-je, enfin je crois.

* C'est sûr, comment oublier !*

- Mmh… oui, c'est vrai maintenant que tu le dis, dit Drago.

On reste figé pendant quelques courtes secondes.

- T'as rien sous ton tee-shirt ?demande Drago.

* Non.*

- Encore une chose que tu ne sauras jamais, dis-je.

À nouveau quelques secondes de silence passent, sans que Drago ne daigne bouger.

- Je croyais qu'on était pressé ?dis-je.

- Ça dépend, réplique Drago.

- De quoi ?demande-je.

- De si tu vas ou non me frapper.

* Il veut m'embrasser ! Il veut m'embrasser ! Youpi, c'est la fête du slip, sortez le champagne, la gâteau, les confettis, la musique…*

Surtout garder son visage neutre.

- Tu préfères la droite ou la gauche ?demande-je.

- Dans ce cas…

Drago s'éloigne aussitôt de moi.

-… on est pressé.

Je rentre dans la salle de bain et enfile mon uniforme vitesse grand V. Je retourne dans le dortoir, Drago s'est à nouveau allongé sur mon lit.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?demande-je surprise.

- J'attends que tu me sautes dessus.

* Je ne devrais pas le faire attendre trop longtemps…!*

- T'as fumé du parquet ?ou t'es juste plus timbré qu'une lettre moldue?demande-je.

- Ça ne me ravis pas plus que toi, rassure toi, explique Drago en effaçant son sourire, mais tu es la seule avec qui je puisse sortir.

- Tu n'es quand même pas en manque à ce point ?demande-je.

* Manque que je serais ravie de combler.*

- Il me faut une petite amie de sang pur tout de suite, explique Drago. Mon procès est en octobre, et une petite amie est le meilleur moyen de montrer qu'on est parfaitement intégré dans la société sorcière. Pansy était la seule autre fille avec qui c'était possible, mais si elle est capable de me trahir avec un filtre d'amour, elle peut être capable de pire.

* Alors c'était pour ça ? Pour son procès !*

- Charmante histoire, dis-je, dois-je te rappeler notre conversation d'hier soir ?

- Pas la peine, j'ai bien réfléchi là-dessus. En fait tu veux avoir confiance en ton mec, c'est bien ça ?qu'il te soit fidèle?

- Entre autre, dis-je étonnée.

- Si ce n'est que ça je peux te promettre de t'être fidèle et du reste…

- Malefoy… prévins-je agacée.

- Moon, j'ai besoin d'une petite amie maintenant pour amener une relation durable avec une fille correcte à mon procès.

* Encore pire que ce que j'imaginais.*

- Trouve quelqu'un d'autre, dis-je furieuse.

- Je te l'ai dit, tu es la seule, et je suis un bon parti, dit Drago. Alors fais moi la liste de tes conditions.

* Je veux juste que tu m'aimes réellement !*

- Tu comprends rien, dis-je en me détournant vers la porte.

Drago se lève aussitôt.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a à comprendre ?demande gentiment Drago.

* J'ai besoin que tu me demandes d'être avec toi parce que tu en aurais vraiment envie.*

- Une chose que tu ignores Malefoy, les sentiments, dis-je. Les seuls sentiments qu'on a sont haineux.

- Je te croyais moins fleur bleue, dit Drago étonné. Il suffira de s'appeler par nos prénoms.

- Non, il ne suffit pas de s'appeler par nos prénoms, dis-je furieuse.

- Malorie, dit-il lentement.

* OUTCH !!!*

- Ça ne marche pas comme ça, dis-je.

- Essaye, insiste-il en souriant, je m'appelle Drago.

- Pourquoi t'insistes, tu comprends pas ?demande-je.

- Si tu tiens absolument à ce que je t'apprécie réellement, on peut toujours prendre un filtre d'amour très léger, propose Drago.

- En fin de compte Malefoy…

- Drago, corrige-t-il.

- … tu ne comprends rien aux filles, dis-je, sinon tu saurais qu'on ne demande pas à une fille de sortir avec elle pour une telle raison.

- Tu n'es pas toute les filles, Moon… heu, Malorie.

Je regarde Drago avec un petit rictus sarcastique.

- Quels genres de raison tu voudrais ?demande Drago.

- Que le type en question me dise qu'il m'aime bien, dis-je hésitante.

- Ha bon ?

- Oui.

- Juste de dire ça ?

- Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, je ne croule pas sous les prétendants, donc oui, juste ça c'est suffisant.

Drago me regarde étonné.

- On devrait y aller, dis-je en prenant mon sac.

J'avance vers la porte, Drago presse le pas pour venir à ma hauteur. D'une main, il referme la porte que je venais d'entrouvrir.

- Malorie, dit-il, je t'aime bien.

* Vraiment ?*

- Tu es encore plus désespéré que ce que je pensais, dis-je.

J'essaye de rouvrir la porte, mais Drago la bloque toujours.

- Hier, tu as répondu à mon baiser avant de me repousser, dit-il.

*…*

- Effet de surprise, en réalité je t'insultais, dis-je.

* Pas très convaincant ça, quelle gourde ! *

- J'aimerais vérifier, dit Drago.

- Quoi ?demande-je surprise.

Soudain Drago me plaque contre la porte et place ses mains autour de ma taille.

- Prête ?demande t-il. Cinq…quatre…

* Qu'est-ce que je fais ?*

- …Trois…

* Alors je fais quoi???*

- …Deux…

* Ça vous amuse de m'écouter penser, mais dès que j'ai besoin de vous il n'y a plus personne ! Si ça se trouve, il est en train de me faire une farce !*

- …un…

* Je crois que j'en ai entendu un parler ! Le repousser ? Je dois le repousser ?d'accord !

- Stop, dis-je.

Drago me regarde et serre les dents.

- On va être encore plus en retard, dis-je.

Je repousse lentement Drago, ouvre la porte et sors en me maudissant.

* Quel est l'idiot qui m'a conseillé de le repousser ?* Si je l'attrape il passera un bien mauvais quart d'heure.*

Je dévale les escaliers et rejoint la salle de métamorphose, suivie de près par Drago qui n'en baragouine pas une.

Toc, Toc.

- Entrez.

J'ouvre.

- Moon et Malefoy vous arrivez à 5 minutes de la fin du cours, dit le professeur Tonks. Vous faites fort. Collés tout les deux ce soir, le professeur Flitwich a grand besoin de ranger sa salle de classe avant la fin de l'année. À huit heures.

- Mais…, commence Drago.

- Je ne veux pas le savoir, à vos places, réplique le professeur Tonks.

Silencieusement, je vais m'asseoir Drago sur les talons.

- Satanés hormones d'adolescents, ils ne peuvent pas se retenir, maudit la prof.

Les élèves se mettent à ricaner.

*Sûr ! Drago et Malorie c'est impossible selon eux… et selon moi aussi d'ailleurs.*

* * *

Ça fait une plombe que Flitwich s'égosille, je n'écoute pas un mot, et regarde la pièce autour de moi. Il y a plein d'objets ensorcelés étalés un peu partout, ça m'a l'air assez dangereux de ranger tout ça.

*Donc Drago me veut pour son procès, mais ça ne change rien, je suis sûre qu'il saura en trouve une autre.*

Moi dans quatre jours, je pars loin d'ici, loin de Drago prête à l'oublier définitivement.

-------------------

* Déjà la fin des cours ? J'ai pas vu temps passer.*

- Moon, Malefoy !

Je me retourne voilà Ronnie et Hermy. Il y a du monde tout autour de nous.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Weasley ?demande Drago à côté de moi.

- Votre colle sera ce soir à huit heures dans la salle de classe de Flitwich, commence Hermione.

- On est au courant Granger, réplique Drago.

- On sera chargé de vous surveiller, annonce Ron.

- Génial, deux bourreaux de chez Gryffondor, et la salle de classe la plus dangereuse du moment !s'exclame Drago.

- On n'est pas plus ravi que toi Malefoy, dit Ron, t'avais qu'à pas être collé.

* Pourvu Hermione ne fasse pas de gaffe ce soir.*

Il y a plus de risque avec Ron…

Ron qui me jette un regard étrange je crois qu'il essaye de me faire comprendre quelque chose.

* J'ai un bout de salade entre les dents ?*

Je me retourne et regarde par la fenêtre c'est Mademoiselle Pimprenelle, ma chouette. J'ouvre la fenêtre et Mademoiselle Pimprenelle entre, vole à travers le couloir et s'écrase contre un mur.

* Je croyais que ces bestioles étaient équipées d'un radar. Évidement il y avait une exception et ma mère me l'a offerte. Sûrement pour ça qu'elle n'était pas chère.*

Après une dangereuse parade du pigeon. Je parviens à choper le volatile et à lui arracher sa lettre. De ma mère comme d'hab' !

« Ma chère petite fille chérie. »

* Petite fille quoi ?m'an t'as un service à me demander.*

« Je viens tout juste de recevoir la visite de Narcissa Malefoy. Cette femme adorable… »

* Traduction : Bourrée de tunes.*

« … m'a confié que son charmant fils Drago, passera devant le mangenmagot au mois d'octobre.

Comme tu le sais sûrement Drago Malefoy est un mangemort repenti, chose qui par le passé c'est déjà produite. Il semblerait que lors d'un procès, un mangemort repenti a plus de chance d'éviter la prison s'il prouve qu'il s'est bien réintégré dans la société. Autrement dit qu'il possède, une perspective d'avenir, une famille aimante, des amis, des relations et une petite amie.

Depuis longtemps Narcissa prévoyait de marier son fils à Pansy Parkinson. Pourtant, il semblerait qu'il se soit passé quelque chose entre les deux jeunes gens, car Drago à annoncer à sa mère samedi soir, qu'il n'avait plus aucune confiance en la jeune Miss Parkinson.

Du coup la famille Malefoy se trouve face à un dilemme. Peu de famille noble accepte un mangemort repenti pour leurs enfants. Parmi les quelques familles tolérantes, la plupart sont soit à éviter soit ils n'ont aucune jeune fille à marier.

Donc Narcissa m'a fait part du souhait de voir nos deux familles unies. Le nom de Moon reste comme tu le vois toujours aussi prestigieux. Cependant associé à celui des Malefoy ce serait vraiment… mieux.

Narcissa m'a laissé entendre que Drago t'a déjà soufflé deux ou trois mots à ce sujet. Et il paraîtrait que tu as repoussé le jeune garçon, si je me souviens bien, tu ne l'apprécies pas tellement.

Mais, ma chérie, les choses changent et malgré notre sang, le trésor familial est au plus bas. Une telle alliance familiale permettrait de nous faire briller à nouveau dans le monde des affaires. Je suis déjà affreusement gênée d'être forcée de réclamer une bourse pour tes études.

Je sais très bien que ton plus cher désir est de t'assumer seule, mais Malorie, un parti comme Drago Malefoy ne se refuse pas, même pour un flirt de quelques mois. Je l'ai vu et il est assez joli garçon. Mon poussin pense à ta famille, et fais le bon choix.

Mona Moon. »

Je lève les yeux de la lettre. Malefoy me lance un sourire arrogant, puis il me tourne le dos et s'en va.

*Je suis gentiment à la limite de l'explosion !*

Les cours sont finis, je vais pouvoir aller rédiger la réponse à la lettre de ma mère avant de partir à la retenue.

* * *

Je suis assise sur mon lit et essaye de rédiger une réponse pour ma mère. Je suis venue dans le dortoir pour être au calme, c'était sans compter sur Mademoiselle Pimprenelle et Pansy.

Elles dindonnent toutes les deux comme des hystériques. Venant de Pansy, je suis habituée, mais venant d'une chouette sensée hululer, c'est plus spectaculaire.

- Quelle chance tu as d'être collée avec Drago !s'exclame Pansy.

* Question de point de vue.*

- Dommage que vous soyez surveillée et par cette allumeuse de sang de bourbe.

Je n'ai jamais eu autant de mal à réprimer un fou rire.

* Hermione ?allumeuse? On parle de la même fille?

Pansy… cogite avant de causer !*

- Bon je vais dîner annonce enfin Pansy. Ne tarde pas trop si tu dois être là-bas à huit heures, tu n'auras pas le temps de te préparer.

* J'ai juste trois heures devant moi, il est vrai que la salle de classe de Flitwich est de l'autre coté du globe.*

* * *

Je relis la lettre avant de l'envoyer.

« Chère Maman,

Ton souvenir comme quoi je n'apprécie pas Drago Malefoy est très en dessous de la réalité.

Je n'avais pas jugé utile de tout te raconter, mais moi et Malefoy fils, nous nous détestons cordialement.

Ce serait un autre garçon, je n'aurais aucun mal à me sacrifier pour l'intérêt de la famille. Mais là, je ne peux pas être avec quelqu'un qui me hait à ce point.

Je comprends l'aide que je pourrais apporter à notre famille et je mesure l'égoïsme de mon acte, mais je me dois de refuser l'offre de « flirt » proposée par Drago Malefoy.

Je comprendrai parfaitement votre déception, à toi et aux autres Moon, je ne peux que promettre de parvenir à apporter le prestige réclamé… d'ici quelques années.

La seule raison qui pourrait me faire changer d'avis serait que miraculeusement Malefoy fils m'apprécie réellement, et pas parce qu'il aurait besoin de moi. Seule cette raison pourrait me faire oublier des années de haine.

Malorie Moon. »

* Je pense que c'est parfait.*

Il ne me manque plus que Mademoiselle Pimprenelle qui fait ses griffes sur l'oreiller de Millicent. Je m'approche d'elle avec la lettre roulée. Aussitôt elle s'enfuit et se pose en haut de l'armoire.

- Personne ne t'a expliqué que tu dois porter le courrier ?

Mademoiselle Pimprenelle pousse un cri perçant.

- Eh bien maintenant tu le sais, dis-je. Descends !

* Et voilà, je tiens la discute avec une chouette.*

Stupéfaite, je regarde Mademoiselle Pimprenelle voler jusqu'à moi. L'animal s'arrête sur la descente de lit de Millicent.

Prudente, je lui attache la lettre à la patte.

- C'est pour Mona Moon, dis-je.

L'oiseau ouvre violement ses ailes et me bouscule, j'heurte durement le sol. Le temps que je relève la tête. Le monstre vole dans la chambre.

Mademoiselle Pimprenelle commence à faire des cercles autour de moi. Elle attend que je sois relevée avant de passer la fenêtre.

* Je comprendrais jamais cette bestiole, pourtant… je l'adore !… me demandez pas pourquoi !*

Je regarde l'horizon par la fenêtre, j'aperçois le plumage blanc terne de ma chouette contre le soleil couchant.

Il est temps d'aller dîner. Puis la retenue…


	6. Chapitre 6 : 5ème jour, la retenu

**Chapitre 6 : 5****ème**** jour, La retenue.**

Huit heures moins le quart, je suis très en avance, mais j'ai été forcée de quitter la salle commune. L'hystérique de service tenait à ce que j'essaye de la rabibocher avec mon Drago.

*Elle rêve Pansy !*

Je pourrais aller faire un tour dans la pièce où Ron et Hermione nous ont conduit Drago et moi, le jour où j'ai été contaminée par les sentiments mielleux du filtre de l'Hystérique.

Si je me souviens bien de la salle c'était au septième étage, en face d'une tapisserie avec des trolls qui dansaient.

* * *

* Oui, ça y est je l'ai repérée. *

C'est étonnant, la porte est là, elle ne devrait pas. Samedi soir, Ron et Hermione ont défilé devant…

Je tends la main vers la poignée et ouvre lentement la porte.

Ron se tient debout au centre de la pièce, face à un miroir.

- Hermione, dit-il. Il y a une chose que je dois te dire depuis longtemps… non c'est pas terrible ça.

* Je rêve ! Le scoop de l'année…*

Ron se regarde dans le miroir et reprend.

- Hermione, je pense à toi tout le temps, le jour, la nuit, sous la douche.

* Hein ??!*

- Ça non plus, dit Ron, elle pourrait le prendre de travers…

* Tu l'as dit Bouffi.*

- Hermione, dit il d'une voix énergique. Tu ne t'es jamais demandée pourquoi je suis aussi possessif avec toi ?… trop agressif.

* Je vais être forcée de l'aider, il ne va jamais sans sortir.*

- Tu devrais simplement dire : « Hermione, je t'aime », dis-je en ouvrant la porte.

Ron se retourne brusquement.

Il parait effrayé.

* Faut pas, je vais pas te manger…quoique si tu ne te décides pas bientôt avec Hermione, j'attrape la rage et je ne réponds plus de moi.*

- Tu… Tu es là depuis combien de temps ?demande t-il.

* Toi, depuis combien de temps tu es là, pauvre limaçon.*

- Depuis : « Une chose que je dois te dire depuis longtemps… », répondis-je.

- Tu… tu…, hésite Ron.

*… es à la limite de la pitié…*

- Je ne dirais rien, complétais-je.

* Pourtant pas l'envie qui me manque.*

- Alors ?demande-je. Tu as conscience d'être amoureux d'Hermione depuis combien de temps ?

- Pourquoi « conscience » ?demande Ron.

- Parce qu'à mes yeux, tu as toujours été amoureux d'Hermione.

- Ha Bon ?

* Il est étonné ! Il est étonné ! je mitonne pas, toute l'école est au courant, sauf lui…*

- Alors ?insiste-je.

- Je ne sais pas trop, répond maladroitement Ron. Peut être trois, quatre ans peut-être plus ou moins.

* Mine de rien, c'est assez triste !*

- Tu vas lui dire aujourd'hui ?demande je avec espoir. C'est pour ça que tu t'entraînes ?

- Ben…

* Pitié dites moi que c'est la première fois qu'il s'adressait à ce miroir !*

- Ron, dis-je, je vais te dire une chose, mais je t'interdis de dire que je te l'ai dit.

* Et voilà, je vais trahir mon unique amie.*

- Hermione est amoureuse de toi, tu peux foncer, dis-je. Elle ne te repoussera pas, elle est folle de toi.

- Tu… tu es sûre ?demande Ron.

* Ho c'est pas vrai, ça non plus il ne s'en était pas rendu compte.*

- Certaine, fonce !

- Bon, dit Ron. Dans ce cas je vais lui dire… bientôt

* Bientôt ?!*

- Non, dis-je. Tu vas lui dire ce soir. Parce que si tu ne fixes pas d'échéance tu n'y arriveras jamais…

- D'accord, admet Ron. Je vais lui dire, ce soir… ou demain…

- Ce soir, m'écriais-je.

- D'accord, répète Ron apeuré … ce… ce soir.

* Faut les bousculer ces bestioles là, sinon il ne font rien.*

- Très bien, et j'espère pour toi que demain, Hermione viendra me voir aussi joyeuse que si les elfes de maison avaient récupéré leur liberté, pour m'annoncer que tu lui as fait ta déclaration.

Ron hésite.

* Je te donne pas le choix cousin.*

- Si tu veux, je peux t'aider à préparer le terrain, propose-je.

- Non, coupe Ron en fixant ses chaussures.

* Pas très convaincant, je vais t'aider que tu le veuilles ou non, cousin !*

- Il est presque huit heures, dis-je. On va être en retard.

- La retenue, oui, dit Ron en se réveillant.

- Pars, devant, dis-je. Je te suis.

* Manquerait plus qu'on nous voit ensemble, on va croire qu'on se connaît…*

* * *

Lorsque j'arrive devant la salle des sortilèges, Ron et Hermione discutent pendant que Drago leur jette des regards méprisants.

On rentre en silence dans la salle de classe.

- Vous devez ranger les objets ensorcelés dans les armoires, les coffres et les commodes qui se trouvent dans cette pièce, dit Hermione en désignant une porte entrouverte.

- Soyez prudents, certains de ces objets ne sont pas compétemment démagitisés.

* Un joli mot inventé que voilà, surtout venant de toi Hermione.*

Ron nous tend deux feuillets.

- Les indications de Flitwich sur la place de chaque objet, elles sont un peu ternies, il parait que se sont les mêmes indications depuis trente ans.

* Ternies ? Illisibles !*

Je parviens à déchiffrer l'écriture et regarde autour de moi.

Au moins je sais que les coussins doivent aller dans des coffres.

- On doit rester avec vous en cas de problème, annonce Hermione.

Elle et Ron s'assoient autour d'une table.

Je jette un regard appuyé à Ron qui s'empresse de détourner la tête.

Drago a déjà attrapé un sac de plumes blanches, je l'imite en portant un plateau de service à thé. J'avance dans la pièce voisine et repère les étagères de droites dans lequelles doit aller le service à thé. Drago referme le tiroir d'une commode et me regarde.

- Ton courrier t'as apporté de bonne nouvelles ?demande Drago.

*Non.*

- Oui, ton plan va échouer, dis-je en essayant d'avoir l'air sur de moi.

- Je ne pense pas, répond Drago, je pense que tout va fonctionner selon mes souhaits.

* Finalement je ne suis pas sûre de m'en plaindre… enfin si ! Mais non… et parfois si… pourquoi faut il toujours que ce soit embrouillé. Je rêve d'une vie calme… Nan je déconne.*

-------------------

Cela fait une heure que Drago et moi rangeons les objets ensorcelés.

Une heure que Drago me lance de cruels regards de vainqueur, une heure que je lui réponds avec des sourires ironiques.

Et une heure que Ron pédale dans la semoule avec Hermione, il a même trouvé moyen de se disputer avec elle pour les pires broutilles que je n'ai jamais entendues.

Résultats, Hermione est furax, Ron boude, moi crispée et Drago s'énerve lentement, mais sûrement de mon comportement extérieurement calme.

- C'est quoi ce truc là ?demande Drago.

Je me retourne, Drago désigne une cage à oiseaux.

- Une cage pour le programme d'expérience des septièmes années, explique Hermione sans lever les yeux de son livre.

- Et on l'a met où ?demande sèchement Drago.

- Tu n'as qu'à regarder les indications de Flitwich, répond sèchement Hermione.

- Si je demande c'est parce que justement, rien n'est indiqué sur une cage à piafs, s'écrie Drago.

* Je suis la seule à avoir remarquée que la cage émettait de petites étincelles bleues?*

Ma mémoire fonctionne à toute allure.

Qu'est-ce qu'on avait fait subir à cette cage déjà ?

Cela avait un rapport avec les détraqueurs ?non avec les prisonniers ? Oui c'est ça, trouver un moyen pour combler le mal qu'avait le ministère à garder ses prisonniers sans les détraqueurs.

On avait tenté de rendre la cage infranchissable pour faire le modèle réduit d'une éventuelle future cellule.

Le résultat était bon, peut-être même trop bon. Je me rappelle qu'un Flitwich étonné du résultat, avait dit que les sorts de la cage étaient très instables.

- Tu n'as qu'à la déposer sur la table dans la réserve.

Drago attrape violement la cage.

- Attention, m'écrie-je en chœur avec Hermione.

Trop tard.

Les étincelles bleues éclairent soudain toute la pièce. Drago relâche brutalement la cage comme s'il s'était brûlé. Il se frotte les mains avec une expression de douleur.

Sur le sol la cage a éclaté.

- Sortez ! hurle Hermione.

Je pivote vers la sortie. Ron est devant moi, il tend la main vers la poignée.

Une forte lumière bleue m'aveugle.

* * *

- Moon, réveille-toi !

J'ouvre lentement les yeux.

* Mon Drago… *

Il me réveille pour la deuxième fois de la journée.

Je me redresse, visiblement Ron et moi avons dû faire un vol plané. Ron est beaucoup plus secoué que moi, Hermione lui donne de petites gifles en pleurant à moitié.

- Hermione !m'écrie-je sans faire attention au regard surpris de Drago.

- Occupes toi de la porte, je m'occupe de Ron.

Hermione recule péniblement

- Evanonun !dis-je en pointant ma baguette vers Ron.

Le sortilège n'a aucun effet. Je refais une tentative avec un autre sort, puis un autre, puis un autre…

Pendant ce temps Hermione s'emploie à essayer de démolir la porte… en vain.

- Ron, arrête, réveille toi !hurle-je en le giflant.

- Tu… Pourquoi tu… ?hésite Drago à moitié effrayé.

- C'est mon cousin, crétin, va dont aider Hermione, lui dis-je mécaniquement.

* Qu'est-ce que je viens de dire à Drago ?*

Drago se lève et contre toute attente, il va rejoindre Hermione et dégaine sa baguette.

- Hermy…

* Ron !*

Il reprend conscience.

- Elle est là, dis-je rassurée.

Ron ouvre les yeux. Je l'aide à s'asseoir. Il regarde derrière moi. Je me retourne. Hermione est figée, une larme sur la joue, elle sourit, puis se retourne vers la porte.

- Reste là, dis-je.

Je me lève et me dirige vers Hermione et Drago.

* * *

Au bout de deux heures, on abandonne.

On est prisonniers de la salle de sortilège, il n'y a aucune issue.

Le seul point positif est que Ron est sur pied.

- Il n'y a plus qu'à attendre qu'on s'aperçoive de notre absence, annonce Hermione.

- On a dit à Harry et Ginny que la retenue se terminait vers dix heures et demi, ils vont se rendre compte de notre absence très bientôt, fait remarquer Ron.

- Ils vont la remarquer mais je pense qu'ils s'en réjouiront sans se poser de question, explique-je.

- Pourquoi ?demandent Ron et Hermione étonnés.

- Même moi, j'ai compris, marmonne Drago sans regarder les amoureux transis.

Ron et Hermione se détournent gênés.

* Dans une autre situation ce serait hilarant…*

- J'n'arrive pas à y croire, dit soudain Drago.

- Quoi ?demande Ron.

- Vous êtes cousins, dit Drago effaré. Et puis depuis quand tu ne l'appelles plus Granger celle là.

Drago désigne Hermione de son pouce. Hermione, elle, a viré au cramoisie.

- Depuis que je la connais, dis-je. Tu vois Malefoy, mes cousins préférés sont les Weasley, et Hermione est ma meilleure amie. Tu vois bien que je ne corresponds pas à tes attentes.

* Si avec ça, il continue à vouloir « essayer » avec moi !*

- Qu…quoi ?s'exclame Ron.

Hermione me regarde surprise.

* Je ne lui ai pas encore annoncé la grande nouvelle.*

- Je te raconterai, lui dis-je.

Drago donne l'impression d'avoir reçu un violent coup de masse.

- Et il y a d'autre chose dans le même genre que tu caches ?

* Voyons voir…des choses que je cache… ha oui, je suis amoureuse de toi.*

- Non, répondis-je.

Hermione dissimule un petit sourire.

- Attendez !s'écrie Ron stupéfait. Ça veut dire quoi ce truc machin que t'as dit tout à l'heure.

Ron me regarde suppliant.

* Oula, pauvre Ronnie, si je lui dis, il ne se relèvera pas.*

- Hermione te raconteras quand je lui aurai raconter, dis-je.

- Tu ne vas quand même pas lui raconter à elle ?s'écrie Drago.

- Bien sûr que si, et elle s'appelle Hermione, dis-je neutre.

- Eh bien moi je ne veux pas, dit Drago.

Je regarde Drago avec le même regard cruel que celui qu'il m'a lancé au début de la retenue.

- C'est ma meilleure amie, dis-je. Je lui raconte tout.

- Ou alors, je devine au bout de quelques années, corrige Hermione avec un grand sourire.

Je lance un regard appuyé à Hermione.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as deviné ?demande Ron à Hermione.

- Des trucs… ou plutôt un truc, dit Hermione.

- Si tu révèles, ce truc, je révèle ton truc… dis-je.

- J'ai atterri dans un autre monde, dit Drago exaspéré.

* Ouaip c'est la quatrième dimension.*

- Bon qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?demande Ron.

- Je crois qu'on a tout essayé, la seule chose à faire est d'attendre, explique Hermione.

* * *

Au bout de quelques minutes de silence.

- Qui va s'inquiéter de ton absence Malorie ?demande Hermione.

- Personne, je me couche souvent après Millicent et Pansy, elles ne paniqueront que demain matin, dis-je.

- Et toi Malefoy ?demande Hermione.

- Si Grabbe et Goyle n'ont pas trop mangé ils ne s'endormiront pas comme des masses et il s'apercevront peut-être de mon absence, explique Drago. Depuis que j'ai rejoint l'Ordre du Phénix, j'évite de trop traîner avec eux, leurs pères sont à Azkaban. Zabini sera ravi de ma disparition, et Nott pensera que son père aura peut-être réussi à me capturer…Donc pas sûr.

- On est donc peut-être là pour un moment, conclu Hermione.

* Super.*

* * *

Une heure plus tard.

* Même maintenant Drago trouve moyen d'être élégant…*

* * *

Une autre heure plus tard.

* Logiquement dès qu'on sort, on rejoint tous les deux la salle commune… seuls… dans les couloirs vides du château.*

* * *

Encore une autre heure plus tard.

* Finalement il n'a pas trop l'air de m'en vouloir d'être apparentée avec Ron et d'être amie avec Hermione.*

* * *

Et une autre heure plus tard.

- Bon on fait quoi ?dit Drago après de très très longs silences.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?demande Ron.

- J'ai bien une idée avec ta cousine mais elle n'est pas d'accord, dit Drago mauvais.

- Eurkk !s'exclame Ron.

*Quoi comme idée ?*

- Tu l'as dit, dis-je à Ron.

Hermione me lance un drôle de regard, et dissimule un sourire.

- Vous faites quoi chez les moldus quand vous êtes coincés quelque part ? demande Drago.

- Hermione n'est pas une moldue, dis-je.

- Décidément j'arriverai pas à m'y faire, dit Drago en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Je ne te le demande pas, dis-je.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'arriverais à m'y habitué, du moment que tu fais comme d'habitude et que tu fais semblant de la mépriser, dit Drago.

- Mais je croyais que vous vous détestiez, dit Ron en nous regardant tour à tour Drago et moi.

- Mais on se déteste, dis-je.

- Alors pourquoi il… il… enfin tu m'as compris, me dit Ron.

- Pour son procès, dis-je.

- Hé !s'exclame Drago furieux.

- Si tu voulais pas que je le dise, il ne fallait pas me le dire, dis-je agacée.

- Bon on change de sujet, dit Drago. Alors Gran… Hermione, on fait quoi chez les moldus.

Ron et Hermione sursautent.

- Moi aussi ça m'a fait peur, quand il m'a appelée par mon prénom ce matin, dis-je à l'attention de Ron et Hermione.

Hermione sourit.

* Elle doit se douter que j'étais loin d'être dégoûtée.*

- Eh bien, dit Hermione. Dans ce genre de situation, il arrive que les moldus jouent à un jeu qui s'appelle « Action ou Vérité. »

* Oula !elle m'a parlé de ce jeu.*

- Expliques ?demande gentiment Drago.

- Eh bien, commence Hermione. L'un des joueurs demande à un autre de choisir entre Action ou Vérité. S'il choisit Vérité il doit répondre à une question sans mentir. S'il choisit Action, il doit faire une sorte de petit défi très court.

- Pas question, qu'on y joue, dis-je.

- Tu as peur Moon ?demande Drago en récupérant son ton d'arrogance.

- Non, mais j'ai vraiment pas envie de jouer à ça avec toi, dis-je.

* C'est surtout que j'ai deux trois vérités gênantes.*

- Donc tu as peur de moi, résume Drago.

- Non, dis-je.

- Dans ce cas, tu n'as pas à avoir peur de jouer, il y a une fiole de Véritaserum à coté, pour les « Vérités », dit Drago. Prouve moi que tu n'as pas peur.

- Très bien, dis-je, amènes la ta fiole, dis-je.

* Il faudrait que je pense à réfléchir avant de parler !*

- Euh… moi j'ai pas vraiment envie de jouer, commence Ron.

- T'as pas le choix, répondis-je glaciale.

- Et…commence Hermione.

- Je t'interdis de me lâcher, dis-je Hermione sans la regarder.

- Très bien, dit Hermione à contre cœur, en résumé on fait sc que vous avez décidez.

- Exactement, dit Drago en se rasseyant avec la fiole.

Il me fixe sans ciller.

- Qui commence ?demande t-il.

- Toi, dis-je brutalement, Action ou Vérité ?

Drago se fige surprit.

Je hausse un sourcil en signe de victoire.

- Action, dit Drago.

* Embrasse moi !*

Je me retourne vers Hermione et Ron.

- Une idée ?demande-je.

* * *

Je croyais que ce jeu était amusant.

Là, on s'ennuie comme des rats morts, Hermione et Ron ne prennent que des Vérités parce qu'ils se doutent de ce que je leur demanderais de faire, et je n'ose pas leur dire de s'avouer leurs sentiments, c'est le genre de chose qu'ils doivent faire entre eux, pas dans un jeu avec Drago qui s'amuse à demander à Ron et Hermione de raconter leurs pires humiliations…

Drago et moi ne prenons que des Actions, Hermione n'ose pas nous demander de nous embrasser, pourtant je la vois hésiter… au bout d'un moment elle n'hésitera plus.

- Faudrait changer un peu c'est monotone, dit Ron.

- C'est de votre faute, vous ne prenez que des Vérités, reproche Drago.

- Et alors toi et Malorie vous ne prenez que des Actions, constate Ron.

* J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, Drago tais toi !*

- Parce que justement vous ne prenez que des Vérités, il faut bien combler votre manque de courage, explique Drago.

- Arrête de dire des stupidités, dit Ron.

- Dans ce cas toi et Granger, prenez des Actions, suggère méchamment Drago.

- Toi et Malorie n'avez qu'à prendre des Vérités, rage Ron.

- D'accord, dit Drago.

- Bien, dit Ron.

- Et mon avis tu me le demandes quand, demande-je à Drago.

- Pareil pour moi !s 'exclame Hermione à Ron.

- Weasley ! Enchaîne Drago. Action ou Vérité ?

- Action, répond aussitôt Ron.

- Héhé, dis-je, Malefoy si tu ne trouves pas j'ai un truc à te suggérer.

Ron et Hermione me regardent effrayés.

- J'ai trouvé, dit simplement Drago.

Aussitôt Ron et Hermione sont rassurés, et moi je suis déçue.

- Weasley embrasses Granger, ordonne Drago.

- Héhé, dis je ravie.

Ron et Hermione récupèrent leur air effrayé.

- Allez, encourage Drago avec un adorable sourire.

Un sourire qui étonnement n'a rien de sarcastique.

- Allez, encourage-je à mon tour.

Pour la première fois, je rayonne à côté de Drago

Hésitant Ron se tourne vers Hermione.

- Tu fais durer les choses, remarque Drago.

* J'adore ce type !*

Ron jette un regard écœuré à Drago. Il accélère le mouvement.

* Attention impact dans cinq…. Quatre… trois… deux…. Un…YES !!!!*

*Enfin, le monde peut s'écrouler demain, c'est fait, il se sont embrassés.*

Ils s'éloignent lentement.

* Si seulement ils pouvaient voir leurs têtes respectives à cette seconde !*

- Malorie !dit Ron. Action ou Vérité ?

*Pas question que je choisisse Vérité.*

- Action, dis-je.

- Tu devais choisir Vérité, rappelle Hermione.

- Non, dis-je. C'est Malefoy et Ron qui ont bidouillé leur truc de mâle en puissance.

- De toute façon, ça m'arrange, dit Ron. Malorie tu vas me détester mais tu n'avais qu'à pas rire… Cousine… embrasse Malefoy.

* Hein ?*

- Héhé, dit Hermione en me lançant un regard complice.

- Ça c'est une excellente idée, dit Drago.

Je reste immobile pendant quelques secondes.

- La frousse Moon ?demande Drago.

* Non, Je savoure.*

- Bien sûr que non, dis-je. Regarde moi.

Drago se retourne docilement vers moi. Je m'approche sûre de moi.

* BONHEUR !*

* Une seconde, deux secondes, trois, quatre, cinq… je vais être obligée de le relâcher.*

Voilà je le relâche.

* Non !!!!!!*

Drago me sourit.

- C'est tout ?demande t-il.

* Bouge pas on va recommencer.*

Soudain le verrou de la porte clique. On se relève subitement et s'écarte les uns des autres.

- Je vous propose de ne jamais raconter à qui que ce soit ce qui s'est passé, dis-je.

- D'accord, dit Drago.

- Oui, disent Ron et Hermione.

La porte s'ouvre, Potter et Flitwich se tiennent dans l'encadrement.

* Saint Potter, j'ai jamais pu le saquer, il faut qu'il gâche l'un des plus beaux moment de ma vie.*

Ils entrent tous les deux dans la pièce, et derrière eux je vois Pansy qui se précipite aussitôt vers Drago.

- Eh bien, dit Flitwich, je savais que les sorts jetés sur cette cage étaient puissants mais là, mes élèves ont vraiment battu un record.

- Coincés, avec des Serpentards, murmure Potter à ses amis. Vous avez de la chance d'être vivants.

* Comme dit Hermione : vaut mieux ça qu'un obsédé du sang pur.*


	7. Chapitre 7 : 6ème jour : L’entretien

**Chapitre 7 : 6ème jour : L'entretien.**

Je suis levée ! Il est à peine huit heures et je suis levée ! C'est miraculeux. Merlin a dû me jeter un sort pendant mon sommeil. Bon évidemment je suis quand même la dernière du dortoir à descendre dans la grande salle, mais quand même !

------------------------------------

Dans la grande salle, il reste une place à côté de Millicent. En reine des hypocrites que je suis, je dois m'y installer

- Déjà ? Le courrier n'est même pas encore arrivé, me fait remarquer Millicent.

- Je change mes habitudes, dis-je.

- À mon avis si tu es déjà levée c'est parce que tu stresses à cause des examinateurs qui viennent te faire passer ton entretien aujourd'hui, explique Millicent.

_ C'est un détail._

Je regarde Millicent en biais avec un sourire coupable.

_ Un détail qui me fait complètement flipper, si mon angoisse continue de monter comme ça, je vais finir par me faire pipi dessus.  
_  
_Ne pas y penser… ne pas y penser…_

Un vacarme de piaillements et de bruissement d'ailes se fait entendre.

L'arrivée du courier.

_ Tiens Mademoiselle Pimprenelle s__'est lavée ? Non ce n'est pas elle, c'est une chouette de Gryffondor, celle du Balafré je crois...  
_  
SPLAF !

_ ÇA ! C__'est Mademoiselle Pimprenelle !   
_  
Etalée de tout son long, les ailes grandes ouvertes, j'aperçois un morceau de parchemin attaché au poulet qui me fait honte.

Je détache le parchemin et tends mon verre à Mademoiselle Pimprenelle qui semble s'être froissée une aile.

- Tu vas devoir rester à la volière un moment, lui dis-je.

M'ignorant superbement, la chouette tente de remettre ses plumes en place.

J'ouvre mon courrier.

Malorie,  
Je t'envoie un petit message d'encouragement de ma part et de celui de toute la famille. Fais de ton mieux et… épate les.  
Bonne chance  
Mona Moon.

_ « Toute la famille » ? Mon œil, ils ne veulent pas que j'essaye de faire des études… et étrangement ça m'encourage encore plus à en faire. Je dois avoir l'esprit de contradiction… chose étonnante.   
Ma mère n'a pas parlé de la dernière lettre que je lui ai envoyée__… pourtant elle l'a sûrement reçue…_

- RRRRIIIIIiiii

_ AAAHhhh, P de B de M. _

- Mademoiselle Pim… commence-je à hurler.

Je m'arrête en voyant que l'auteur du cri n'est pas ma chouette, mais une autre, presque identique, en plus soignée qui est venue lui tenir compagnie. Je reconnais l'autre chouette, c'est celle de Potter. Il n'y a que deux chouettes des neiges à Poudlard.

_ Elles se font des mamoures !! C'est pas vrai, même les volatiles s'y mettent._

- Ha non, dis-je à ma chouette. Il est à Gryffondor.

- C'est la chouette d'Harry Potter ?demande Millicent.

_ Tiens, toi aussi t'as remarqué ?_

- Oui, répondis-je. Mademoiselle Pimprenelle viens ici, il y a plein d'autres mâles à Poudlard…

- C'est une femelle, coupe une voix glaciale.

Je redresse la tête. En même temps, je me rends compte que plusieurs murmures courent vers ce coin de table.

- C'est ta chouette qui est un mâle, insiste Potter.

- Si elle s'appelle Mademoiselle Pimprenelle, c'est justement parce que c'est une demoiselle, réplique-je sèchement à l'intrus.  
- Vérifie, m'ordonne Potter. Hedwige !  
Potter tend bêtement son bras, mais sa chouette refuse de lui obéir

- Quelle autorité, fais-je remarquer.

Autour de moi de petits ricanements retentissent. Potter se rapproche de sa chouette.

- Hedwige, viens, dit-il ce sont des serpents, ils mordent.

- M'en parle pas, hier j'ai mordu un hippogriffe, dis-je faussement niaise. Je n'ai toujours pas compris comment je m'y suis prise. Cela doit être dû à mes impulsions de serpents…

De nouveaux ricanements retentissent, plus bruyants.

_ J'adore ça, je comprends pourquoi Drago passe son temps à chambrer les Gryffondors._

- Crache ton venin ailleurs, réplique furieusement Potter.

_ Mais c'est qu'il insiste._

- Ça aussi c'est un soucis, mais le pire c'est quand la peau mue. Je te jure, parfois notre salle commune est remplie de vieux bouts de peaux. Les premières années jouent à cache-cache à l'intérieur, cette année on a même failli en perdre un…

La table des Serpentards éclate de rire devant l'air ahuri de Potter.

- Hilarant, réplique Potter.

- Faut croire, répondis-je toute souriante.

N''y tenant plus, Potter attrape sa chouette et essaye de l'embarquer.

La chouette se défend, mord, griffe, et sans surprise : s'échappe.

Elle atterrit juste à côté de mon bras qui tient fermement Mademoiselle Pimprenelle.

Je résiste à la tentation d'envoyer valser l'animal. Mes nerfs tiennent, je n'ai pas bougé d'un pouce, la ou plutôt le dénommé Hedwige ne m'attaque pas, alors qu'il a complètement tailladé les bras et les mains de Potter.

_Intelligente cette bestiole._

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Potter ?

_ Mon Drago !_

- Je viens juste récupérer ma chouette, répond fermement Potter.

- Et embêter une Serpentarde, ajoute Drago.

_ C'est moi la Serpentarde en question ?_

- Je ne l'embête pas, c'est sa chouette qui embête la mienne, réplique Potter.

- D'après ce que je vois, c'est ton piaf et toi qui squattez la table des Serpentards et dérangez Moon, explique Drago.

_ Euh…  
_  
- Tu fais quoi là ?demande-je à Drago.

Il se retourne vers moi.

- Ben, je…hésite Drago. Je suis fidèle aux Serpentards… et comme tu es aussi une Serpentarde… je t'aide face à…

- Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide Malefoy, dis-je. C'est humiliant.

- Que quelqu'un t'aide, c'est humiliant ?demande Drago interloqué.

- Non, c'est ton aide qui est humiliante, corrige-je.

_Désolée, Drago, je m'en veux de te dire une telle bêtise._

- T'es complètement dingue, me dit lentement Drago.

_ C'est inévitable que je devienne dingue !_

- Bon tu le récupères ton mâle en manque, lançe-je à Potter.

- Ce n'est pas un mâle, réplique Potter.

Je vois Ron et Hermione se rapprocher vers nous.

- Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr ?demande-je caustique.

- Parce que la vendeuse du chemin de traverse me l'a certifié, explique Potter. Et toi ?

_ Ben moi, mon pseudo pigeon vient d'une boutique miteuse de l'Allée des Embrumes…_

- Pareil.

- Si ça se trouve, les deux sont des femelles, explique Hermione en arrivant.

- Impossible, ils se bécotaient, explique Potter.

- L'un n'empêche pas l'autre, explique Hermione.

Potter jette un coup d'œil suspect à sa chouette.  
_  
Panique pas Potter, ce sont des choses qui arrivent._

- Granger, dis-je, tu es volontaire pour vérifier si l'une de nos chouettes est un mâle.

- Pourquoi moi ?demande Hermione alarmée.

- Parce que tu as réussi à foutre la frousse à Potter, explique-je.

Une sonnerie indiquant le début des cours retentit.

- Bon, dis-je à Mademoiselle Pimprenelle. Tu vas à la volière et tu y restes je passerai voir ton aile ce soir.

Je relâche l'oiseau qui prend quelques secondes avant de s'envoler suivi par le piaf transsexuel de Potter.

- Hedwige ! appelle t-il d'une voix autoritaire.

- Elle est grande maintenant, laisse la vivre sa vie, dis-je avec un faux air godiche. Laisse la faire ses choix sentimentaux, même s'ils ne sont pas très conventionnels.

Je vois Hermione qui réprime un sourire, Ron lui, me lance un regard furieux et entraîne Potter vers la sortie.

Dès qu'ils sont suffisamment éloignés, Potter commence à enguirlander Ron.

_ Le pauvre, pas facile de m'avoir comme cousine._

Je laisse volontairement Millicent et Pansy partir devant.

Il semble que je ne suis pas la seule à avoir eu cette idée, Drago me rattrape à la seconde où je me lève de mon siège.

Il marche silencieusement à côté de moi, les élèves de Serpentards restants nous dévisagent, étonnés.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Malefoy ?demande-je avant qu'on devienne trop suspects.

- Je voulais te féliciter, réplique Drago.

- De quoi ?demande-je.

- D'avoir fermé son clapet à Potter, peu de personne peuvent s'en vanter, et tout comme moi à présent tu en fais partie, explique Drago.

- Tu n'as jamais réussi à fermer son clapet à Potter, dis-je. On dirait que tu fais une fixation sur lui…il te plait ?

_ La relation amoureuse de ma chouette m'inspire on dirait._

J'ai dit tout ça suffisamment fort pour que tous les Serpentards autour puissent l'entendre.

_Là il va lui falloir une bonne défense à mon Drago sinon ce truc peut le coller pendant un long moment._

Drago éclate de rire.

- Moon, tu es très bien placée pour connaître mes goûts, lâche Drago.

_Il est au courant qu'il y a au moins une vingtaine d'élèves qui nous écoute ?_

- Pas vraiment, répondis-je.

- Si… tu as une allure de mec et tu ne m'attires pas, c'est bien que ce sont les filles bien féminines qui me plaisent, informe Drago.  
_  
OUTCH !_

- À la bonne heure, réplique-je, à force de te voir venir me parler, je commençais à paniquer, je t'avoue que jusqu'ici, je m'accrochais à ton allure un peu féminine justement, pour me rassurer.

Depuis tout à l'heure les élèves autour de nous se massent et échangent des regards amusés. 

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

_ Le professeur Tonks et dire qu'on commençait à peine à s'échauffer._

- Rien, répondis-je en chœur avec Drago.

- Dans ce cas filer en cours, ou vous allez être en retard pour la seconde fois de la semaine, prédit sévèrement le professeur Tonks.

Je me retourne vers le couloir et m'avance docilement sans un regard vers Drago. Tous les autres élèves autour de nous filent eux aussi.

- Quelle actrice, me glisse Drago.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?demande-je.

- Pour ton crétin de cousin et ta surprenante amie, dit Drago. Tu sais j'ai réfléchi…

- Ho ?dis-je faussement incrédule.

Drago me sourit et reprend.

Je craque, il est tellement beau quand il me sourit !

- Si tu parviens à cacher ton entente parfaite avec ces deux Gryffondors, cela veut dire que tu peux cacher beaucoup d'autre chose.

_ Merci, je suis au courant !  
_  
- Et qu'est-ce que tu as en tête ?demande-je d'un air las. Non attends, j'ai pas envie de le savoir.

- Comme tu veux, répond Drago.

On atteint le dernier couloir, derrière le prochain tournant, tous les élèves attendent d'entrer dans la salle de classe.

Drago me retient par le bras.

- Tu sais Malorie, moi aussi je suis un excellent acteur, tu en as eu la preuve à l'instant.

_ Il m'a appelée Malorie ! Il m'a appelé Malorie ! YOUPI._

- Ne m'appelle pas Malorie, dis-je glaciale.

- C'est pourtant comme ça que tu t'appelles, réplique Drago.

- Et alors moi je ne t'appelle pas par ton prénom, dis-je.

- J'aimerais bien, dit Drago avec un sourire crispé.

- Tu as raison, dis-je. Tu es un excellent acteur, tu parviens presque à me convaincre de toutes tes inepties.

Je retire mon bras que Drago tient toujours et avance vers la salle de classe. Les autres élèves commencent à rentrer dans la salle, je me mets à la suite de la file, Drago ne m'a pas suivie.

C'est lorsque tout le monde est assis, juste avant que le professeur Flitwich ferme la porte que Drago entre dans la salle.

- Juste à temps, lance le professeur Flitwich avec un sourire indulgent.

-------------------------------

Début d'après midi, après le déjeuner, les élèves partent dans des directions différentes en fonction de leur cours. Moi je dois aller au quatrième étage pour mon entretien.  
J'ai largement le temps de retourner dans mon dortoir prendre une douche et surtout essayer de faire cesser ces satanés tremblements.

-------------------------------  
_  
Ça va aller, je dois juste respirer… respirer…l'entretien commence dans dix minutes, je suis devant la porte, mais ça va aller._

_BIEN SUR QUE NON, ça ne peut pas aller, je ne sais même pas de quoi ils vont me parler… olala, et s'ils parlent de mon bulletin ? Qu'est-ce que je raconte, ils vont parler de mon bulletin, forcément !_

--------------------

Cinq minutes plus tard, je reviens en courant des toilettes.  
_  
En plus maintenant, j'ai l'estomac vide !_

Ça va aller… mon avenir va se jouer dans la prochaine demi heure mais ça va aller…

----------------------

- Malorie Moon ?

_ Je défaille_

- Oui, c'est moi, dis-je.

- Vous êtes la seconde, entrez, me dit un type avec un nez démesuré.

_ La seconde ? Qui d'autre a passé l'entretien ?_

- Je suis Mr Legendre et voici Mme Mansseau, annonce nez démesuré.

- Bonjour, dis-je vers l'énorme femme assise sur un fauteuil à accoudoir.

Mme Mansseau ne répond rien, elle me fixe des yeux, je souris aimablement et m'avance lorsque Mr Legendre me fait signe de m'installer sur un siège face à Mme Mansseau.  
_  
Rien qu'à sa tête, on voit que c'est une peau de vache… on dirait ma grand-mère._

Mr Legendre s'installe sur une chaise à côté de Mme Mansseau.

- Bien, alors, Mademoiselle Moon, commence Mr Legendre. Expliquez nous en deux mots pourquoi vous voulez intégrer le plus haut programme d'enseignement de la coopération magique internationale, le HEL les Hautes …tudes Linguistiques ?

_ Pour fuir ma famille, me faire un max de blé, ne plus voir Drago, faire le tour du monde…_

- Je suis passionnée par les langues et les cultures du monde, avec le HEL je suis sûre d'apprendre et de m'enrichir aussi bien dans un cadre scolaire que plus personnel, dis-je.

_ C'est hallucinant le nombre de débilités que je suis capable de sortir…au moins je parviens à répéter ce que j'avais prévu de raconter._

_Mr Legendre parait ravi de la réponse par contre la Mansseau, elle dégosille pas, elle continue de me fixer avec un œil morne._

- En deux mots, je voudrais connaître votre situation familiale et sociale, demande Mr Legendre avec un aimable sourire.

_ Ma situation familiale repose sur un mensonge, mes seuls vrais amis sont ceux que je dois détester en public…_

- Je viens d'une famille ne comptant que des sorciers sur plusieurs générations, je suis très complice avec ma mère, mes grands parents m'adorent et approuvent chacun de mes choix. Malheureusement je n'ai jamais connu mon père. Dans l'ensemble nous sommes une famille très unie.

_ Je viens de battre un record !_

- Mes amis à Poudlard, sont surtout des élèves de ma maison, Serpentard, dis-je. Je suis très proche de mes camarades de dortoir. Nous sommes toutes les trois très amies.

_ Faut croire qu'il est toujours possible de battre son propre record._

Legendre sourit, Mansseau fixe.

- Bien, maintenant on va parler de vos années à Poudlard, annonce Mr Legendre en ouvrant mon bulletin scolaire.  
_  
Et voilà comment mes ambitions s'écroulent, je vais devoir faire d'autres études sur Londres, rester chez ma mère…_

- Les trois premières années de votre scolarité se sont passées sans aucune anicroche, commence Mr Legendre. Malgré quelques retards au cours le matin…

_J'ai toujours très mal dormi._

- À partir du milieu de votre quatrième année, ça se gâte, commente Mr Legendre en fronçant les sourcils. Je vois que vous avez été en retenue pour avoir plongé dans le lac au mois de décembre…

_ Je devais ramener une photo du calmar géant, en échange ce soir là, Drago lui devait installer une bannière du haut de la tour d'astronomie disant que les Gryffondors étaient des tricheurs. On s'est fait choper tous les deux. Par contre, on s'est payés une bonne tranche de rigolade dans la salle commune… Plus tard j'ai un peu moins ri avec la pneumonie que j'ai attrapée._

- Ensuite, je lis que vous avez donné vie à plusieurs armures du château qui ont passé plusieurs heures à poursuivre un esprit frappeur du nom de Peeves dans tout le château.

_ Drago m'avait dit que j'étais nulle en sortilège j'ai voulu lui prouver le contraire. Bon à la base je voulais juste qu'une seule armure transverse Peeves, une fois seulement. Au lieu de ça, il y a une bonne trentaine d'armures qui ont débarqué pour courser Peeves. Ça avait peut-être un rapport avec le fait que Peeves s'était amusé à chanter des cantiques de sa composition à l'intérieur d'elles… En tout cas, j'ai épaté tout le monde... Même moi._

- …vous avez libéré des animaux, appelés Scrout à Pétard, dans un couloir du château…

_Là j'ai du mérite parce que ces bestioles, mines de rien elles ont failli me tuer… bon au final c'est moi et Drago qui avons dû les tuer parce que au choix, c'était elles ou nous… _

- … vous êtes allée chercher de l'alcool à plusieurs reprises, vous avez été surprise à fumer des inventions moldues, vous vous êtes baladée en sous-vêtements sur le toit du château…

_ J'ai eu du pot, Drago lui c'est dans le parc qu'il a dû se balader en calsif, c'est l'année d'après qu'on l'a refait sans aucun vêtements on s'est pas fait choper cette fois là…comme de nombreuses autres fois._

- Et ça continue les années suivantes, de surcroît vous avez souvent été soupçonnée, sans être accusée, manque de preuve. Par exemple à la fin de l'année dernière on vous a suspectée d'avoir allumé plusieurs feux d'artifices dans l'enceinte même du château…  
_  
Fred et George m'avaient laissé un petit cadeau, fallait pas gâcher, et puis ça énervait beaucoup Drago._

- Qu'avez-vous à y répondre ?demande Legendre.

_L'heure de vérité._

- J'ai fait beaucoup de bêtises, c'était des bêtises d'enfants, cette année j'ai grandi et je n'ai rien fait de répréhensible en dehors de quelques retards, explique je.

- C'est vrai, que votre septième année a été vraiment très très calme par rapport aux précédentes, vous avez même apporté un bonus de cent vingt points à vous toute seule pour votre maison…

_ Et ça rien que vous l'entendre dire aujourd'hui._

- Tout le monde fait des erreurs, conclut Mr Legendre en s'autorisant un sourire complice. J'ai terminé, Mme Mansseau ?

La Mansseau bouge la tête d'à peine un centimètre vers son collègue, puis revient.

- La ponctualité, grogne t-elle. Vous êtes tout le temps en retard.

_ Pas tout le temps, juste un jour sur deux…_

- J'ai le sommeil un peu lourd, me défende-je.

- Vos camarades de chambre elles ne peuvent pas vous réveiller, demande la Mansseau.

- Elles le font, lorsqu'il est vraiment tard…

_ C'est Millicent qui me réveille et je ne l'écoute pas souvent…logique en même temps, c'est Millicent._

La Mansseau grogne.

Mr Legendre me regarde gêné.

- En fait avec les décalages horaires, il arrive souvent que les élèves arrivent en retard aux cours ou soient fatigués, explique Mr Legendre. Donc ce n'est pas plus important que ça…

De longues secondes de silence passent.

- Euh… en deux mots, recommence Mr Legendre. Quels sont vos moyens de financement ?  
_  
Il n'y en a pas._

- Ma famille, principalement, va subvenir à mes besoins jusqu'à ce que je rentre dans la vie active, dis-je.  
_  
En fait c'est grâce à une bourse que je vais suivre mes études, mais ça vous n'avez pas besoin de le savoir, puisque la bourse vient de l'extérieur._

- Quels sont vos centres d'intérêts en général ?demande Mr Legendre.

_ Me torturer, jouer les hypocrites, me ridiculiser…_

- Je suis une mordue de littérature et d'histoire, dis-je. Et je suis avec attention les récents progrès fait en métamorphose et en sortilège.

- Un petit ami ?demande timidement Mr Legendre.  
_  
Pourquoi vous le demandez ? Tout le monde sait qu'il ne m'aime pas._

- Non, répondis-je.

- Ça sera tout, annonce Mr Legendre. Sortez par cette porte-ci, nous vous annoncerons dans les jours qui viennent si vous embarquez à bord du train.

- Merci, dis-je poliment. Bonne journée.

Je sors lentement, j'ai l'impression que le regard de la Mansseau me suit malgré sa tête qui ne bouge pas.

Je referme la porte. Je fais un pas, deux pas, m'arrête, respire, et pars en courant vers la salle commune. Je passe le dernier détour conduisant aux cachots, et je m'arrête.

Drago est là en face de moi, il discute avec animation.

Il discute avec… avec Mona Moon… ma mère.


	8. Chapitre 8 : 6ème jour, Conversations

**Chapitre 8 : 6ème jour : ConversationS.**

Je m'approche lentement d'eux.

_ C'est pas possible je dois être en train de faire un cauchemar !_

Mona et Drago éclatent de rire.

_ Ça me glace le sang de voir ma mère et Drago en si bon terme, cela ne présage rien de bon._

Mona tourne soudain la tête dans ma direction.

- Malorie, s'écrie t'elle en atténuant son éclat de rire.

Drago se retourne vers moi et un petit sourire en coin se dessine sur ses lèvres.

- Mona ?demande-je. Que faites vous ici ?

_ Un petit détail : je ne tutoie ma mère que lorsque nous sommes toutes les deux. En public, je l'appelle Mona et je la vouvoie. Il faut garder certaines apparences… encore et toujours, les apparences…_

- Je suis venue t'encourager, répond Mona. La directrice m'a autorisée à venir à Poudlard pour l'occasion.

_ Je doute que ce soit pour cette raison que tu sois venue, m'an._

- Mon entretien est terminé, dis-je méfiante.

- Ça s'est bien passé ?demande Drago avec un grand sourire et un imperceptible haussement de sourcil moqueur.

_ Souris moi encore !_

- Très bien, répondis-je sans un regard pour Drago.

- Ton ami Drago vient de me confier la petite aventure que vous avez vécue hier soir lorsque vous étiez en retenue, annonce Mona radieuse.

_ Hein ? Quoi ? Il n'a pas osé lui raconter ça ! _

- Quelle… commence-je en dissimulant mon inquiétude.

- Oui, coupe Drago, on s'est retrouvés coincés dans la salle de sortilège avec Hermione Granger et Ronald Weasley.

Je regarde brièvement Drago en fronçant les sourcils.

_ Ouf._

- J'ai appris à ta mère que les circonstances ce soir là on fait que…

Drago reprend lentement sa respiration.

_ NOONNN !!! _

- … que je suis à présent au courant que tu es cousine avec les Weasley et amie avec Hermione Granger.

Drago affiche une fausse mine désolée.

_ Le petit abject, il a fait exprès de ralentir le ton pour me foutre la frousse._

- J'ai également annoncé à ta mère, continue Drago, que cela ne changeait en rien mon… attachement pour toi.

_ Ça ne change rien ? Vraiment rien ? Il veut toujours…! _

- Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre, dis-je dédaigneuse.

- Malorie !s'indigne Mona. Drago est un garçon charmant et tu te comportes de façon exécrable.

Drago affiche une petite mine déconfite bien que je perçoive une lueur amusée dans ses yeux.

_ Quel comédien._

- Désolée Mona, dis-je, mais c'est la vérité, Drago et moi ne nous sommes jamais entendus, je vous en ai déjà parlé, je crois…

- Mais… commence Mona presque furieuse.

- Elle a raison, interrompt Drago faussement triste. Votre fille ne m'aime pas Mme Moon. Je reste à lui courir bêtement après, en espérant un peu de son attention…

_ C'est magnifique ce que tu dis Drago ne t'arrête pas…_

- … J'avoue que je m'y prends parfois un peu mal. J'aurais adoré vous avoir comme Belle-mère, Mme Moon, continue Drago d'un ton mélodramatique.

_ Ne mets pas la charrue avant les boeufs quand même…_

- Mais… enchaîne Drago. Le choix de ses fréquentations n'appartient qu'à Malorie. Pourtant, comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, il y a quelques minutes. Si un jour votre fille et moi venions à construire plus qu'une amitié, je ferai tout pour rendre Malorie heureuse.  
_  
… Là, je suis… je sais pas quoi dire… à part… mais pourquoi faut-il que tout ça soit faux !!!?_

- Je dois retourner en cours, annonce Drago morose. J'étais juste passé prendre des livres. Mme Moon, j'étais ravi de vous revoir et j'espère que notre prochaine rencontre arrivera plus rapidement que celle-ci... Malorie, à plus tard, dans la salle commune.

_ Me connaissant, je vais tout faire pour l'éviter, la salle commune._

Mona et Drago échangent le même sourire poli et gêné.

Juste avant de s'éloigner, Drago me lance un discret regard de vainqueur.

_ Et voilà, il bluffait… bon je le savais depuis le début, mais on peut toujours espérer…_

- Quel acteur, souffle Mona.

- Tu… tu as remarqué que c'était du chiqué son baratin ?demande-je étonnée.

- Bien sûr… il en a beaucoup trop fait, explique simplement Mona.  
_  
Ouf, ma mère n'est pas complètement crétine._

- Néanmoins, ma chérie… commence Mona maladroite.  
_  
Ma chérie ? Ça c'est le mot de passe pour « argumentation délicate »._

- … même si cela ne dure que jusqu'à son procès le fait que tu sortes avec Drago Malefoy pourrait énormément nous aider, commente Mona.

- C'est pour me dire ça que tu es venue à Poudlard ?demande-je.

- Eh bien,… oui, avoue Mona. Après ta lettre d'hier je me suis dit qu'il fallait mieux que je vienne t'expliquer ce qui s'est passé ces dernières heures… Narcissa Malefoy a informé ton grand père de la situation qui a évidemment averti tes oncles… Tous les trois voient à présent en toi, un bon moyen d'ouvrir des portes aux Moon.

- Elle les a mis au courant ? La petite… garce, dis-je enragée.

Mona sourit indulgente.

- Les Malefoy ma chérie, c'est peut être notre dernière chance… expose lentement Mona.

- M'an, je comprends bien, dis-je d'un air las, mais il s'agit de Drago Malefoy…

- Passe tes conditions avec lui, suggère Mona. Il parait vraiment très déterminé… et sa mère est prête à l'aider.

_Les fameuses conditions, Drago m'a demandé la même chose…_

- M'an… suppliais-je.

- Malorie, s'il te plait fais un effort, implore Mona.

_Et voilà, elle me fait son air de chien battu._

- M'an… répète-je.

- S'il te plait…

- Bon, dis-je vaincue. Je vais voir mais je ne garantis rien.

_ Mais alors rien du tout de chez rien du tout._

- Merci, c'est tout ce que je te demande, avoue Mona. À part ça, ton entretien ?

- J'en sais rien, dis-je. Je pense avoir mis l'un des examinateurs dans ma poche, par contre l'autre, je crois qu'elle ne m'aime pas du tout.

- Comment elle s'appelle ? s'intéresse Mona.

- Mansseau, répondis-je.

- Oui, je la connais, commente Mona. Une vraie peau de vache, c'est une ancienne rivale et amie de ta grand-mère.

_ C'est étrange, je ne suis pas étonnée._

- Je vais devoir y aller puisque ton entretien est terminé, annonce Mona. N'oublie pas d'envisager sérieusement de sortir avec le fils Malefoy.

_M'an… ! _

- J'essayerais, dis-je.

- Je vais surveiller mon courrier et attendre de tes nouvelles, annonce Mona.

- À plus tard m'an, dis-je.

Mona me bise sur le front.

_Elle me fait ça depuis que je sais marcher, elle continue sûrement parce que je sais toujours marcher…_

Elle s'éloigne.

_Et voilà, du coup j'ai encore ce petit pincement que j'ai tous les ans sur le quai 9 ¾ en début d'année._

J'entre dans la salle commune et me dirige vers le dortoir des filles

Arrivée dans mon dortoir, je m'avachis sur mon lit et m'endors. J'ai du sommeil en retard puisque je me suis levée à l'heure ce matin.

----------------------------

Vingt heures trente, je viens de terminer mes devoirs, et mes devoirs en retard. Je les ai faits dans mon dortoir, je n'ai pas osé descendre dans la salle commune avec le risque de croiser Drago.

----------------------  
_  
Attention mission impossible IV : Votre mission, si vous l'acceptez, traverser le plus discrètement possible la salle commune pour atteindre la sortie… le tout en évitant soigneusement Drago._

J'ouvre la porte du dortoir des filles, il règne l'habituelle ambiance de fin d'année.

Autrement dit, personne ne fait ses devoirs, tout le monde se contente de noircir ses parchemins.

Il y a un élève de cinquième année hilare, perché sur le lustre en cristal, deux élèves de sixième année dansent torses nus sur les tables.

Bref, l'ambiance habituelle de fin d'année, Ron était vert quand je lui ai raconté ça. Lui même a reconnu qu'au moins les Serpentards n'avaient pas besoin de gagner un match de quidditch pour faire la fête.

En même temps, heureusement qu'on ne compte pas sur les victoires en quidditch, parce que quoi qu'en disent les autres élèves, l'équipe des Serpentards est mauvaise, le peu de match qu'on gagne c'est parce que les joueurs et les supporters terrorisent l'équipe adverse.

Drago ne me voit pas, il est dos à moi. 

_Bon, je trace._

J'avance rapidement en fixant la porte de sortie.

- Malorie !appelle Pansy.

_Eh M._

Je me retourne. Pansy et Millicent sont assises à une table devant une immense pile de magazine.

- Tu nous aides ?demande Millicent en désignant les magazines. On cherche un moyen pour que Drago retombe amoureux de Pansy.

_ Parce qu'il est déjà tombé amoureux d'elle ?_

- Désolée les filles, dis-je. Mademoiselle Pimprenelle s'est blessée, je fais un saut à la volière pour voir comment elle va.

- Ha oui, glousse Pansy. C'était hilarant la manière dont tu as fermé son clapet à Potter ce matin. Même Drago l'a reconnu…

_ …_

- Je viendrais vous aider après, je ne pense pas en avoir pour longtemps, dis-je.

_ Au contraire je sens que je vais en avoir pour très très longtemps, en fait, jusqu'à ce que vous alliez vous coucher._

- D'accord, alors à tout à l'heure, dit Millicent.

Je jette un petit coup d'œil circulaire. Drago m'a vue, il me regarde.

Je reste figée, on se regarde.

_Tourne toi, détourne immédiatement ton regard Malorie…!_

Je détourne enfin la tête en même temps que Drago.

Je me dirige vers la porte. Dès que je me suis assurée qu'il n'y a personne dans les couloirs, je me mets à courir pour mettre le plus de distance entre moi et Drago.

J'entends des pas, je ralentis l'allure,

- Hermione !m'écrie-je en reconnaissant l'épaisse tignasse de la Gryffondor.

- Malorie tu tombes bien, déclare Hermione radieuse.

_ Hein ? Elle va m'annoncer que Ron lui a fait sa déclaration !!!_

- Tu as des trucs à me raconter, continue Hermione. Drago t'a fait une jolie cour hier soir.

_ Je me disais aussi._

- C'est pas drôle, dis-je.

- Attends, c'était désopilant, lui qui te court après par intérêt, toi qui te forces à le repousser, Ron plus terrorisé que jamais, et pour couronner le tout tu as embrassé Drago en faisant semblant d'être dégoûtée. J'ai dû me fêler deux trois côtes à force de réprimer mon fou rire.

_ Judas ! _

- C'est d'avoir embrassé Ron qui te rend si joyeuse ?demandais-je.

Aussitôt le sourire d'Hermione s'efface.

- Là c'était bas de ta part Malorie, tu aurais pu éviter d'encourager Malefoy, explique Hermione morne.

_ Certainement pas, c'était un des plus agréable moment de la semaine…_

- Pourquoi ?demandais-je radieuse. Tu n'avais qu'à repousser Ron, c'était à lui qu'il s'adressait ce défi, pas à toi.

Hermione devient soudain blême.

- Ho !dit-elle avec effroi.

Tu t'es trahie.

- Héhé…

- Tu… Tu…, commence Hermione en essayant de reprendre contenance.

- Panique pas Hermy, dis-je, Ron ne se rendra jamais compte que tu es folle de lui, il faudrait que quelqu'un le lui dise pour qu'il s'en rende compte…

_ En l'occurrence moi._

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais aux alentours des cachots ?demandais-je. Ce n'est pas très prudent, surtout pour une Gryffondore.

- C'est au tour des préfets de Gryffondor de faire des tours de garde à l'heure du couvre feu, explique Hermione.

- Et Ron, il le fait où son tour de garde ?demande-je.

_J'ai besoin de me défouler sur quelqu'un et ça tombe bien j'ai un petit reproche à lui faire._

- Entre la classe de Métamorphose et celle de sortilège, annonce Hermione. Mais revenons au sujet brûlant, Malefoy veut sortir avec toi ?  
_  
Pitié._

- Il ne veut pas réellement, c'est juste que pour son procès, il souhaite prouver qu'il s'est bien réintégré à la société sorcière. Donc il lui faut une perceptive d'avenir, une famille aimante, des amis…

- … Une petite amie, complète Hermione en souriant. Et pourquoi toi ?

_ Pour me torturer._

- Je te rappelle qu'il est de sang pur et noble, il lui faut donc, une fille qui corresponde à son rang, expliquais-je. Le choix est rapidement limité, surtout que la plupart des familles ne veulent pas pour leur fille un ancien mangemort qui a trahi le Maître des ténèbres.  
_  
Sauf, la mienne._

- Et tu es la seule ?demande Hermione étonnée.

- Je ne suis que le deuxième choix, dis-je. Pansy était son premier choix.

- Je suppose que Malefoy n'a pas vraiment apprécié le coup du filtre d'amour, dit Hermione grave.

- Pas vraiment, admettais-je.

_ Et voilà, Hermione me regarde avec pitié._

- Il y a de forte chance qu'il envisage de… rompre après son procès, interroge Hermione.

_ T'as trouvé ça toute seule ?_

J'acquiesce d'un simple hochement de tête.

- Comment s'est passé ton entretien ?demande Hermione en prenant un air intéressé.

_Merci de changer de sujet._

- Ben, je ne sais pas trop, on verra bien, dis-je. J'aurais les résultats jeudi.

- Cela ne te stresse pas trop ?demande Hermione.

- En fait, j'ai un peu zappé, confiais-je, depuis la visite de ma mère cet après midi.

- Mona est venue à Poudlard ?demande Hermione surprise.

_ Existe-il une seule personne sur terre qui ne connaisse pas ma mère ?_

- Oui.

- Pour ton entretien ?demande Hermione sceptique.

- Officiellement.

- Et officieusement ?demande Hermione.

_Je lui dis ?_

- Pour…pour…hésite-je. Me caser avec Malefoy fils.

- Ho, dit lentement Hermione. Décidément, cette histoire est pleine de rebondissement.

_ Mouais, je m'en passerais bien._

- Le pire c'est que Malefoy est au courant, il a discuté avec ma mère et Narcissa Malefoy a prévenu mon grand-père qu'elle verrait bien son fils chéri avec moi, expliquais-je.

_ Voilà, tant qu'on y est, autant tout déballer._

Hermione me regarde silencieuse pendant quelques secondes.

- C'est l'occasion rêvée, conclut-elle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?demandais-je presque désagréable.

_ Il n'y a aucune occasion rêvée là dedans._

- Tu as une excuse en béton pour sortir avec Malefoy, explique Hermione.

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de sortir avec lui, dis-je. Cela risquerait de… de me faire du mal.

Hermione parait étonnée de ma sincérité.

_ Pour une fois que je suis franche._

- Tu sais Malorie, il faut parfois savoir prendre des risques, explique Hermione. Franchis le pas, profite, tu pourras faire croire que si tu sors avec lui c'est pour obéir à ta famille, tes arrières sont assurés.

- Parce que toi tu l'as franchi le pas ?demandais-je furieuse.

_ Là je m'énerve lentement, mais sûrement…_

- Je ne vois pas de…

- Tu sais très bien que je veux parler de Ron, mon crétin de cousin, éclatais-je. Vous êtes aussi stupides l'un que l'autre à vous tourner autour et à ne rien faire.

_ Ça y est je suis énervée._

Hermione me regarde comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle me voyait.

_ J'ai traité Hermione de stupide._

D'office, je me calme.

- Hermione, dis-je. Excuse moi, je…

- Non, coupe Hermione extenuée. Tes nerfs lâchent, ça arrive à tout le monde. Et puis tu n'as pas vraiment tort…

_ Ha bon ?_

- Je dois continuer ma tournée, déclare Hermione. À demain sûrement.

- À demain, dis-je.

Hermione s'éloigne, et je reprends le chemin de la volière.

_ J'aurais pas dû lui parler comme ça. Mais aussi, j'étais pas préparée à ce qu'elle me parle de Drago, je pensais qu'elle allait m'annoncer que Ron lui avait fait sa déclaration.  
_  
Soudain je m'arrête.

_ Elle avait dit quoi déjà ?les couloirs entre la classe de métamorphose et de sortilèges._

Je fais volte face.

---------------

_ Il est là, il marche d'un pas nonchalant. Le pauvre il ne sait pas encore ce qui va lui tomber dessus._

- Ronald Weasley !hurlais-je.

La tête de Ron rentre dans ses épaules.

- Malorie !dit-il en reculant d'un pas.

- Je viens de voir Hermione, m'écriais-je. Et tu sais ce qu'elle m'a raconté. ?

- Non, répond sincèrement Ron.

- Justement, coupais-je. Tu ne le sais pas parce que tu ne lui as pas fait ta déclaration.

- J'ai essayé, dit Ron. Je te jure, quand on est rentré hier soir, je voulais lui dire, mais Harry était là. Et ce matin après le petit déjeuner lorsque Harry est parti chercher sa chouette qui roucoulait avec la tienne. J'ai essayé, mais Hermione a dit qu'il fallait mieux aller rejoindre Harry parce qu'il n'aime pas les Serpentards et qu'il allait peut-être te mettre dans une situation délicate. Et puis j'ai aussi voulu lui dire pendant la journée, mais tous les cours que j'ai avec Hermione je les ai aussi avec Harry. Et aussi ce soir après le dîner, Harry était parti avec Ginny, mais…mais…

_ Quand y veut… y cause le cousin._

- Mais, tu n'as rien dit alors que tu étais seul avec elle, complétais-je.

- Non, avoue Ron tristement.

- Tu sais Ron, dis-je d'une voix calme. Il faut parfois savoir prendre des risques, franchir le pas.

_ Ce n'est pas ce qu'Hermione vient de me dire ?_

- Je sais, dit Ron.

- Alors arrête de te prendre la tête et de jacasser, vas-y, dis-je.

_ Là sérieux, je suis super convaincante. _

Ron regarde ses chaussures.

- Bon, je vais te laisser, dis-je.

- Attends, retient Ron. Je voulais te demander…

- Oui ?

- Heu… ton entretien ?hésite Ron.

_ Ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais me demander._

- Bien, répondis-je.

Je m'arrête pour faire comprendre à Ron que j'attends qu'il me pose sa vraie question.

- Et aussi, dit Ron. C'est… heu… Malefoy, hier il n'était pas vraiment dans son état normal, je veux dire qu'il avait abusé du whisky pur feu ou… ?

- Il a vraiment besoin de moi pour son procès, expliquais-je. Il a besoin d'une petite amie qui corresponde à son rang...

_J'ai l'impression de me répéter. _

- C'est tout ?demande Ron. Donc il n'y a aucune chance que tu… et lui…

- Non, répliquais-je. Si je fais abstraction du souhait des Moon.

Ron me regarde silencieusement.

_ Je suis pas sûre, mais je crois qu'il réfléchit._

- Ils doivent voir Drago Malefoy comme le messie, conclut Ron.

_ Il a tout compris, il n'est pas aussi débile que ce que pense Drago._

- À peu de chose près, accordais-je.

- Et tu vas écouter ta famille ?demande Ron inquiet.

- J'en ai pas tellement envie, dis-je en essayant d'avoir l'air cynique. 

J'échange un regard avec Ron qui parait désolé pour moi.

_ Sont tous décidés à avoir pitié de moi, aujourd'hui._

- Je dois y aller, sinon je vais rentrer beaucoup trop tard après le couvre feu, dis-je.

- Le couvre feu est déjà passé, annonce Ron. Tu devrais rentrer dans ta salle commune.

- Je devrais, ripostais-je avec un faux sourire rebelle.

Ron ne peut s'empêcher de sourire avant de reprendre sa ronde.

_Maintenant la volière. _

-------------------

Lorsque j'arrive, il n'y a personne dans la volière. J'essaye de repérer Mademoiselle Pimprenelle.

_ Elle roucoule avec le piaf transsexuel de Potter._

- Allez viens !

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ? Qui parle ?_

- Hedwige descends !

_ Potter, encore lui !je ne le vois pas, pourtant il doit être là…_

Silencieuse, je me cache derrière un perchoir couvert de fiente.

Soudain la tête de Potter apparaît.

- Hedwige !appelle t-il.

Puis Potter apparaît entièrement.

_ Une cape d'invisibilité !je le crois pas cette face de crapaud possède une cape d'invisibilité. Si seulement Hermione m'avait dit ça…_

Potter dégaine soudain sa baguette.

- Descends immédiatement !

_ C'est en la menaçant qu'elle va descendre, j'en suis sûre !_

Les deux chouettes se mettent soudain à hurler plus fort que les autres.

_J'ai pourtant pas vu Potter leur jeter un sort._

Mademoiselle Pimprenelle s'envole péniblement pendant quelques secondes, elle essaye de se stabiliser, puis fonce vers moi.

_ J'ai compris pourquoi elles criaient, elles m'ont vues._

Les ailes de Mademoiselle Pimprenelle se mettent en position d'atterrissage, mais la chouette ne parvint pas à ralentir.

Je me redresse de ma cachette et attrape la chouette au vol pour éviter qu'elle ne s'écrase.

Brusquement je ne peux plus bouger, Mademoiselle Pimprenelle est toujours dans mes bras. Je tombe à terre.

_ Voyons voir, quel sort je viens de recevoir ? Stupéfix ?_

Des pieds apparaissent sur le plancher, devant mes yeux.

- La cousine de Serpentard, murmure Potter.

Instantanément mes membres se relâchent, et je me remets debout.

- Mais tu es un véritable danger public !hurlais-je aussitôt à Potter. Il t'a éclaté le cibouleau avant d'être vaincu Tu-Sais-Qui, ou alors t'étais déjà déséquilibré au départ.

- Je suis méfiant, se défend Potter. Tu es apparue comme ça… j'ai agi par prudence au cas où…

- Au cas où ton imbécillité aurait été marquée sur ton front et que tu voulais l'effacer…suggérais-je en braillant.

- J'ai des raisons d'être méfiant, continue Potter. Après ce qui m'est arrivé ces dernières semaines…

- Me raconte pas ta vie, coupais-je.

Je pose Mademoiselle Pimprenelle sur une petite table et commence à l'examiner.

Elle est blessée, il y a encore des épines coincées entre ses plumes.  
_  
__Evidement, elle s'est mangé un arbre…_

Je sors ma baguette et applique sur mes mains et mes poignets un sortilège d'invulnérabilité.

Je suis habituée à jeter ce sort, Mademoiselle Pimprenelle se blesse souvent. Potter est toujours à mes cotés, il se contente de me regarder en silence.

Enfin, j'entreprends d'enlever les épines, comme prévu, mon piaf m'attaque les mains et les poignets.

Sûre de moi, je continue jusqu'à ce que j'ai enlevé toutes les épines. Puis je sors le pot de crème magique que m'avait donné Hagrid le premier jour où je lui ai ramené ma chouette blessée.

J'ouvre le pot et applique la crème sur les écorchures de ma chouette qui cette fois se tient tranquille. Au bout de quelques minutes, je relâche ma chouette.

- Tu restes dans la volière jusqu'à demain, lui dis-je.

Pour me montrer sa gratitude, Mademoiselle Pimprenelle me tourne le dos et s'envole rejoindre la chouette de Potter.

Potter qui n'a toujours pas bougé. Je me tourne vers lui, il affiche un sourire satisfait.

- Qu'est-ce qui te ravi Potter ?demandais-je.

- Ta chouette est un mâle, annonce Potter.

- Espèce de petit vicelard, tu l'as regardée pendant que je la soignais, hurlais-je.

- Le soignait, corrige Potter rayonnant.

Je sors deux biscuits de ma poche.

_ Je voulais m'en servir pour attirer ma chouette, mais j'en ai pas eu besoin, elle m'a foncé dessus._

- Mademoiselle Pimprenelle, Hedwige, appelais-je gentiment en tendant les biscuits.

Aussitôt les volatiles descendent de leur poutre. Les deux oiseaux atterrissent avec plus ou moins de grâce sur la table.

Je tends un biscuit à chacun d'entre eux.

- Attrape ta chouette, et vérifie, dis-je à Potter.

- Pourquoi faire ?maintenant qu'on sait que c'est le tien qui est un mâle, réplique Potter ravi.

- Parce que tu as regardé l'intimité de ma chouette, ripostais-je. Alors tu vas regarder l'intimité de la tienne.

Potter parait surpris.

Il caresse sa chouette sur le dos, et oriente ses caresses pour que l'animal se contorsionne.

Rapidement, l'animal est sur le dos et offre à nos yeux l'angle voulu.

_ Héhé, crétin de survivant !_

Potter parait effrayé et dégoûté à la fois.

- Hé Potter, dis-je faussement compatissante. Ce n'est pas un drame, nos chouettes sont deux mâles amoureux l'un de l'autre. Il faut faire avec, tu sais les mœurs évoluent partout, même chez les volatiles…

- Je suis plié en deux, répond sombrement Potter.

- Arrête Potty, y'a franchement de quoi se fendre la poire, dis-je. C'est le scoop de la journée…

- Mouais, répond Potter. T'es vraiment bizarre comme fille, Hermione et Ron m'ont dit que t'étais sympas, mais j'ai du mal à les croire. Même si tu détestes aussi Malefoy.

- Ça nous fait un point en commun, dis-je.

_ Donc aucun._

Mon estomac gargouille, logique je n'ai pas mangé.

- Je vais te laisser seul pour mieux assimiler le changement de sexe de ton pigeon, dis-je.

Je me retourne vers ma chouette toujours sur la table.

- À demain Mademoiselle Pimprenelle, dis-je.  
_  
Même si c'est un mâle je ne vais pas lui changer son nom, déjà qu'elle-il n'a toujours pas compris qu'elle-il s'appelait Mademoiselle Pimprenelle._

Je sors dehors, Potter est toujours figé devant sa chouette et la mienne qui ont recommencé à se faire des papouilles. Je réprime mon fou rire et m'éloigne.

_La cuisine maintenant._

-------------------

Il est vingt et une heure trente passé lorsque j'arrive dans la cuisine.

Il y a moins de la moitié des elfes de Poudlard, certains doivent être couchés, d'autres en train de nettoyer le château.

Je repère la cheminée.

- Bonjour Winky, dis-je à l'elfe qui regarde les flammes avec un air mélancolique.

L'elfe tourne sa tête vers moi et son visage s'illumine soudain.

- Bonjour Miss, répond Winky.

- Tu as passé une bonne journée ?demandais-je.

- Comme d'habitude, répond Winky, et vous miss ?

- Un peu stressante, agaçante et j'ai fait beaucoup de rencontre dans les couloirs du château, racontais-je.

- Je vais vous chercher un repas ?demande Winky.

- Oui, dis-je. Merci.

À peine deux minutes plus tard, Winky revient avec une assiette de ragoût et mon dessert préféré : de la tarte à la mélasse.

Elle pose les plats sur une table proche. Je m'assois sur l'une des chaises.

- Bon appétit, dit Winky en s'éloignant.

_ Mission accomplie Hermione, Winky part travailler avec les autres elfes._

Il y a trois ans, Hermione m'a obligée à donner de l'argent pour une association de libération des elfes de maison appelée SALE. Avec Hermione on était d'accord que je devais être un membre caché de cette association. La première, et unique mission que m'a confiée Hermione était de rendre Winky moins malheureuse et plus sociable. Et depuis trois ans, je m'emploie à ma tache… Bien que le Whisky pur feu soit une technique plus rapide pour rendre Winky heureuse.

_Quoique, j'ai bien vu le petit manège de cet elfe, habillé avec des chaussettes dépareillées et des chapeaux en laine. D'une certaine manière, il ressemble à Ron…_

La porte de la cuisine s'ouvre.

Une longue chevelure rousse apparaît.

_ Ginny ! Je vais voir tous les Gryffondors aujourd'hui._

Elle m'aperçoit et se dirige vers moi.

- Tiens toi aussi tu n'as pas dîné avec les autres ?demande Ginny en s'asseyant en face de moi.

- Non, répondis-je.

- Je voulais pas sortir en dehors du couvre feu, mais j'ai vraiment faim, confie Ginny.

Une demi douzaine d'elfes apporte des plats et des couverts à Ginny.

_ Ça se voit que je viens souvent, pour tous les elfes, Winky est devenue ma propre elfe de maison._

- Ton petit ami n'avait qu'à te prêter sa cape d'invisibilité, dis-je.

Ginny se fige et me regarde.

- Comment tu sais qu'il…?

- Je viens de le voir à la volière, il m'a attaquée d'ailleurs, dis-je.

- Ah bon ?dit Ginny étonnée.

- Il m'a prise pour un mangemort, dis-je.

- Il est toujours à la volière ?demande Ginny.

- Je suppose, il doit être trop dégoûté pour bouger, dis-je. Il vient de découvrir que sa chouette est un mâle et homosexuel.

- Je croyais que c'était ta chouette la petite copine d'Hedwige, dit Ginny.

- Elle l'est, enfin il l'est Mademoiselle Pimprenelle est aussi un mâle…

Ginny éclate de rire. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire à mon tour.

---------------------

J'ai fini mon repas.

- Je vais te laisser, dis-je à Ginny. À mon avis tu devrais surveiller que Potter ne repousse pas sa chouette, c'est vrai, pauvre bête.

Ginny cache son sourire pendant que je me lève.

- À plus tard, dit Ginny.

- À plus tard, dis-je à mon tour.

_Maintenant les couloirs autour de la salle commune. Je vais attendre qu'il soit plus tard avant de rentrer me coucher, je ne veux pas croiser Drago._

---------------------

Vingt trois heures trente, je joue avec ma baguette dans une salle de classe vide.

_J'attends encore quelques minutes.   
_  
Soudain la porte de la salle s'ouvre.

Je me lève, je n'ai pas le temps de me cacher.

Drago entre et me regarde.

- Qu'est-ce que tu ferais pas pour m'éviter, dit Drago.

_ Bon, me voilà découverte, allez on joue la franchisse._

- Ben oui, dis-je. Je n'avais pas envie de te voir.

- Ça fait six heures que je poireaute dans la salle commune, confie Drago.

- Tu m'attendais ?demandais-je étonnée.

- Oui, répond Drago.

_ Il m'attendait !!!_

- Alors, qu'est-ce que t'a dit ta mère après la merveilleuse bonne impression que je lui ai fait ?demande Drago.

- Rien de particulier, mentis-je.

_ Je fais exprès que mon mensonge soit flagrant._

- Elle t'as conseillé de sortir avec moi, avoue !ordonne Drago. Les Moon ont grand besoin d'une famille influente et riche en ce moment et je fais partie d'une famille influente et riche.

- Peut-être, répondis-je.

Drago parait étonné de ma véracité.

_ Je fais quoi là ?il faut que j'arrête tout de suite._

- Donc ?demande Drago, tu vas lui obéir ?et sortir avec moi.

_ Je réponds quoi ?j'écoute ma mère ? J'écoute Hermione? Ron ? Moi ? Mais Moi je veux quoi ???_

- Je ne sais pas, répondis-je sincèrement.

Drago hésite, il me regarde, il essaye de parler mais aucun son ne sort de sa bouche.

- Alors ?finit-il par demander.

- Je ne veux pas écouter ma famille, mais en même temps…

_ En même temps, Hermione a peut-être raison…_

- En même temps, ce serait mieux pour toi et ta famille, de sortir avec moi.

- Oui, répondis-je sincère.

Drago fait quelques pas vers moi.

- Donc on est ensemble ?demande timidement Drago.

_Réveille toi bon sang, Malorie !!!_

- Si j'arrive à surmonter mon dégoût, on pourrait faire un essai, et si on arrive à être crédible, on rend ça public, dis-je en essayant d'avoir l'air la plus assurée possible.

_ Je l'ai dit, je l'ai dit!!!_

- Ça me va, répond Drago surpris. L'essai dure jusqu'à quand ?

- On verra, dis-je neutre.

Drago se rapproche encore de moi.

- À partir de maintenant on est un couple ?demande Drago.

Rooohh….!!

- À moins que tu n'aies changé d'avis, ce qui sincèrement m'arrangerait, dis-je.  
_  
Pitié, ne change pas d'avis.  
_  
- Non, répond immédiatement Drago. Je veux toujours…

- Bien, dis-je. J'ai sommeil, je vais aller me coucher.

Je m'avance vers la porte et passe juste à coté de Drago qui m'attrappe le bras.

- Quoi ?demandais-je glaciale.

_Il va m'embrasser ! Il va m'embrasser !_

Drago parait surprit par mon ton froid.

- Bonne nuit, dit Drago.

- Bonne nuit, dis-je à mon tour.

_Il ne m'a pas embrassée ! Il ne m'a pas embrassée._

Je sors de la pièce et trace jusqu'à mon dortoir pour pouvoir laisser librement mes larmes couler sur mes joues.


	9. Chapitre 9 : 7eme jour, les premiers

**Chapitre 9 : 7ème jour : Les (premiers) pétages de câbles.**

- Allez Malorie, lève toi.  
_  
Quelqu'un peut me rappeler pourquoi je suis si déprimée ?_

J'ouvre lentement les yeux.

_ Ça y est, je me souviens._

- Tu as l'air encore plus fatiguée que d'habitude, je n'ai jamais vu tes yeux autant cernés, dit Millicent.

_ J'ai jamais autant pleuré non plus._

- Merci de m'avoir réveillée, Millicent, dis-je.

Je me lève lentement et m'habille.

- Bon sang, geint Pansy. Il ne reste plus que trois jours, comment je vais faire pour avoir Drago ? Malorie tu n'as pas une idée ?  
_  
Prends ma place…_

- Déguise toi en Potter et tu auras toute son attention, dis-je indifférente.

- Rigole pas, piaille Pansy. Je suis sérieuse.

- Mais moi aussi, dis-je cynique.

- Comment tu as fait pour que Blaise revienne vers toi ?demande Pansy.

- Quoi ?demandais-je surprise.

- Tout le monde sait qu'il a essayé de ressortir avec toi, le jour de la fête des septièmes années, explique Millicent.  
_  
Il n'a quand même pas lâché l'info le petit enc… !_

- Après que tu l'aies rembarré, Blaise a beaucoup bu, explique Millicent. Et il l'a dit à tout le monde.

_ Et si, il l'a fait._

- Génial, dis-je cynique.

J'attrape mon sac et sors de la pièce, je dévale les escaliers. La porte menant à la salle commune s'ouvre sans que j'aie besoin de la toucher.  
_  
Je dois être vraiment bien énervée._

J'aperçois Blaise et m'arrête prête à aller lui dire deux mots. Lorsque soudain la porte des dortoirs des garçons s'ouvre.

_ Mon Drago…_

Je me fige en plein milieu de la salle commune. Drago est lui aussi figé en bas des marches. On se regarde.

Une…deux…trois secondes.

Enfin je détache mon regard et file vers la porte de sortie.

_J'aurais pas dû le regarder aussi niaisement, parce que je devais forcement avoir l'air niaise…_

------------------------------------

Assise à la table des Serpentards, j'aperçois Millicent et Pansy qui avancent dangereusement dans ma direction.

_ J'aurais pas dû choisir une place où il n'y a personne autour de moi._

Subitement Drago s'assoit à côté de moi, une jambe de chaque côté du banc.

Je reste stoïque, et ne me tourne pas vers lui.

- Tu as changé d'avis ?demandais-je à voix basse.

_ Pitié non !!!_

- Non, répond Drago.

_Merci mon dieu._

- Au contraire, il faut qu'on se voit tous les deux aujourd'hui, annonce négligemment Drago. Qu'on ait un moment à nous…

_ Visualisez un chœur d'une centaine de choristes. Vous mettez ces choristes avec des robes blanches, le genre très salissant. Vous mettez tout ce beau monde bien sapé dans une église, vous ajoutez au dessus du chœur, une lumière blanche très lumineuse. Maintenant, imaginez que cette chorale se mette à chanter « ALLELUIA, ALLELUIA !!!! » Vous l'avez ? Ça vous donne une petite idée de l'émotion que je ressens en ce moment._

- Parle pas si fort, grinçais-je en désignant discrètement Pansy et Millicent. On verra.

- Je t'attendrai de toute façon, dit Drago en se levant.

_…_

Il m'attendra…  
  
Pansy et Millicent s'assoient de chaque côté de moi.

_ Me voilà entourée par la stupidité._

- Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait, glousse Pansy en se penchant vers moi.

_ Ne me touche pas Pansy, la gloussonie est peut-être contagieuse…_

- Rien, il trouvait que cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne m'avait pas insultée, il a voulu rattraper son retard, expliquais-je.

- Ha ?dit Pansy déçue. La prochaine fois qu'il vient te parler, enfin t'insulter, tu veux bien lui parler de moi?  
_  
Voui, alors je suis un peu fêlée, je sais, mais je ne suis pas sadomaso à ce point. M'en veux pas Pansy mais on a chacune nos emmerdes._

L'arrivée du courrier se fait bruyamment entendre.

Surprise je remarque Mademoiselle Pimprenelle qui n'était pas sensée quitter la volière.

Je suis encore plus étonnée de voir que Mademoiselle Pimprenelle ne vole absolument pas vers moi, mais en direction de la table des Gryffondors.

Elle s'écrase juste devant Potter qui vient de recevoir du courrier que son transsexuel lui a apporté.

Potter se lève violement du banc. Il fixe la table des Serpentards, il regarde la table de long en large.

Pour raccourcir ses recherches, je lui fais un signe de la main faussement amical. Potter me repère enfin et il me fait signe de venir récupérer Mademoiselle Pimprenelle.

_ Ce type est vraiment idiot, faudrait que quelqu'un m'explique comment il a fait pour sauver le monde._

Résignée, et tout sourire je me lève et avance d'un pas assuré vers les Gryffondors.

_ Pas que je sois vraiment rassurée, je ne suis pas folle, je vais en terrain ennemi là…_

- Récupère ton piaf, hurle Potter.  
_  
Tu veux la guerre ?accroche toi Potty, je suis championne à ce jeu là !_

- Ça va finir par se voir, dis-je tristement.

- Quoi ?demande furieusement Potter.

- Tu viens souvent me parler en te servant de ta chouette comme excuse, dis-je calmement. Un jour quelqu'un sera assez lucide pour faire remarquer que le célèbre Harry Potter ne peut pas donner autant d'importance à la vie sentimentale d'une chouette.

Potter parait atterré par mon raisonnement.

- Elle ne va pas trouver ça à son goût, ta petite amie Jenny Weasley, dis-je avec un regard désolé pour Ginny.

- Ginny, corrige l'intéressée en dissimulant son amusement.

- Et puis ta haine des Serpentards est trop suspecte, continuais-je. Ne dit-on pas que l'amour et la haine sont des sentiments très proches.

_ J'en sais quelque chose._

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ma chouette, elle partira en même temps que la tienne, dis-je.

- Malorie, dit soudain Potter avec un regard cruel.

_ Fais attention Potter..._

- Je ne permets pas aux Gryffondors de m'appeler pas mon prénom, dis-je glaciale.

- Humf, c'est sûr ça ?demande Potter avec la même lueur cruelle dans les yeux.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?il ne va pas lâcher l'info quand même ?_

Ron, Ginny et Hermione ont tourné vivement leurs têtes vers Potter, qui les ignore superbement malgré leurs expressions alarmées.

- Maintenant que tu as lancé ton lot d'idioties pour la journée, explique Potter. Tu vas pouvoir partir d'ici.

_ Il me menace là ?!!_

- J'avais justement l'intention de vous laisser, chers Gryffondors, dis-je en saluant amicalement les autres élèves stupéfaits.

Je fais volte face et m'éloigne en essayant d'avoir l'air le plus digne possible.

_ J'espère qu'il va se faire enguirlander d'avoir osé me menacer de révéler mes liens avec ses amis._

---------------------

_ Le dernier cours de potion de ma scolarité, j'attends ça depuis mon tout premier cours._

J'avance dans les couloirs, légèrement en retrait des autres Serpentards qui se rendent eux aussi en cours de potion.

- Psitt…

Je me retourne et aperçois la tête de Ron derrière la porte entrouverte.

J'avance vers lui, il ouvre la porte et la referme derrière moi.

- Hermione et Ginny m'ont dit de te dire qu'elles avaient interdit à Harry de recommencer, explique Ron.

- En même temps, je l'avais bien cherché, admettais-je.

Ron fixe soudain ses chaussures

- Et…heu…, commence Ron.

_Accouche._

- Pour Hermione, ce que tu m'as dit hier…continue péniblement Ron.__

Ponds-le ton œuf.  
  
- Je pense lui dire bientôt, achève Ron.__

Sans blague ? La trois cent cinquième fois, serait-elle la bonne ?

- Bien, dis-je. C'est bien.

Je me retourne vers la porte.

- C'est tout ?demande Ron surpris.

- Quoi c'est tout ?demandais-je en me retournant.

- Normalement tu me cries dessus en disant que bientôt, ce n'est pas assez tôt, explique Ron.

- Oui, bah, tu fais comme tu veux Ron, et puis on va être en retard, dis-je.

Je me retourne vers la porte. Ron ne me suit pas. Il reste immobile, comme pétrifié.

_Drago, Drago, voit ce que je fais par ta faute._

------------------------------

_Il me regarde ! _

- À présent votre potion devrait être devenue jaune canari, annonce le professeur Slughorn.

Je regarde enfin mon chaudron avec attention et remarque que ma potion est rouge vif.

- Eh bien Mademoiselle Moon, dit Slughorn en s'arrêtant juste devant moi. Vous m'aviez habitué à des résultats moins lamentables.

_ Et j'ai ramé cette année pour les ramener ces résultats pas trop lamentables…_

Le professeur Slughorn s'éloigne pour s'extasier sur les chaudrons de Potter et d'Hermione.

- Hooo, s'exclame Slughorn ravi  
_  
Qu'est-ce que je disais._

TOC.

Un flacon vient de rouler jusqu'à mes pieds, je redresse la tête pour voir qui est le propriétaire du flacon. Pour savoir si je dois ou non le ramasser.  
_  
Pas question de le ramasser s'il appartient à un Gryffondor. Ou encore à Pansy, parce que là, il y a un risque que le truc me saute à la figure._

Non, c'est Drago, qui s'approche vers moi.

- N'y touche pas Moon, c'est à moi, dit-il.

Je remarque que plusieurs élèves observent la scène.

- Rassure toi je ne suis pas assez stupide pour toucher à un truc qui t'appartient Malefoy, dis-je

Drago arrive à ma hauteur et se penche pour récupérer son flacon.

- Nott vient de me dire que tu a fait beaucoup de progrès cette année en potion et que c'est la première fois que tu rates ta potion, murmure Drago. Tu es distraite Malorie?

_ Malorie !!!à chaque fois j'ai ces espèces de papillons dans l'estomac._

- Pas du tout, dis-je.

- J'espère que ce n'est pas à cause de moi, murmure Drago avec un petit sourire. Je n'arrête pas de te regarder depuis tout à l'heure, ce n'est pas ça qui te distrait au moins ?  
_  
Si._

- Non, répondis-je à voix basse. C'est la fin de l'année voilà tout…

Derrière Drago, j'aperçois Pansy qui me fait de grands gestes.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait la dinde ?elle chasse les mouches ?… ha oui je sais, elle veut que je parle d'elle à Drago._

- Pourquoi Pansy sautille sur place derrière moi ?demande Drago.

- Tu as un troisième œil ?demandais-je étonnée.

- Non, il y a son reflet juste en face d'elle dans la fenêtre, explique Drago.

Je souris une petite seconde avant de reprendre mon air neutre.

_ Il faut que je me contrôle…_

- Hé, dit Drago ravi. Les muscles de ta mâchoire fonctionnent.

- Très drôle, répliquais-je.

- Alors pour Pansy ?demande Drago.  
_  
Elle a atteint un stade de stupidité trop avancé, on ne peut plus rien faire._

- Elle m'a demandé de te parler en sa faveur, avouais-je.

- Ho, dit Drago. Dans ce cas je vais me retourner et lui adresser pour la première fois depuis quatre jours, un sourire amical.

_ Fais pas ça !!!_

- Parfait, dis-je. Ça me rendrait service, puisqu' on est sensés se rendre mutuellement service justement.

Drago se retourne et revient vers moi.

- N'oublie pas, souffle t-il. Il faut qu'on puisse se parler librement aujourd'hui.

_ Je préférais la formulation de ce matin._

- Je n'oublie pas, dis-je.

Drago se retourne et s'éloigne pour de bon.

--------------------------

Quelques courtes secondes plus tard, Pansy me souffle un merci entre les vapeurs roses de son chaudron.

_ À ton service Pansy…_

-----------------------------

Dès que la sonnerie retentit, pour annoncer le prochain cours de sortilège, les élèves se précipitent vers la porte.

_ C'est fou ce que les élèves aiment les cours de Sortilège._

J'attends que la masse des élèves sorte avant de sortir à mon tour.

Je passe la porte et vois un attroupement d'élèves.

- C'était un accident !hurle Drago.

_ Je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait Drago, mais venant de toi, je ne suis pas sûre…_

Je me rapproche et vois Ron et Drago face à face. Hermione et Potter sont juste derrière Ron.

- Tous mes livres sont fichus, hurle Ron.

Entre Ron et Drago, il y a le sac déchiré de Ron, tous ses livres semblent être recouverts d'une encre noire indélébile.

- Et alors, c'est la fin de l'année, tu n'en as plus besoin, s'écrie Drago.

- Tu l'as fait exprès, s'exclame Potter.

- Je reconnais que c'est une chose que je suis capable de faire aux Gryffondors, admet Drago. Mais là, le risque de mauvaises retombées pour moi est trop important… 

Drago me jette un petit coup d'œil.

_Il entend quoi par mauvaises retombées ?est-ce que cela serait possible qu'il… non c'est impossible, sa fierté est trop importante…_

- Ron, intervient Hermione. Je crois que c'était vraiment un accident…

À son tour, Hermione me jette un petit coup d'œil.

_ Au moins on est deux à penser à la même chose…_

- J'en suis pas si sûr, c'est un menteur professionnel, dit Potter.

- Ça t'a bien servi que je sois un menteur professionnel, tu n'aurais jamais pu détruire le Maître des Ténèbres sans mon aide précieuse, lâche Drago.

_ Scoop !_

- Potter, écoute Granger, continue Drago. J'ai remarqué qu'elle a souvent raison.

Hermione affiche une mine surprise.

Comme la plupart des élèves, dont moi.

Cette fois c'est au tour de Ron de me lancer un discret coup d'œil.

- Tu n'as rien remarqué du tout Malefoy…, commence Potter.

- Pourtant d'après ce que j'ai compris, sans Granger et Weasley, tu n'aurais jamais pu trouver les Horcruxes du Maître des Ténèbres, lance Drago. Dommage pour eux que ce soit à toi que revienne toute la gloire…

_ C'est quoi les Horcruxes ?_

- Sans Harry, Voldemort serait toujours en vie, annonce calmement Hermione.

- Je sais, admet Drago. Je dis juste que le rôle d'Harry à moins d'importance qu'il n'y parait et que ton rôle à toi, Granger et celui de Weasley a été beaucoup plus important que ce que le public sait.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il raconte, Ron et Hermione ont été si actifs que ça ?

Tous les élèves écoutent Drago, atterrés par ces révélations.

- Qu'est-ce que tu cherches à faire Malefoy ?demande froidement Potter.

- Ben toi Potter t'es pourri, tu n'es qu'un profiteur, explique Drago. Par contre Weasley, bien qu'il soit idiot et fauché est moins vantard que toi puisque lui aussi a failli y rester et qu'il n'en fait pas tout un plat. Et Granger bien qu'elle soit sang de Bourbe est beaucoup plus brillante que toi. Toi tu n'as même pas été capable de trouver le médaillon de Serpentard qui se trouvait dans ta propre maison.

_Le médaillon de Serpentard ? C'est quoi cette histoire ?_

- Tais toi, certaines choses doivent rester confidentielles, dit Potter en désignant d'un mouvement l'ensemble des élèves.

- Ça t'arrange bien, dit Drago.

- Ne dis plus rien, Malefoy, dit calmement Hermione.

Drago se retourne vers elle.

- Très bien, dit-il. Puisque le cerveau du trio a parlé, je ne dis plus rien.

Potter regarde Hermione puis Drago. Effrayé, il se place entre les deux.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Potter ?demande Drago stupéfait.

- C'est à toi qu'il arrive un truc, dit Potter toujours effrayé.

- Alors tu protéges Granger de peur que je l'attaque ?demande Drago en souriant.

- Oui, répond Potter.

- Elle sait très bien que je ne lui ferais rien, et Weasley aussi, dit Drago.

Potter se retourne vers Ron.

_ Ron qui parait, très très furieux contre moi. Si ses yeux pouvaient lancer des éclairs, je serais morte foudroyée._

- Petite vipère visqueuse vicelarde, grince Ron. Viens Harry on s'en va.

Ron commence à tirer Hermione en arrière.

- Pour une fois que je suis à peu près gentil, lance Drago.

- On a bien compris que tu as un intérêt à être « gentil », lance Ron.

_ Cré bon diou, ce bon Ronnie a tout compris, un des rares, tout le monde tire une tronche étonnée, à part Hermione qu'arrête pas de me lancer des petits coups d'œils discrets…_

- Je suis découvert, avoue Drago avec un sourire.  
_  
Rooohhh._

Soudain, Ron fait volte face, il relâche Hermione, bouscule Potter, et sort sa baguette qu'il pointe sur la gorge de Drago.

- Je te l'interdis, grogne Ron. Et si tu insistes trop, je te règle ton compte.

_ Mon cousin me défend, bordel j'en pleurerais de joie !_

- Les autres autour de nous ne doivent plus rien comprendre, dit Drago en dissimulant sa panique.

Ron n'a pas bougé sa baguette.

- On est quatre à comprendre, c'est suffisant, dit Ron.

_ Moi, Hermione, Ron, Drago, quatre, le compte y est._

- Ron, arrête tu vas avoir des ennuis viens, s'écrie Hermione.  
_  
J'ai pas l'intension d'intervenir alors débrouillez-vous._

- Pour avoir des ennuis, il faudrait que Malefoy se plaigne, et si la bonne personne le lui demande, il ne se plaindra à personne, explique Ron. J'ai pas raison Malefoy ?

_C'est moi la bonne personne ?_

- Si, répond Drago.

- C'est pas une raison, s'écrie Hermione.

- Oublie pas, si tu continues, je te règle ton compte, répète Ron.

- Alors, tu vas pouvoir me régler mon compte dès aujourd'hui, provoque Drago.

Hermione tourne vivement la tête vers moi. Un grand sourire s'étale sur ses lèvres.

_ Il l'a dit…  
_  
- Quoi ?demande Ron incrédule.

- Tu as très bien compris, tu vois Weasley, les lois de la noblesse du sang pur peuvent créer des miracles, dit Drago.

Ron relâche mollement son bras. Il se tourne face à moi mais garde les yeux fixés sur le sol.

Brusquement Ron colle une droite à Drago.

Hermione et Potter fonce vers Ron et le tire en arrière.

- Dragooo !!hurle Pansy.

- Dégagez !ordonne Drago aux Serpentards qui son accourus vers lui.

- Tu veux qu'on lui démolisse la tête ?demande Théodore.

- Non, répond Drago.

- Pourquoi ?demande Blaise étonné, on peut…

- S'il ne veut pas c'est sûrement parce qu'il pense qu'il l'a mérité, lançais-je assez fort pour que tout le monde l'entende.

Quelques élèves me regardent étonnés.  
_  
J'aime pas être le centre d'attention, la prochaine fois, je fermerai mon clapet._

Drago se fige, et se tourne vers moi.

- Oui, Moon, je l'ai mérité, approuve Drago.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce raffut ! Hurle Slughorn en arrivant enfin dans le couloir.

- Rien, dis-je.

- C'est sûr ça ?demande Slughorn.

- Oui, répond aussitôt Hermione.

Slugorn parcourt les élèves des yeux en attendant une autre explication.

- Y'a rien, lance Drago.

- Rien, ajoute Ron.

-------------------------  
_  
Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que Poudlard est une mine de ragoteurs.  
_  
À l'heure du déjeuner tout le monde est au courant des révélations faites par Drago et de la droite de Ron. Et juste avant le dîner, les théories les plus abracadabrantes sur les non-dits de Drago et Ron commencent à naître…

Je descends les longs escaliers en marbre pour aller dîner avec les autres. À l'heure actuelle la plupart des élèves doivent avoir fini de manger, ce qui diminue mes chances de croiser Pansy.  
_  
Quel dommage._

J'atteins le bas des marches lorsque la porte de la grande salle s'ouvre pour laisser sortir Millicent, Pansy et Drago. Je me jette sur le coté derrière une statue de Dumbledore qui a été installée il y a quelques mois.

Pansy est dans son habituel concert de gloussements, elle parvient à se stopper pour glisser quelques mots.

- Tu ne viens pas dans la salle commune ?demande Pansy.

- Si, mais je viens de me souvenir d'un truc que je dois faire avant, explique Drago. À plus tard les filles.

- À plus tard Drago, lance Pansy limite hystérique.

_ Ils se parlent, en même temps je devais m'y attendre, un jour ou l'autre, Pansy devait bien récupérer Drago… Et puis j'ai même pas à être jalouse…  
_  
- Ma-lo-rie, je t'ai vue, dit Drago en riant.

_ Je vais encore avoir l'air d'une idiote._

Je me relève aussi digne que possible.

- Alors tu te cachais de qui ?demande Drago.

- Pansy, avouais-je.

- Je m'en doutais, tu vois j'ai fait comme tu m'as dit j'ai été gentil avec Pansy, explique Drago.

_ Je n'ai jamais dit ça…_

- Et tu as vu, je n'ai pas frappé Weasley, dit Drago. J'ai même été poli avec Granger.

- J'ai vu, répondis-je.

- On pourrait aller faire une petite ballade dans le parc, suggère Drago.

_ Oh, oui, ce serait merveilleux._

- Tu es fou on pourrait nous voir, dis-je précipitamment.

- On peut attendre que la nuit tombe, propose Drago.

_ Bonne idée.  
_  
- J'ai pas vraiment envie de prendre un risque aussi important, dis-je. On pourra nous voir et croire…

- Qu'on sort ensemble, finit Drago avec un petit sourire.

- …

- J'ai été très gentil avec ton crétin de cousin, et ta stupide amie moldue, commence Drago. Alors tu pourrais toi aussi y mettre du tien, sinon on n'y arrivera jamais. Je sais très bien que tu ne veux pas, mais on a pris une décision, alors fait un effort.

_ Facile à dire, lorsque je sais que tu te contrefiches de moi._

- Il va me falloir un petit moment avant de parvenir à devenir aussi hypocrite que toi, dis-je.

- Il va quand même falloir que tu penses à passer la seconde, dit Drago en perdant son beau sourire.

_ Mon troisième œil de voyante peut prévoir qu'on va s'engueuler…_

- Merci j'y penserais, dis-je glaciale.

- Alors, le parc ?demande Drago.

- Certainement pas, dis-je furieuse. Je t'ai dit qu'on pourrait nous voir.

- Alors, la salle des Trophées ?demande Drago froid.

_ C'est la salle des bécoteurs…il veut m'emmener dans la salle des bécoteurs…_

- Le risque est encore trop grand, dis-je.

- Alors, une salle vide, il faut que tu me dises des trucs sur toi, pour qu'on soit crédibles, lance Drago.

_ Je défaille…_

- Tu veux savoir des trucs sur moi, lançais-je furieuse. Très bien, alors ouvre bien tes oreilles, je te déteste, la seule partie de ma famille que j'apprécie est celle que je dois renier en public. Ma seule vraie amie, je dois la renier en public. Mes oncles, mes tantes et mes grands parents me détestent de vouloir faire des études. La seule chose qui les empêche de me renier complètement eux aussi c'est parce qu'ils pensent que je suis une vraie Moon, de sang pur. Ben tu sais quoi ? Ils se plantent, je suis une sang mêlé !

_ Est-ce qu'un jour je parviendrais à me la fermer ?_

Stupéfaite par mes propos, je me retourne et fuis en courant. Drago n'a pas bougé.

-----------------------  
Mais que va-t-il donc se passer ?

Comment va réagir Drago ? Va-t-il repousser Malorie, ou accepter de continuer leur fausse relation du moment que Malorie ne révèle pas ses origines ?

Les violentes émotions de Ron vont-elles le pousser à se créer encore plus d'émotions fortes…?

Pansy va-t-elle gagner un cerveau à la prochaine loterie ?

Tout ça vous le saurez dans la suite du 7ème jour…


	10. Chapitre 10 : 7ème jour, tartes

**Chapitre 10 : 7ème jour : Tarte aux citrons.**

Essoufflée, je m'arrête derrière un grand marronnier.

_ Finalement j'aurai été dans le parc…_

Il fait beau, donc, le parc est plein de monde. Je cherche des yeux un visage connu, avec qui discuter. Il ne faut surtout pas que je sois seule, Drago viendrait me parler... Je sais qu'il va vouloir couper court à cette situation… et je ne suis pas prête.

- Tu es inconscient ou quoi ?hurle Hermione. Tu as pensé à ton avenir ?si jamais Malefoy se plaint !

_ Avec ce qu'il vient d'apprendre, il va sûrement aller se plaindre de toi Ron. Tu ne peux plus compter sur le peu d'influence que je peux avoir sur Drago.  
_  
- Hermione, tu m'as parlé de ça toute la journée, s'écrie Ron. J'ai saisis.

Discrètement quelques élèves se rapprochent pour écouter les deux amoureux qui se disputent. J'en fais autant.

Potter et ma cousine sont enlacés contre un chêne. Ron et Hermione sont debout face à face.

_ Aller quoi, embrassez-vous…_

- J'en ai pas l'impression, s'écrie Hermione. Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris?

_ Je suis pas sûre que lui crier dessus soit le meilleur moyen de l'encourager à te déclarer sa flamme, Hermy._

- Tu sais bien, il m'a provoqué, commence Ron. Il savait qu'elle n'aurait pas le choix et il…il en a profité.

_ Ola, on parle de moi là… je vais rester cachée je pense… Comment ça je suis un brin vicieuse ?_

- Tu t'es pas dit qu'il aurait été plus judicieux d'en parler avec elle avant ! s'exclame Hermione.

_Effectivement, ça aurait été plus futé._

- Je sais bien, mais je n'étais pas dans mon état normal avec ce qu'elle m'avait dit plus tôt ce matin, explique Ron.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte, je ne lui ai rien dit de particulier ce matin._

- Pourquoi qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit de spécial ?demande Hermione étonnée.

_ Bonne question._

- Mais vous parlez de qui ?demande Potter.

- De personne, répondent brutalement Ron et Hermione.

Potter parait surpris, Ginny lui fait signe de se rapprocher pour qu'elle puisse lui expliquer à l'oreille.

- Alors ?demande Hermione.

- Ben, elle n'était pas comme d'habitude, dit Ron.

_ J'ai accepté de « sortir » avec Drago, donc, logique : je n'étais pas dans mon état normal._

- D'habitude, continue Ron. Elle est …tu sais… elle me dispute un peu… toujours pour la même chose.

_ Ron, Ronnie, Ron, cousin adoré, t'as enfin percuté, t'arrêtes pas sur ta lancée, tu peux y arriver… t'a lâché un truc là… courage !_

- Et là d'un coup, continue Ron. Elle a arrêté de me pousser… et… heu… ça m'a fait bizarre…de savoir qu'elle s'était… lassée…

- J'ai rien compris, avoue Hermione stupéfaite.

_ Et bien moi, j'ai tout compris, pendant des années j'ai poussé Ron à faire sa déclaration, j'arrête et pile il se décide, je comprendrais jamais rien aux mecs, ils ont un fonctionnement trop étrange. C'est impossible qu'ils viennent de cette planète._

- On doit aller inspecter, le couloir des enchantements, rappelle Ron.

- Ha, oui, se souvient Hermione.

- À plus tard, dit Ron à Potter et Ginny.

Hermione et Ron s'éloignent des deux écœurants.

_ Ils n'étaient pas loin de nous faire un truc en public, maintenant Ron doit déjà s'être dégonflé. Malgré tout, c'est peut-être un pas en avant._

Ravie, je me retourne, et tombe nez à nez avec…

_ Mon Drago…_

- Tu es partie bien vite toute à l'heure, dit Drago.  
_  
Rester neutre, rester neutre, vite !!!_

Je regarde autour de moi. Quelques élèves de Serpentard regardent dans notre direction, et commencent à afficher des mines amusées, en prévision de l'éventuel spectacle.

- Plus tard, dis-je en désignant d'un mouvement de tête les élèves autour de nous.

Je m'éloigne, les Serpentards spectateurs ne cachent même pas leurs déceptions.

_ Il ne m'a même pas retenue._

J'avance vers le château, arrivée aux portes, je jette un discret coup d'œil en arrière. Drago vient à son tour de se mettre en route vers le château.

J'avance vers la salle commune.  
_  
J'ai le temps d'aller me cacher dans mon dortoir. En même temps, je le verrais demain, ce n'est peut-être pas très bon de laisser les choses mijoter comme ça… Deux nuits d'affilées à pleurer, je vais finir par me déshydrater et par ressembler à un vieux pruneau._

Finalement, courageuse, je me dirige vers la salle de classe vide dans laquelle s'est déroulée un grand moment de ma vie hier soir.

-----------------

Je m'installe sur une chaise face à la porte.

Comme prévu, au bout de quelques minutes, la porte s'ouvre, et Drago entre dans la salle.

- Tu m'attendais ?demande Drago.

- Oui, répondis-je avec franchise.

- Alors…, commence Drago hésitant. Finalement tu auras accepté qu'on l'ait notre moment à nous.

- Oui, dis-je glaciale.

- Heu… écoute Malorie, continue Drago.

_ Non, par pitié, je survivrai pas…_

- T'inquiète pas, je comprends que tu veuilles arrêter, après tout, il te fallait une sang pur, et je ne le suis pas, dis-je détachée.

- En fait, commence Drago. Je me disais que tu m'avais peut-être menti pour que je change d'avis. Si c'est le cas, saches que je ne changerai pas d'avis.  
_  
Mais je suis vraiment de sang mêlé, Drago… Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Je lui fais croire que je lui ai menti ?_

- Est-ce que je peux te faire confiance Drago ?demandais-je sidérée par ma propre audace.

- Oui, répond Drago surpris.

- Alors ne répète à personne que je suis de sang mêlé, dis-je toujours glaciale.

_ Nooonnn !!!satanée Malorie ferme là et profite…_

- Donc… commence Drago maladroit. Tu es vraiment…?

- Oui, dis-je neutre.

- Bon, et bien dans ce cas, annonce Drago. Ça change les choses…

_ Snif, sniff, allez achève moi… !_

- Tu as l'intention de révéler que tu es sang mêlé ?demande Drago.

- J'avais même pas l'intension de te le dire, avouais-je froidement.

Un long moment de silence passe.

- Tu sais, ces derniers mois on été assez étranges pour moi, raconte Drago.

_ Abrège !_

- Je me doute, dis-je négligente.

- En fait, c'est Rogue qui m'a convaincu de travailler comme espion pour le compte de l'Ordre du Phénix, raconte Drago.  
_  
Rien à foutre, qu'est-ce que tu attends???_

- En fin de compte, c'est avec Rogue que j'ai le plus parlé ces derniers mois, rapporte Drago.

- Avec Rogue ?dis-je consternée. Pour une fois, je compatis.

- Oui, dit Drago amusé. Tu sais, il m'a beaucoup aidé, je sais très bien qu'avec ou sans moi, l'Ordre se serait très bien débrouillé et Potter aurait quand même trouvé le moyen de détruire le Maître des Ténèbres…

_ Je vais exploser, pitié arrête cette torture…_

- Tu veux pas abréger ?demandais-je glaciale.

- Tout ça pour te dire, que Rogue était de sang mêlé et qu'il l'avait caché à tout le monde, je sais que mon père et d'autres mangemorts étaient au courant, explique Drago. Le fait qu'il soit de sang mêlé ne l'a pas empêché d'être utile aux yeux du Maître des Ténèbres et aux yeux de l'Ordre du Phénix. Et ça ne m'a pas empêché d'être…triste, lorsqu'il est mort. Après tout, on était tous les deux des mangemorts au service de l'Ordre du Phénix, alors peu importe la pureté du sang.

_ Drago, Drago qu'est ce que tu…?_

- Ça nous avance à quoi cette histoire ?demandais-je en essayant de paraître la plus sereine possible.

- Disons que, le fait que tu n'aies pas un sang aussi pur que ce que je pensais, n'est peut-être pas un soucis, explique péniblement Drago. En fait ce qui importe c'est-ce que les gens croient. Et les gens croient que tu es sang pur, du moment qu'ils n'apprennent pas la vérité…

_ Hoooo !!!_

- Est-ce que tu es en train de dire que le fait que je sois sang mêlé ne te gêne pas ?demande-je.

- Eh bien, commence Drago. On va juste être ensemble quelques mois, ce n'est pas comme si on allait se marier et finir notre vie ensemble. Et puis tu n'es pas une moldue non plus…

_ Juste quelques mois… c'est violent là, j'ai l'impression d'avoir reçu un coup de poing dans l'estomac. Je le savais bien, mais c'est jamais agréable._

- Donc ?interrogeais-je.

- Donc, revenons à notre moment, annonce Drago en récupérant son sourire.

Il prend une chaise et s'assoit en face de moi.

_ YES !_

- Tu ne perds pas le nord, dis-je cynique.

- Non, dit Drago. Alors Malorie, qu'elle est ta couleur préférée ?

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire Malefoy ?demandais-je imperturbablement.

- Un petit effort Malorie on doit être crédible, explique Drago. Et commence à prendre l'habitude de m'appeler par mon prénom.

_ Vaut mieux pas, Draaaggoo !_

- Rouge, dis-je.

- D'accord, dessert préféré ?demande Drago.

- Tarte à la mélasse, dis-je.

- Heu… livre préféré ?

- Tu sais lire toi ?demandais-je méchante.

- Chérie, reproche Drago.

_ Roooh, chérie !!!!_

- Ho, c'est violent là, dis-je vivement écœurée.

- D'accord, on va s'arrêter au prénom, annonce Drago amusé par ma réaction excessive. Livre ?

- Les livres écrient par une femme qui s'appelle J.K.Rowling, renseignais-je.

- Rouge, tarte à la mélasse et Rowling, j'enregistre, annonce Drago.

- Et toi ?demandais-je fébrile.

- Vert, tarte au citron et… commence Drago.

- Et tu n'as pas de livre préféré, finis-je.

- Non, dit Drago avec un sourire coupable. Avec tout ceux que j'ai repéré dans ton armoire, tu pourrais m'en prêter un qui à ton avis me plaira.

_ Une petite minute de silence, je veux savourer ce moment. _

- On verra, dis-je. Je tiens à mes livres.

Drago éclate de rire.

- Tu le fais vraiment exprès, arrête de vouloir provoquer une dispute, j'ai des nerfs d'aciers, annonce Drago.

- Crois moi j'ai de meilleurs nerfs que toi, provoquais-je.

- Je suis imbattable, j'ai eu Rogue comme prof, annonce Drago en souriant.

- Je vis avec Pansy et Millicent, et je ne leur hurle jamais dessus, ça prouve bien que j'ai les nerfs qu'il faut, affirmais-je.

Drago éclate de rire.

- D'accord, tu as gagné sur ce plan là, accorde Drago.

Un nouveau silence s'installe.

- Heu... dis-je hésitante. Tu as autre chose de préféré ?

- Ben, dit Drago, là comme ça…

_ Je vais être obligée de partir snif snif !!!_

Un nouveau moment de silence.

- Je crois que je vais rentrer, dis-je.

- Déjà ?demande Drago.

_ Je resterais bien, mais je dois être froide, distante, glaciale, méchante…_

- Ben on n'a pas grand-chose à se raconter ?fis-je remarquer.

- On va trouver, dit Drago. Tu n'as pas mangé ce soir, je crois ?

- Non, confiais-je. Je vais peut-être aller faire un tour aux cuisines.

- J'y suis jamais allé, révèle Drago. Je t'accompagne.

- Aux cuisines ?demandais-je interloquée.

- Il y a trop de risque qu'on croise du monde ?demande Drago.

- Non, pas à partir de cette pièce, dis-je.

- Alors, on y va ?demande Drago en se levant.

_ Il va me voir avec Winky !_

Je me lève, je passe devant Drago, et me dirige vers la porte.

On avance d'un pas méfiant dans les couloirs.

Lorsque soudain, des pas approchent.

J'échange un regard alarmé avec Drago. Il m'attrape le bras et m'emmène derrière une tapisserie derrière laquelle nous sommes très très à l'étroit.

- Mais où est-il passé, couine Pansy dans le couloir.

- De toute façon tu le reverras demain, annonce Millicent. Je ne sais pas ce que Malorie lui a raconté mais elle a bien rattrapé le coup…

- Ce qui est bizarre c'est qu'il a été aussi gentil avec toi qu'avec moi, dit Pansy.

_ Je tuerais pour voir la tête de Millicent à cette seconde._

- Pour demain, tu penses que c'est quoi le mieux, ma jupe mauve, ou mon pantalon bleu ?demande Pansy.

Les pas des deux filles cessent.

- La jupe, dit Millicent un peu froidement.

- Et comme maquillage ?

_ Je le crois pas… elles se sont arrêtées dans le couloir._

Drago commence à rire.

- Arrête, murmurais-je moi aussi amusée par la dramatique situation.

- Elles vont rester là longtemps à ton avis ?demande Drago à voix basse.

Je hausse les épaules.

Brusquement, Drago réduit le peu d'écart entre lui et moi.

Je le regarde furieusement.

_ Te fis pas à ma tête, Drago… par pitié ne te fis pas à mon expression enragée._

- Pour mes cheveux, je pense les laisser sur le dos, annonce Pansy.

Malgré mon regard meurtrier, Drago rapproche lentement son visage du mien. Je recule ma tête le plus possible et me cogne à la parois en pierre.

- Je vais mettre mes bottes, ça sera génial avec la jupe, continue Pansy. Olala qu'est-ce qu'il faut pas faire pour plaire à Drago.

Les pas de Millicent et de Pansy retentissent à nouveau dans le couloir.

Drago s'arrête à deux centimètres de mes lèvres.

- Il faudra bien qu'un jour ou l'autre, on y arrive, dit Drago.

- Elles sont parties, annonçais-je en repoussant Drago.

Je sors rapidement et reprends la marche dans le couloir vers les cuisines.  
_  
Quelle conne !_

-------------------------

J'avance vers la cheminée, Winky est toujours là, une bouteille à la main.

_ Ho ce n'est pas vrai, elle a recommencé à boire !_

Je m'agenouille auprès de Winky et prends sa bouteille.

- Bonjour Winky, dis-je.

- Miss, dit Winky radieuse, je suis contente de vous voir.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu as bu ?demandais-je en fronçant les sourcils. Tu m'avais promis à moi et à ton pote à bonnet d'arrêter de boire.

- J'ai vu le calendrier aujourd'hui, dit Winky. Ça fait trois ans que Monsieur Croupton est mort.

_ Comment j'ai fait pour oublier ce satané anniversaire ! J'ai pourtant pas une vie très remplie… quoique ces derniers jours…_

- Ho, m'exclamais-je. Winky j'avais oublié, je suis désolée. Mais je ne veux pas que tu reboives de la journée.

- D'accord Miss, dit Winky. Je ferais mieux de demander aux autres de vous apporter deux repas.

- Un seul suffira, dis-je. Par contre si vous avez de la tarte aux citrons.

Winky acquiesce.

- Si tu trouves ton pote à bonnet, dis-je. Tu veux bien lui dire de venir…

_ Je vais lui dire deux mots à ce Dobby, comment il a pu laisser Winky boire ?_

Winky acquiesce une seconde fois, et s'éloigne.

- Tu as retenu la tarte aux citrons, dit Drago ravi. __

Comment oublierais-je.

- Tu vois que je fais un effort, dis-je.

Je m'éloigne vers une table, Drago me suit.

- Qui c'est cette elfe de maison ?demande Drago.

- C'est Hermione qui m'a demandé de m'occuper d'elle, avouais-je.

- D'une elfe de maison ?demande Drago surpris. Elle a vraiment des idées bizarres.

Une horde d'elfes s'approchent de nous avec des plats dans les bras.

_ Avec Winky, c'est plus pratique elle au moins elle connaît mes goûts, elle ne m'apporte que ce dont j'ai besoin._

J'aperçois Winky et Dobby qui discutent. …tonnée, je vois Dobby effrayé en regardant Drago.

- Tu connais Dobby ?demandais-je à Drago.

- Dobby ?demande Drago surpris. C'était notre ancien elfe de maison.

- Visiblement, tu le terrifies, dis-je en désignant Dobby d'un signe de tête.

Courageusement Dobby et Winky se rapprochent de nous.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait à Poudlard ?demande Drago surpris.

- Il travaille ici depuis trois ans avec Winky, expliquais-je.

Dobby et Winky arrivent à notre hauteur.

- Bonjour, Miss et Monsieur, dit timidement Dobby.

_ Je dois faire dégager Winky._

- Euh… Winky tu pourrais essayer de nous trouver de la tarte aux citrons, dis-je.

- Il n'y en a pas, répond Winky, on a déjà cherché.

- Tu pourrais revérifier ?demandais-je.

_ Tire toi ! Je dois taper la causette avec ton pote à bonnet._

- Oui, dit Winky en s'éloignant.

- Pourquoi tu l'as laissée boire ?demandais-je furieusement à Dobby dès que Winky est assez loin.

- Elle n'a pas bu d'alcool, se défend timidement Dobby.

- Et ça c'est quoi, dis-je furieusement tendant la bouteille que Winky avait à la main.

- Du jus de citrouille que j'ai ensorcelé pour avoir le goût de la bieurraubeurre, explique Dobby à voix basse.

_ Vrai ?futé le coiffé !_

Je renifle la bouteille et bois une gorgée de la bouteille.__

Ça a bien le même goût.

Je regarde Winky qui ouvre les placards les uns après les autres.__

Effectivement, elle marche droit.

- Excuse moi Dobby, dis-je. Tu es plus malin que ce que je pensais.

Dobby se renfrogne en entendant mes excuses.

_J'avais oublié, je ne dois jamais m'excuser devant les elfes._

- Oui, mais vous ne revenez plus l'année prochaine, couine Dobby.

- Je ne vois pas bien le rapport, avouais-je.

- Winky vous écoute plus quoi moi, miss, explique Dobby.

- J'en ai déjà parlé avec Ginny, dis-je. Elle viendra de temps en temps…

- Miss Whisky ne sera jamais aussi efficace que vous Miss, dit Dobby.  
_  
C'est vrai que j'ai de quoi être fière._

- Et moi, poursuit Dobby. Je n'arrive pas à lui parler…

- J'ai remarqué, dis-je cynique.

Dobby m'adresse un petit sourire penaud.

- Si tu lui demandes qu'elle et toi vous vous unissiez selon les lois des elfes de maisons, elle sera peut-être plus heureuse, lâchais-je. Elle oubliera peut-être Croupton.

Les oreilles de Dobby prennent une couleur cramoisie.

_ Je vous l'avais bien dit, c'est la version elfe de maison de Ron. _

- Je… commence Dobby.

- Mais tu fais se que tu veux, dis-je.

- Oui… dit Dobby. …je retourne travailler…

Dobby embarrassé s'éloigne.

- Tu essayes de marier les elfes de maison, constate Drago amusé.

- Ouais, dis-je. C'est mon passe temps favoris.

Je commence enfin mon repas.

- Tu viens souvent aux cuisines ?demande Drago.

- Plusieurs fois par semaine, avouais-je.

Je mange en silence, pendant que Drago observe les cuisines autour de nous.

- C'est dingue qu'en sept ans, je ne sois jamais venu ici, dit Drago. Après tout, j'ai souvent sauté involontairement des repas, ça m'aurait bien aidé.

- Faut mieux pas, on se serait souvent croisés, dis-je.

On se serait vus tous les deux en tête à tête… seuls…

- Oui, dit Drago en regardant à nouveau les elfes s'affairer. C'est quand même dommage.

---------------

Quelques minutes plus tard. Nous sommes dans les couloirs vers la salle commune.

- Cette fois, dis-je. On n'a plus rien à se dire, on va devoir rentrer dans nos dortoirs.

_ J'ai pas envie.  
_  
- Non, dit Drago. Il reste une chose.

- Quoi, demandais-je avec une voix agacée. Mon chiffre fétiche ? C'est sept.

- Tiens moi aussi, dit Drago. Et le nombre…

- Trente et un, dit-on en même temps.

Je regarde Drago et ne parviens pas à cacher ma gêne.  
_  
Vite, visage impassible, vite…_

- Tu pars devant ?demandais-je.

- Oui, dit Drago.

Il s'arrête une seconde, puis avance seul dans le couloir tandis que je reste en arrière.

J'attends quelques secondes avant de reprendre mon chemin, derrière Drago.  
_  
Inutile de signaler que je viens probablement de passer le moment le plus agréable de ma vie. J'ai l'impression que mon cerveau fonctionne au ralenti depuis tout à l'heure._

Je passe le détour d'un couloir et me heurte à quelqu'un.

_ Mon Drago !_

- J'ai oublié, dit Drago. Il nous reste une chose.

- Quoi ?demandais-je étonnée.

- Il faut qu'on soit crédible, toi aussi tu l'as dit, explique Drago.

- Oui, dis-je.

- Sur tous les plans, ajoute Drago.

_ Je commence à comprendre… pitié satané cœur arrête de t'emballer, il va t'entendre._

Lentement Drago se penche vers moi.  
_  
Rooohhh !_

- Tu vas encore me repousser ?demande Drago à trois centimètres de mes lèvres.

_T'arrête pas, je n'ai pas le droit de te dire que j'ai très envie que tu m'embrasses._

- Non, répondis-je stupéfaite par mes propres paroles.

Subitement, Drago réduit l'espace des trois centimètres.

------------------

Vingt minutes plus tard. Sous le choc, Drago et moi, nous éloignons l'un de l'autre.

- Bon, dit Drago troublé.

- Oui, dis-je confuse.

_ Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que mon cerveau se fige… pendant vingt minutes ? Je m'en plains pas vraiment, mais il va se douter de quelque chose._

- On devrait être suffisamment crédible sur ce plan là, dit Drago.

_ On pourrait revérifier ?s'entraîner encore ?_

- Il faudra peut-être reco…., commence Drago.

- Oui, coupais-je.

_ C'est pas vrai, qu'est-ce que je viens de dire ? Cerveau remet toi en marche je te l'ordonne._

- Bien, dit Drago stupéfait.

- On devrait y aller maintenant, dis-je maladroitement.

- Oui, dit Drago en s'éloignant enfin de moi.

- Je pars devant, ou tu… ?dis-je.

- Oui, coupe Drago.  
_  
Je pars devant, ok._

J'avance, en même temps que Drago.  
_  
On ne s'est pas très bien compris, je crois !_

- Toi, ou… ?commence Drago.

- Oui, dis-je.

_ Bon sang, mes hormones coupent tous mes moyens de compréhension._

- Je pars devant, et tu attends quelques minutes, parvins-je à dire.

- Oui, dit Drago.

J'avance dans le couloir avec l'impression d'être légère…légère…


	11. Chapitre 11 : 8ème jour, les resultats

**Chapitre 11 : 8ème jour : Les résultats.**

- Mais tu ne dors pas !s'écrie Millicent. J'allais te réveiller.

- Merci, dis-je en me levant.

Millicent me regarde toujours stupéfaite.

- C'est le dernier jour de notre scolarité et c'est le seul jour où tu parviens à te réveiller à temps, remarque Millicent.

_ J'ai des espèces de papillons dans l'estomac, et les muscles de ma mâchoire se crispent pour former un sourire. Serait-il possible que je sois…Heureuse ?_

- Pourquoi tu souris ?demande Pansy.  
_  
Je suis la petite amie de Drago ! _

- Je…je, hésitais-je.  
_  
Vite trouve un truc !_

- … c'est la fin de l'année, dis-je enfin.

_ Je suis suspecte là, ou pas ?_

- N'en parle pas, gémit Pansy. C'est la toute dernière ligne droite, après je ne pourrais plus récupérer Drago.

_ Oula, compte sur moi, je me battrais becs et ongles pour que tu ne l'aies pas._

- Tu sais qu' hier soir, Millicent et moi on a fait le tour du château pour retrouver Drago, explique Pansy. C'est bizarre qu'on ne se soit pas croisées, on est allées aux cuisines.

_ Je suis au courant, et si tu savais Pansy, tu m'as offert de merveilleuses secondes de forte proximité avec Drago…_

- Tu es décidément bien souriante ce matin, fait remarquer Millicent.

_ Faut que j'arrête de penser à Drago, et à hier soir… Drago… hier soir… Drago…_

Mon sourire s'étend encore plus.

_ JE SUIS LA PETITE AMIE DE DRAGO !!!_

- Moi qui pensais que tu serais paniquée à cause de tes résultats qui doivent arriver aujourd'hui.

_ Millicent ou l'art de plomber l'ambiance._

- J'essaye de ne pas trop y penser, dis-je.

_ Je ne veux plus l'avoir, je veux avoir échoué, je ne veux plus être reçue, je ne veux pas séparée de Dragooo…. _

- Je sais !s'exclame soudain Pansy.

_ Que ton cerveau se trouve dans tes pieds ?_

- Je vais attendre en bas du dortoir des garçons, continue Pansy, comme ça on ira prendre notre petit déjeuner ensemble. Et j'aurais plusieurs minutes en tête à tête avec lui.

_ Non, ne fais pas ça, par pitié Pansy !!! J'arriverais pas à me battre contre toi !_

Trop tard, Pansy fonce vers la porte et dévale les escaliers à toute allure.

Je me détourne rapidement avant que l'expression de mon visage ne me trahisse devant Millicent.

- Elle a oublié son sac, dit Millicent derrière moi.

- Ça ne doit pas être sa priorité, dis-je.

- Oui, répond Millicent avec un petit rire.

Durant quelques secondes, Millicent reste immobile, derrière moi.

_ J'ai dit quelque chose de suspect ?_

Enfin Millicent se détourne.

-------------------------

Quelques interminables secondes plus tard, Pansy réapparaît dans la chambre.

Pansy a une mine déconfite.

_ Merci mon dieu._

- Alors ?demande Millicent.

- Blaise m'a dit qu'il était déjà parti, dit Pansy déçue. Il a fait comme toi Malorie, il s'est levé plus tôt que d'habitude.

Radieuse, je me redresse, prend mon sac et me dirige vers la salle commune.

_ Arrête de sourire, Millicent te regarde étrangement !_

- Je suis désolée pour toi, dis-je à Pansy.

_ Inutile de préciser que je suis une belle menteuse._

-------------------------

Passé la porte de la salle commune, je me dirige vers la grande salle, lorsque soudain, Drago fait irruption devant moi.

- Bonjour, dit-il en souriant.

- Bonjour, répondis-je neutre.

Hésitant, Drago se penche vers moi comme pour m'embrasser.

_ Allez un peu de couilles, Malorie._

Je réduis rapidement la distance qui sépare mes lèvres des siennes avant de m'écarter encore plus rapidement.  
_  
Je l'ai embrassé ! Moi, Malorie Moon, j'ai embrassé Drago Malefoy !  
_  
- On ne va pas y passer deux heures, justifiais-je imperturbablement.__

Par contre une fois, qu'on est décidés, là on peut y passer deux heures…

- Je n'étais pas sûr que tu n'allais pas…commence Drago. Bref, quoi de neuf Malorie ?

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?demandais-je placidement.

_ Comment je lui parle ?je le crois pas, il faut que je sois distante, mais pas autant non plus._

- Malorie, reproche gentiment Drago.__

Trop chou !  
  
- Pansy a essayé de t'attraper à la porte du dortoir des garçons, dis-je. Mais tu étais déjà parti.__

Je suis en train de lui parler de Pansy, mais ce n'est pas vrai, quel cornichon je fais !  
  
- Et de ton côté Malefoy ?demandais-je froidement. Quoi de neuf ?__

De mieux en mieux, je lui parle d'une autre fille amoureuse de lui, et en plus je suis de plus en plus glaciale avec lui. Si avec ça, il ne tombe pas fou amoureux de moi, faudra pas s'étonner !

- Eh bien ma petite amie, refuse de m'appeler par mon prénom, dit Drago. À part ça, tout va bien.

_ Petite amie… et c'est lui qui le dit !_

- On verra, dis-je insouciante.

Des bruits de pas retentissent

Drago m'agrippe le bras et me conduit derrière une tapisserie. Il y a un espace où deux personnes peuvent à peine tenir debout.

_ Héhé… quoi dire sinon : YOUPI !! _

Drago referme la tapisserie derrière lui.

- Je t'attendais ici, tout à l'heure dit-il à voix basse.

_ Il m'a attendue !_

- Dommage que tu ne m'es pas oubliée, murmurais je. On ne serait pas obligés de se cacher.

- Malorie, reproche gentiment Drago.

J'essaye de dissimuler un sourire coupable.

Sourire, surpris par Drago, qui se met lui aussi à sourire.

- …coute Pansy, retentit la voix de Blaise dans le couloir. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, il s'est levé si tôt.

- On ne va pas y passer deux heures, dit soudain Drago à voix basse.

- C'est ton pote, couine Pansy. Tu peux me le dire s'il en pince pour une fille.

- Quoi ?murmurais-je étonnée à Drago.

J'ai à peine le temps de comprendre ce qu'il veut dire que…  
_  
BONHEUR !!  
_  
- Peut-être, avoue Blaise. Mais si c'est le cas, ce n'est pas une Serpentard(e) parce qu'il prend trop de précaution.

_ Pitié, arrêtez-vous dans le couloir, qu'on puisse rester coincer ici…et continuer._

- Alors, c'est une Serdaigle, dit la voix de plus en plus lointaine de Pansy. Ça ne peut pas être une Poufsouffe, encore moins une Gryffondore, quoique… il a parlé avec Hermione Granger l'autre jour… C'est peut-être elle, ça expliquerait pourquoi il ne dit rien, parce que c'est une sang de bourbe. Ils doivent ce connaître mieux, puisqu'elle est une mini phénix, et qu'il a été coincé avec eux…

_ Faut absolument que je raconte ça à Hermione… Pour lui faire peur._

- Je doute que Drago pourrait sortir avec une autre fille qu'une sang pur, affirme Blaise.

- Ou peut-être une sang-mêlé, dit Millicent à voix plus basse.

- Je ne pense pas, dit Blaise.

_ Tu penses mal._

- Tu as sûrement raison, dit Pansy, mais je vais quand même surveiller la sang de bourbe.

À présent, les voix des Serpentards sont trop loin pour être entendues.

_ Je vais devoir le relâcher !non, je veux pas… allez juste quelques secondes…_

-----------------

Dix minutes plus tard, je relâche enfin Drago.

_ Quel manque de courage._

- Tu pars devant ?demandais-je.__

Reste !

- D'accord, dit Drago. On se revoit tout à l'heure ?__

Oui !

- On verra, dis-je impassible.__

- Ça fait deux fois que tu me réponds « on verra », dit Drago.__

Dans mon fonctionnement vicieux, cela veux dire : j'en rêverais.

- Eh bien, on verra… Drago, dis-je.__

Je l'ai appelé Drago ! Je l'ai appelé Drago !

- Tu m'as appelé Drago, remarque Drago avec un grand sourire.__

Oui, t'as remarqué !

- Si tu le fais remarquer à chaque fois qu'on t'appelle par ton prénom, je ne pense pas continuer, expliquais-je.

- Non, continue, dit Drago.

Il se penche vers moi, et…__

Faudrait que le temps se fige.  
  
- Bon, dis-je dès qu'il me relâche. On ne va pas coucher là. Je sors, et tu attends deux minutes.

Agacée contre moi même, je sors de ma cachette.__

Quelle conne !  
  
J'avance vers la grande salle.

------------------

Je suis assise à côté de Pansy et Millicent.

Drago est entre Théodore et Crabbe. En face de moi.

- Dis-moi Drago, glousse Pansy. Tu as compris le cours de Slughorn hier ? Moi j'étais pas concentrée du tout. Alors j'ai rien compris.

_ Que tu sois concentrée ou non, ça ne change pas grand-chose._

- Non, dit Drago. J'ai rien écouté.

Subitement un truc me frôle le pied.

_ Bon sang, y'a un chat sous la table, ou quoi ?_

- Pourquoi ?demande Pansy avec un sourire charmeur.

- J'étais trop déconcentré, dit Drago.

_ Attends ! À moins que les chats puissent tenir en lévitation, ce n'est pas un chat !_

- Comme moi, dit Pansy. Pourquoi, tu étais déconcentré toi ?

_ Eh bien toi Pansy, parce que tu as autant de QI qu'une quiche Lorraine, et Drago… ben Drago j'espère qu'il ne va pas répondre ce que tu veux entendre !_  
_  
Mais c'est quoi ce truc sous la table ?_

Je recule lentement de la table et jette un petit coup d'œil dessous, avant de revenir précipitamment pour plonger dans mon bol de porridge.

_ C'est un pied ! Et pas n'importe quel pied, celui de Drago ! Drago me fait du pied !_

Je relève la tête, et regarde discrètement Drago qui sourit discrètement en voyant que je viens de remarquer son manège.

- Si j'étais déconcentré…, révèle Drago à Pansy. Je pense que c'était à cause d'une fille.

- Vraiment ? glousse Pansy.

_ Pitié faites qu'il ne parle pas de Pansy…_

- Oui, répond Drago.

Il m'adresse un discret coup d'œil avec un petit sourire.

_Donc il ne parle pas de Pansy.  
Pour information, il me fait toujours du pied._

- Le courrier arrive, remarque Nott.

_ Mes résultats !pas devant les autres !_

Comme presque tous les jours, une chouette atterrit devant Drago. Puis une seconde chouette atterrit devant moi. Tremblante, je détache la lettre qui m'est adressée.

- Ça va ?me demande Millicent.

- Oui, répondis-je pendant que Drago me regarde clandestinement au dessus de sa propre lettre.

Je me lève brusquement, oubliant le pied de Drago. Et sors de la grande salle au pas de course, en tenant ma lettre, toujours cachetée.

Je referme la porte derrière moi, et m'assoie sur les marches près de la statue de Dumbledore.

Lentement, je décachette la lettre, la déplie, et commence à lire.

Mademoiselle Moon, j'ai le privilège de vous annoncer que votre candidature aux HEL, Hautes …tudes Linguistique, a été retenue. Vos résultats scolaires et votre entretien avec les examinateurs ont été concluants. Nous vous attendons donc le vendredi 30 juin à 18h, sur la voie 7 ¼ , pour embarquer dans le train HEL, qui vous mènera durant trois ans aux quatre coins du monde, tout en assurant votre nouvelle scolarité.  
Je vous pris d'agrée…

_ Je suis reçue._

Je relis à nouveau la lettre. La porte s'ouvre, je relève la tête. Hermione referme lentement la porte, avant de se mettre à courir vers moi.

- Alors ?demande-t-elle surexcitée.

- Je suis reçue, dis-je lentement.

- C'est génial !s'écrie Hermione radieuse.

Je reste impassible.

- C'est pas géniale ?demande Hermione surprise par mon manque de réaction.

_Non._

- Si, dis-je.

- C'est à cause de Malefoy ?demande Hermione.

- Oui, avouais-je.

- Mais tu veux toujours faire HEL ?demande Hermione.

- Je ne sais plus, répondis-je. Ça dépend.

- De quoi ?demande Hermione.

- De… je ne sais pas, avouais-je.

Brusquement la porte de la grande salle s'ouvre.

Hermione monte les escaliers derrière moi. Et les élèves de septième année de Serpentard arrivent, menés par Millicent.  
_  
Il faut que j'aie l'air heureuse !  
_  
J'affiche un sourire radieux, tout en me cachant derrière la lettre.

- Alors ?demande Millicent.

Je me redresse et souris jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Je suis reçue, dis-je rayonnante.

- Super, s'exclame Pansy et Millicent d'une seule voix.

_ Pansy ne sait même pas quelles études je compte faire._

- Ouais, dis-je heureuse.

- Tu pars quand ?demande Pansy.

Je jette un petit coup d'œil à Drago, resté à l'arrière du groupe.

_ Aucune réaction de sa part, pourtant d'ici personne à part moi ne peut voir son visage._

- Demain, juste après être descendue du Poudlard express, dis-je. Je prendrai un autre train.

Drago n'a pas l'air affecté le moins du monde.

_ Je viens de comprendre, ça l'arrange qu'on soit ensemble, juste pour ces jours-ci. Ensuite il faudra qu'on s'envoie du courrier pour justifier notre « relation ». Comment j'ai pu croire pendant une seconde, qu'il serait affecté par mon départ… Il fait peut-être semblant devant les autres._

- Bon, dis-je avec toujours le même sourire crispé. On a cours…

- Oui, dit Millicent.

Je me relève et monte les escaliers derrière moi, en retenant mes larmes de rage.

----------------------------

Vers la fin du cours de Métamorphose.

Une douleur me pique la cheville, je me penche et ramasse un minuscule parchemin, plié en… 

_…800 apparemment._

Je regarde la classe et aperçois Hermione qui me lance un regard furtif.

Je déplie le parchemin.

Au bout de trois jours, je parviens à étaler le parchemin et lis :

« Il faut qu'on se parle, rejoins moi dans la première salle de classe vide après le tournant du couloir. Prend à droite en sortant de la classe. »

_ Je ne sais pas si je vais y aller, Hermione. Et puis je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'en parler._

-----------------------------------

À la fin du cours, conforme aux instructions, je prends à droite à la sortie de la classe abandonnant les autres élèves qui prennent à gauche.

_ Je suis suivie !  
Pourtant, Hermione était partie devant !_

Arrivée devant la salle de classe en question, je me retourne et vois Drago.

_ Je dois absolument lui cacher que je suis enragée contre lui._

- Plus tard, lui dis-je.

- Tu vas où ?demande Drago en se rapprochant de moi.

- J'ai rendez-vous, répondis-je froidement.

- Avec moi ?demande Drago qui me lance un adorable petit sourire.

_ Vaut mieux pas. Je suis encore sous le choc._

- Non, répondis-je placidement.

- Avec qui alors ?demande Drago en reculant son visage du mien.

- Quelqu'un de génial que j'apprécie depuis des années, révélais-je.

- Eh bien dis lui que tu as un petit ami, explique Drago flegmatique.

- Après octobre, dernier délai, je n'en aurais plus, rappelais-je.

- Tu en trouveras un autre chez les étudiants HEL, dit Drago. Mais en temps et en heure, pour le moment tu es à moi.

_ Je suis à lui ! Il l'a dit… pourquoi ça me fais autant d'effet ?je suis une fille indépendante, qui s'assume seule, je ne dois pas l'oublier.  
_  
- Tu ne pourras pas me surveiller à partir de demain, dis-je neutre.

- J'ai jamais eu l'intention de te surveiller, dit Drago.

_ Si surveille moi ! Non… je veux dire, je suis une fille indépendante qui… bon sang en plus de dire le contraire de ce que je pense, voilà que même mes pensées sont contradictoires entre elles._

- Alors tu fais quoi là ?demandais-je.

- Ben, là je me dispute avec toi, révèle Drago. Mais d'ici quelques courtes secondes, je devrais être en train de t'embrasser.

_ J'ai l'esprit suffisamment embrouillé comme ça, pas la peine d'y mêler mes hormones… tire toi !_

- On est au beau milieu d'un couloir, rappelais-je avec colère.

- Et alors ?demande Drago calme

- Et alors, dis-je furieuse. On pourrait nous…humf.  
_  
Repousse le, tu te fais du mal Malorie._

Soudain la porte à côté de nous s'ouvre. Hermione apparaît dans l'encadrement.

J'enlève mes bras, qui ont miraculeusement atterri autour du cou de Drago.  
_  
Ça arrive assez souvent quand même, je devrais garder un peu plus le contrôle de mon corps._

- Je me demandais ce que tu faisais, explique Hermione avec un sourire. Mais tu m'as l'air très occupée.

- Je…commençais-je.

- Elle est très occupée en effet, dit Drago en faisant signe à Hermione de refermer la porte.

- Non, dis-je en repoussant Drago. Et en entrant dans la salle de classe.

_ Merci Hermione, tu me sauves de mes propres instincts_

- C'est elle ton rendez-vous ?demande Drago.

- Oui, répondis-je. Je n'ai jamais dit qu'il s'agissait d'un mec.

_ Mais je l'ai quand même bien laissé sous-entendre._

- C'est vrai, répond Drago.

Il fait un pas à l'intérieur de la salle de classe, et me dépose un tout petit bisou sur mes lèvres.

_ Merveilleux petit bisou._

- A tout à l'heure Malorie, dit Drago.

- Mouais, dis-je. À tout à l'heure Malef…

Drago se fige et me regarde avec comme si il venait de se faire mal.

- …Drago, corrigeais-je.

Drago me lance un sourire éclatant et s'éloigne. Je referme la porte et regarde Hermione.

- Je comprends mieux, dit Hermione en riant.

- Ce n'est pas drôle, dis-je.

_ Enfin ce matin ça l'était… les choses changent vraiment très vite ces jours ci._

- Comment tu vas faire ?demande Hermione.

- Il n'a manifesté aucune déception lorsque j'ai dit que j'allais partir, dis-je. Donc je vais partir, et respecter l'accord passé. J'aurai juste à échanger de pseudo lettre d'amour avec Drago, je pense.

- Ho Malorie, je suis désolée, dit Hermione.

- Non, c'est de ma faute, je savais qu'il ne m'appréciait même pas et…voilà, je n'ai que ce que je mérite. Mais je vais peut-être en profiter jusqu'à la dernière minute quand même.

- Tu as bien raison, s'exclame Hermione. Surtout qu'il a l'air très motivé pour jouer au couple parfait.

- Oui, dis-je. Très motivé.

- Ça arrive souvent… ?demande Hermione.

- Quoi ?

- Que vous vous embrassiez ?

_ Pas assez souvent… non trop souvent… Pas assez… trop... Non…Raahh_

Je grogne en réponse.

- Et il embrasse bien ?demande Hermione.

_ Hermione !quelle question…. Indiscrète…et surprenante de ta part._

Je souris à Hermione.

- Hermy !dis-je en riant.

- Alors ?demande Hermione.

_ Sortez de ce corps démon, rendez moi la prude Hermione, qui rougit à la moindre allusion._

- Il embrasse vraiment très bien, dis-je. Je te passe les détails croustillants.

- Alors profite en bien, dit Hermione souriante.

_ Elle a pété une durite._

- Hermione, dis-je. Tu te sens bien ?

- Très bien, répond Hermione épanouie.

_ Hermione ? Hermione ! _

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe dis-je en retenant des gloussements.

_ Les gloussements sont réservés à Pansy._

- C'est Ron, dit Hermione fébrile.  
_  
Ho, ce n'est pas vrai ! Je m'inquiète de ma petite vie, alors que l'incroyable c'est produit ! _

- Oui, encourageais-je.

- Hier, on est allés surveiller le couloir des enchantements comme tous les mercredi, commence Hermione. Et puis…

- Et puis ?demandais-je surexcitée.

- Ben, à un moment il a fait tombé la statue du borgne, et je l'ai réparée, dit Hermione. Ron était content que j'ai réparé sa maladresse alors il m'a dit « tu sais que je t'aime »…

- Et ?

- Et, j'ai dit qu'il oubliera vite ce qu'il venait de dire, dit Hermione. Et là il s'arrête de marcher, alors je m'arrête aussi…

- Arrête ce supplice, dis-je. Continue.

- Il m'a dit que non, dit Hermione. Et moi à ce moment là j'avais zappé les dernières paroles qu'on venait de se dire, je pensais que cela n'avait pas d'importance, qu'il avait dit ça comme ça.

_ Quitte à donner une autre chance à ce que ça foire._

- Alors je lui demande quoi, dit Hermione. Et là il dit qu'on a pas finis l'inspection.

_ Et voilà, ça a foiré._

- Donc, il t'a fait une déclaration que tu as laissé passer, résumais je.

- Oui, dit Hermione en faisant une petite moue. Mais deux secondes plus tard, il m'a attrapé le bras, et il…il…

- Il… ?Répète-je impatiente.

- Il m'a embrassée, finit Hermione radieuse.

_ OUAAAAIIISSS !!!_

- OUAAAAIIIISSS !!!Hurlais-je.

_ Faudrait que je dise plus souvent ce que pense, ça fait du bien…_

- Tu parais autant heureuse que moi, dit Hermione lumineuse.

- Peut-être plus, dis-je. Alors après qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Ben… commence Hermione.  
_  
Pitié faites que ce ne se soit pas arrêté là !_

- …on…, continue Hermione. On a continué l'inspection et on est rentrés.

_ Et si._

- Et ?demandais-je avec inquiétude.

- Bé… ce matin, j'ai rejoint Harry et Ron qui descendaient à la grande salle, raconte Hermione. Et Harry partait à ce moment là pour dire bonjour à Ginny. Alors je me suis retrouvée seule avec Ron, on s'est dit bonjour, on s'est regardés, et puis… je sais pas ce qui m'a pris… je l'ai embrassé. Juste pendant deux secondes. Après Harry et Ginny, qui n'avaient rien vu, sont venus nous rejoindre.

- Est-ce que vous vous êtes embrassés a un autre moment ?demandais-je.

- Bé… avant le cours de Métamorphose, il s'est rué sur moi, pour me demander si tu avais réussi, explique Hermione. Et il était très content que tu aies réussi, et puis… bé… une troisième fois.

- Donc on peut dire que vous sortez officiellement ensemble, dis-je.

- Sauf que tu es la seule autre personne au courant, dit Hermione.

- C'est la prochaine étape, dis-je.

- Je crois, répond Hermione. On devrait aller manger.

- Oui, dis-je. 

-----------------

Pendant le déjeuner, je guette Ron et Hermione, ce qui n'est pas évident avec Pansy qui s'apprête à faire une déclaration d'amour à mon futur ex petit ami. Et le futur ex petit ami en question, qui s'est mis en face de moi pour me faire du pied.  
_  
Attention, ils se parlent à la table des Gryffondors, Ginny vient de relever brusquement la tête, Ron et Hermione ont dû dire quelque chose qui pouvait, seulement, sous-entendre qu'ils se sont embrassés, parce que Potter lui n'a pas bougé._

Ginny regarde Ron et Hermione à tour de rôle avec un sourire qui s'élargit. Ron et Hermione paraissent assez gênés, et Potter continue de manger ses pommes de terres.

Brusquement Ginny me regarde et m'interroge d'un mouvement de tête en avant.

J'acquiesce lentement en souriant.

À la table des Gryffondors Ginny surexcitée sautille sur son siège.

Ron, Hermione et Potter la regarde étonnés. Se rendant compte de son étrange comportement, Ginny se calme aussi sec en gardant son sourire radieux.

Drago se retourne vers la table des Gryffondors.

Je remarque enfin que j'ai un sourire idiot accroché sur mes lèvres.

Drago me regarde et fronce légèrement les sourcils en signe d'interrogation.

Je hausse discrètement des épaules. 

Ron vient de se lever de table, j'attends qu'il passe la porte de la grande salle avant de me lever à mon tour. Drago parait déçu que je repousse son pied.  
_  
Et moi aussi, mais je ne le montre pas._

Arrivée dans le hall, je cours après Ron dans les escaliers.

Surprit, il se retourne.

- Malorie ?commence t-il. Qu'est-ce qui t'arri…

Il n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase, je viens de lui sauter dans les bras.

- Je suis si fière de toi, dis-je.

- Est-ce que… ? Commence Ron pétrifié.

Je relâche enfin Ron.

- Hermione m'a parlé, oui, dis-je.

- Ah, dit Ron gêné. Justement j'espérais bien qu'elle… comme ça je peux te demander ce que je dois faire…  
_  
Hein ? Non pitié Ron… c'est pas ça que tu dois dire, tu dois dire que tu es très heureux d'être avec Hermione._

- Tu te rappelles quand tu es sorti avec Lavande ?demandais je.

- Oui, répond Ron.

- Eh bien c'est exactement pareil, dis-je.

- Donc, dès qu'elle va me rejoindre tout à l'heure pour préparer le départ par le Poudlard express, dit Ron. Je devrais…  
_  
C'est pas possible que je sois apparenté avec cet imbécile._

- L'embrasser, oui, dis-je avec un grand sourire.

- C'est génial, dit simplement Ron sincère.

_ Merveilleux._

- Bon, dit Ron. Là je dois aller chercher mon sac que j'ai oublié.

Ron s'éloigne.

_ Ça va marcher, ça va marcher ! Il faut positiver. Ron et Hermione sortent ensemble. Il faut le dire maintenant… ils vont y arriver…_

N'est-ce pas ?


	12. Chapitre 12 : 8ème jour, la statue

**Chapitre 12 : 8ème jour : La statue de Dumbledore.**

Je suis en train de vivre des secondes mémorables, c'est un moment attendu, un moment glorifié. Ce sont ces merveilleuses secondes que tous les étudiants du monde attendent avec hâte : La sonnerie annonçant la fin du tout dernier cours de la scolarité !

Je range mon sac en quatrième vitesse et pousse des exclamations de joie avec les autres élèves.  
Je sors de la salle en milieu de file. Passé la porte j'aperçois Drago qui me fixe avec un sourire charmeur qu'il ne cache même pas.

_ Sauf… qu'il n'a pas le droit. Il y a des élèves autour de nous._

Miraculeusement, personne ne le remarque. Les élèves sont trop occupés à laisser éclater leur joie.

Discrètement, je laisse passer les élèves derrière moi, et fuis dans la direction opposée.

Comme je m'y attendais, Drago me rejoint rapidement.

- Mais tu es fou !hurlais-je. C'est quoi ce sourire de playboy ringard que tu m'as servi devant tout le monde ?

_ Playboy ringard ! À mon avis, il ne va pas bien le prendre._

Le sourire disparaît du visage de Drago.

_ Ben voilà, ça m'apprendra. _

- Ils finiront par le savoir, rétorque Drago froidement. Ça sert à rien de se cacher.

- Ça sert que si les autres élèves l'apprennent, je vais me faire lyncher, m'écriais-je.

- Le Poudlard Express part demain, dit Drago. Et puis, je te protégerais.  
_  
Il… il…, je vais lui sauter dessus !_

- Arrête ton char, dis-je imperturbable. Il n'est pas question qu'on dise quoique ce soit aux autres. Grâce à toi Hermione et Ron sont au courant et c'est largement suffisant.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec ses deux là ?demande Drago.  
_  
Pour le moment, on parle de nous deux, tu veux bien ?_

- Pourquoi tu demandes ça ?

- Toi et la fille Weasley vous êtes bizarres avec eux, fait remarquer Drago.

_ Je lui dis ? Il risque de tout faire capoter, faut pas oublier que c'est quand même Drago Malefoy._

- La fille Weasley, elle s'appelle Ginny, dis-je furieuse. Et c'est ma cousine !__

Avec un peu de pot, il a oublié sa question.

- D'accord alors pourquoi, toi… Amour, et Ginny êtes si étranges envers Ron et Hermione ?demande Drago en récupérant son sourire charmeur.

_…_

Hé…hé….hé…

C'est bloqué quelque part.

Hé…hé…hé….

Je crois que ça revient.

Hé… hé… il les a appelé par leurs prénoms et…hé…hé

C'est rebloqué, appelez une dépanneuse !

Hé… Amour ! Amour ! Il m'a a-p-p-e-l-é-e AMOUR !

Evidement, je suis restée paralysée pendant plusieurs secondes.

- Malorie ?demande gentiment Drago. Ça va ?

_ Hé… hé…_

- Faudrait que tu me préviennes avant de dire ce genre de chose, dis-je. J'ai l'impression d'être descendue aux enfers.

_ Ou plutôt de m'être envolée au paradis._

- Tu n'arrêtes jamais, reproche Drago en gardant son sourire. J'essaye d'être gentil, et tu n'arrêtes pas…

_ Tu peux pas savoir à quel point j'aimerais arrêter, me sentir en confiance…_

- Tu sais bien que je n'arrêterais pas, dis-je. Tu vois bien qu'on ne peut pas se montrer aux autres élèves. Je gâcherais tous nos entraînements.

_ On devrait d'ailleurs s'entraîner, là, maintenant, tout de suite._

- Je préférais… avoue Drago.

- …coute, coupais-je. Je comprends bien que pour ton procès ça t'arrangerait qu'on le dise dès maintenant. Mais ce n'est vraiment pas la peine. Quand je serai partie aux HEL, on s'échangera de pseudo lettres d'amours et il te suffira de les montrer au magenmagot pour leur prouver que tu as une petite amie.

Drago reste impassible.

- Si tu veux, dit Drago serein. Mais réfléchis-y.

_ Qui a envie d'affronter Pansy ?_

- Bon on va être en retard pour le dîner des quatre maisons, dis-je.

- Attends, dit Drago en récupérant son sourire.  
_  
YES !_

- Quoi ?demandais-je en faisant mon étonnée.

_ Tu veux m'embrasser ?c'est ça ? Hein, oui ?!_

- Ça fait sept heures qu'on ne s'est pas embrassés, dit Drago en récupérant son adorable sourire charmeur. Alors ça me manque.

_ Je vais m'évanouir… Drago pourra me rattraper !_

Je reste immobile, sans aucune émotion sur mon visage.

Drago m'agrippe la taille.

_ Grrrr…hi…hi…! Je le crois pas, je glousse en pensée !_

- Tu pourrais au moins arrêter d'afficher cette mine déprimée, dit Drago. Je sais très bien que t'attendais ça autant que moi.  
_  
Comment tu fais pour le savoir, tu es legimens ? Ho c'est pas vrai, et si il est legimens ?… On se calme, il bluffe, il dit ça pour me provoquer !… pourvu qu'il ne soit pas legimens !_

- Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ?demandais-je imperturbablement.

- Ben, tu pourrais me repousser au bout de quelques secondes, dit Drago. Au lieu de ça tu profites pendant plusieurs minutes.  
_  
Je suis découverte ! Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Je vais être obligée de le repousser au bout de trois secondes le prochain coup ?_

- Si c'est-ce que tu veux, y'a pas de problème, dis-je neutre. À partir de maintenant je te repousserai après les premières secondes.  
_  
NNOOONN !je veux pas !  
_  
- Non, s'exclame Drago en perdant son sourire. Ce n'est pas ce que je veux, bien au contraire.

Il récupère son sourire et m'attire plus vers lui.

_ Pitié décide toi ! J'en peux plus._

- J'ai dit ça pour te taquiner, explique Drago. En réalité, je sais très bien que tu te forces à jouer la parfaite petite amie. Je me demande comment tu fais pour surmonter ton dégoût.

Je me mords la lèvre pour dissimuler un sourire.

_ Il faut que je me contrôle mieux que ça… mes hormones fermez là !_

- Comment tu fais pour me serrer dans tes bras ?demande Drago amusé par mon sourire que je tente de cacher. On reste souvent collés l'un à l'autre, j'adore m'endormir avec ton odeur, mais toi : tu dois passer des heures sous la douche à essayer de la nettoyer, mon odeur…

Soudain j'agrippe Drago par la nuque et attire son visage vers le mien.

_Qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire ? Je… Je… viens d'embrasser Drago !_

Brusquement, je sens un mur contre mon dos.

_ Drago m'a bloquée, entre lui et le mur ! Hip hip !…_

Mais c'est qu'il commence à avoir les mains de plus en plus baladeuses.

Il doit me sentir réceptive, vu comment je le maintiens contre moi, ce n'est pas étonnant.

Faudrait que je pense à me calmer moi aussi.

Une autre fois.

C'est chiant les robes de sorciers, c'est pas pratique.

Il hésite quand même un peu… il tourne autour des Bimbos mais il les touche pas.

Ses mains redescendent… remontent…et…

BIMBOS !

---------------------------------

Une heure plus tard, je n'ai jamais autant apprécié que les couloirs soient vides dans cette partie du château.

Drago a arrêté de m'embrasser, il colle son front au mien.

- Rappelle moi, ce que j'ai dit ?demande Drago en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Si ça te met dans cet état à chaque fois, il faut absolument que je le retienne.

_ Je ne peux pas le réembrasser là ? Il est tellement craquant et il est tellement près… _

- Cette fois on va vraiment être en retard dans la grande salle, dis-je.

- On n'est pas obligé d'y aller, dit Drago. De toute façon, c'est encore les Gryffondors qui ont gagné. Et puis la salle commune sera bientôt vide.

_ Rooohhh, la salle commune, ses fauteuils, ses canapés… ses dortoirs !_

- Sauf que si on est tous les deux absents, j'en connais qui vont se poser des questions, dis-je.

- Et tu ne veux pas qu'ils soient au courant, c'est vrai, dit Drago.

Drago me dépose un adorable petit bisou et s'éloigne de moi.  
_  
Non, pas encore !_

- Qui part devant ?demande Drago d'un ton las.

- Moi, dis-je.

Je m'écarte et marche d'un pas rapide. Dès que j'ai passé le tournant du couloir, je me mets à courir.  
_  
Me demandez pas pourquoi je cours, j'en sais fichtrement rien, j'essaye d'évacuer ce… truc… machin… qui va me rendre dingue.  
Là-dessus je vous laisse cogiter._

----------------------------

J'entre dans la grande salle, comme tous les ans, elle est décorée aux couleurs des Gryffondors.

_ Ce n'est pas possible qu'ils gagnent à chaque fois. Les profs font du favoritisme envers les Minis Phénix, ils leurs ont accordé je sais pas combien de point pour avoir combattu le Maître des Ténèbres. Alors que ça ne fait même pas partie du cursus scolaire. Sinon fallait prévenir, je les aurais accompagnés…nan je déconne._

La quasi-totalité des élèves est arrivée.   
_  
Drago aussi._

Je m'assoie à côté de Millicent, en face de Drago en espérant être bientôt dérangée par un pied.  
_  
Le voilà !_

Je jette un coup d'œil à la table des vainqueurs. Hermione et Ron sont très très près l'un de l'autre, ils évitent pourtant de se regarder et paraissent un peu maladroit.  
_  
Pour changer.  
_  
Ginny à l'air de retenir une série de gloussement en les regardant. Et Potter n'a pas l'air de remarquer quoique ce soit. Loufoca est à leur table, elle regarde le couple avec beaucoup d'attention. En résumé y'a que Potter qu'a rien compris.

_ Il faudra quand même que je chope Hermione ou Ron, je veux savoir ce qui c'est passé depuis ce midi._

Les plats arrivent sur la table.

- Tu veux des pommes de terre ?demande Pansy assise juste à côté de Drago.

- Merci, répond Drago pendant que Pansy le sert.

À la table des Gryffondors, je vois Ron qui mange proprement.

_ Un miracle._

Visiblement, il fait des efforts pour engager la conversation avec Hermione. Qui semble, elle aussi, avoir du mal à parler.__

Un miracle.

Ginny est en train de s'étouffer. Et Potter à l'air de, enfin, comprendre qu'il se passe quelque chose de louche.__

Un miracle.

Progressivement Ginny se calme. Ron et Hermione ont l'air d'échanger ce qui ressemble à des phrases de deux ou trois syllabes. Et Potter récupère son air idiot de « j'ai le poids du monde sur les épaules, alors je ne vois pas ce que vous simples mortels faites à vingt centimètres de moi ».

Pendant que nos deux escargots roucoulent à leur manière, à la table des Gryffondors.

À la table des Serpentards, Pansy a entamé le numéro de drague le plus pathétique que je n'ai jamais vu. Je viens de remarquer qu'elle porte la jupe la plus raccommodée qu'elle possède, traduisez courte. Et le décolleté le plus pigeonnant que j'ai jamais vu. Et comme je vis avec Pansy depuis près de sept ans, je sais très bien que ses Bimbos n'ont pas cette taille là… il doit y avoir une paire chaussette quelque part, ou un sortilège de gonflement.  
_  
Si c'est un sortilège de gonflement faut faire attention, Pansy n'est pas douée en magie, ça risquerait d'exploser !_

- Drago, glousse Pansy. __

Et si je lui posais la question ?  
  
_ Elle arrêterait de draguer mon mec.  
_  
- Ça t'ennuie si je t'envoie du courrier cet été ?demande Pansy.

_ Oui !_

- Ben, dit Drago. Il est possible que ça dérange quelqu'un…__

Oui, exactement, ça me dérange !

- Qui ça ?demande Pansy soudain au bord des larmes.

Drago me jette un coup d'œil furtif.

- Vous avez vu, dit précipitamment Millicent. C'est exactement le même dessert que l'année dernière.

- Oui, rajoutais-je. Les elfes ne se sont pas foulés.  
_  
Tu viens de me sauver Millicent, tu ne t'en es pas rendue compte, mais tu viens de me sauver… quoique pas rendue compte... Faut que je la surveille Millicent._

- Ils se foulent de moins en moins je trouve, dit Millicent. Ça doit être la sang de bourbe qui leur fout des idées stupides dans la tête.

- Si c'est ça, enchaîne Drago. Je me demande où elle a trouvé le temps… avec les ASPIC et puis… le reste.

Drago regarde le plat juste devant moi, et fait un signe de tête vers la sortie.

_ Il veut qu'on sorte ?_

- En tout cas, dit Drago. Les pommes de terres n'étaient pas très bonnes, elles me donnent des douleurs à l'estomac…

Drago se lève et sors de la salle.

- Pour une fois, dis-je dès qu'il est parti. Je suis d'accord avec Malefoy, les pommes de terres n'étaient pas terribles, j'ai un de ces mal de ventre.

Je me lève à mon tour et sors.

_ C'est discret, vraiment…_

Il va vouloir annoncer aux autres qu'on sort ensemble ? Hein ? J'en suis sûre, sinon pourquoi il m'aurait demandé sortir ? Peut-être pour…non faut pas que je rêve non plus. Il ne me ferait pas sortir de la grande salle pour ça !  
  
- Malorie !appelle Drago.

Je me retourne, Drago est à moitié dissimulé derrière la nouvelle statue de Dumbledore. Je marche vers lui.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?demandais-je à voix basse. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si urgent ?

Drago me fait signe de me rapprocher plus.

À cinquante centimètres de lui je demande :

- Alors ?

- Rien, répond Drago avec un sourire.

Il me tire derrière la statue, et je me sens partir au paradis !

_ Et si !il m'a fait sortir de la grande salle pour ça !_

Il a pris de l'assurance depuis ce matin, il n'hésite plus.

-----------------

Dix minutes plus tard, Drago a passé la seconde.

_ Et je suis loin d'être contre._

Mais évidemment, comme on est dans le hall du château. On risque pas d'aller bien loin.

Quoique, il semblerait que Drago est complètement zappé qu'on est uniquement caché par la statue de Dumbledore.

Brusquement la porte de la grande salle, s'ouvre et un troupeau d'élèves en sort.

_ Et m. _

Je repousse légèrement Drago.

- Ils nous verront pas, dit adorablement Drago en me resserrant contre lui.  
_  
Après tout, il a raison._

Par prudence, j'attire Drago plus loin contre la statue, sans le décoller.

Le brouhaha des élèves monte de plus en plus, visiblement il s'est créé un embouteillage. Je parviens à entendre les piaillements de Pansy.

Drago semble apprécié que je me sois volontairement coincée entre lui et la statue.

_ Faudrait qu'il pense à se calmer quand même, parce que là, la statue risque de…_

- Tirez vous, elle tombe ! Hurle quelqu'un dans le hall.

Soudain, je ne sens tomber en arrière, avec la statue.

J'atterris douloureusement sur la statue tombée à terre, Drago sur moi.

- Ça va ?demande Drago.

- Oui, dis-je. Lève toi, vite !

Drago se lève, et m'aide à me relever.

Je regarde autour de nous, la moitié des élèves de Poudlard nous dévisage ébahis.

Le hall est plein à craquer, dans les escaliers, les élèves se sont arrêtés pour regarder la scène.

- Espèce de Grognasse, hurle une voix hystérique.

_ Pansy._

- Comment, tu as pu !hurle Pansy en traversant la foule devenue soudain silencieuse et immobile.

Millicent suit Pansy de près.

- Pansy, commençais-je désolée.

- Tu… tu savais que… que… !S'étrange Pansy. C'était toi ?la fille dont il parlait, c'était toi ?

_ Déjà qu'affronter Pansy n'est pas une chose facile, devant la moitié des élèves c'est encore plus laborieux._

- Pansy, dit calmement Millicent. Tout le monde te regarde.

- J'en ai rien à foutre !s'écrie Pansy. Je veux que tout le monde le sache, Malorie Moon est une traînée qui trahie ses meilleures amies !

_ Violent, là !_

- Pansy !s'exclame Drago. Tu te trompes, Malorie est rongée par la culpabilité envers toi. Pourquoi est-ce que tu crois qu'on se cache ?  
_  
Le beau menteur !… d'une certaine manière, on fait la paire._

- Drago… couine Pansy en se mettant à pleurer.

_ Ho non, pitié pas ça !_

- Pansy, dis-je gentiment. Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas te faire de mal.

Pansy pleure de plus belle.

- Mais je croyais que vous vous détestiez, dit soudain Théodore en apparaissant. Vous passez votre temps à vous battre.

- Ben… dis-je.

- L'amour a ses raisons que la raison ignore), conclut Millicent avec un sourire.

Les pleurs de Pansy redoublent d'intensité.

_ Elle parait pas très étonnée, Millicent, je savais bien qu'elle avait compris quelque chose._

- C'est toute une époque qui se termine, dit Théodore à regret. Poudlard vient de perdre de son charme…

Je regarde discrètement vers la droite, il y a une réunion de Mini Phénix. Il manque juste Ron.

Je regarde subtilement Hermione qui parait incapable d'enlever son sourire banane. Ginny est stupéfaite, presque effrayée, elle se retourne vers Hermione, et semble plus rassurée, mais encore plus surprise.

Je recule lentement pour filer. J'heurte Drago.

Comprenant ma fuite, il s'éloigne lui aussi et je le suis. Les élèves nous laissent filer sans bouger, ils se contentent de ricaner entre eux, sauf Pansy qui continue de pleurer.

Soudain je me heurte à nouveau à Drago.

Je regarde ce qui l'a fait stopper.

C'est Ron.

_ À non, une révélation publique c'est suffisant Drago. D'ailleurs Ron regarde ailleurs, il parait sur le point d'exploser, mais il regarde sur le sol._

Prudemment Drago s'avance, il faut passer à côté de Ron pour sortir.

- Malefoy, appelle soudain Ron.

_ Non, non !!!_

Drago se retourne.

J'ai à peine le temps de voir le poing qui vient s'abattre contre la tempe de mon Drago.

- Ron !hurle les Minis Phénix.

Je me place entre Ron et Drago.

- Arrête !hurlais-je à Ron.

Les Minis Phénix viennent tirer Ron en arrière pendant qu'il essaye de se ruer à travers moi sur Drago.  
_  
Pour une fois Potter sait se montrer utile, il maintient Ron._

- Je t'interdis de toucher à ma cousine, hurle Ron.

Non…non… la moitié des élèves viennent de l'entendre… pas d'autres révélations publiques par pitié.

- Ron, tais toi, dit Ginny furieuse.

- Il a passé des années à la maltraiter, hurle Ron. Et maintenant il veut… il veut… je vais le trucider !

- Ron, calme toi !hurlais-je.

_ Et en plus, je viens de l'appeler Ron._

Ron s'aperçoit enfin de ma présence en face de lui. Il se calme et me regarde.

Prudente, je me rapproche.

- Je gère très bien ce qui se passe, dis-je à voix basse pour que Drago et les autres élèves n'entendent pas.

- Non, dit Ron. Il… c'est un Malefoy…

- Et je suis une Moon, rappelais. Tu crois vraiment que Malefoy ferait quoi que ce soit contre la noble famille respectable de sang pur que sont les Moon ?

- Malorie, gémit Ron.

- Calme toi, dis-je. Tu vas t'attirer des ennuis.

Lentement Potter, attentif à la conversation, relâche Ron, qui reste immobile.

Plus il regarde à nouveau Drago.

- Alors ça c'est le pompon, remarque soudain Ron.

Je me retourne vivement.

Pansy et Hermione sont toutes les deux penchées sur Drago à moitié assommé.

- T'es lâches Weasley, dit Drago faiblement. Tu m'as attaqué par derrière.

- Je t'ai appelé pour te prévenir, dit Ron hargneux. T'avais qu'à être plus rapide.

Je m'approche vers Drago. Et remarque avec horreur son visage livide et déjà violet là où Ron l'a frappé.

- Ron ne t'a vraiment pas loupé, dit Hermione à Drago.

Soudain Pansy se redresse et se tourne vers moi.

- C'est de ta faute, hurle Pansy. Tu me trahis et en plus tu incites tes cousins Babouin à frapper Drago !

Je reste silencieuse, et m'agenouille auprès de Drago.

- Hermione ?demandais-je effrayée par la mine de Drago. Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

- Her… Hermione ?hurle Pansy au dessus de moi. Depuis quand une Serpentarde.

appelle les sang de bourbe par leur prénom ? Tu es une traîtresse ! Après ce que tu m'as fait, et tu as caché que tu connaissais les Babouins ! Tu n'as pas honte…

Figée sur la mine ravagée de Drago, je ne réponds pas à Pansy.

- Il est sacrement sonné, il faut l'emmener à l'infirmerie, conclut Hermione inquiète.

- Je vais l'emmener à l'infirmerie, proclame Pansy.

_…_

Alerte alerte !! Bloqué ! Cause colère et rage, le cerveau doit être remis en marche rapidement avant un désastre ! Alerte !

Brusquement je me lève et fais face à Pansy.

- C'est moi qui vais emmener Drago à l'infirmerie, hurlais-je. Parce que c'est MON petit ami. Et je t'interdis, espèce de pintade farcie, d'insulter mes cousins de Babouin, et je t'interdis de traiter ma meilleure amie de sang de bourbe.

Je me penche vers Drago, je le soutiens par une épaule et l'aide à se mettre debout avec l'aide d'Hermione.

- Malorie, dit Drago avec un faible sourire. Autorise moi à démonter Weasley.

- Non, dis-je froidement. En plus t'es loin d'être en état.

- Oui, mais après, insiste vaillamment Drago.

- Non, répétais-je.

- T'es dure, conclu Drago dans un souffle.

Drago parvient à marcher soutenu par moi et Hermione. On passe silencieusement devant les élèves qui n'ont pas bougé. Ginny et Potter sont partis remettre la statue en place avec l'aide de fans des Minis Phénix.  
_  
Ça nous évitera une bonne dose de problèmes_

Pansy n'a toujours pas bougé.

_ Le temps qu'elle comprenne, elle sera encore là demain._

Arrivée dans un couloir vide, mon cerveau se remet en marche.

_ Non…non… je ne peux pas avoir dit… non… il y avait la moitié des élèves. Roh…_

- Ce n'est pas vrai, gémis-je lentement.

- J'ai bien peur que si, dit Hermione compatissante. Merci d'avoir pris ma défense.

_ Je m'en serais bien passée._

- De rien, dis-je accablée.

- C'est la fin de l'année, ce n'est pas trop grave, dit Hermione avec hésitation

_Il reste quand même quelques heures avant le départ._

- Je vais me faire lyncher, dis-je.

- …vite les autres, suggère Hermione.

_ Facile à dire._

- Au fait Hermione, dis-je. Quoi de neuf entre toi et Ron ?

- Je savais bien qu'il se passait quelque chose entre vous deux, dit Drago en se réveillant.

- Et bien ne le répète pas, ordonnais-je froidement. Rendors toi !

- À tes ordres, Amour, dit Drago.  
_  
D'un coup, je me sens mieux, le cœur plus léger. Une sensation de papillons papillonnants dans mon estomac fait disparaître les boules de pétanques qui s'y étaient installées depuis la chute de la statue._

- Comment tu l'a appelée ?demande Hermione à la limite du gloussement.  
_  
Ne lui en parle pas, il pourrait regretter._

- Réponds, à la question de Malorie, dit Drago. Qu'est-ce qui se passe entre toi et Weasley.

- Je crois qu'on sort ensemble, dit Hermione.

- Tu n'es pas sûre ?demandais-je déçue.

- Ben, on s'embrasse souvent. Et toi, Ginny et Luna Lovegood vous êtes au couranti. Il y a aussi lavande et Pavarti qui se doutent de quelque chose… mais tant que Harry ne l'aura pas compris, je pense que se ne sera pas officiel.

Et bé… on est pas sorti de l'auberge.

- Pouvez pas vivre sans votre leader, remarquais-je.

- Oui, et non, dit Hermione. C'est parce qu'on est tous les trois ensemble depuis toujours, alors…

- Mouais, dis-je.

On arrive près de la porte de l'infirmerie. Hermione ouvre la porte et appelle l'infirmière.

- Vous vous êtes encore battus !s'exclame Pomfresh, j'avais espéré ne pas vous voir de votre septième année, et il faut que vous débarquiez la veille de votre départ. 

Pomfresh nous conduit à l'intérieur.

- Une seule d'entre vous peut rester, mesdemoiselles, dit Pomfresh en se tournant naturellement vers Hermione.

- Je suis là en tant que Préfète en chef, dit Hermione. C'est mieux que ce soit sa petite amie qui reste.

Hermione a un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Mais…, fait remarquer Pomfresh. Je croyais que Mademoiselle Moon et… n'étaient pas en très bon terme.

- Les choses changent, dit Drago en s'asseyant sur un lit.

- Bon, dit Pomfresh. Je dois m'absenter quelques minutes, il me manque une potion.

Hermione et l'infirmière sortent en même temps.

Un tête à tête avec Drago, c'est pas le moment là !en plus il est sur un lit… je devrais peut-être filer, avant de me faire surprendre en mauvaise posture par Pomfresh.

Hésitante, je m'assois au chevet de Drago en me mettant hors de portée de lui.

- Je suis un peu sonné, rappelle Drago. Est-ce que je t'ai bien entendu hurler devant tout Poudlard que je suis ton petit ami ?

_ Il va comprendre que je suis folle de lui !!!!_

- Pansy m'a poussée à bout, expliquais-je impassible. J'ai dit tout ce qui pouvait la faire taire…

- Ah oui, c'est vrai, dit Drago. Tu lui as aussi dit qu'Hermione était ta meilleure amie et que les Weasley étaient tes cousins adorés. Mais ça je m'en fiche, moi j'ai juste retenu que tu as dit pour la première fois que j'étais ton petit ami.

_ Et tu le prends bien ? Je veux dire, ça ne te dérange pas ? Tu veux rompre ?_

- C'est pas ce que tu voulais ?demandais-je négligente.

- Si bien sûr, dit Drago avec un discret sourire. Tout le monde est au courant. Je regrette qu'on ait été interrompu derrière la statue mais finalement, ce n'est pas plus mal…

_…_

Alerte !alerte, blocage, alerte ! Nouveau désastre en vue.  
  
- Je viens de perdre tout le respect que j'ai dans cette école, dis-je avec colère, et toi tu penses à ton satané procès.

- Je ne pensais pas seulement à mon procès, se défend Drago. Je veux pouvoir t'embrasser devant tout le monde, je ne veux pas me cacher indéfiniment dans un couloir…

_Ho le menteur !_

- Quoi indéfiniment ?m'exclamais-je furieuse. Je pars demain !

- Ce n'est pas une raison, réplique Drago.

- Tu te fous de moi ! m'exclamais-je. Comment tu peux raconter ça, alors que tu laisses Pansy te draguer…

- Alors là c'est toi qui te fous de moi, s'exclame Drago. C'est toi qui m'as dit d'être aimable avec Pansy.

- Je ne t'ai jamais dit ça, hurlais-je. Je t'ai juste dit que Pansy voulait que je te réconcilie avec elle, je ne t'ai jamais dit de le faire.

- Ben, fallait me le dire, hurle Drago. Ça m'aurait épargné d'avoir à lui parler. Je ne peux pas deviner tout seul. Tu ne me dit jamais ce que tu penses, tu restes là impassible, tu es glaciale et tu ne me parles pas de ce que tu veux.

- Tu veux que je te dise ce que pense ?demandais-je en hurlant.

- Oui, hurle Drago.

- Ben…

_ Reprends toi, reprends toi !!!_

- Je pense que t'as pas besoin de moi maintenant, Bonne nuit, finis-je en criant.

_ Pourvu qu'il n'ait pas remarqué l'hésitation._

Je fait volte face, et me mets en marche vers la sortie.

- Malorie !hurle Drago. Reviens ! Malorie !

J'entends un bruit sourd. Je me retourne précipitamment.

Drago est tombé sur le sol, il se relève péniblement.

J'accours vers lui.

- Espèce idiot, dis-je.

Je l'aide à se relever, mais il me repousse violement.

Drago se remet difficilement sur son lit.

Furieuse, je me retourne et m'éloigne à nouveau.

- Accio

Je me sens brusquement tirée en arrière et atterrie dans les bras affaiblis de Drago.

- Tu penses mal, dit Drago offensé.

- Alors pourquoi tu me le demandes ?

Drago se penche vers moi.

- Arrête, dis-je en me retirant de son étreinte.

- Pourquoi ?demande Drago surpris.

- Je suis fatiguée, dis-je sincèrement. J'en peux plus, il est temps que je parte aux HEL. Parce que j'en peux plus de jouer cette comédie.

Le visage de Drago reste fermé.

- Je comprends, dit-il.

La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvre et Pomfresh entre.

Je m'éloigne du lit de Drago, et sors silencieusement de l'infirmerie.

- Hey !

Je me retourne pour voir qui m'a appelée.

C'est Potter.

- Hermione m'a dit de te la prêter, dit Potter en tendant sa cape d'invisibilité.

- Ron et Hermione sont inquiets pour toi, ajoute-il.

Je prends la cape.

- Merci, dis-je. Elle va me servir, je te la rends demain.

- J'y tiens énormément confia Potter en désignant sa cape.

_ Donc je vais la brûler._

Potter fait volte face et s'éloigne.

Je passe la cape sur moi et rejoins les cachots. Je donne le mot de passe et entre dans la salle commune. La quasi-totalité des élèves attend dans la salle commune en guettant la porte, ils paraissent surpris de voir la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer sans que personne ne la passe. Je monte dans le dortoir.

Pansy est en train de feuilleter furieusement des grimoires de mauvais sorts.

Prudente, je redescends et ressors de la salle commune.

_ La salle du septième étage, elle devrait être pas trop mal pour dormir et pour me torturer à savoir si Drago m'embrassera à nouveau après ce que je viens de lui dire._


	13. Chapitre 13 :9ème jour, faire ses valise

**Chapitre 13 : 9ème jour : Faire ses valises.**

Une douce chaleur sur mes lèvres me réveille, j'ouvre les yeux.

_ Mon Drago !_

Je suis allongée sur un lit, Drago est étendu juste à côté de moi, son visage est à quelques centimètres du mien.

- Bonjour, dit Drago avec un sourire bienveillant.

_Il ne me boude pas !_

- Bonjour, répondis-je. Tu es sorti de l'infirmerie quand ?

- Hier soir, dit Drago. Pomfresh m'a soigné en un claquement de doigt.

Je me redresse et regarde autour de nous. On est dans la salle du septième étage, elle a été réaménagée en chambre.  
_  
Quelle merveilleuse situation, il faudrait rester ici pour l'éternité._

- Millicent m'a dit que tu n'étais pas rentrée te coucher, explique Drago.

Il passe ses mains derrière sa tête, en me regardant assise sur le lit.

_ Ne pas le regarder, ne pas le regarder._

Je regarde Drago du coin de l'œil.

_ Bon sang ce qu'il est sexy ! Et son sourire… bon d'la mes aïeux!_

- Et comment tu as su que j'étais là ?

- J'ai été voir Dobby et l'autre elfe…Winky, explique Drago. Ils m'ont dit que des elfes t'ont vue ici, alors qu'ils venaient faire le ménage.

_ Ils n'ont pas du faire de bruit._

- Je ne savais pas que tu avais une cape d'invisibilité, dit Drago en désignant la cape abandonnée sur le sol.

- Ce n'est pas la mienne, elle appartient à Potter.

- Potter ?dit Drago étonné.

_ La flemme d'expliquer, je suis fatiguée._

- Tu es allée dans la salle commune avec la cape ?demande Drago.

- Oui, répondis-je en baillant. Je suis sortie aussi sec, il y avait une horde de Serpentards assoiffée de vannes à lâcher sur moi, et Pansy qui cherchait comment me transformer en bétonneuse.

Drago éclate de rire.

_ … je vais lui sauter dessus, y'a pas moyen de faire autrement…sauf que c'est le matin, et les baisers pâteux, faut mieux éviter._

- J'ai parlé aux autres, dit Drago. Je leur ai dit que quiconque ferait du mal à ma petite amie se trouverait attaqué par certains de mes amis mangemorts et certains de mes amis de l'Ordre du Phénix. Je pense qu'à présent leur désir de t'embêter soit quelque peu réduit. Mais sois quand même prudente.

- Tu as encore des amis Mangemorts ?et de l'Ordre du Phénix ?

- Non, mais ça, il ne le savent pas, explique sombrement Drago. Et d'ici là, tu seras partie.

_ Retiens moi !dis moi de ne pas partir !_

- Il faut que j'aille préparer mes valises, dis-je.

- On se revoit avant que tu partes ?

_ Mais dis moi de rester !!!_

- Il faut qu'on se voit… continue Drago.

_Pour me dire de rester, ou de partir ?_

- Bon, je file alors, dis-je.

Je me lève, récupère mes affaires et avance vers la porte.

- Je t'attendrai dans mon dortoir, annonce Drago lorsque j'atteins la porte.

_ Héhéhéhé !  
_  
Je me retourne, la main sur la poignée et regarde Drago avec un regard de désapprobation.

- T'inquiète pas je vais pas te sauter dessus, même si on est dans mon dortoir, annonce Drago.

Je tente de masquer un sourire.

_Raté._

J'appuie sur la poignée et ouvre lentement la porte.

- Parce qu'il y a peu de chance qu'on soit seuls, ajoute t-il à voix basse.

Je souris jusqu'aux oreilles, ce qui semble beaucoup amuser Drago.

Enfin, je passe la porte, et rejoins la salle commune.

----------------------

Je donne le mot de passe de la salle commune, et prudemment, entre, ma baguette magique est dissimulée dans ma manche. Tous les regards se tournent vers moi.

_ J'ai toujours été une fille discrète…nan je déconne._

Blaise détourne la tête lorsque je passe devant lui. Personne ne parle, Théodore Nott est à quelques pas de moi.

_ Si ça commence, c'est lui qui sera le meneur pour les mecs, pour les filles, c'est Pansy. Heureusement, elle n'est pas là.  
_  
Il faut que je passe devant Théodore pour aller dans le dortoir.

_Attention, impact dans cinq…quatre…trois…deux…un…_

- Malorie, dit Théodore avec un léger sourire froid.

- Oui, répondis-je.

- Bien dormi ?

- Oui, répondis-je une nouvelle fois.

- Je ne savais pas que tu étais amie avec la préfete en chef, annonce Théodore.  
_  
Pas de panique, pas de panique, raté… JE PANIQUE !!_

- Mais je suis une fille très mystérieuse, annonçais-je avec désinvolture. Je ne te dis pas tout.

- J'avais entendu dire que tu étais cousine avec les Weasley, continue Théodore. Mais je ne vous savais pas si proche.

_ Fuis Malorie, fuis !_

- On ne choisit pas ses affinités, dis-je poliment.

- Non, dit Théodore d'une voix plus basse. Et visiblement l'approche d'un procès peut en créer de nouvelles…

_ Ho c'est pas vrai ! Il a compris, le Mini Mangemort a compris, tous aux abris ! C'est bon Malo, calme toi, calme toi. Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire après tout ?… tout le monde finira par le comprendre de toutes façons.  
_  
- En vrai Serpentarde, tu es ambitieuse, dit Théodore. Au point de passer outre ton… estime des élèves.

_ La meilleure défense, l'attaque !_

- Théodore, dis-je en enlevant mon sourire. Tu es un gentil garçon, bien que si le Maître des Ténèbres était toujours au pouvoir, je suis sûre que tu aurais rejoint ses rangs comme ton père. Tu veux toujours te mettre du côté des gagnants. Seulement voilà, les gagnants ne sont plus les mêmes, maintenant les gagnants sont les Mini Phénix, les mangemorts repentis, et les hauts responsables du ministère. J'ai des amis Minis Phénix, un petit ami mangemort repenti, et je mets tout en œuvre pour devenir l'une des hauts responsables du ministère. D'ici quelques années, je ferai partie des personnes les plus influentes de ce pays et ce n'est sûrement pas l'estime que j'ai pour quelques élèves qui va m'arrêter. Ne me crache pas dessus, tu ferais pareil…on est des Serpentards, on ferait tous pareil.

_Comment je me la péte !_

Théodore me regarde en silence.__

parle… enfin parle calmement.

- Toi et Drago faites un joli couple, annonce Théodore. C'est moins amusant que lorsque vous vous tapez dessus, mais le spectacle d' hier soir était très divertissant. En septembre, je commencerais un stage d'économie au ministère. Alors on se reverra forcément.

_ Exactement on se reverra, il faut donc qu'on reste en bon terme. Voilà, maintenant je pars… prudemment._

Théodore me sourit poliment en prenant bien la précaution d'être vu des autres. Mais ses yeux lancent des éclairs.  
_  
Précaution numéro un : éviter de croiser Théodore, seule.  
_  
Je souris à mon tour, et ouvre la porte menant aux dortoirs. Je referme et m'appuie contre la porte. Je prends une grande inspiration.__

Il faut que je parte le plus vite possible de Poudlard. Non correction, il faut que je parte le plus vite possible, le plus loin des Serpentards.

Je monte les escaliers, arrivée devant la porte de mon dortoir je m'arrête, et prends une nouvelle inspiration la main sur la poignée.  
_  
Courage.  
_  
J'ouvre la porte, et entre.

Millicent et Pansy sont en train de faire leurs valises.

- Bonjour, dis-je.

- Bonjour, répond Millicent.

Pansy fait comme-ci je n'étais pas là.

_ Tant mieux.  
_  
Je passe prudemment devant elles, attrape des vêtements et entre dans la salle de bain.

Avant d'entrer dans la cabine de douche, je repère les produits de beauté de Pansy.

_ Si je ne prends qu'une petite quantité de chaque produit, elle ne verra pas le changement._

Je prends ma douche et attrape au fur et à mesure les produits de beauté de Pansy.  
_  
Nettoyer les pores ?on a des trous sur le visage ?… ' ?_

…pilation, shampoing, après shampoing, manucure, pédicure, brossage des dents en profondeur, recourber les cils, épilation des sourcils, maquillage…

_ Le calvaire… faut faire tout ça tout les combien pour être coquette ?_

Une heure plus tard, je sors enfin de la salle de bain. 

Millicent et Pansy sont toujours affairées avec leurs valises.

Je commence, moi aussi, à ranger mes affaires.

Pansy va récupérer ses affaires dans la salle de bain, les range dans sa valise, puis sort du dortoir.

- Elle se remettra, dit brusquement Millicent.

_ Du moment qu'elle ne m'attaque pas._

- J'espère, dis-je.

_ Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à secouer de l'humeur de Pansy ? je ne la reverrai plus._

- Je me doutais que c'était toi la nouvelle petite amie de Drago, dit Millicent avec un sourire.

_ Un sourire ? _

- À quoi tu as vu ça ?

- La manière dont vous vous comportiez lorsque vous étiez dans la même pièce, explique Millicent. Les regards, les sourires cachés… et surtout, vous avez arrêté de vous provoquer.  
_  
Pas stupide Millicent._

- Et puis, continue Millicent. Tu te préoccupais moins d'HEL. Alors que pendant l'année ça t'obsédait.

_ Ça ne m'a pas empêcher d'être acceptée…malheureusement_

- Tu sais, dis-je. C'est pas vraiment…vrai… Malefoy et moi.

- J'en ai parlé avec Théodore, il m'a dit que pour Drago c'était à cause de son procès, explique Millicent. Et pour toi il pense que ça a un rapport avec ta mère qui est venue à Poudlard.

- Comment il sait que ma mère est venue ?demandais-je stupéfaite.

- Rien n'échappe à Théodore dans cette école.

_ Faut croire que si._

- Vous avez fait exprès de vous montrer en faisant tomber la statue ?demande Millicent.

_ Oui, bien sûr, j'adore m'embrouiller avec Pansy !_

Je hausse les épaules et referme ma première valise pleine.  
_  
Je réponds non, elle déduit que je suis amoureuse de Drago… je réponds oui, Drago me contredira._

- Vous n'aurez pas trop longtemps à jouer la comédie, dit Millicent. Drago reste à Poudlard cet été, et toi tu pars faire tes études. Si tu restais en Angleterre vous pourriez vous voir, mais là…

_ Snif… Snif… oinnnn!… snif…snif._

- Heureusement, dis-je avec un sourire. Imagine, être obligée de jouer la parfaite petite amie de Drago Malefoy.

_ Snif._

- Vous devez passer votre temps à vous disputer, dit Millicent en souriant.  
_  
Y'a des compensations.  
_  
- Oui, mais ça ne change pas tellement, dis-je.

Millicent me sourit, amusée.

- Je vais manger, annonce-t-elle. Le petit déjeuner va bientôt être servi.

- Bon appétit, dis-je alors que Millicent passe la porte.

_ Au moins, il y a une Serpentarde qui ne veut pas m'égorger._

En quelques courtes minutes, mes affaires sont empaquetées dans les valises. Je file une dernière fois dans la salle de bain, m'arrange comme je peux, et sors du dortoir. Je descends dans la salle commune vide à présent et m'arrête une seconde.

_ Il a dû aller manger avec les autres._

Hésitante, je fais un pas vers le dortoir des garçons.  
_  
Je ne sais même pas dans quel dortoir il est._

Les dortoirs des garçons et des filles sont jumelés, en toute logique le dortoir des septièmes années garçons se trouve dans le dortoir jumelé des filles.

J'atteins la porte supposée être le dortoir des garçons et ouvre la porte.

Drago est dos à la porte penché sur une malle.

Brusquement, il fait volte face, sa baguette magique pointée sur moi.

- Désolé, dit-il en me reconnaissant.

Il abaisse sa baguette et j'entre dans le dortoir.

- Tu as peur d'être attaqué ?demandais-je avec un sourire sadique. Tu as peur de qui ?de Pansy ?

_ Non non non ! Pourquoi faut-il absolument que je lui parle comme ça ?_

- Non, de Zabini… entre autre, avoue Drago.

- Entre qui d'autre ?demandais-je avec un air moqueur.

Drago sourit devant mon ton.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de t'embêter avec ça, dit-il en se rapprochant de moi.

_ Enfin, il se rapproche… pas trop tôt !  
_  
- Tu as mangé ?demande Drago.

- Non, dis-je. Je vais aller aux cuisines avant de partir, je veux voir Winky.

Drago s'arrête à un mètre de moi, alors que je me suis bloquée contre la porte.__

Ça peut lui donner des idées… du moins, je l'espère.

- Pourquoi tu fais tes valises ?demandais-je.

Drago se retourne vers ses valises et s'en approche.

_ Noonn, reste près de moi._

- Je ne peux pas rester dans un dortoir, dit Drago. McGonagall va me mettre dans un appartement privé.

_ Un appartement privé ?avec une cheminée ?pour pouvoir venir te voir en cachette ?_

Il prend une pile de vêtement sur son lit et la place dans sa malle ouverte.

_ Je vais être obligée d'avancer, si on est si loin l'un de l'autre, on ne va pas pouvoir faire grand-chose et mon récurage n'aura servi à rien._

- À ton avis à quelle fréquence on doit s'envoyer du courrier ?demandais-je en avançant légèrement.

- J'en sais trop rien, dit Drago en me regardant. Disons on écrit une lettre par semaine chacun, ce qui fera deux lettres par semaine.

- Je me demande ce que je vais te raconter dedans, dis-je.

- Tout ce que tu veux, dit Drago avec un sourire. Mais évite quand même les insultes. On est sensé être fou amoureux l'un de l'autre.

_ Sensé ?de mon point de vue, je ne suis pas juste sensée._

- Je vais venir avec vous sur le quai de Pré au Lard, annonce Drago. Ça serait bien si on s'embrassait devant tout le monde.  
_  
Ça serai bien si on s'embrassait, là… maintenant… tout de suite._

- Si tu veux, dis-je. De toute façon, je suis déjà à moitié morte.

Drago éclate de rire.  
_  
Embrasse moi !_

- Tu pousses un peu Malorie, dit-il.

- Pas tant que ça, dis-je.

- Je pourrais peut-être aussi venir sur le quai de Londres, suggère Drago. Pour que les autres étudiants HEL comprennent que tu as déjà un petit ami.

_ Ça serait génial._

- Ils n'ont pas besoin de savoir, ils ne viendront pas témoigner au procès, dis-je froidement.

- Je ne sais pas, dit Drago. Par précaution, je devrais peut-être venir.

_ Oui, viens !  
_  
- Inutile, dis-je.

Drago sourit faiblement.

- Bon, je vais aller manger, dis-je dégagée. Alors on se revoit brièvement sur le quai, et après au procès.

_ Voilà, si t'as bien compris, ça veut dire que c'est la dernière occasion que tu as de m'embrasser comme il faut. _

Je me retourne pour m'en aller.

_ Arrête moi !_

- Malorie attends, coupe Drago.  
_  
YES._

- Oui, dis-je en me retournant.

- Tu me dis pas au revoir ?demande Drago avec un sourire charmeur.

- On se dira au revoir sur le quai.

_ Quelle idiote, saute lui dessus !_

Drago sourit encore plus.

- On n'aura pas beaucoup de temps, dit-il. Et puis il y aura beaucoup de monde.

_ Super, tu penses comme moi ! Maintenant viens m'embrasser._

Drago reste immobile. Puis il tend sa main pour m'attirer vers lui.

- Viens me dire au revoir, ordonne Drago.

_ J'arrive._

- C'est pas vraiment obligé maintenant, dis-je en avançant lentement.

_ Tais-toi Malorie._

Je m'arrête à un mètre de Drago.

- Si c'est obligé, dit Drago avec un sourire. Parce que je le veux.

_ Tout ce que tu veux._

- Si tu crois que je vais t'obéir au doigt et à l'œil, dis-je imperturbablement.

Drago m'attrape la taille.

- Attends, dit-il.  
_  
Non, on n'attend rien, tu m'embrasses maintenant !_

- Quoi ?demandais-je.

- J'essaye de me souvenir le truc que j'ai dit hier soir avant le dîner des quatre maisons, explique Drago en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

_ Quel truc ?_

- Je ne me rappelle plus, dit Drago en fronçant les sourcils. C'est dommage, j'aurais aimé que tu me sautes à nouveau dessus.

_ Il va falloir que je dise quelque chose, sinon demain on sera encore là… qu'est-ce que je raconte, je veux être encore là demain._

- Bon Malefoy, dis-je. Tu te décides ou tu me laisses m'en aller.

Drago tilt lorsque je l'appelle Malefoy.

- Excuse-moi, dit Drago. Je ne voudrais pas te mettre en retard.  
_  
Enfin !_

Lentement Drago s'éloigne de moi et me relâche la taille.__

Que ? NON !

Drago s'écarte à un mètre de moi et me regarde avec un sourire sadique.__

Il veut que je devienne dingue ou quoi ?

Soudain, je me mets à ricaner.

- Alors Moon, dit-il. On se revoit sur le quai de la gare.

- Ouais, dis-je cynique. C'est ça.

_ Mais pourquoi je l'ai appelé Malefoy ?  
_  
- Tu sais que dans le genre, tu es très énervant, dis-je.__

Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte.

- Pourquoi ?demande Drago en gardant son sourire sadique. Tu aurais voulu que je t'embrasse ?  
_  
Oui._

- Non, dis-je en imitant son sourire.

Brusquement je me rapproche de Drago et… l'embrasse. Tout aussi soudainement, je le relâche.

- Au revoir Drago, dis-je.

Je m'écarte de lui. Soudain la main de Drago se referme sur mon poignet et m'arrête, je regarde à nouveau Drago.

- Tu sais que dans le genre, tu es très énervante, dit Drago.

Il se penche vivement vers moi.  
_  
Youpi._

Bonheur, bonheur, quand tu nous tiens… et une main baladeuse, une !

Et deux mains baladeuses, deux !

Et de trois !… nan il n'a pas trois mains…c'est juste que je m'y suis aussi mise.

Comment ça se déboutonne cette chemise ?

Drago nous fait tourner d'un demi tour. Puis il détache ses lèvres des miennes, mais pas son étreinte. Drago me fait basculer en arrière.

_ Son lit !_

Il se penche sur moi.

_…_

Pendant quelques secondes, on se regarde dans les yeux sans bouger.  
_  
…_

Puis lentement Drago m'embrasse à nouveau.

Rapidement, Drago passe la seconde.

_ Et de quatre mains !_

Il faut que je vienne à bout de cette satanée chemise.

_ … ça y est._

Drago relâche son baiser et me regarde en souriant.

- Tu vas plus vite que moi, dit-il.

_ J'ai encore rien d'enlevé._

- Tais-toi, dis-je en relevant ma tête pour choper les lèvres de Drago.

_Troisième._

--------------------

Dix minutes plus tard, j'ai toujours toutes mes fringues, Drago lui est torse nu.

_ Bon sang ce n'est pas possible, on n'avance pas là ! C'est bon de faire durer les choses, mais là on ne peut pas se payer ce luxe._

Soudain des bruits de pas se font entendre derrière la porte.

Théodore, Blaise, Vincent et Gregory font irruption dans la pièce.

Drago se relève rapidement et tire le rideau du baldaquin avant de reprendre sa place.

_ Ha oui… mais non. Il n'est pas question qu'on fasse quoique que se soit avec les autres juste à coté._

Lentement, je repousse Drago.

- On se revoit plus tard, dis-je.

Drago m'embrasse à nouveau en essayant de m'empêcher de me lever.

Je le repousse une nouvelle fois et il finit par me laisser me relever. Je tire le rideau et me lève du lit.

- Salut, dis-je à l'attention des garçons stupéfaits.

J'avance vers la porte, mais suis retenue, tirée une nouvelle fois par mon poignet.

Drago se lève à son tour.

_ Qu'il est beau, torse nu comme ça… bon, il n'est pas super baraque, mais juste ce qui faut._

Drago m'embrasse une nouvelle fois, je le repousse encore pour pouvoir sortir du dortoir, avant de mourir fusillée par les regards des septièmes années.

J'ouvre la porte.

- Bonnes vacances, dis-je à la cantonade.


	14. Chapitre 14 : 9ème jour, adieu Poudlard

**Chapitre 14 : 9ème jour, L'adieu à Poudlard.**

Je referme, derrière moi, la porte des cuisines et m'approche de mon habituelle table à l'écart. Quelques secondes plus tard, Winky me rejoint avec un immense plateau qu'elle maintient sur sa tête.

_La nouvelle mode, ça doit tuer les neurones… Pansy doit être très à la mode._

- Bonjour Winky, dis-je.

_- Bonjour Miss, répon__**d l'** elfe en déposant le plateau._

- Tu petit-déjeunes avec moi ? propos**ais**-je.

_ Evidement elle va refuser._

- Je dois continuer à travailler, dit Winky.

_ Ben voilà…déploie tout ton art Malorie._

- Le travail d'un elfe, c'est que ses maîtres soient heureux ? demand**ais**-je.

- Oui.

- Les élèves sont un peu les maîtres de**s** elfe**s** de Poudlard ?

- En quelque sorte.

- Et bien je ne veux pas manger seule, cela me rendrait triste, dis-je.

Winky se fige devant moi.

- Il faudrait donc que je mange avec vous pour que vous soyez moins malheureuse, conclu**t** Winky.

_ T'as tout compris._

- Merveilleuse idée, dis-je. Ça me rendrait plus heureuse.

Winky sourit devant ma combine. Elle s'assoit face à moi. 

J'attaque mon bol de céréales.

- Vous allez me manquer Miss, dit Winky accablée. Je vais être toute seule maintenant.

- Ginny viendra te voir, dis-je. Et puis, il y a Dobby.

C'est vrai, Dobby est d'un tel réconfort… rien qu'à voir son accoutrement, je suis de meilleure humeur.

- Ça ne sera plus pareil Poudlard l'année prochaine, persiste Winky.

- C'est peut-être l'occasion pour toi de prendre un nouveau départ, d'oublier définitivement Mr Croupton.

Les oreilles de Winky se baisse**nt** à l'évocation de Croupton.

_ Quitte à balancer des conneries, autant aller jusqu'au bout._

- Et puis, continu**ais**-je**, j**e crois que tu pourrais en profiter pour t'unir à un autre elfe de maison.

Les yeux de Winky s'agrandissent sous l'effet de la surprise.

- Je pense que Dobby ne serait pas contre, dis-je.

Winky regarde les elfes affairés, Dobby est suspendu à une porte de placard. Il adresse un petit signe amical dans notre direction.

_ Un gentil petit elfe, avec un style qui __**ferait** pâlir Chanel et Dior, comment Winky fait pour ne pas craquer sur lui ? on se demande._

- Dobby n'est pas un bon elfe de maison, dit Winky. Il est payé et il dit des méchancetés sur ses anciens maîtres.

_ Et si il n'y avait que ça à lui reprocher._

- Qu'est-ce qu'il dit sur les Malefoy ? demand**ais**-je curieuse.

- Il dit que les Malefoy sont des diaboliques qui pratique**nt** la magie noire, explique Winky.

- Et sur Drago Malefoy ?

_ Question complètement anodine, naturellement._

- Il a dit qu'il était capricieux, dit Winky. Qu'il était ambitieux et prêt à tout pour obtenir ce qu'il veut…

_ Bref, un Serpentard._

J'achève la dernière bouchée de mon repas.

- Je dois y aller, dis-je à Winky en me levant. J'ai été contente de te rencontrer pendant mes années à Poudlard, et je suis sûre qu'on se reverra.

_ Je trouverai bien un moyen… comme venir en cachette à Poudlard durant les prochains mois… pour voir Winky, naturellement, uniquement Winky._

Winky se confon**d** en murmures,** tout en rougissant**. Ses yeux sont légèrement humides. J'ai un drôle de petit pincement au niveau de la poitrine.

- Et tu sais, ce n'est pas parce qu'il n'est pas un elfe de maison parfait, que Dobby n'est pas un elfe parfait pour toi, dis-je.

_ Après ça, je ne sais plus quoi faire._

Je fais un pas vers la sortie.

_ Et puis zut._

Je fais volte face, me penche vers Winky et la serre brièvement dans mes bras. Je me détourne à nouveau et file à grands pas vers la porte. J'ai à peine de temps de voir l'expression stupéfaite de l'elfe.

_ Non, non… ne surtout pas… se retenir… trop tard !_

Des larmes coulent lentement sur mes joues.

_ Bon sang, c'est juste une elfe de maison…_

J'ai jamais autant chial_**é** de ma vie, je me transforme en pissouse depuis quelques jours._

En montant les escaliers, j'efface les traces de mes larmes.

La salle commune est pleine d'élèves qui attendent avec leurs valises. Traditionnellement les élèves de Serpentard s'attendent pour descendre tous ensemble jusqu'aux carrosses.

_ Une technique pour paraître plus impressionnant, auprès des autres élèves._

J'ouvre la porte de mon dortoir vide, et suis **violemment** percutée par un vieux plumeau blanc tout fripé. Le vieux plumeau blanc se trouve être, en réalité, Mademoiselle Pimprenelle.

- Toujours un mâle ? demand**ais**-je en **signe** de bonjour.

La chouette hulule, je la coince sous mon bras et la place dans sa cage.

_ Nan, j'allais pas l'oublier à la volière, je serais allé__**e** la récupérer… hum..._

Sa blessure est complètement cicatrisée, à présent. Je contemple mes valises amassées au pied de mon lit.

_ Qui veut des courbatures !? qui veut des courbatures !?_

J'attrape la plus petite valise et la colle sur mon dos en la maintenant à l'aide d'une poignée, je passe la longue lanière de mon sac de cours autour de mon cou, coince ma grosse malle **sous** mon bras gauche, et l'anse de la cage de Mademoiselle Pimprenelle dans ma main droite qui tient déjà la valise que j'ai sur le dos.

Parée de mes valises, je descends péniblement dans la salle commune, par les couloirs étroits et contorsionné**s** du château.

_ Je dois avoir une de ces allures, j'ai l'ombre d'un sumo.  
_  
Dans la salle commune, je repose mes valises pour quelques secondes.

_ Je devrais peut-être descendre dès maintenant, __**ou** après eux. Ce serait plus prudent._

- Malorie !

Le léger brouhaha des élèves se calme automatiquement.

_ Mon Drago.  
_  
Drago s'approche de moi en fendant les élèves et les valises, il est le seul à ne pas avoir de bagage.

- Je t'accompagne, dit-il. Tu n'as pas oublié, Amour ?  
_  
…_

Hé… hé

Il faudrait que je me calme, il m'a déjà fait le coup de m'appeler comme ça, je devrais être blasée maintenant. Surtout que là, il dit ça pour prouver aux autres qu'on est ensemble.

- Je vais t'aider à porter, tes valises, Amour.

_… hé…hé…_

Y'a pas moyen. Je ne m'habitue pas.

Autour de nous, les élèves nous regardent comme si on était des moldus perdus à Poudlard.

Drago se penche vers moi.

- Théodore balance ses théories sur notre couple à tout le monde, explique-t-il à voix basse. Fais comme **si** c'était l'amour fou entre nous.

_ Hein ? Drago, faut que je t'explique une chose._

- T'es complètement pété, murmur**ais**-je. Déjà qu'on va être obligé de s'embrasser devant eux…  
_  
Et ça me dérange énormément de t'embrasser, tu n'as pas idée…  
_  
Drago me regarde avec un sourire, puis il me dépose un petit bisou au bout des lèvres.

Un sanglot éclate dans la salle.

_ Pansy._

Je regarde Pansy, elle pleure à chaudes larmes, à côté d'elle, Millicent la réconforte. Subitement, Millicent se redresse, elle me regarde discrètement.

- Pas de larmes, dit-elle sans faire sortir aucun son de sa bouche.

Millicent se penche à nouveau vers Pansy.

- Je rêve ou Millicent vien**t** de te dire, que Pansy fait semblant de pleurer, murmure Drago.

- Tu rêve pas, dis-je moi même étonnée.

- Pansy, dit Drago à haute voix. Tu as été mon amie pendant tellement longtemps, entre nous ça aurait été malsain.

_ Parce que notre relation à nous, est l'exemple même de la relation saine dont tou__**t** le monde rêve._

- Bon, on y va ? demande Blaise agacé à l'assemblée.

- Amour, je vais porter ta malle, dit Drago.

Il ramasse ma lourde malle et cherche comment la tenir dans ses bras sans se casser le dos.

_ Prêt ?…partez !_

- Merci, mon cœur, répond**is**-je, tu peux aussi prendre ma chouette ?

Drago fait brutalement tomber la malle sur le sol, il se redresse vivement et me regarde droit dans les yeux.

_ Je l'ai appelé mon cœur ! …Je sais tou__**t** le monde l'a vu, c'est pas la peine de le répéter, mais quand même… Je l'ai appelé mon cœur !_

- Bien sûr, dit-il avec un sourire surpri**s**.

- C'est pas ce que tu voulais, murmur**ais**-je en lui donnant la cage de Mademoiselle Pimprenelle.

- Si… ça surprend, dit-il en souriant toujours.

- Je préfèr**ais** quand ils se tapaient dessus, dit une deuxième année avec un air hautain. Là, je crois que je vais gerber.

_Charmante jeune fille… elle me rappelle quelqu'un… mais dire qui ?_

Mademoiselle Pimprenelle se met à hurler lorsque Drago prend sa cage.

- Mademoiselle Pimprenelle, dis-je d'une voix douce. Soi**s** gentille avec Drago, tu iras le voir souvent durant les prochains mois.

La chouette crie encore plus fort en ouvrant furieusement ses ailes.

- La pauvre, murmur**ais**-je. Je crois qu'à sa place j'aurais la même réaction.  
_  
Ben ouais, je sauterai__**s** sur place et je hurlerais … de bonheur._

- C'est drôle, mais ce n'est pas l'impression que j'ai eu dans mon dortoir tout à l'heure, dit Drago avec un sourire.

_ Tiens, toi aussi ? _

- Un écart, dis-je négligente.

- Malorie, Amour, dit Drago. Tu finiras pas me rendre dingue…

_ De moi ? Te rendre dingue de moi ? C'est vrai, j'y arrive ?_

- …Je vais finir par me pendre, continu**e** Drago.

_**Ah** non…_

La plupart des élèves ont pass**é** la porte, les septièmes années, sortent à leur tour, groupés.

- Tu vas me rappeler « mon coeur » ? demande Drago à voix basse.

_ Ça te plait ?_

- Mon cœur, dis-je d'une voix insouciante.

- Dit comme ça… dit Drago morne.

_ Mais je peux pas faire autrement, cela te fer__**ait ** plaisir… et je dois pas… mon cœur…_

--------------------------------

Blaise maintient la porte du carrosse ouvert pour que tous les élèves montent. Drago me fait signe de passer la première.

_ Galant mon Drago._

- Je comprends pourquoi tu m'as repoussé le soir de la fête, me dit Blaise. Mais tu aurais pu me le dire.

- Désolé**e**, répondis-je sincèrement.

Je monte dans le carrosse et Drago me rejoint et s'assoit à côté de moi. Il passe sa main sur les épaules en signe de propriétaire.

_ Heureusement qu'on doit jouer la comédie devant les autres, sinon je serais obligée d'enlever son bras._

Je regarde autour de nous, tous les Serpentards de septièmes années sont réunis. Tous parlent à voix basse.

_ Habituellement, ils hurlent dans le carrosse, on se demande de quoi il peuvent tous parler._

Pansy me lance un regard noir.

- De quoi parlait Blaise ? demande Drago à voix basse.

- Rien, murmur**ais**-je. 

- Il voulait ressortir avec toi ? demande Drago.

- Oui, dis-je.

Drago se retourne méchamment vers Blaise.

_ Crise de jalousie ? Crise de jalousie ! Faite__**s** **péter** le champagne, y'a une chance qu'il se soit attaché à moi !!!!_

- Ça n'à aucune importance, dis-je à voix basse.

_ Mais pourquoi je le rassure moi ? S'il est jaloux, il faut lui laisser le temps de se faire des idées._

- De toute façon, tu vas bien attendre qu'on ne soit plus ensemble avant de sortir avec un autre mec ? demande Drago.

_ VLAN, prends ça Malorie !_

- Je vais attendre la fin de ton procès, dis-je, t'inquiète pas.

Drago para**î**t un peu rassuré.

_ Tu ne pouvais pas me laisser cet espoir ?_

- T'as intérêt à faire la même chose de ton côté, dis-je. Si jamais tu salis mon nom en me faisant cocu.

_ Ne pas salir mon nom, est bien évidement ma priorité en ce moment._

Drago sourit légèrement.

- Rassure toi, dit-il.

Pansy continue de me foudroyer du regard.

_ Eh, on a compri__**s** que t'étais une actrice._

Pansy prononce une insulte silencieuse à mon intention.

_ S… ? tu te fous de moi ? Pansy ?_

- Mon cœur, dis-je à haute voix. Dès demain tu m'envoies une lettre, pour me raconter ta vie solitaire à Poudlard.

Drago me regarde étonné.

- Si tu veux, dit-il en dissimulant rapidement sa surprise.

Je me blottis contre Drago.

_ Pansy merci de me donner une excuse._

- Je t'ai dis que tu vas me rendre dingue ? me murmure Drago alors que je l'entoure de mes bras.

- Au bout de sept ans, j'y **serai** finalement arrivée le dernier jour, dis-je.

Drago éclate de rire. Les autres élèves le regardent, stupéfaits.

- T'as craqué ton slip ? demande Théodore.

- Non, répond Drago. C'est ma merveilleuse petite amie qui me dit des gentillesses pour me faire rire.

_ C'est moi, la merveilleuse petite amie._

- Oublie pas de m'écrire, dit Drago. À chacune de tes escales.

- Oui, dis-je. Peut-être plus souvent d'ailleurs.

- Tu vas tellement me manquer, dit Drago en me serrant dans ses bras.

_ Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? faut-il qu'il dise ça maintenant ? et devant tout le monde._

- Toi aussi, tu vas me manquer, dis-je d'une voix douce.

Soudain le carrosse s'arrête. Dehors j'aperçois le Poudlard express qui atten**d** de partir.

_ Je vais me faire assassiner dans ce train, ça va être le crime de l'Orient Express. Et Drago qui ne va même pas être là pour me défendre. Et Hercule Poirot ne sera pas là pour élucider mon meurtre. _

Les élèves descendent du carrosse, je me dirige avec mes valises vers le train, mais Drago m'arrête.

- Viens, dit-il. Il faut que je te parle à l'écart.  
_  
Pour me dire quoi ? tu vas me faire ta déclaration ?_

Drago m'entraîne dans un espace vide, en face du train. Je sens les battements de mon cœur qui s'accélèrent **violemment**.

- Voilà, dit-il. Ici tout le monde nous voit, et personne ne nous entend.

_ Quoi… ? non…_

- Et qu'est-ce que tu as à me dire ? demand**ais**-je sèchement.

- Rien, répond Drago. Mais un couple **a** forcément des chose**s** à se dire dans ce genre de situation.

_…_

- Je prends une tête déprimée alors, dis-je furieusement. Et je pourrais me mettre à pleurer, accablée par notre séparation…

- Prends pas les choses comme ça, dit Drago calmement.

- Je prends les choses comme je veux, dis-je. Tu sais bien que j'en ai marre de jouer cette comédie, même si ce sont les dernières minutes…

- Dans le carrosse, j'avais plutôt l'impression que cela ne te dérangeait pas tant que ça, dit Drago avec hargne. Tu t'es blottie contre moi.

- Pour embêter Pansy qui m'a insultée, **répondis**-je.

_ Le pire c'est que c'est vrai._

Drago me regarde fixement.

- Ça y est, dit-il au bout d'un moment. Pratiquement tous les élèves sont dans le train, tu es la dernière. Et tous nous regardent.

_ CONNARD !_

Je vérifie discrètement ses dires, effectivement, dans pratiquement tous les compartiments, des visages sont collés aux vitres.  
_  
Beaucoup doivent espér__**er** le même numéro que lorsque la statue de Dumbledore est tombée._

- Et en plus, tu vas me faire rater mon train, dis-je.

Je fais volte face.

Drago m'attrape le poignet et me tire vers lui jusqu'à ce qu'on soit collés l'un à l'autre.

_ Mon cœur… ne me fait pas souffrir.  
_  
- T'es chiante avec ton mauvais caractère, dit-il. Et puis ce n'est pas grave si tu loupes ton train.

- Tu veux que je reste coincée à Poudlard avec toi ?

_ Dis oui !_

- Au moins, il n'y aurait pas le risque d'être surpri**s** dans le dortoir, dit Drago en souriant.

- Tu m'excuses, dis-je indifférente. J'ai un train à prendre.

- Attends, dit-il. On doit s'embrasser et suffisamment longtemps pour que tout le monde nous voit.

- Merveilleux, dis-je cynique. 

Drago **me** serre dans ses bras et m'embrasse.

_ Retiens tes larmes._

-------------------------

Quelques courtes minutes plus tard, Drago stoppe notre baiser mais il ne me relâche pas encore. Je ne pleure pas, mais mes yeux sont légèrement humides. Drago me maintient contre lui, subitement, il me caresse la joue.

_ Arrête le tir Malorie, barre toi !_

- C'est dommage que tu sois si agressive, dit-il en me regardant dans les yeux.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?  
_  
Drrraaagggooooooo !!!!  
_  
- Je ne sais pas, dit Drago. Tu serais moins agressive, peut-être…

_ Je vais exploser._

- Peut-être que quoi Malefoy ? demand**ais**-je **violemment**. 

- Tu recommences, dit-il calmement.

- Tu sais quoi, c'est toi qui vas me rendre dingue, annon**çais**-je.  
_  
Je suis déjà en train de me déconnect__**er** de partout._

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? demande Drago étonné. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

- Rien, dis-je agacée. T'es juste trop con.

_ Qu'est-ce que je viens de dire ? Il pourrait comprendre. Peut-être que j'ai envie qu'il comprenne ?…non !_

Je l'éloigne, mais Drago m'arrête.

- Attends, dit-il surprit, il faut que tu m'expliques.

- Y'a rien à expliquer, dis-je sèchement. À un de ces quatre, Malefoy.

Je prends mes valises, Drago pren**d** ma malle et la cage. Sans dire un mot on approche du train.

Le train siffle annonçant le départ.

Drago m'aide à faire monter toutes mes valises. Une fois que je suis montée et mes valises aussi, Drago resté sur le quai, me demande.

- Alors, tu m'expliques ?

- Non, dis-je. Tu me files la migraine.

Un deuxième sifflet retenti, et le train commence à bouger. Drago marche à côté du train, en face de moi, pendant quelques secondes.

Soudain, il attrape la poignée de la porte et monte dans le train.

_ Tu viens ?_

Drago m'agrippe, il m'embrasse et me relâche aussi sec.

- J'aurais préféré un au revoir plus doux, dit-il. Et je ne mentais pas quand je te disais, que tu allais me manquer.

Il fait volte face et saute du train en marche, me laissant comme une idiote au milieu de mes valises.

- Toi aussi tu vas me manquer, dis-je dans le vide.

J'entends des pas arrivan**t** dans ma direction. Je me retourne. Théodore, Pansy, Vincent et Gregory arrivent avec un air mauvais.

- Malorie ! **a**ppelle une voix derrière moi.

Je fais volte face, Hermione et Ginny arrivent dans ma direction.

- Tu viens dans notre compartiment ? propose Hermione.

_ Je suis pas encore morte._

- Oui, dis-je soulagée.

Hermione et Ginny m'aident à porter mes valises. Derrière moi, les Serpentardssemblent horriblement déçus.

Hermione mène la marche, lorsqu'on est suffisamment éloignées, Ginny me glisse.

- On n'allait pas les laisser t'étriper, dit-elle.

- Merci, dis-je timidement.

Hermione ouvre une porte. Le compartiment est déjà à moitié plein de Mini Phénix.  
_  
Réflexion faite, je préfère les Serpentards. _

En plus de Ginny et Hermione, il y a Ron, Potter, Loufoca et Neville Londubat, et la chouette de Potter qui hurle en même temps que la mienne lorsqu'elles se voient toutes les deux.

Ginny place la cage de Mademoiselle Pimprenelle à côté de la cage à Potter, aussitôt les cries des volatiles cessent, pour laisser place à une sorte de roucoulement amoureux.

_Effrayant._

Hermione tente de soulever ma malle pour la mettre dans le filet.

- Attends, dit Ron, je vais t'aider Hermione.

Ron se lève et place la malle dans les filets.

_ Héhé._

Une fois la malle placée, Ron et Hermione échangent un regard, mi-complice, mi-gêné.

_ Adorable… ou pathétique, j'arrive pas à me décider._

J'ouvre ma plus petite valise et en sort la cape d'invisibilité de Potter. Je la tends à son propriétaire.

Potter la récupère et l'inspecte minutieusement.

_ Flûte, zut ! j'ai oublié de la brûler._

- Merci de me l'avoir prêtée, dis-je.

Il répond d'un léger sourire forcé, en regardant Hermione et Ginny.

_ Je suis pas sûre qu'il est eu le choix.  
_  
Une fois que toutes mes valises sont rangées, je m'installe sur une banquette, face à Neville Londubat, visiblement terrifié.

_ La méchante Serpentarde va te manger, fais attention._

- Charmant spectacle, me dit Ginny. J'ai presque trouvé Malefoy romantique et adorable en vous voyant par la fenêtre.

Potter se retourne brusquement vers sa petite amie.

Je me mords la lèvre pour ne pas éclater de rire. À côté de moi, Hermione **a** la même réaction.

- Heureusement que les apparences sont là, dis-je. Ce n'était pas très romantique en réalité.

Ron et Ginny ont le même sourire de compréhension.

_ Elles me gonflent ces apparences._

- Il faudra que tu me racontes, me glisse Hermione.

- Toi aussi, **répondis**-je.

- Pas la peine, dit Hermione à voix basse. On est toujours au même point.

_ Au moins, ils n'ont pas fait marche arrière…_

Je regarde Ron avec un sourire, il s'empresse de détourner la tête.

- Harry, dit Ron. Tu viens à la maison cet été ?

- On verra, dit Potter. Pour le moment, je vais rester chez **Sniffle**, je ne veux pas le laisser seul, il est encore déboussolé, avec tout ce qui lui est arrivé…

- **Sniffle** ? dis-je. C'est quoi un chien ?

Ron, Hermione, Ginny et Potter échangent un regard complice.

- Si on veut, répon**d** Hermione.

- Si on veut, répèt**ais**-je. Et ne pose pas de question…

Hermione m'adresse un sourire gêné.  
_  
Qu'est-ce que je fous chez les Mini Phénix, moi ?… __**ah** oui, j'évite le crime du Poudlard Express._

- Bataille explosive ? propose Ginny.

----------------------------

Trois heures plus tard, on achève la troisième partie de bataille explosive. J'ai trouvé moyen de me faire passer pour folle auprès de Londubat, et j'ai fait exploser les sourcils de Potter.  
_  
Ma meilleure action de la journée._

Loufoca, elle, semble s'être enfin rendue compte de ma présence dans son compartiment.

Finalement Mademoiselle Pimprenelle et son petit ami, ont été relâchés dans le compartiment après de nombreuses sollicitations à coup de cris stridents. Les deux chouettes roucoulent dans le filet **à** bagages et personne n'ose les regarder. Potter semble dégoûté par cette situation.

_ Merveilleuse situation, donc._

- Ron, dit Hermione, on doit faire une inspection.

- Encore ! S'exclame Potter. C'est la troisième

Héhé, crétin de Potter, y'a que toi qui voit pas les regards que tou**t** le monde échange, lorsque les tourtereaux partent faire de pseudo inspection**s**…

Ron et Hermione sortent en évitant soigneusement mes regards moqueurs et ceux de Ginny.

- Tu viens à la maison pendant les vacances ? demande Potter à Ginny.

_ Même Potter va avoir droit à une vie sexu…amoureuse pendant les vacances. Alors que moi, j'en __aurai pas, j'ai même pas de vacances. Le monde est injuste, il a fait quoi lui, hein ? bon il a détruit le maître des ténèbres, mit fin à une terrible guerre, rétablit l'ordre dans la communauté sorcière, bref sauvé le monde… et alors, moi j'ai… j'ai… réussi quelque chose que Saint Potter n'a jamais réussi, j'ai mis Ron et Hermione en couple… Na ! Et ouais pas la peine d'être le survivant pour créer des exploits… Je délire il faut que je me calme… Ce sont ces satanées émotions fortes…Drago…Drago…_

- Tu devrais demander la permission à **Sniffle** avant, dit Ginny.

_ Le retour du clebs. Je m'en fous je vais harceler Ron à la première occasion pour lui faire cracher le morceau de qui est ce chien. Je deviens folle, ça doit être à cause de ce truc qui martèle dans ma tête, qui martèle ce prénom… Drago… Drago…Drago…et si je déclenchai__**s** le signal d'alarme du train ? je pique le bal**ai** **de **Potter et je retourne à Poudlard ! Tant pis pour mes études, je ser**ai** comme le veut grand-mère, une gentille femme au foyer, mariée à un Malefoy, pour être digne de mon nom, un homme dont je serais éperdument amoureuse et qui éperdument….me détestera. _

_ Drago… Drago…Drago… j'aurais dû lui dire que je l'aimais, qu'est-ce que ça peut bien foutre s'il se fout de moi ? J'aurais essayé…_

- Je lui ai déjà demandé, répond Potter. Il est d'accord, en même temps il est un peu perturbé en ce moment.

- Autrement dit, tu as profité de son inconscience pour lui demander si ta petite amie pouvait venir chez lui ? demand**ais**-je.

- Il était parfaitement conscient, se défend Potter, il était à St Mangouste, un peu fatigué et par moment il m'appelait James, mais il était conscient.

_ Quoi répondre ?_

- James ? **C**'est ton père je crois ? Il te prenait pour ton père et….

_ Oula…oula…oula… bon sang…je suis en train de comprendre…_

- Sirius Black est vivant, dis-je à haute voix.

Tout le monde se retourne vers moi.

- Comment tu le sais ? s'étonne Potter.

- Tu me prends pour qui ? dis-je. Black était ton parrain, et il a été emprisonn**é** à tord. Il parait qu'il est mort, mais il n'a pas eu d'enterrement, ton père et Black étai**ent** des super**s** potes à ce **qu'il** parait à Poudlard. Pour le coup du chien, là je ne vois pas le rapport mais il doit sûrement **y **en avoir un quelque part…

- Comment tu sais tout ça ? demande Potter surpri**s**.

- Je suis une Moon, triple andouille rien ne se passe dans le monde sorcier sans que ma famille soit au courant, expliqu**ais**-je. C'est ma mère qui m'a expliqué ça, après la prétendue mort de Sirius Black.

_ Etrange conversation d'ailleurs maintenant que j'y repense._

Potter para**î**t ahuri.

_ Enfin encore plus que d'habitude._

- Tu ne diras rien ? demande-t-il méfiant.

- Nan, dis-je. Panique pas Potter.

Il para**î**t septique

- T'inquiète pas, dit Ginny. On peut faire confiance à Malorie.

- C'est une Serpentarde, dit Potter en oubliant que je suis juste à côté de lui. Et elle sort avec Malefoy.

_ Ça revient… Drago… Drago…Drago… j'aurais dû lui dire… peut-être qu'il sera à Londres, sur le quai, il en avait vaguement parlé…_

----------------------  
A suivre…  
Le dernier chapitre est quasiment écrit, encore quelques petits détails de scénario, je le publier**ai** le vendredi 22 décembre 2006, entre 15h et 21h. Ça me donne le temps de finir la fic, voire de commencer à écrire mon blabla d'auteur qui sera publié juste après le dernier chapitre. Le dernier chapitre finira en apothéose, (du moins j'espère).  
-------------------


	15. Chapitre 15 : 9jour, Tonio Jones

**Merci pour les 35reviews**

Je demande une minute de recueillement ! Ceci est le dernier chapitre de Malorie pleurez avec moi !……………………………… voilà savourez cet ultime chapitre. Je posterai mon blabla d'auteur le 24...

**Chapitre 15 : 9ème jour, Tonio Jones.**

Brusquement la porte du compartiment s'ouvre pour laisser place à Millicent.

- Millicent ?dis-je surprise.

- Je voulais juste m'assurée que tu allais bien, dit-elle. Je repars, ils m'attendent…

_ Pourquoi elle part si vite ?ah oui !compartiment est plein de Mini Phénix ! Je crois que je ne pourrais définitivement plus cacher mes amitiés avec certains d'entre eux… C'est vraiment… libérateur, j'ai l'impression de respirer pour la première fois de ma vie._

Millicent s'apprête à refermer la porte, lorsque subitement Mademoiselle Pimprenelle et son amoureux passe par la porte.

- Hedwige, reviens ! Hurle Potter.

Il passe précipitamment devant moi et bouscule Millicent.

_ Faut surtout pas que je le laisse seul avec ma chouette, il va la tuer !_

Je bondi de mon siège à la suite de Potter.

_ Charmant spectacle, on nous prendre pour des dingues échappés de St Mangouste, quoique pour Potter, c'est vrai qu'il aurait pu le garder, un combat contre le Maître des Ténèbres, c'est étonnant qu'il est gardé ses facultés mentales… à condition bien sûr qu'il en avait déjà avant bien sûr… par précaution, il aurait quand même pu le prendre pour une greffe de neurones._

Je continu de courir derrière Potter, qui lui-même cours derrière les deux amoureux transsexuels à plumes.

Sur notre passage des portes de compartiments s'ouvrent des laisser voir des têtes d'élèves étonnés. Enfin les chouettes arrivent au bout du wagon. Elles entrent dans la petite pièce de la dame qui distribue les bonbons.

Dans la pièce Potter s'arrête et j'atteins enfin sa hauteur. Les chouettes sont introuvables, toutes les fenêtres sont fermées, et la seconde porte donnant sur un compartiment à part est fermée. Potter s'approche de la porte fermée pour l'ouvrir.

_ Voilà comment ont procédé les chouettes, elles ont ouvert cette porte, sont entrées dans la pièce à côté, et elles ont refermé la porte derrière elles… faut pas croire, les chouettes sont des animaux que tous le monde sous-estime… tous le monde, sauf Potter, dieu de notre monde, à l'intelligence sûre..._

Potter appuie sur la poignée.

_ STOP ! une seconde, Hermione m'avait dit un truc sur l'endroit où le chariot des friandises est entreposé… qu'est-ce qu'elle avait dit ?ah oui, dans la pièce à côté c'est le compartiment réservé des préfets, compartiment qui en ce moment devrait être vide, sauf si deux préfets on décidé de profiter d'un compartiment vide…_

- Arrête, dis-je.

Trop tard Potter ouvre la porte, et tombe sur…

Ron torse nu allongé sur Hermione qui a son chemisier légèrement ouvert. Les deux préfets interrompent leur baiser passionné pour regarder les deux intrus.

_ Hermione ! Qu'est-ce que tu… ? Hermione ! Raaahh prude Hermione, c'en ai fini… à quelques secondes près, je n'étais plus la seule dévergondée de nous deux…Dommage qu'on les ai interrompu alors._

Après quelques secondes de lourd silence.

- Vous n'auriez pas vu Hedwige ?demande Potter ahuri.

J'éclate de rire. Et tire Potter par la manche.

- Laisse leur de l'intimité, dis-je.

_ C'est marrant avec Drago on était à peu près au même point ce matin._

_… Drago… Drago…_

Je continu de rire et traîne Potter, incapable de marcher tous seul. Sur notre passage, des portes continuent de s'ouvrirent. L'une des portes s'ouvrent et je reconnais la deuxième année de Serpentard qui avait dit que Drago et moi étions à gerber.

- Et dire qu'ils sont là depuis sept ans, dit-elle. J'espère ne pas devenir aussi folle.

- T'es déjà folle, lui répond un garçon à côté d'elle.

_ C'est dingue, ces deux gamins me rappelle deux autres personnes…_

Arrivé dans le compartiment, les chouettes nous attendent, elles sont rentrées dans leurs filets. J'aide Potter à s'asseoir sur une banquette.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?demande Neville Londubat effrayé par mon fou rire.

Loufoca éclate de rire devant mon hilarité ce qui a pour effet de me faire encore plus bidonner.

_ Faut que je me calme. Arrête de rire Malorie… Ça doit être nerveux._

Soudainement, Ron et Hermione, essoufflés entrent dans le compartiment.

- J'ai rien vu, leur dit aussitôt Potter.

- Qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas vu ?demande Ginny surprise.

- Je suis fière de mon cousin, il est bien foutu, dis-je à l'assemblée.

Ron devient écarlate.

- J'ai rien vu, répète Potter.

- Je vais tout t'expliquer, dis-je.

_ Avec une explication de demeuré pour un demeuré._

- Ron et Hermione sortent ensemble, en cachette, depuis quelques jours, tu suis ?

Potter me regarde stupéfait.

_ Il n'avait pas encore comprit… Ron et Hermione sont certainement, à ses yeux, des chauds lapins. Et ils leur a prit l'envie de se sauter dessus, ne pouvant que succomber à la torride ambiance du compartiment réservé aux préfets._

- Tout le monde l'avait plus ou moins comprit, sauf toi, dis-je. Tu suis ?

Potter encaisse.

- J'ai rien vu, répète-t-il.

- Il a comprit, dis-je à Ron et Hermione.

Les deux amoureux s'assoient sur la banquette, en se regardant, gênés. Ron a enfiler sa chemise à l'envers.

- On est bientôt arrivé, dit soudain Loufoca.

Tout le monde se lève et récupère ses affaires disséminées, ici et là. Puis le train s'arrête à la gare de Londres.

_Drago ! Drago ! Il est peut-être là !_

Dans le désordre le plus complet, les élèves sortent du train. Sur le quai j'ai la surprise de voir, non pas Drago…

_ Snif._

Mais ma famille au quasi grand complet. Ma mère, parait embarrassée vis à vie de moi.

_ Pas très étonnant, faire débarquer la famille sans me prévenir, c'est pas très gentil. Il faut toujours que je me prépare psychologiquement avant les réunions de famille, alors là comme ça, sans pouvoir anticiper … ou fuir._

Mes deux oncles sont là, ils n'ont heureusement pas amené leurs femmes et mes jeunes cousins. Ils discutent avec mon grand père, Edgar de son prénom. Il a prit quelques nouveaux cheveux blancs dans sa tignasse de cheveux qui devait être couleur d'ébène à une époque révolue depuis lurette.

Ma grand-mère, Magda, à un grand sourire qui s'étale sur son visage en me voyant.

_ Oui, je sais, Magda, Mona, Malorie… c'est une tradition, le prénom des filles de la famille doit commencer par un M, mon arrière grand-mère du côté de mon grand-père a inventé ça…Le nom Moon ne peut pas être donné aux filles. Du moins les légitimes, donc j'ai droit au nom Moon et au prénom commençant par M… Vive les familles de sang pur…_

Je m'éloigne des minis Phénix et approche vers les Moon, d'un pas, pas très assuré.

- On est venus te féliciter, dit grand-mère Magda avec un grand sourire.

- Pour mon admission aux HEL ?demande-je étonnée.

Grand mère éclate de rire.

_ Je me disais aussi._

- Pour ton nouveau petit ami, dit-elle. Imagine si vous veniez à vous mariez. Malorie Malefoy, ça sonne bien.

_ J'ai remarqué aussi... oula je deviens comme eux une maniaque des noms._

- Grand mère, dis-je, j'ai à peine dix-huit ans.

- Moi et ton grand père nous nous sommes mariés, juste après que nous ayons quitté Poudlard, dit Magda sérieuse. Et si nous invitions les Malefoy à dîner. Nous ferrions une grande fête réunissant les deux familles.

_ Grand mère, pitié !_

- Depuis quand a-t-on les moyens de faire de grandes fêtes ?demande-je en tentant de refroidir l'ambiance.

- Depuis hier, réponds mon grand père avec un grand sourire.

_Moi qui voulait les faire taire c'est cramé… ils n'ont pas perdu de temps à tirer parti des Malefoy apparemment._

Brusquement les yeux de ma grand-mère se plissent.

- Ta tante est encore là, dit-elle à ma mère. Elle n'a pas fini de les embrasser ses enfants, est-ce que nous on prend Malorie dans nos bras ?

_ Eurk ! eurk! Magda Moon qui me prend dans ses bras, rah ! J'en crèverai._

Je regarde discrètement ma grand-tante, la petite sœur de mon grand-père.

_ Enfin, demi-sœur… C'est compliqué… et je suis sûre que ça vous surprend pas._

Elle est effectivement en train de serrer ses enfants dans ses bras, elle serre même Potter, avant de serrer une quatrième fois Ginny.

- Elle aurait pu respecter la volonté de ta mère, grogne Magda à grand-père. Et donner à sa fille un nom commencent par M, mais non, dès qu'elle est entrée à Poudlard, Molly n'en n'a fait qu'à sa tête et pas moyen de la raisonner.

_ Moi j'adore Molly, elle est marrante, un brin étouffante, mais cool. Par cool je veux dire qu'elle n'est pas à cheval sur les attitudes à avoir et les principes… enfin pas ceux des Moon._

Ma grand-mère salue poliment la mère de Théodore Nott qui est venue chercher son fils, accompagnée par deux aurors.

_ Le ministère aurait-il peur pour le fils de mangemort ?ou bien du fils du mangemort ?_

Pansy et Millicent passent devant nous pour rejoindre le quai moldu, Pansy m'ignore superbement, Millicent me salue d'un petit geste de la main, je lui réponds d'un sourire.

Pas loin d'elles, Blaise s'accroche à toutes ses valises, il m'adresse un petit sourire, puis transplane.

_ Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas être amoureuse de lui ? Il est bien mieux que Drago. _

- Bon, dit ma grand-mère, on va y aller.

D'un coup, mes grands parents et mes oncles, transplanent.

- Quel gentille attention de leur part d'être venus, dis-je cynique à ma mère.

- Je crois que Magda voulait en réalité avoir une excuse pour apercevoir Molly, dit Mona. Et la critiquer une nouvelle fois.

- Ça ne m'étonnerait pas.

On approche toutes les deux de la sortie, en même temps que les Weasley, Hermione et Potter.

- Bonjour, nous dit Molly.

Nous répondons poliment.

- Harry Potter, dit soudain ma mère.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ?elle va pas lui parler quand même ?_

- Je suis heureuse d'enfin te rencontrer, dit-elle.

_ Pitié, man' dit moi que tu n'es pas une groupie du survivant._

- Ah ?dit Potter qui ne semble pas très surprit.

- Oui, répond Mona. Je voulais absolument savoir à quoi allait ressembler le fils de James et Lily.

- Mona était l'une des rares invitées du mariage de tes parents, explique Molly à Potter.

_ Hein ?!_

- Ah bon, s'étonne Potter en me regardant furtivement.

_ La mère d'une élève de Serpentard ?au mariage de ses parents ? Merlin, le monde doit s'écrouler pour Potter. _

- En tant que représentante des Moon, ajoute rapidement Mona.

_ Ouf, j'ai eu peur ! J'avais oublié que les Potter était des sang purs, hormis la mère de Potter. Ses parents ne serait pas mort, je suppose que j'aurais été obligée d'être sympathique avec lui._

- Comment c'est passé ton année ?me demande Molly.

- Bien, répondis-je.

- Ginny m'a dit que tu partais faire HEL, dit Molly avec un petit regard vers ma mère.

_ Explication : ma mère et sa tante échangent du courrier en cachette de ma grand-mère toutes les semaines, et c'est très probablement ma mère qui lui a parlé de mes études. Le quai étant plein de sorcier à l'oreille très fine lorsqu'il s'agit de colporter des ragots, il vaut mieux ne pas paraître trop proche._

- Oui, répondis-je. Je pars tout de suite d'ailleurs.

- Et bien bonnes études, dit Molly avec un sourire.

- Bonne vacances, dis-je à mes anciens camarades de Poudlard.

Rapidement Hermione s'approche vers moi, et me prends dans ses bras.

- Merci, me murmure-t-elle alors que je suis sous le choc.

- Pourquoi ?demande-je.

- Pour tout, répond-t-elle à voix basse. Pour tes histoires de cœurs passionnantes, pour avoir déstabilisé de manière hilarante Harry, pour avoir décidé Ron, pour Winky… et pour avoir été ma seule vrai amie, en dehors de Ginny.

- De rien, répondis-je. Tu m'as bien fait marrer aussi…

Hermione me relâche avec un grand sourire. Puis sa mâchoire se serre.

_ Elle retient ses larmes… tien ! moi aussi ! Tu deviens pissouse, Malorie._

Brusquement Ginny imite Hermione, elle me prend, elle aussi, dans ses bras.

- À Noël tu expédies les Moon et tu débarques nous voir au Terrier, dit-elle.

_ Je vais pas les expédier, mais je viendrais peut-être en cachette._

- D'accord, répondis-je avec un sourire.

Elle me relâche, et semble elle aussi avoir les yeux brillants.

_ Les filles sont rien que des pissouses._

Soudain, Ron se jette lui aussi sûr moi, tout aussi soudainement il me relâche.

- Bon on y va ?demande-t-il en filant vers la barrière d'accès au monde des moldus.

_ Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? _

- Je ne te prends pas dans mes bras, dit Potter, tu ne m'en veux pas ?

- J'essayerais de m'en remettre, dis-je.

Les Weasley, Potter et Hermione rejoignent Ron.

D'un pas moins pressé, Mona et moi rejoignons la barrière.

- Il y a une petite histoire qui ce serait passé à Poudlard hier, dont j'ai entendu parlé, dit Mona. Une histoire avec une statue qui tombe, et une série de révélations….

- Ouais, dis-je. C'est vraiment arrivé.

- Toi et Drago avez fait ça pour vous rendre public avant de partir, et ça a dégénéré ?

_ Non._

- Oui, ce n'était pas très subtil, dis-je. On a fait ça assez rapidement.

On passe la barrière, et on atterrie sur le quai moldu de Londres. On rejoint le quai numéro sept. Après quelques minutes, on trouve le chemin d'accès à la voie 7 ¼. Il presque dix huit heures, le train doit partir dans quelques courtes minutes.

Sur le quai 7 ¼, un train bleu, sur lequel il y a marqué en gros HEL, attend.

Avant que je monte dans le train, je me tourne vers ma mère et lui tends mon sac contenant mes anciennes affaires de Poudlard. Elle sort une petite bourse de sa poche.

- Narcissa Malefoy a semblée très pressée de faire des affaires avec les Moon, dit-elle. Malefoy fils à dû comprendre que c'était indispensable pour te garder.

_ Oh mon dieu ! Je me suis vendue !je viens de m'en rendre vraiment compte._

- Après ça, dit Mona, on ne te demandera plus rien. Je mesure que je t'ai forcée à sortir avec Drago Malefoy.

- Ce n'est pas grave, dis-je. De temps en temps, il faut se sacrifier pour la famille. Et puis, il c'est bien comporté avec moi.

_ Voilà comment assuré à sa mère qu'on n'a pas couché avec un garçon… du moins, pas celui là… Ben oui… Blaise… _

Ma mère tilt, son visage parait plus apaisé.

- Tu sais, dis-je. Je m'en fous que tu m'aies demandé de sortir avec Malefoy. Ce qui me dérange, c'est que tu es comme les autres, tu m'as toujours forcée à garder les apparences. Ne pas montrer qu'on s'entend super bien avec les Weasley, ne pas dire que je suis une sang mêlé, se forcer à entretenir des relations amicales avec les autres familles de sang purs… ça, ça me dérange. Parce que je suis sûre que tout aurait été plus simple, si je pouvais parler plus librement et ne pas cacher les amitiés…

_…et mes amours._

Ma mère reste interloquée.

- J'ai voulu…commence-t-elle. Tu sais… enfin après ta naissance… déjà j'ai caché à tout le monde que j'avais eu un bébé, pour pouvoir semer le doute sur ton père. J'ai fini par être obligée de mettre la famille au courant, et ils m'ont aidé à me cacher, je ne sais pas ce qu'ils ont crus lorsque je ne leur est pas dit qui était le père. Tout ça pour te dire, que les apparences ont toujours été très importantes pour moi, et donc je t'ai éduquée avec. Et je le regrette si tu en souffres.

_ Et voilà, j'ai provoqué une séquence émotion avec ma mère, j'aurais évidemment pas pu me la fermer._

De longues secondes de silence passent.

- On se revoit à Noël, dis-je.

- C'est dommage que tu n'es pas de vacance, j'aurais voulu profité un peu de toi, dit Mona attristée.

_ Moi aussi. Mais plutôt crever que de le dire._

Je monte dans le train, puis je pars à la recherche d'un compartiment avant de me rendre compte que le train n'est pas fait de compartiment, mais de ranger de sièges. Un homme avec un air revêche s'approche vers moi deux elfes de maison sur les talons.

- Votre nom ?demande-t-il.

- Malorie Moon, répondis-je.

L'homme consulte un parchemin.

- Allez vous asseoir, dit-il en désignant les sièges alignés derrière lui. Les compartiments dortoirs ne seront ouverts que lorsque tous les élèves seront là. Après le dîner.

Les deux elfes derrière lui se précipitent pour prendre mes bagages.

_ Je pourrais peut-être devenir une vraie militante de SALE, Hermione serait fière de moi. _

L'homme à l'air revêche s'éloigne avec les deux elfes et mes valises.

J'avance dans l'allée au milieu du train.

Il n'y a une dizaine élève pour une quarantaine de place. Les élèves sont un peu éloignés les uns des autres. Près d'une vitre une fille avec des cheveux châtains lisses et un garçon qui semble sous son charme, discutent.

_ Ou plutôt tente de discuter, la fille parle Français, et le garçon parle un truc qui ressemble à de l'Ikéa._

Je m'assoie deux rangs derrière eux. Soudain la fille se tourne vers moi et me dis quelque chose en Français.

- Hein ?dis je.

- French ? Espanol ? Deutsch ? English ?

_ Elle me demande quelles langues je parle ?_

- English, répondis-je. Rien d'autre.

La fille parait déçue.

- Aziliz, dit la jeune fille en se désignant.

_ A tes souhait._

- Malorie Moon, répondis-je.

Elle retourne discuter avec le garçon.

Le train se met en marche. Je regarde ma mère à l'extérieur jusqu'à ce qu'elle transplane.

_ Le pire c'est que je suis comme elle, je veux garder les apparences, après tout, si ce n'était pas le cas, cela ferait longtemps que je lui aurais demandé où je pouvais trouver mon père. Si ça n'aurait pas été un moldu, je n'aurais eu aucune honte, et j'aurais chercher à le connaître._

Le train prend de la vitesse, il passe par des sortes de mur d'espace comme le fait le magicobus de manière plus violente. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, le train s'arrête, et un nouvel élève monte dans le train qui reste immobile un bon quart d'heure avant de se remettre en marche.

Le train effectue cette manœuvre plusieurs fois. Vers vingt heures, le train s'arrête dans une petite gare perdue au milieu de nulle part. Tout autour du train, il y a des pâturages pour vache, et à l'horizon, un village.

L'homme qui m'a demandé mon nom entre dans le wagon, il se présente, il s'appelle Isidore. Il explique qu'on est en Russie à 30km de Saint Petersburg.

_ Je rêvais de ça ! Atterrir n'importe où à la surface du globe… pourtant, je suis pas heureuse…_

Les élèves paraissent euphoriques, une fois qu'Isidore leur a traduit dans leur langue sa présentation.

Isidore nous demande de nous lever, et de rester dans les allées entre les sièges. Il appuie sur un bouton rouge près de la porte derrière lui, et d'un coup les sièges alignés se transforment en quatre grandes tables pleines de victuailles.

Après un dîner relativement silencieux puisque personne ne se comprend, on est conduit un par un dans de minuscules compartiments individuels. Je retrouve mes bagages qui m'attendent dans mon compartiment. Je range mes affaires, prends une douche et me couche.

À onze heures et demie, je réalise que je ne vais pas dormir avant de très longues heures. Je me lève enfile une cape et sors, pour regarder les vaches à travers une fenêtre dans le couloir, juste en face de mon compartiment qui lui ne possède pas de fenêtre. Je contemple les étoiles, et la lune. Près du train des vaches se sont arrêtées pour brouter.

_ Je risque pas d'oublier Pansy en étant entourée de ses semblables._

- Tu parles Anglais ?

Je me retourne brusquement. Un garçon brun me regarde.

- Oui, répondis-je.

- Je t'ai entendu le dire à la Française tout à l'heure, dit-il. On est les deux seuls je crois.

Il se place à côté de moi et regarde les vaches dehors.

- Tu t'appelles comment ?demande-je.

_ Ben ouais, je suis polie !ça vous étonne hein avoué ?ben vous avez raison, là je suis désespérée et j'ai besoin de sociabilité._

- Tonio Jones, répond-t-il. (NA/ rendez-vous dans mon blabla d'auteur pour l'explication de ce nom et de celui d'Aziliz et de tout les autres)

- Malorie Moon, répondis-je.

- Tu étais à Poudlard ?demande Tonio.

- Oui, dis-je un peu morne.

- C'est si nul que ça ?demande-t-il surprit pas ma réaction.

- Non, dis-je, c'est bien Poudlard, c'est moi en fait, les derniers jours, les neuf derniers jours pour être précise ont été assez éprouvants.

- Pourquoi les neuf derniers ? Ça fait neuf jours que le Maître des Ténèbres n'existe plus, dit Tonio.

Brusquement il s'arrête.

- Tu es l'une de ses partisanes ?

- Non, m'écriais-je. Le problème… c'est un type. Mais ça n'a rien à voir avec Tu-Sais-Qui.

- C'est toujours un type, dit Tonio avec un sourire. Raconte moi.

- On ne se connaît pas, et tu veux que je te raconte ?

- C'est souvent plus facile de parler lorsqu'on ne connaît pas la personne, dit Tonio.

Je le regarde ahurie.

- En fait, dis-je. Je ne l'avais pas vu depuis un moment, et puis il est revenu subitement, je n'étais pas préparée. Et lorsqu'il est là, je suis distraite…

- Pourquoi distraite ?

_ Parce que je l'aime._

- Parce que… c'est compliqué, dis-je. Surtout ces derniers jours ça a été pire que les années d'avant.

- Il te martyrisait ?demande Tonio inquiet.

_ D'une certaine manière._

- Non, dis-je. On est sortis ensemble.

- Alors tu l'aimes bien ?

_ Non je ne l'aime pas bien ! Je suis folle de lui._

- Non, dis-je. J'ai d'une certaine manière été forcée de sortir avec lui.

Tonio me regarde étrangement.

- Je viens d'une noble famille de sang pur, explique-je.

- Ah d'accord. Ma pauvre, ça a dû être l'enfer alors.

J'hésite quelques secondes, ne sachant quoi répondre.

- Non ?demande Tonio étonné. Tu as fini par l'apprécier ? C'est ça l'embrouille ?

- Non, dis-je. L'embrouille c'est que je l'appréciais déjà avant

_ Mais qu'est-ce qui me prends à moi, je suis folle, je ne le connais pas ce Tonio Jones._

Tonio parait surprit.

- Je croyais que c'était à cause de ta famille que tu étais sorti avec ce garçon ?

- Oui, et non, dis-je. Disons que dans un sens ça m'arrangeais bien d'avoir une excuse.

_ Mais bon sang, je suis ni chez le psy, ni à confesse, il faut que je me la ferme._

Tonio reste figé.

- Je suis assez spéciale, dis-je gênée.

- Je veux bien le croire, répond Tonio.

_ Hey ! Ça va oui ! Faut t'apprendre les bonnes manières mon vieux, si une fille te dis qu'elle se trouve moche, tu lui dis qu'elle se trompe, même si elle ressemble à une chèvre. Si je te dis que je suis folle, tu me dis que non !_

Tonio se retourne vers la fenêtre. J'en profite pour le regarder du coin de l'œil.

_ Il n'est pas spécialement beau gosse, mignon, potable, sans plus. Mais il a un petit truc… je saurais dire quoi… ça veut peut-être dire qu'il me plait… Je pourrais peut-être oublier Drago avec lui._

- Ce garçon, dit subitement Tonio. Il t'aimait bien ?

- Non, répondis-je. On se détestait tous les deux depuis quelques années. On se dispute assez souvent.

- Pourquoi est-ce que lui voulait sortir avec toi ?à cause de sa famille à lui aussi ?

- D'une certaine manière, oui, répondis-je.

_ Je peux pas trop lui en dire là._

- Peut-être que le garçon est comme toi, dit Tonio. Si ça se trouve, il était lui aussi bien content d'avoir une excuse pour sortir avec toi.

_ ….Impossible…_

- Impossible, dis-je.

- Pourquoi impossible ?il avait peut-être les mêmes sentiments que toi et il les a caché tout comme toi, explique Tonio. Il n'a peut-être pas comprit comment gérer ses sentiments, et puis dès qu'il a eu une excuse pour te faire la cour, il en a profité. Son procès était peut-être pour lui une aubaine.

_ Procès ? Procès ? Je ne lui ai jamais parlé du Procès ?_

- Je ne t'ai jamais parlé du procès, dis-je.

Tonio semble prit en faute.

Je le regarde en quête d'une explication.

_ Il a de magnifiques yeux bleu gris… des yeux qui peuvent être très doux et terrifiants la seconde d'après….des yeux que j'ai déjà vu…_

Je relâche le bord de la fenêtre et saute sur le garçon à côté de moi. Je me mets à le frapper péniblement.

- Espèce de fouine, fumier, salaud !!! Hurle-je. Satané Malefoy !

- Malorie attend, je vais t'expliquer.

Autour de nous des portes de compartiment s'ouvrent pour voir d'où provient le vacarme.

Drago me repousse, m'attrape le poignet et m'attire dans mon compartiment vide. Il referme la porte et sors sa baguette.

- Assurdissium, lance-t-il sur la porte.

- T'es vraiment le pire des cafards, m'écrie-je.

Drago me coince contre la porte et m'embrasse violement.

_ Mais il n'a pas la bonne apparence._

Je le repousse brusquement

- Notre accord ne tient plus, m'exclame-je. Tu devais bien te comporter avec moi, et tu…tu…

_ CONNARD!_

- CONNARD ! Hurle-je.

- Laisse moi t'expliquer, supplie Drago. Le ministère et moi on cherchait à me mettre à l'abris, et puis un jour Weasley à dis que tu partais faire HEL. J'ai suggéré aux aurors que c'était une bonne cachette. Ils se sont arrangés avec le comité d'HEL. Je voulais y aller pour être avec toi, j'ai passé une année loin de toi et je n'ai jamais autant pensé à toi. Tu m'obsédais encore pire que lorsque j'étais à Poudlard. Je suis… comme ça depuis la quatrième année, depuis cette histoire de bal, je me demandais qui inviter et je me suis rendu compte que c'était toi… mais j'ai pas réussi, je ne sais pas pourquoi au lieu de te demander de m'accompagner, j'ai commencé à te vanner…

_…_

Je reste immobile incapable de bouger.

- Je n'aurais pas dû laisser les choses évoluer comme ça, dit-il. Malorie, je t'aime.

Drago recule légèrement, en attente d'une réaction de ma part.

- T'en fais pas pour notre accord, dit-il désolé. Je vais prévenir ma mère de ne rien changer au bizness qu'elle a commencé avec ton grand-père et tes oncles.

Soudain les cheveux de Drago redeviennent blonds. Il cherche une bouteille dans ses vêtements, et s'apprête à deviser la bouteille.

- Attends, dis-je.

Drago me regarde stupéfait, en quelques secondes, il récupère son apparence.

- Tu es mieux, comme ça, dis-je.

_ C'est percutant ce que je dis._

Drago me regarde avec espoir.

- Malorie, dit-il faiblement. Ce que tu as dis toute à l'heure… j'aurais dû te dire qui j'étais… Mais tu l'as quand même dit, alors… on arrête de faire les cons ?

_ Oui !_

- Faut voir, dis-je.

Drago me regarde en attendant une autre réponse.

- Tu te décides à m'embrasser ?demande-je soudainement.

Surprit, Drago s'empresse de m'obéir.

_ Dans cinq secondes on est sur mon lit._

Cinq secondes plus tard, Drago et moi sommes sur mon lit.

Dehors, le gong d'une église lointaine sonne une première fois.

_ Et si il me ment ?…_

Le gong sonne une deuxième fois.

_ …Non, il ne peux pas…_

Le gong sonne une troisième fois.

_ Il a dit trop de chose._

Quatrième fois.

_ Mais peut-être…_

Cinquième fois.

_ Après tout son procès compte beaucoup pour lui._

Sixième fois.

_ Peut-être…_

Septième fois.

_ oui ?_

Huitième fois.

_Non ?_

Neuvième fois.

_ Rahh je me déteste._

Dixième fois.

Je resserre Drago contre moi.

Onzième fois.

_ Je n'ai qu'une chose à dire : BONHEUR !_

Douzième fois.

Il est minuit, neuf jours se sont écoulés depuis le retour de Drago et la fin de la guerre. Et mon histoire avec Tonio Jones, alias Drago Malefoy commence…

----------------

FIN

----------------

Si vous avez aimé cette fic, lisez mon blabla d'auteur qui sera publié Dimanche 24 décembre entre 15h et 20h. Je prévois une forme de suite… mais pas une suite…c'est compliqué… _très étonnant venant de moi!_


	16. mon blabla

**Chapitre 16 : Mon Blabla**

Et voilà, en commençant cette fic je me disais qu'elle serait pas suffisamment importante pour moi pour que j'écrive mon Blabla, mais au final Malorie Moon, 9jours est ma perle et je ne peux pas faire autrement…

Attention à la fin de ce chapitre vous comprendrez pourquoi ma tête, ne passe plus les portes à présent, je vais être d'une prétention sans borne.

Paniquez pas vous n'aurez pas à vous coltinez toute ma vie, mon Blabla est divisé en paragraphe indépendant…

**Tonio Jones.**

On commence par la fin, qui se trouve être les origines de la fic. Certaines personnes auront remarqué que le nom Tonio Jones en version féminine donne Tania Jones, c'est fait exprès… Tania Jones, est l'héroïne d'une fic célébrissime et que j'adore, lorsque j'ai lu cette fic pour la première fois, je l'ai trouvée juste génial et à la fin de la lecture, je me suis dis qu'il me fallait impérativement, ma Tania Jones… au final Malorie et Tania ne se ressemble absolument pas, le seul point commun qu'elles ont est qu'elles sont toutes les deux à Serpentard et qu'elle ont une vie embrouillée… comme tous les protagonistes des fics en général…

**Aziliz.**

Mais qu'est-ce que ce nom imprononçable ? C'est breton ! Bretagne en force ! Bon je me calme. Aziliz est ma voisine, et elle est la seule personne de mon entourage à avoir lu Malorie Moon, 9jours. C'est un petit hommage, parce que je l'ai forcé à lire la fic.

À part ça, Zaza, quant tu tomberas sur ces mots, tu peux me ramener le DVD 4 de HP et le livre 6 ?

Quoi ? À quoi ça sert d'écrire des fics si on ne peut pas faire passer des messages perso…

**Le Potter crétin.**

À force d'écrire des fics ayant Harry pour personnage principal, il a commencé à me gonfler. À l'origine, il ne devait pas apparaître dans Malorie Moon, au-delà de la figuration. Mais grâce aux chouettes, il est apparu comme un personnage récurant, et je ne le regrette pas. Je lui ai fait payer de m'emm…nuiyer dans mes autres fics à ne pas comprendre que le médaillon de Serpentard est juste à côté de lui, où que ce qui active les Forêts de Kodrulles c'est… oups, je l'ai pas encore écrit ça…

**Mademoiselle Pimprenelle.**

Au départ je voulais accentuer la ressemblance entre Ron et Malorie, sur le fait que tout les deux prétendent détester des animaux qu'ils adorent… pas que les animaux d'ailleurs… Puis je me suis emballée et toute une histoire est née… Il y a un moment où je me suis retrouver face à un dilemme, qui d'Hedwige ou de Pimprenelle allaient être finalement un mâle ? Vous l'aurez comprit j'ai pas su choisir… au final j'adore cette version…

**Ron et Hermione**

Mon couple préféré, ils ne devaient pas être autant présent, leur histoire d'amour devait être suivit de loin… mais j'ai découvert que ce couple est inépuisable… j'arrive à inventer plusieurs version du début de leur histoire… alors je me prive pas.

**Le réveil de Malorie **

Fallait bien que je lui donne un point commun avec moi, comme avec tous les perso principaux que j'invente. Ça aura donc été la difficulté à se lever le matin…

**Millicent**

J'ai voulu montrer que le jugement de Malorie n'était pas toujours bon, à force d'être dans sa tête, on peut se planter sur certaines choses en même temps qu'elle… comme pour Drago, Millicent, entre autre chose…

**Pansy.**

Vous savez ces personnes qui vous sorte de ces imbécillités et vous pouvez rien dire pour différentes raison, même si à l'intérieure vous bouillonnez de rage ?vous voyez ? La solution s'appelle Pansy Parkinson… ça soulage…

**Les Moon. **

Moon, n'est pas un nom inventé, c'est un personnage dont on connaît juste le nom dans le tome 1. J'ai rajouté ma touche…

Edgar, le grand-père de Malorie, à faillit s'appeler Isidore que j'ai gardé pour le contrôleur-concierge de HEL. Pour Magda, j'ai galèré à lui trouver son nom, j'ai toujours pas son nom de jeune fille… Pour l'arrière grand-mère de Malorie, elle s'appelle Meredith, mais je ne l'ai pas placé… Je n'ai pas les noms des 2 frères de Mona et leurs femmes, et des cousins de Malorie… j'ai plusieurs noms mais dans le désordre…

**Les prénoms de Malorie**

Malorie était l'un de mes nombreux choix de prénoms, j'ai faillit l'appeler Katell, ou encore Mona que j'ai finalement gardée pour la mère de Malorie. Malorie à été choisit parce que je trouvais que cela sonnait bien avec Malefoy. Mais oui « Malorie Malefoy, bon sang que ça sonne bien ».

**La suite, c'est ce paragraphe là, qui va vous intéresser. **

Alors ne me taper pas, mais il n'y aura pas de Malorie Moon 2. Par contre si vous voulez connaître la vie de Mona Moon, Molly Moon-Prewett Weasley, Edgar Moon, Meredith Moon (arrière grand-mère de Malorie)… Connectez vous régulièrement sur mon profil d'auteur parce que ces fics, plus ou moins longues, verront le jour. Mais pas tout de suite, d'abord je vais terminer l'une de mes deux autres fics en cours. Je ne l'avais pas du tout prévu, mais c'est en construisant l'arbre généalogique de Malorie que je me suis emballée pour les membres de la famille de Malorie…

**Pottermaniac**

Si vous écumez les sites de Fanfiction, vous avez du croiser Malorie un peu partout… la fic est publiée sur pas mal de site. Je suis d'ailleurs rédactrice hé hé sur Pottermaniac. Souhaitant fermer le claper d'un certain site (où mes fics ont été supprimées d'ailleurs), je vous invite à aller visiter Pottermaniac pour augmenter le nombre de visiteur. Pour vous motiver, mes nouveaux chapitres seront, à partir d'aujourd'hui, publiés là-bas avec une journée d'avance… et il est possible d'avoir une alerte mail.  
PS : Comme je parle d'un autre site je comprendrais si les modérateurs de ce site souhaitent que je supprime ce message, suffit de me le signaler et j'obéis.

autres fics.

- Malorie Moon est ma deuxième fic terminée.

- Redistribution à la répartition, dans la veine de Malorie ! Enfin à la base, parce que maintenant ça ne se ressemble plus, hormis le côté « drôle ». Fic en cours…

- Harry Potter et le début de la fin, est ma toute première fic, c'est ma version du tome 7,

**Ma fierté.**

L'autre jour j'étais sur un forum et je clique sur le lien d'un skyblog dans une signature. Chose que je fais rarement par manque de temps…

L'auteur du sky parlait, entre autre, des choses dont elle était fan, photo à l'appuie. Il y avait Harry Potter, Diam's…et qu'elle ne fut pas ma surprise de voir une image de Malorie avec un commentaire comme quoi cette fic était géniale… moins de deux je pleurais de fierté sur mon clavier quitte à m'électrocuter. J'ai fais une recherche Google, et je suis tombée sur un second blog parlant de Malorie… depuis aller comprendre pourquoi, ma tête sent le melon…

**Blaise Zabini.**

Lorsque j'ai besoin d'un petit copain de service, le type bien et attentionné, le petit copain idéal mais horriblement chiant, c'est lui que j'appelle…

**Théodore Nott.**

C'est le seul personnage d'Harry Potter parmi les élèves qui me semble réellement dangereux.

**Dobby et Winky.**

Encore une fois, ça c'était pas prévu, mais ça m'a bien plu… et plus ces deux là sont fait l'un pour l'autre.

**Dray/Mione.**

C'est devant l'écoeurement devant certaines fics Dray/Mione que j'ai décidé que Malorie vivrait à l'époque d'Harry et que son amoureux serait Drago. Parce que j'adore ce perso et qu'à mes yeux ni Hermione, ni Pansy ne sont faites pour lui… Malorie est au contraire ce qu'il lui faut, à condition qu'il soit fou amoureux d'elle.

**Sirius Black**

Parce que je veux qu'il soit vivant, et sur une simple décision de ma part, il est… Que c'est merveilleux d'écrire des fan fictions

**Ginny.**

Sera toujours une fille gentille dans toute mes fics, solidarité capillaire…A une période j'ai pensé faire rompre Ginny d'Harry, c'est vrai qu'elle est beaucoup trop bien pour lui, mais j'ai pas eu suffisamment de notes pour exploiter cette partie de l'histoire.

**HEL **

Mon rêve, voyager autour du monde… les études en moins… Si je ne peux pas le faire, Malorie, elle, le fait.

**Petite annonce.**

Je recherche des fanarts pour illustrer le résumé ou ma page d'accueil de Malorie Moon, l'image actuelle ne me plait pas… donc, si vous êtes motivé… pas de montage, sauf si vous avez le nom des auteurs des fanarts prit… et coloré, ou noir et blanc, bref faut que cela soit rempli… toutes les images seront mises dans la fic…

**Images **

L'image de la fic officiel de la fic.

http://img46.imageshack.us/img46/2767/bangn1mt2.jpg

Un chit montage de moi.

http://img46.imageshack.us/img46/3751/sanstitredd0.png

Un croquis (le premier qui rigole !)

http://img184.imageshack.us/img184/2324/dessin11zw6.jpg

Mes premières notes, et oui, le premier chapitre était à peine écrit que je savais déjà se qui allait se passer.

http://img277.imageshack.us/img277/3229/tnotemv2.jpg

**Écrire Malorie **

C'est super difficile, le premier jet est relativement simple à faire, quoique un peu long à cause de mon imagination qui emballe à chaque coup. Ce qui est difficile, c'est qu'il faut repasser 5 ou 6 fois sur un chapitre, ce qui consiste en une quasi réécriture. Je suis même repassée près de 20 fois pour les deux derniers chapitres, je voulais que cela soit parfait… étrangement quand je me relis j'oublie soigneusement mes fautes d'orthographes… aller comprendre pourquoi…

**La pêche aux moules.**

Merveilleuse chanson que ma apprise Ninig (qui ne lira jamais ces mots) c'est la deuxième personne à savoir que j'écris des fics… on étaient toutes petites et elle la chantait devant ce qui allait m'inspirer, quelques années plus tard, les Forêts de Kodrulles.

**Les reviews ou messages**

Ont été très important, pour plusieurs choses j'écrivais en fonction de ce que les lecteurs voulaient… comme Harry qui a eu sa présence accentué parce que beaucoup de personne ont adoré le voir crétin. Où encore le fait que j'ai insisté sur les pensées contradictoires de Malorie avec ses paroles.

**Les tartes **

J'ai pas pu m'en empêcher…La tarte à la mélasse est le plat préféré d'Harry et de Malorie, ce qui leur fait un point commun, même si Malorie l'ignore.

Drago étant devenu un personnage qui ne ressemblait plus vraiment à ce que Rowling en avait fait, je lui est donné un point commun avec moi, son dessert préfère est la tarte aux citrons. Voilà pourquoi un chapitre s'appelle carrément, la tarte aux citrons… c'est pour marquer le coup, même s'il n'y a que moi qui comprend l'importance de la tarte aux citrons…

**Pissouse.**

En relisant Malorie, je me suis rendu compte qu'elle pleurait souvent, horreur ! J'ai donc placé ce mot que j'ai également en horreur…

**Correction**

J'ai une gentille correctrice, Ariana, qui a corriger les 14premiers chapitres de ma fic

**Merci…**

À Myrtille et à #Ariana correctrices…

À Cedkram, à Sabrina et aux autres lecteurs que je croise sur MSN…

À Peeves, le patron, que je croise aussi sur MSN, lui il ne lis pas ma fic, et ça m'arrange comme ça je peux lui raconter plein de truc qu'il comprend pas, et moi ça me soulage…

À mes revieweurs, ( ou posteurs sur les forums) que j'adorent et que je vénère… vous n'avez pas idée à quel point ça me fait plaisir vos petits mots, et à quel point vous m'inspirez avec vos théories sur la fic…

Aux modo des sites, que je dois embêter à force de refaire 30 fois par jour le résumé de ma fic… d'ailleurs il va bientôt changé…

À ma sœur, qui est une merveilleuse inspiration pour Pansy. (heureusement qu'elle ne c'est pas ça )je lui est acheté une muselière pour Noël, je suis pas sûre qu'elle comprendra pourquoi…

À J.K. Rowling à classer parmi les personnes qui ne liront jamais ces mots… sans elle je n'aurais jamais redécouvert le plaisir de la lecture que j'avais oublier avec mon entrée dans la préadolescence rebelle. Et sans qui, je n'aurais jamais connu le bonheur d'écrire, même si cela reste des fanfictions..

**Pour finir, sachez que Malorie, ne sait pas tout… Par contre vous, vous pourrez apprendre ce qu'elle ignore, donc connectez vous régulièrement sur mon profil d'auteur ( ou forum)… Enregistrer bien, je publie sous le nom de gaelle ou de gaelle31..**

**----------------------**

Voilà c'est fini… je vais pouvoir refermer la page Malorie Moon…

_J'ai pas envie, Malorie !!!!!!_

Voilà voilà.

_ Sniiiffffff, snniiiifff ouiiinnnnnnnnnnnn_

Moi ? Je vais très bien, j'ai pas à me sentir affectée par le fin d'une fic… c'est puéril…

_ Ne me quitte pas !!!!_

Bon aller j'arrête d'écrire….maintenant…. Aller Gaëlle, courage…

_ Je veux pas !!!!!!snif !_

Courage !

_ Je ne suis pas une Gryffondor, rien à foutre d'être courageuse, et puis mon écharpe pour l'hiver, elle est verte !_

Je vais vous laisser, je crois… voilà.

_ Je peux pas écrire indéfiniment, c'est le réveillon de noël j'ai plein de truc à faire… comme emballer les cadeaux…_

Voilà.

_ Je vais écrire « fin » en gros, à la fin juste après ça…_

F…

F…

_ ça vient pas…_

Fi….

_ Du nerf !Gaëlle ! Il vont tous comprendre que t'es fêlée_

F…

FIN.


End file.
